Seven Devils
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: El poder es una cosa curiosa, ¿quien vive?, ¿quien muere?, el poder reside en donde las personas creen que reside, pero eso es una trampa, una sombra en la pared. Esta no es una historia de perdón, esta es una historia de venganza…
1. Prologue - Point Of No Return

**Seven Devils **

**Prologue **

**Point Of No Return**

_A partir de cierto punto no hay retorno. Ese es el punto que hay que alcanzar_

Entro a su casa a pasos acelerados, subió las escaleras y llego hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba al final de pasillo, encendió la luz para mirar su rostro en el espejo, su pómulo derecho estaba roto e hinchado, mientras que el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior sangraba sin parar, abrió la llave del grifo y con rapidez enjuago su cara hasta que borro cualquier rastro de sangre sobre esta, miro nuevamente su rostro en el espejo y suspiro con cansancio. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- _Es bueno ver que sigues con vida _– dijo con alivio la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea

- **Aun falta mucho para morirme **– aseguro – **¿hiciste lo acordado?**

- _Todo está listo, solo nos queda esperar_ – informo aquella persona – _¿estás consciente de que ya no hay retorno de la decisión tomada, verdad? _

- **Lo estoy**

- _Qué bueno, porque después de esta noche, tu vida cambiara radicalmente, después de que ese avión despegue, tu ya no serás la misma persona nunca más_ – dijo intentando que su amiga entendiera el mensaje

- **Estoy dispuesta a vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos** – aseguro con firmeza

- _¿Qué hay de ella? _

- **Ella lo entenderá, algún día **

- _¿Y si no lo hace? _

- **Entonces tendré que aprender a vivir con su odio** – tomo un poco de aire – **como dijiste, ya no hay retorno** – exclamo antes de cerrar la llamada

Después de cerrar la llamada se quedo pensando en las palabras dichas anteriormente, pues eran muy ciertas, después de esa noche ya nada sería igual, ni en su vida, ni en la vida de los involucrados. La caja de pandora estaba a punto de ser abierta y justamente la mano que lo hacía era la suya. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de sacar algún remordimiento que tuviera intenciones de colarse, hacia lo que hacía, porque era su misión en la vida, había hecho una promesa, no podía fallar, tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que completar su plan hasta el final, aunque eso significara perder a la persona que amaba

**_El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme  
No quiero tu dinero  
No quiero tu corona  
Verás, tengo que incendiar tu reino_**

Todo el equipo de vuelo esperaba al pie de la escalera de abordaje. Mientras una hermosa rubia se acercaba a pasos lentos, la mujer no se detuvo a preguntar nada, solo se limito a regalarles una pequeña sonrisa y abordo avión. El capitán suspiro con pesadez intentando apartar el mal presentimiento que se aglomeraba en su pecho.

**_El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Verás, he venido a incendiar tu reino  
Y ni ríos ni lagos pueden apagar el fuego  
Voy a levantar la hoguera, voy a delatarte_**

Una limosina negra se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia del avión. Todos al pie de la escalera observaron como la puerta del vehículo se abría lentamente, luego una hermosa morena, de ojos cafés, y rasgos judíos bien definidos, se dejo mostrar. El viento golpeaba su rostro y revoloteaba su larga cabellera negra mientras que a pasos cortos se dirigía hacia el avión.

- **Capitán, ¿está todo listo?**

- **Todo listo señora, solo falta que usted aborde y nos ponemos en marcha **

- **Entonces no perdamos tiempo, porque el tiempo es oro **

El capitán asintió ante la petición y sin perder el tiempo abordo el avión siendo seguido por su copiloto, y los demás miembros del equipo de vuelo. La morena de ojos cafés, se detuvo al pie de la escalera y observo fijamente la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al recordar las últimas palabras que le fueron proferidas antes de abandonar la seguridad de su hogar, _"si subes a ese avión, va a ser la última cosas que harás en tu vida"_ su cuerpo tembló ligeramente porque quisiera o no, ya no podía volver atrás

**_Siete demonios a mi alrededor  
Siete demonios en mi casa  
Verás, estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día_**

Tomo un poco de aire para armarse de valor, luego sin prisa alguna subió los escalones y se adentro al interior de la nave, mientras la puerta se iba cerrando a sus espaldas. El avión comenzó su recorrido por la pista, para luego realizar su inminente despegue y poco a poco ir perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo de New York

**_Siete demonios a tu alrededor  
Siete demonios en tu casa  
Verás, estaba muerta cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día_**

Después de curar las heridas de su rostro, permanecía sentada en el sofá de la sala, envuelta en sus propios pensamientos, movía ligeramente el vaso de whisky que sostenía entre sus manos. De pronto un par de golpes en la puerta principal sonaron con insistencia, la joven miro su reloj y frunció el ceño, era casi media noche

**_Y ahora todo tu amor será exorcizado_****_  
Y te encontraremos diciendo que debe armonizarse  
Y es una suma equitativa  
Es una melodía  
Es un grito de batalla  
Es una sinfonía_**

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudo unos segundos en si abrir o no, pero la persona al otro lado insistió nuevamente, por lo que opto por abrir. No le dio tiempo de articular palabra alguna, lo único que pudo sentir fue un cuerpo que se abalanzaba contra el suyo, y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas

- **Rachel **– susurro mientras escuchaba los sollozos por parte de la pequeña morena – **¿qué sucede?** – pregunto con suavidad

- **Es mi madre Quinn** – anuncio separándose un poco para verla a la cara –** está muerta** – anuncio con su voz completamente cortada

Quinn quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salieron, es como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado, intento pensar pero su cerebro se apago por completo, incluso hasta podría jurar que había dejado de respirar, lo único que era capaz de sentir era el cuerpo de Rachel aferrándose al suyo con mucha fuerza. Y en ese momento recordó las palabras dichas por su amigo **_"después de que ese avión despegue, tu ya no serás la misma persona nunca más"_** y entonces fue cuando entendió que nada es como lo esperamos, arriesgamos tanto la vida como la muerte, y eso hace que los daños colaterales sean inevitables

_Hay momentos en la vida, en las que una sola decisión, en un solo instante, cambia irremediablemente el curso de las cosas, cuando decides matar a alguien, quererlo o no quererlo, cuando decides mentir, traicionar, ocultar, o cruzar la línea, esa decima de segundo podrá hacer girar todo al lado oscuro, o inundarlo de luz, podrá hacer de ti un héroe o un criminal, podrá llevarte al cielo o al infierno, pero siempre será un lugar desde el cual ya no podrás volver atrás_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta.**

* * *

**Nota:** hola mi gente bonita, espero que estén muy bien… tres cositas, la primera, como podrán recordar algunos este prologo ya lo había publicado, pero debido a ciertos problemas personales tuve que retirarlo ya que no estaba segura si podría seguir escribiendo, pero ahora que dicho problema esta mas que resuelto, pues he decidió publicar la historia. Lo segundo, como también podrán recordar el comienzo de esta historia es prolepsis, así que ya se pueden imaginar lo que sucederá en el primer capitulo. Tercero y ultimo, les deseo a cada una de las personas que leen esta historia que dios me los bendiga y los cuide mucho. Espero que les guste lo que he escrito y si les nace, dejen sus opiniones… hasta pronto mi gente bonita…


	2. Chapter 1 - The Game Begins

**Seven Devils **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Game Begins**

_Cuando somos pequeños, nuestra concepto de la venganza es tan simple como lo que encierran los proverbios de las clases de catequesis, eslóganes de moralidad como: **"No le hagas a los demás, lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti"** se debe mencionar que esos eslóganes a veces tienen razón, con un error no se subsana otro error, por el simple hecho de que un error, jamás podrá igualar a otro_

Quinn estudiaba la decoración hecha a su nueva casa de los hamptons, sin duda alguna la diseñadora había realizado un excelente trabajo, todo lo que pidió estaba materializado frente a sus ojos, eso era lo bueno de poseer una gran fortuna, las personas siempre terminaban haciendo lo que se les pidiera y la mejor parte era que no preguntaban absolutamente nada. La casa no era demasiado grande, pero le gustaba su simplicidad. Dos dormitorios, tres baños, un jardín trasero y una hermosa vista. Era la casa perfecta en el lugar perfecto.

- **No logro entender este decoración** – escucho a su mejor amigo quejarse, desde la sala, donde permanecía con una botella de champagne y dos copas en sus manos – **se ve rara** – anuncio mirando todo a su alrededor

- No pudo evitar rodar los ojos –** Es una decoración clásica Noah **– le informo con sarcasmo –** pero eres hombre, por lo que no espero que la entiendas**

- **Ese fue un golpe bajo** – exclamo el chico colocando su mano sobre su corazón – **no deberías tratar así a tu ex novio** – pidió con una picara sonrisa

- **Noah, nosotros nunca hemos sido novios **– le recordó

- **En mi mente si, y debo decir que eras una novia muy apasionada** – dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria

- **Eres un enfermo… **

- **Un enfermo sin el que no puedes vivir, admítelo** – pidió con una gran sonrisa

- **¿Para que la botella de champagne?** – pregunto cambiando el tema de conversación

- **Creo que es bastante obvio** – anuncio entregándole una de las copas, para luego llenarla con la champagne – **por los nuevos comienzos** – anuncio elevando su copa

- **No, por el comienzo de la destrucción** – corrigió con una ligera sonrisa y vio como su amigo trago grueso – **¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?**

- **Un poco** – confeso Noah

- **Descuida Noah, no tienes que temerme** – le aseguro – **pero serás el único en todo esto que no me temerá** – sentencio con un tono frio – **salud** – estrecho su copa con la suya

_Nunca había visto a su madre tan asustada, la expresión que tenía su rostro era el de una mujer que estaba verdaderamente aterrada con algo o alguien. _

- _Bien cielo, necesito que te escondas debajo de la cama – Juliett le pidió a la pequeña rubia – escuches lo que escuches o veas lo que veas, por favor no salgas, ni hagas ningún ruido, por favor _

- _Tengo miedo – le hizo saber a su progenitora mientras se aferraba con fuerzas al cuerpo de esta – mucho miedo _

- _Mami también tiene miedo, pero va a ser valiente por ti – le susurro abrazándola con fuerzas – Lucy, mami te ama mucho, y es por eso que necesita que te escondas, no lo olvides nunca cielo, mami te ama _

- _También te amo _

- _Beso un par de veces la mejilla de su pequeña – ahora escóndete – le pidió señalándole la parte inferior de la cama _

_La pequeña Lucy obedeció a su madre. Se escondió bajo la cama y permaneció en completo silencio. Podía ver a su progenitora paseándose de un lado a otro bastante nerviosa. De pronto la puerta de abrió nuevamente de un golpe y Juliett dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. _

- _Uno, dos, tres por Juliett Rivers o debería decir Judy Fabray – escucho una voz masculina decirle a su progenitora – tengo un mensaje de parte de Russell Fabray – le hizo saber mientras avanzaba despacio _

- _Por favor, ten compasión – Juliett suplico con su voz entrecortada _

_De pronto se escucho una fuerte detonación que hizo que el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Lo siguiente que la pequeña vio fue el cuerpo de su madre caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Sintió el impulso de gritar pero se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar que algún tipo de ruido saliera. Sus ojos verdes claros se encontraron con los de Judy y un hilo de sangre comenzó a emerger de la boca de esta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. De repente vio como el hombre presente en la habitación se inclinaba quedando su rostro a la par con el de su madre. _

- _Bella mía liberazione – se burlo de Juliett antes de dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla. _

_Lucy sintió como un grueso nudo se formo en su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Acababa de ver como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo había sido asesinada prácticamente frente a sus ojos. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que eso sucediera_

- **Perfecto **– susurro Shelby cuando le dio los últimos retoques a su maquille – **como siempre **– miro su reflejo durante unos segundos en el espejo, sus ojos marrones eran los claros anunciantes de la tristeza de su alma afligida, pero lograba ocultar dicha tristeza bajo caros maquillajes y joyas exquisitas. Como Hamlet le dijo a Ofelia, _"la naturaleza nos dio una cara y nosotros nos damos otra distinta" _Esa otra cara que elegimos darnos, puede ser de luz o de oscuridad, siniestra o alegre y positiva.

Ante la alta sociedad Neoyorkina Shelby Corcoran era una mujer inmensamente feliz. Pero solo en la soledad de las cuatro paredes de su morada, se atrevía admitir que no era tan feliz como fingía serlo. Es bien sabido que todas las personas en esta vida, suelen tener una lucha interna que los mantiene en constante prueba, la lucha entre las dos mitades de una misma identidad, quienes somos y quienes fingimos ser.

- **Amor podrías decirme entre estas dos, cual usar** – Russel pidió saliendo del closet con una corbata en cada mano – **Shel** – indago al notar que su esposa no le daba respuesta alguna

- **La azul marino** – le sugirió con tranquilidad – **te ves mas elegante con ese color** – se levanto para terminar de arreglarse – **recuerda que esta noche tenemos la fiesta de Fabretto Children's Foundation **– le recordó a su esposo mientras terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos

- **Me temo que este año no podrán contar conmigo** – Russell anuncio mientras trenzaba su corbata frete al espejo

- **¿Puedo saber el motivo? **

- **Asuntos de trabajo amor** – trato de restarle importancia al asunto

- **Russell, ¿quien trabaja a las 10:00pm?** – el sarcasmo se había apoderado de la Sra. Corcoran

- **Los empresarios exitosos cariño** – presumió – **te prometo que te lo compensare luego** – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shelby para pegarla a su cuerpo

- **Nuestra familia es cofundadora de la fundación, faltar a los eventos no es una opción **– Shelby exclamo con enfado

- **Solo necesitan a un represéntate de la familia y como yo soy un hombre ocupado, tu puedes hacerte cargo** – Russell dejo un beso sobre la mejilla Shelby para luego salir de la habitación

- **Claro para eso estoy yo** – susurro con un tono triste

Una muy malhumorada Rachel subía las escaleras de aquella enorme mansión, a cada paso que daba soltaba un murmuro brusco contra alguien. A medio camino la joven Berry se topo con la figurara de su padre que venían en dirección contraria.

- **Al parecer nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy** – exclamo el hombre con un tono divertido

- **A veces solemos tener un mal día, solo que los míos se han extendido a un mes completo **– anuncio la morena con un tono serio

- **Bueno si estas así por lo de Santana, debo decir que esa chica no te merece** – la ánimo – **pero lo sucedido te también te podría servir para que veas un poco más allá de tus horizontes, digo, no ten enfrasque en un solo género**

- **Padre, si lo que insinúas es que me vuelva heterosexual, déjame aclararte que eso no va a pasar, por mucho que lo desees** – le aseguro con un tono riguroso – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo seguir fundiéndome en mi miseria** – continuo su camino escaleras arriba

- **Lastima que pueda volver a mandarla a un internado fuera del país** – murmuro antes continuar su descenso por las escaleras

- **Ahí estas** – exclamo Shelby al toparse con su hija – **esta noche me acompañaras a la fiesta de Fabretto Children's Foundation** – le informo

- **No estoy de humor para asistir a una fiesta **– la morena intento zafarse del compromiso

- **Rachel ya paso un mes** – le recordó – **debes dejar de hacerte la sufrida y continuar con tu vida **

- **Acaso no lo ves, mi vida ha terminado, no tengo ni un solo motivo para seguir viviendo **– exclamo creando un total drama

- **Por favor, no eres la primera chica a la que su novia deja** – dijo intentando no perder la paciencia

- **Si, pero te aseguro que si soy la primera a la que su novia deja por la asistente personal de su madre** – resoplo con frustración – **como no pude darme cuenta de que esas dos se traían algo **– se reprocho con dureza – **hiciste bien en despedirla**

- **De hecho Brittany renuncio, a pesar de que le ofrecí un aumento para que se quedara** – confeso la mujer con un tono relajado

- **Esa rubia cabeza hueca me quita a mi novia y tu le ofreces un aumento** – pregunto horrorizada

- **Que te puedo decir, era una buena asistente** – tomo un poco de aire – **y tu ya debes superarlo… **

- **Y me imagino que asistiendo a una aburrida fiesta de beneficencia es la mejor forma de superarlo verdad** – le pregunto a su madre con un tono sarcástico

- **Seri un comienzo **

- **Pues acabo de recordar que tengo voluntad propia, así que no iré**

- **Mientras vivías bajo este techo no la tienes, salimos a las 8:00** – sentencio antes de alejarse en dirección de opuesta a la de su hija

- **Tengo que considerar el mudarme de esta casa** – murmuro mientras se alejaba

Rachel entro a su habitación y rápidamente se lanzo boca arriba sobre su cama. Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Giro su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama y vio la foto de su ex novia. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el marco y lo estrello contra la pared.

- **Odio mi vida** – susurro con dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos

Quinn estaba sentada frente a su portátil revisaba una vez mas toda la información que tenía recopilada sobre la familia Fabray – Corcoran. Había leído tanto veces ese historial que ya se sabia de memoria todo lo que ahí estaba escrito. Hasta el más mínimo detalle, era conocido por ella.

- **Justo como te quería **– Quinn susurro para si misma sin dejar de ver las fotografías en la cuales aparecía Russell divirtiéndose con su joven secretaria – **¿qué diría tu perfecta esposa de esto? **– pregunto sonriendo con cinismo

Shelby Corcoran, una mujer respetable entre la alta sociedad Neoyorkina, estuvo casada con Hiram Berry en 1988, tres años mas tarde en 1991 tuvieron su primera y única hija, tenían intenciones de seguir agrandando la familia pero Hiram murió en accidente automovilístico en 1993, dejando completamente devastada a Shelby, la cual tardo tres años en recuperarse de su perdida, la viuda Berry se conoció a Russell en un evento de beneficencia y después de un corto romance se casaron, dos años después tuvieron una hija, la única del matrimonio Fabray – Corcoran

- **Voy a destruir tu matrimonio **– exclamo despacio mirando la fotografía de Shelby – **no es nada personal, simplemente te casaste con el hombre equivocado** – tecleo para pasar a las siguientes fotos – **la princesas del reino**

Rachel Berry Corcoran y Ashley Fabray Corcoran, la primera de 23 años, estaba próxima a terminar la carrera de arquitectura en Harvard, prácticamente era la hija modelo, cumplía con todos los requisitos para llevar ese titulo, la relación con Shelby siempre había sido de amor y respecto, la relación con Russell de respecto y cordialidad, no era su padre biológico, pero le agradecía que tomara ese rol aun cuando no era obligatorio. Por su parte Ashley era un poco mas rebelde e irreflexiva, su edad era la base del porque eso sucedía y la falta de atención por parte de su padres era el complemento que lo sostenía. Debido a un incidente casi catastrófico por parte de la adolescente, sus padres tomaron la decisión de enviarla a un internado en Londres.

- Quinn suspiro pesadamente – **¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser más fáciles?** – susurro mirando las fotos de ambas jóvenes

Un mensaje privado entro en el chat de su correo, sonrió levemente al ser consiente de quien era la persona que le escribía.

- **SL25:** _¿Cómo va la cacería? _

- **QF25:** _aun no la empiezo_

- **SL25:**_ lenta_

- **QF25:** _he esperado 15 años, puedo esperar un par de días más_

- **SL25:** _has pensado como será tu primer movimiento _

- **QF25:** _no, ¿alguna sugerencia? _

- **SL25:** _solo te daré un nombre, el resto lo harás tú_

- **QF25:** _¡como siempre!_

- **SL25:** _¡no te puedes quejar!, he cumplido con lo acordado_

- **QF25:** _estoy esperando el nombre_

- **SL25:** _Fabretto Children's Foundation, tu familia favorita es una de las organizadoras del evento_

- **QF25:** _interesante _

- **SL25:** _se te hará mas interesante saber que el rey no estará presente, así que puedes actuar libremente_

- **QF25:** _eso si que me conviene_

- **SL25:** _recuerda que la primera impresión es la más importante_

- **QF25:** _¿lo dices por experiencia? _

- **SL25:** _sabes que si, ahora el deber llama, hablamos luego Quinny_

Quinn cerro la ventana del chat, saco su celular y marco un número que se conocía de memoria, un tono, dos tono, antes del tercer tono la llamada fue respondida.

- **Noah, ¿puedes conseguir entradas para el evento de Fabretto Children's Foundation?** – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

_Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas rosadas de la pequeña Lucy, que se encontraba sentada en una silla en la sala de interrogatorio de la estación policial a donde había sido llevada después de sucedido en su hogar. La pequeña observaba como una detective hablaba entre susurros con un agente policial, para luego ambos acercarse hasta ella y colocarse a su altura. _

- _Hola – saludo la detective a la pequeña con un tono dulce – ¿Cómo te llamas? _

- _Lucy – le respondió con timidez_

- _Bien Lucy, yo soy Rebecca Lizardi – se presento – y necesito…_

- _Quiero ir con mi mami – exigió interrumpiendo a la detective _

- _Cariño, tu mami esta – tomo un poco de aire – ella se fue lejos – le informo con mucho tacto, aunque eso no evito que el corazón de la pequeña Lucy se rompiera en mil pedazos – necesito que me digas lo que paso en tu casa esta noche _

- _Ella me dijo que me escondiera y que no saliera, que no importara lo que escuchara o viera – la pequeña relato con dificultad – que me quedara debajo de la cama _

- _¿Qué viste y escuchaste? _

- _Vi muy poco, pero escuche que el le dijo que tenia un recado para ella – trago con fuerzas – luego escuche una fuerte detonación y vi su cuerpo caer frente a mi, sus ojos me miraron y después se cerraron _

- _¿Lograste ver quien disparo? _

- _Si, el se agacho y le dijo algo que no entendí _

- _¿Como era ese hombre? _

- _Era malo _

- _Si cielo, pero como lucia _

- _Como un hombre malo _

- _Lucy¡, necesito la descripción física del hombre que le disparo a tu mami _

- _Era rubio, ojos claros y su cara era gruesa _

- _¿De quien era el recado que ese hombre malo fue a darle a tu mami? _

_La pequeña miro fijamente a la mujer frente a ella, acababa de hacerle la pregunta más importante de aquel interrogatorio. ¿Cómo se llamaba el autor del asesinato de su progenitora? Y cabía destacar que ella recordaba con claridad ese nombre, jamás olvidaría a… _

- **Russell Fabray, mi buen amigo** – exclamo con entusiasmo un hombre de mediana edad mientras veía al empresario acercarse a el – **es un gusto recibirte en mi oficina**

- **Máximo es un placer estar aquí** – Russell le aseguro mientras sonreía ligeramente

- **Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? **

- **Negocios** – informo ocupando el asiento que le ofrecían – **pero eso ya lo debes imaginar **

- **Te mentiría si te digo que no es así **

- **Quiero expandir mis horizontes, y he decidió que invertir en el mercado oriental seria un buen comienzo** – Russell informo – **pero Fabray Corporaction no tiene buena reputación con los árabes ya que es una de las empresas fundadoras de la fundación contra los ataques terroristas orientales del 11 de septiembre **

- **Si he visto las campañas que han realizado con respecto a ese tema** – Máximo le hizo saber – **son muy buenas y mas las donaciones que han conseguido para los familiares de las victimas** – halago el trabajo realizado

- **Si, Shelby quería ayudar y propuso la idea, en un principio me pareció excelente, porque, ya sabes, el solidarizarse con las victimas de una tragedia le da buena publicidad a las empresas **

- **Pero no con lo árabes **

- **Lastimosamente **

- **¿Qué necesitas Russell? **

- **Una empresa que no este ligada con nada de esas fundaciones y que tenga buena reputación con los árabes** – explico sus condiciones

- **Actualmente son pocas las empresas que cumplen con lo que exiges, y cabe destacar que ninguna estaría dispuesta ayudarte con las inversiones, no después de lo que le hiciste a Williams Corporaction **

- **Creo que exageran** – dijo el empresario casi escandalizado

- **Los mandaste a la ruina Russell** – Máximo le recordó a su amigo

- **¿Alguna idea que pueda servirme? **

- **Solo tienes dos opciones, intentar invertir a través de tu propia empresa, lo cual no es una muy buena idea, ya que conociendo tu historial los árabes te arruinarían en dos segundos o proveerte de alguna empresa con buena reputación en el oriente y así tu cuna de oro, quedaría a salvo, en el caso extremo de que algo salga mal** – Máximo le explico

- **¿Alguna empresa en mente? **

- **Hay una que puede servirte** – le informo con una pequeña sonrisa – **y debo decir que obtenerla no te será nada difícil, debido a su estado financiero actual** – le ofreció una carpeta al empresario

Russell tomo la carpeta ofrecida por su amigo, la abrió y estudio los documentos durante unos segundos, sonrió enormemente al ver que era cierta la información dada por Máximo, aquella empresa se ajustaba a sus exigencias y lo mejor de todo era que no seria nada difícil el apoderarse de la misma. Una vez mas el destino le sonreía gratamente al gran Russell Fabray.

- _Lucy – Rebecca llamo a la pequeña que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación – me ha dicho la doctora Smith que desde hace tres días que no comes nada, si dejas de comer vas a enfermarte y podrías… _

- _Morir, lo se – Lucy dijo con un tono apático _

- _Así que de eso se trata – la mujer entendió por donde iba aquella situación – quieres morir_

- _Estaré con ella _

- _Cielo, morir no es la solución _

- _¿Entonces cual es? Mi mami ya no esta y yo no quiero estar sola _

- _Tu madre fue asesinada, y ahora tu estas en este orfanato, es muy injusto lo se, y es por eso que hare todo lo posible para que el culpable pague por lo que hizo _

- _¿Lo prometes?_

- _Solo si tú prometes que volverás a comer _

- _Lo prometo – dijo con su mano derecha elevada _

- _Entonces yo prometo que hare que el hombre malo pague lo que hizo – Rebecca prometió también con su mano derecha levantada – también prometo que vendré siempre que pueda _

Shelby miraba las brillantes luces de los faros mientras la limosina recorría las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Suspiro con nostalgia al recordad cuanto extrañaba los paseos que daba con su difunto esposo por esas mismas calles, que ahora veía a bordo de un costoso automóvil. Hiram siempre le decía que pasear bajo las brillantes luces de New York era el escenario más romántico que podían tener dos locos enamorados como ellos

- **Aun no entiendo porque me has obligado a venir** – Rachel se quejo con enfado

- **Podrías dejar de quejarte** – le pidió a su hija intentando no perder la paciencia – **no quería asistir sola y por eso te pedí que me acompañaras**

- **¿Qué hay de mi padre? **

- **Tenia que cenar con unos inversionistas **

- **Que suerte la suya **

- **Rachel, por favor** – Shelby le pidió a su hija con un tono bastante serio

- **Lo siento** – Rachel se disculpo – **Ashley me llamo hoy en la tarde** – le hizo saber – **dijo que los Ingleses son unos estirados de primera clase, y tan educados que no se molestan ni siquiera cuando los insultan en su propia cara**

- **Eso quiere decir entonces que esta bien** – dijo Shelby con tranquilidad volviendo a posar su mirada en las concurridas e iluminada calles de la ciudad – **sabia que se adaptaría a la vida inglesa **

- **No, no está bien y tampoco se ha adaptado **– aseguro –** quiere regresar**

- **No **– se negó de inmediato –** Ashley no saldrá del internado hasta los 18 años, y no voy a discutir mas sobre el asunto** – sentencio con firmeza

- **Claro no se discute más **– Rachel gruño con frustración – **vaya Déjà vu** – susurro mientras miraba por la ventana del auto

- **¿Perdón?** – Shleby cuestiono a su hija

- **Lo digo, porque la situación de Ashley es igual a la que me toco vivir a mi hace cinco años atrás** – explico – **claro lo único diferente son los motivos, Ashley estrello un auto contra una tienda departamental y a mi fue que me encontraste en la cama con otra chica, pero la solución fue la misma, un viaje directo a un internado en Londres **

- **Tenías 17 años Rachel** – exclamo con un tono afligido – **y te encontré en aquella situación tan… **

- **¿Desagradable? **

- **Impactante **– completo dándole a entender a su hija que no deseaba ofenderla – **honestamente no supe como afrontar las cosas, así que acepte la propuesta de Russell de mandarte a un internado… lo siento, se que necesitabas de mi y me siento horrible por no haberte apoyado en aquel entonces **

- **Esta bien** – le dijo mientras sujetaba su mano, haciéndole saber que no le guardaba rencor alguno – **el internado no fue tan malo, de hecho me sirvió mucho**

- **¿En que forma? **

- **Tuve un par de romances ahí** – acepto sonrojándose considerablemente

- **Rachel Berry** – dijo el nombre de su hija en forma de regaño

- **Que esperabas, era un internado de Señoritas** – dijo como pretexto – **y contando el hecho de que la vez que me descubriste con Lauren en la cama era mi primera vez, necesitaba comprobar lo que ya sabemos**

- **¿Y que es exactamente lo que sabemos?**

- **Que me gustan las mujeres y nada ni nadie cambiara eso** – le aseguro a su madre con sonrisa traviesa

Quinn paseaba entre los diferentes invitados, que se encontraban reunidos en aquella glamurosa fiesta, sostenía un Martini en su mano derecha mientras sonreía y asentía ante los saludos hipócritas de las personas que la miraban

- **Veo que te diviertes** – Noah la intercepto a medio camino – **o por lo menos lo finges muy bien** – esto último lo susurro cerca de su oído

- **Sabes como son estas fiestas Noah, la sonría es lo que te define **– la rubia susurro en un tono bastante bajo

- **También el dinero, porque cada entrada rebasaba los 10 mil dólares** – exclamo con dolor el judío – **oh** **mira quien está ahí** – anuncio señalando hacia la entrada – **Shelby Corcoran, la reina de la burguesía Neoyorkina** – ambos jóvenes se quedaron embalsados admirando a la hermosa morena que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia – **aun no entiendo como una mujer como ella se pudo casar con un hombre como Russel Fabray**

- **Fácil, ella representa todo lo que el es** – anuncio con desprecio

- **Calma tigre, recuerda que tu venganza es contra Russel, así que no ataques a esa hermosa mujer** – Noah le suplico a su amiga – **recuerda que conozco a esa mujer, y puedo asegurarte que no es el tipo de persona que te imaginas, tiene un gran corazón **

- **Por favor Noah, que sabes tu de eso, si tu mismo me dijiste que solo acompañabas a tu madre al club de beneficencia, solo para ver las hermosas piernas de la Sra. Corcoran **– le recordó y vio como su amigo bajo su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado – **ahora, por favor** **preséntame a Shelby **– le pidió con interés

- **No me digas que tu venganza contra Russel incluye acostarte con su esposa** – le pregunto con sarcasmo

- **Quizás** – anuncio con un tono divertido

- **Si logras llevártela a la cama serás mi héroe** – Noah le manifestó con una pequeña sonrisa – **vamos **– tomo su mano y la arrastro hasta donde estaba Shelby – **Sra. Corcoran** – pidió la atención de la mujer

- **Hola Noah** – Shelby saludo al joven con cordialidad – **no te he visto desde que dejaste de asistir a la reuniones del club **

- **Me fui a estudiar al extranjero** – le hizo saber – **quiero presentarle a mi amiga Quinn Stevens** – presento a la rubia

- **Mucho gusto Srta. Stevens** – Shelby dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano

- **El gusto es mío** – Quinn anuncio con su perfecta sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer mayor – **sabes yo admiro el trabajo benéfico que realiza con su fundación **– halago a Shelby, quien sonrió con orgullo

- **Gracias **– le agradeció –** ¿De dónde se conocen? **– interrogo a ambos jóvenes

- **Quinn y yo nos conocimos en Italia, ambos estudiamos arquitectura en la Universidad de Roma "La Sapienza", desde entonces somos inseparables** – anuncio con entusiasmo el joven Puckerman – **oh ahí esta Katherine** – encontró la excusa perfecta para salirse de la jugada – **discúlpenme, necesito hablar con ella **– se excuso antes retirarse

- **Así que es arquitecto **– Shelby indago mas en el asunto – **te ves tan joven** – exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Tengo 25 años** – anuncio Quinn dándole una seductora mirada – **¿cuántos tiene usted? **

- **Son ideas mías, o esta intentando coquetear conmigo Srta. Stevens** – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Hay algo de malo en eso?**

- **Si, porque estoy casada**

- **No veo a su esposo por aquí** – miro a su alrededor buscando Russell

- **No vino a la fiesta** – le hizo saber – **pero el hecho de que no este presente, no significa que no exista** – acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de Quinn – **te recomiendo que te busques una chica de tu edad, porque a mi no me gusta jugar con niños** – le susurro despacio

- **Vaya, ese ha sido el rebote mas elegante me hayan dado **– la rubia aseguro un tanto divertida

- **Sabes tu presunción puede que llegue a molestar algunos, pero a mí, por más extraño que suene, me gusta, y es por eso te daré una segunda oportunidad** – anuncio la mujer mayor –** veras mi hija esta un poco deprimida, porque su novia la dejo, según ella su mundo ha terminado, yo pienso que no es para tanto, solo era una chica, si es hermosa, con un gran cuerpo, y unos finos rasgos latinos que le dan bastante elegancia, pero sigue siendo solo una chica, no hay porque morirse** – relato – **quiero que la distraigas y si es posible la animes** – le pidió a la rubia

- **Lo siento, pero yo no tengo citas a ciegas** – Quinn se negó

- **Oh no será una cita a ciegas, ella esta aquí** – Shelby le hizo saber

- **Digamos que acepto, ¿que ganare a cambio?** – pregunto comenzado a interesarse en la oferta de la Sra. Corcoran

- **Te invitare un trago** – le propuso

- Quinn se quedo pensativa durante unos segundo –** tengo una mejor propuesta** – anuncio con una picara sonrisa

- **No tendré una cita con usted Srta. Stevens** – Shelby sentencio con severidad

- **Deme un voto de confianza por favor** – pidió la rubia haciendo la ofendida – **si logro lo que me pide, me invitara a cenar a su casa, y su esposo tiene que estar presente **– le propuso

- **Hecho** – Shelby acepto de forma inmediata

- **Bien, donde esta la princesa de su reino** – Quinn pregunto con un tono un poco sarcástico

- **Justo allá** – anuncio Shelby dirigiendo su mirada a una solitaria figurara que se encontraba sentada en una mesa bastante apartada del publico – **como quisiera que dejara de intentar dar lastima** – pidió con un tono cansado

- **Felicidades Sra. Corcoran, tiene una hija muy hermosa **– Quinn le hizo saber antes encaminarse hacia su objetivo

Rachel miraba fijamente su copa de vino, la cual se encontraba exactamente igual como se la había entregado el camarero. Suspiro con pesadez, no quería estar ahí, ese momento deseaba estar encerrada en su cuarto viendo películas románticas mientras comía helado, odiaba a su madre por haberla obligado asistir a esa ridícula fiesta

- **Sabes por lo general en las fiestas sirven el vino para ser consumido, no admirado** – Quinn le dijo con suavidad

- **Por lo general, no me gusta que me interrumpan mi soledad** – Rachel dijo con un tono serio y malhumorado

- **La soledad solo es buena, cuando se está acompañada **– Quinn insistió en seguir la interacción

- **Mira no se quien eres **– Rachel se quedo completamente muda cuando vio de frente a la rubia – _acabo de olvidar porque estaba enfadada_–pensó con preocupación

- **Quinn Stevens** – se presento colocando su mejor sonrisa

- Rachel sacudió su cabeza con rapidez –** no me interesa hablar** – le hizo saber con rapidez – **así que por favor, déjame sola** – pidió intentando recobrar su postura malhumorada

- **¿Tú siempre tienes malhumor o simplemente odias al resto del mundo?** – la rubia pregunto con un tono divertido

- **¿Tú siempre eres así de pesada o solo intentas sacarme de quicio?** – Rachel le devolvió la pregunta con bastante seriedad

- **La segunda opción **

- La morena suspiro con pesadez – **no te vas a ir, cierto** – aquello más que una pregunta era afirmación

- **Bueno tienes dos opciones** – dijo Quinn ocupando el asiento frente al de la morena – **te puedes quedar aquí hundiéndote en tu amargura o me puedes permitirme que intente animarte un poco** – le propuso

- **Estoy sufriendo por amor** – Rachel le hizo saber rápidamente

- **Todos alguna vez sufren por eso** – Quinn anuncio intentando restarle importancia al asunto

- **¿Tú has sufrido por amor?** – Rachel pregunto con curiosidad

- **No, yo soy demasiado cínica para sufrir por amor** – Quinn aseguro con un tono bastante divertido

- **Es bueno saberlo desde ahora**

- **Dije que soy cínica, no que soy una mala persona** – la rubia le aclaro rápidamente

- Rachel no pudo evitar reír por aquellas palabras – **eso ya lo veremos**… **soy Rachel Berry** – se presento mientras le tendía su mano derecha

- **Quinn Stevens** – se presento nuevamente estrechando su mano con la de Rachel – **pero eso ya lo sabias verdad**

_La pequeña Lucy ingreso a la sala de visita escoltada por una de las trabajadoras de la casa hogar donde había sido llevada. Ahí la esperaba una mujer morena, alta y de ojos claros. La pequeña rubia nunca antes había visto a esa mujer que la esperaba _

- _¿Quien eres tú? – la pequeña rubia pregunto tomando asiento frente a la mujer _

- _Soy Jena Flynn, compañera de Rebecca – la mujer dijo intentando sonreír_

- _¿Donde esta ella? _

- _Escucha Lucy, paso algo con Rebecca – Jena le informo y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta por lo que tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para poder continuar – hace tres noches, unos ladrones entraron en su casa _

- _¿Esta herida? – Lucy pregunto con preocupación _

- _Esta muerta – Jena anuncio con su voz entre cortada _

- _¿Qué? – la pequeña rubia pregunto en estado de shock – no es posible, ella no puede estar muerta _

- _Lo siento _

- _Pero ella iba a hacer que el hombre malo pagara por lo que le hizo a mi mami – Lucy relato con sus ojos desorbitados – lo prometió, me lo prometió _

- _Cualquier promesa que te haya hecho, no la podrá cumplir – Jena apretó levemente la mano de la pequeña – debo irme – se puso de pie y comenzó alejarse _

- _¿Fue el hombre malo, cierto? – Lucy interrogo con rapidez y vio como Jena se giro sobre sus talones – el la mato, como lo hizo con mi mami _

- _La fiscalía dijo que fue un robo – anuncio la mujer y apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula – pero un inventario mostro que no faltaba nada en el apartamento – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha – y dos días antes de lo sucedido, recibió un mensaje donde le advertían que si seguía investigando el caso de tu madre, algo muy malo le pasaría… Por lo visto, la justicia no puede castigar a Russell Fabray y sinceramente creo que nadie va poder hacerlo nunca _

- _Yo lo hare – la pequeña rubia susurro mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños _

_La pequeña era consciente de que no podía ir contra Russell en esos momentos, porque tenia todas las de perder. Sin embargo no iba a dejar que ese hombre se saliera con la suya. Esperaría el momento indicado para regresarle el golpe. Porque el había destrozado sus pasiones; pero le quedaba su venganza, una venganza que a partir de ese momento seria más querida que la luz o los alimentos._

- **No puedo creer que hayas sido arrestada por tirarte en una fuente en Paris** – exclamo Rachel sin parar de reírse

- **No me tire, me tiraron que es muy distinto** – Quinn le aclaro – **claro los oficiales no me creyeron cuando les dije eso y me arrestaron, pase 12 horas en la comisaria, con la ropa mojada y temblando de frio **

- **A mí nunca me ha pasado algo como eso** – la morena pensó unos segundos – **creo que mi vida es un poco aburrida **

- **Me cuesta creer eso**

- **Lo es… oh por dios ahora entiendo porque Santana me dejo** – exclamo la morena cayendo en cuenta de la situación

- **Es bueno ver que te has divertido** – exclamo Shelby parándose al lado de su hija – **pero lamentablemente debemos irnos** – le anuncio mostrándole su reloj

- **Claro** – Rachel acepto de forma inmediata – **gracias por la velada** – agradeció a la rubia frente a ella

- **Fue un placer** – Quinn le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿No vienes?** – le pregunto a su progenitora al ver que esta no se movía de su lugar

- **Adelántate, yo te alcanzare enseguida** – le pidió y espero que esta estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para encarar a Quinn – **veo que en verdad desea esa cena Srta. Stevens **

- **Que le puedo decir, me muero por saber cómo cocina** – respondió con picardía

- **Claro, no sé como lo hizo, pero le agradezco que la haya animado **– Shelby le agradeció y la rubia simplemente asintió con suavidad – **la espero pasado mañana en mi casa, a las 8:00 **– le anuncio –** por favor, sea puntual**

- **Lo seré **

- **Que tenga buenas noche Srta. Stevens** – le deseo con cordialidad mientras le extendía su mano

- **Igualmente Sra. Corcoran** – Quinn exclamo estrechando su mano con la suya – **nos vemos pasado mañana **

Quinn vio a Shelby alejarse y perderse entre las pocas personas que quedaban en el salón. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero del rostro de la rubia al ver que las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

- **¿Y bien?** – Noah la interrogo situándose a su lado – **¿cómo te fue?**

- **Estoy dentro Noah **– anuncio con una gran sonrisa

- **Lo que significa que… **

- Miro fijamente a su amigo –** el juego ha comenzado **– susurro con un tono frio

_Para quien ha padecido alguna injusticia, solo hay dos opciones para encontrar verdadera satisfacción, el perdón absoluto o la venganza a muerte_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Confidence

**Seven Devils **

**Chapter 2**

**Confidence**

_Cuando somos niños, solemos tener la virtud de confiar en toda las personas, nuestra propia inocencia nos hace merecedores de ese don. Cuando somos adultos, nos cuesta un poco mas confiar en los demás, por el simple hecho de que conocemos mejor el mundo, y toda la maldad que en el habita. Pero lo cierto es que, la confianza supone una suspensión temporal de la incertidumbre respecto a las acciones de los demás._

- _Ayúdame señor – murmuro Quinn mientras detallaba la escultural figura de la chica que se encontraba frente a ella. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, sus caderas pequeñas, el abdomen estaba perfectamente plano, su cintura bien moldeada, senos de tamaño normal, hombros angostos, cuello largo, un rostro tan angelical que parecía esculpido a mano, y su cabellera castaña y larga le daba un toque elegante y sensual._

_Cuando Noah le informo que le había conseguido el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que ese regalo tenia forma femenina. En esos momentos comenzaba a lamentar haberle confesado a su amigo su virginidad._

_- ¿Es tu primera vez? – pregunto la joven acercándose, Quinn no profirió palabra alguna, simplemente se limito ha afirmar con su cabeza – es la primera vez que contratas un servicio de esta clase – volvió a inquirir encontrándose a solo un paso de distancia de la rubia_

_- No lo contrate yo, es un regalo – explico ciertamente nerviosa, aunque no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de explicarle eso a una completa desconocida – olvida lo que dije – pidió sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_- Perdón – cuestiono sin comprender a lo que se refería, entonces vio como la chica enarcaba su ceja derecha con sensualidad y comprendió a lo que se refería – oh, bueno, ¿Qué estas acostumbra hacer?_

_- A complacer al cliente en todo lo que pida_

_- Que obediente – susurro llevando su mirada al suelo, le estaba costando mantener el contacto visual con aquella chica – de seguro tus clientes aprecian eso_

_- ¿Te burlas de mí?_

_- No, no – negó de inmediato – es solo que – se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente – ¿Por qué haces esto? Pareces una chica inteligente_

_- Ser inteligente a veces no basta, porque eso no paga las cuentas – le respondió con cierta amargura – ahora quiero que me digas si vas a tomarme o solo te quedaras ahí mirándome_

_- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, total compre tus servicios – respondió con dureza, logando sorprender a la otra chica con su repentino cambio de personalidad – si quiero solo mirarte, te mirare y punto_

_- Vaya, pero si el gatito esta sacando las garras – inquirió sarcásticamente, para luego tomar asiento al lado de Quinn – ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Quinn_

_- ¿Qué edad tienes Quinn?_

_- Hoy cumplo 23 – dijo un tanto avergonzada, volviendo a posar su mirada en el suelo – y el muy tonto de mi mejor amigo creyó que era hora de perder mi gran V_

_- ¿Como es que llegaste a esta edad siendo virgen?_

_- Quinn miro fijamente a la chica a su lado – me he mantenido ocupada haciendo otras cosas – exclamo con serenidad. Y contuvo la respiración al notar como la otra chica iba acercándose a ella con toda la intención de besarla. Sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, podía sentir el aliento de la otra chica sobre sus labios – no, no puedo – dijo alejando su rostro – no quiero que sea de esta manera_

_- Claro – dijo la otra chica entendiendo a lo que Quinn se refería – será mejor que me vaya – anuncio incorporándose, tomo su abrigo y cubrió su perfecto cuerpo – adiós Quinn – se despidió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta _

_- Espera – Quinn le pidió a la joven castaña cuando esta estaba apunto de abandonar la habitación – ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- No necesitas saber mi nombre – exclamo negándose a conceder esa información – después de hoy, no nos volveremos a ver_

_- Pero quiero saber tu nombre – insistió – yo te dije el mío _

_- Bien, si quieres saber mi nombre, tendrás que averiguarlo, por tus propios medios – dijo desafiantemente guiñándole un ojo y sin darle tiempo a la rubia de replicar abandono la habitación_

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el jardín, junto con Noah, quien tomaba el sol mientras ella se entretenía con su portátil. Para el gran deleite de la rubia, el jardín estaba en plena floración, había contratado a un buen jardinero para que cuidara de todas sus flores, ya que personalmente no tenía interés en ese arte. Realmente no conocía los nombres de las flores, sólo le encantaba la forma que le hacía sentir el mirarlas; tranquila, calmada. El agua le provocaba un sentimiento similar, así que no era de extrañar que su casa mirara al mar.

- **Aun no logro entender porque simplemente no denuncias a Russell y ya** – Noah pregunto desde su silla – **digo tienes suficientes pruebas para hacerlo** – afirmo con suavidad

- Quinn le lanzó una mirada desde su sitio – **tengo suficientes pruebas para abrir una investigación** – le recordó – **yo no quiero armar un escándalo público, quiero hundir a Russell en todo el sentido de la palabra, y para que eso ocurra necesito pruebas de su culpabilidad, no pruebas que pongan en duda su reputación **–asentándose aún más en los cojines de su silla, tomó un sorbo de su taza de café – **bien, llego la hora de hacer el primer movimiento **– anuncio cerrando su portátil – **quiero que esta noche le envíes a Shelby las fotos en la cuales su adorado esposo aparece siéndole infiel **– le ordeno a su amigo entregándole la laptop

- **Entiendo **– dijo Noah aceptando las ordenes dadas

- **Veamos cuanto dura la devoción de la Sra. Corcoran después de ver lo que Russell hace **– se burlo con cinismo

- **Sin duda alguna, quedara destrozada** – susurro abriendo la portátil –** ¿alguna hora especifica para la entrega? **

- **Después de la cena** – dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento – **ahora si me disculpas, tengo que salir **

- **¿A donde vas?**

- **A reunirme con una persona **– Quinn informo levándose – **una que no puede esperar **

Rachel miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, intentaba ver cuanto lograba resistir sin pestañear, ese era su pasatiempo favorito desde que no tenía ni un solo motivo por el cual salir de su habitación. De pronto escucho un par de toques en su puerta

- **No hay nadie** – dijo la morena sin mover un solo musculo

- **Eso es difícil de creer** – Shelby aseguro entrando a la habitación de su hija – **¿Interrumpo algo importante?** – pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

- Genial – Rachel susurro mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama – **madre** **estoy a la mita de una sesión de meditación y necesito mucha concentración así que** – vio la mirada de incredulidad que le daba la mujer mayor – **¿que quieres?**

- **Quiero informarte que esta noche tendremos una cena** – relato mientras se paseaba por la habitación – **y me gustaría que estuvieras presente** – finalizo viendo el retrato que su hija hacia dos días había estrellado contra la pared

- **No estoy de ánimos para soportar a quien hayas invitado **– dijo negándose a la petición hecha por su progenitora – **así, no cuentes conmigo **

- **Como gustes** – la Sra. Corcoran acepto sin chistear la negativa de su hija – **nos vemos luego, procura no meditar mucho **– se despidió dirigiéndose a hacia la puerta

- **Espera ¿no vas a obligarme asistir a la cena?**

- **¿Por qué haría algo así? **

- **Porque tu me obligas a hacer todo lo que no deseo **– le recordó de forma sarcástica – **es como si fuera tu pasatiempo favorito**

- **De ahora en adelante no te obligare a nada** **cariño** – le hizo saber a su hija regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – **tu misma lo dijiste, tienes voluntad propia para elegir, que tengas un lindo día **– le deseo antes de abandonar la habitación

Shelby no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la actitud recelosa y malcriada que tenia Rachel en los últimos días, pero quizás si le daba un poco despacio esta mejorara su conducta, ya que el intentar apoyarla y mantenerla distraída no había funcionado, un poco de sicología inversa no le vendría mal.

- **¿Cómo van las cosas ahí adentro?** – interrogo Russel apenas estuvo al lado de su esposa

- **Igual **– Shelby informo mientras ajustaba la corbata de su esposo – **he decidido darle tiempo a solas, quizás de esa manera cambie un poco su actitud **

- **Bien, yo me voy **– dijo cuando vio que su esposa termino de arreglar su corbata –** me espera un día largo en la oficina** – depósito un suave beso en la mejilla de Shelby

- **Tienes que llegar temprano** – le informo a su marido deteniendo su marcha – **he invitado a una persona a cenar**

- **¿Planeaste una cena sin antes consultarme? **– cuestiono ligeramente molesto por dicha decisión – **sabes que eso no esta bien cariño **

- **Esta es mi casa Russell, por lo tanto puedo invitar a cenar a quien quiera **– le respondió con tranquilidad, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su esposo acababa de tratarla como a una de sus empleadas – **así que llega temprano, por favor**

- **Bien, estaré aquí temprano **– el empresario acepto apretando un poco su mandíbula – **¿a quien invitaste?**

- **A Quinn Stevens **

- **¿Quién? **

- **Una joven que conocí en la fiesta de Fabretto Children's Foundation **– Shelby informo con toda la calma del mundo – **es un poco misteriosa, pero del tipo interesante**

- **En pocas palabras una completa desconocida** – Russell aseguro con sarcasmo

- **Bueno la idea de la cena es para que ya no sea una completa desconocida** – la mujer ataco el sarcasmo de su esposo con el suyo propio – **llega temprano, porque esta vez no aceptare ninguna excusa de tu parte **

- **Claro amor, aquí estaré… **

Shelby entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba a su esposo perderse escaleras abajo. No pudo evitar sentir una fuerte corazonada de que algo no estaba bien. Desde hacia unos días para acá el empresario actuaba de una forma misteriosa, lo que estaba comenzando a inquietarla.

- **¿Que me ocultas Russell?** – Shelby se pregunto a si misma

_Quinn se abrazo a si misma en un intento de mantener su cuerpo protegido del abominable frio que cubría la oscura noche. Llevaba más de dos horas esperando a las afuera de aquel exclusivo bar. Estuvo más de una vez tentada a ingresar en el local, en busca de refugio contra el frio, pero se abstuvo al recordar el porque estaba ahí. No podía distraerse._

_- Quinn escucho las risas de un grupo de personas que abandonaba el bar en ese instante, y entre aquellas personas logro reconocer la figura de la persona que estaba esperando, por lo que sin perder el tiempo comenzó acercarse – Sara Lincoln – llamo a la chica que caminaba distraída mientras charlaba con un apuesto hombre_

_- Sara se giro con rapidez al escuchar su nombre – ¿Quinn? – Cuestiono sorprendida al ver a la rubia – ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_- Dijiste que utilizara mis medios para saber tu nombre – le recordó con una sonrisa de victoria – así que te tome la palabra_

_- Debo confesar que me has sorprendido – confeso Sara, luego vio que el hombre con el cual había salido del bar tocaba su reloj pidiéndole que terminara su inesperada platica – debo irme, el deber me llama, adiós Quinn _

_- Te gusta pasear a la orilla de la playa, tomar te verde y leer poesía romántica – Quinn confeso tan rápido como pudo y vio como los ojos de Sara se abrieron levemente – querías ser bailarina, pero una fractura en tu tobillo izquierdo trunco ese sueño, fractura que vino por un accidente automovilístico, en cual murieron tus padres, fuiste a vivir con una tía que te maltrataba física y verbalmente, a los 18 entraste a estudiar artes dramáticas, pero un altercado con un profesor que intento propasarse contigo hizo que te expulsaran de la universidad, los próximos cinco años estuviste sobreviviendo, hasta que la chica que supuestamente era tu mejor amiga, te propuso hacer lo que ahora haces y aceptaste_

_- Veo que hiciste bien tu tarea – Sara dijo con enfado, al saber que la rubia había estado investigando mas de la cuenta – hasta nunca Quinn_

_- Oye Sara espera – pidió sujetándola de su brazo – no he venido a hacerte sentir mal, de acuerdo_

_- Pues es lo que has conseguido – le pidió de mala gana zafándose de la mano de la rubia – ahora lárgate y déjame seguir con mi vida_

_- Puedo ayudarte a salir de esta vida – Quinn le propuso yéndose tras ella – Sara espera – pidió parándose frente a ella para detener su huida – yo se lo que es estar sola, crecer sola, no tener esperanza de una vida mejor, déjame ayudarte, por favor _

_- No quiero ser tu obra de caridad – exclamo Sara negándose aceptar la ayuda de la rubia – así que apártate de mi camino, antes de que – sus palabras quedaron se cortaron cuando noto que su cliente se había marchado sin ella – maldición – se quejo con enfado y miro a Quinn – espero que estés feliz con lo que acabas de hacer, mi jefa me descontara a ese cliente de mi pago_

_- Se que te puede resultar difícil de creer, pero quiero ayudarte_

_- Sara suspiro pesadamente – ¿De que forma vas ayudarme? – le pregunto bajando un poco la guardia_

_- Puedo darte una nueva vida_

_- ¿Quieres que me case contigo?_

_- No, eso no – negó rápidamente – te daré una cantidad de dinero bastante considerable, podrás vivir tu vida de la manera que te plazca, y sin ninguna preocupación_

_- Porque será que tengo el presentimiento de que vas a pedir algo a cambio – Sara cuestiono desconfiadamente_

_- Porque voy hacerlo – Quinn acepto con una pequeña sonrisa – necesito que me ayudes con algo importante_

_- De acuerdo – Sara acepto de inmediato – ¿Qué necesitas que haga?_

Quinn observaba el hermoso paisaje a través del enorme ventanal de aquella lujosa habitación de hotel. Miro nuevamente su reloj comprobando que su cita llevaba casi cinco minutos de retraso, odiaba la impuntualidad, casi tanto como odiaba a Russell Fabray.

- **Quinn Stevens** – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas

- Quinn se giro sobre sus talones – **llegas tarde** – le reprocho aquella persona – **sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar **

- **Sabes que me gusta hacerme esperar **

- La excusa la hizo sonreír a la rubia – **siempre tan presuntuosa, no Sara **– susurro acercándose

- **Me conoces muy bien Quinny** – la castaña exclamo divertida, y sin dudarlo se lanzo contra los labios de la rubia para atraparlos en un apasionado beso – **Dios, como te he extrañado** – susurro entrecortadamente

- Quinn aparto a la chica con delicadeza – **Sara vine hablar de trabajo **– informo con un tono rígido

- **De acuerdo, hablemos de trabajo **– acepto no muy feliz, ya que por un momento pensó que aquella reunión seria de otro tipo – **¿Qué necesitas ahora que haga?**

- **Necesito que me programes una reunión con Russell **– pidió entregándole una carpeta de color negro – **esa es la propuesta de inversión que ofrezco**

- **¿Quieres invertir en Fabray Corporaction?** – cuestiono confundida mientras revisaba las cifras de la propuesta – **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque la forma mas efectiva de destruir su imperio, es desde adentro **– explico con un tono sarcástico – **¿Dónde esta tu inteligencia Sara?**

- **Muy graciosa **– respondió la castaña con seriedad –** le presentare la propuesta a Russell, y si lo autoriza, programare la reunión para la semana que viene **

- **Tiene que ser antes** – la rubia exigió con un tono soberbio – **no hay tiempo que perder **

- **No es tan fácil Quinn, soy la relacionista publica de la empresa, pero la ultima palabra la tiene Russell **– le recordó, con enfado, no le gustaba para nada el tono soberbio de la rubia – **así que tendrás que ser paciente **

- Quinn tomo a la castaña de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo hasta no dejar ningún espacio entre ambas – **de acuerdo, seré paciente **– dijo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

- **Te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que Russell acepte** – Sara dijo sin apartar la mirada de los labios de la rubia que se acercaban a los suyos

Sus labios colisionaron en un beso apasionado. Quinn sujeto con firmeza la cintura de Sara mientras esta la sujetaba con fuerzas a su cuello. Poco a poco las manos de la rubia comenzaron a bajar hasta los muslos de la castaña, quien rodeo su cintura con sus piernas. Se dirigieron a la cama, sin separar sus labios ni una sola vez. Quinn colocó a Sara sobre el colchón, y luego se ubico delicadamente sobre ella.

- **Adelante** – anuncio Russell desde su escritorio

- **Sr. Fabray, necesito que firme estos documentos** – la secretaria de Sara le pidió al empresario con cierto temor – **tienen que ir a administración **

- **¿Quien eres tú?** – Russell le pregunto con su ceño frunció

- **Soy Melanie, secretaria de la Srta. Lincoln** – respondió nerviosa, la mirada del empresario la intimidaba considerablemente – **ella** **tuvo que salir y me pidió que le entregara estos documentos para que usted los firmara después su reunión **

- **¿Sara dijo a donde iba? **

- **No señor **

- **¿Dijo cuando regresaba? **

- **Dijo que tardaría menos de dos horas **

- **Bien, lo papeles **– le pidió a la joven que temblaba como una hoja – **los documentos que tengo que firmar** – le recordó con sarcasmo al ver que la secretaria no se movía de su lugar

- **Claro, claro** – Melanie soltó con rapidez – **los documentos** – susurro entregándole la carpeta al empresario

- **¿Algo más?** – Russell pregunto después mientras estampaba su firma en los papeles

- **No señor **

- **Entonces retírate** – le ordeno sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla – **tengo cosas que hacer** – susurro regresando a su trabajo

- **Si señor **

Russell vio a Melanie salir casi corriendo, sonrió con orgullo al ser consiente de que su fama de dictador despiadado lo hacia temible, y sin duda alguna el disfrutaba de esa fama. De pronto recordó la información recibida acerca de su relacionista público. Tomo su celular y marco el número de Sara. La llamada fue directo al buzo de voz, lo que hiso que Russell resoplara con enfado.

- **¿Con quien demonios estas Sara?** – Susurro con enfado cerrando la llamada

Quinn terminaba de abrochar su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Sara, quien permanecía aun enredada entres las suaves sabanas blancas sonriendo como una verdadera tonta. No habían tenido un encuentro desde hacia un año y medio cuando se despidieron en Italia

- **¿No tendrás problemas por salirte de tus labores?** – Quinn cuestiono colocándose sus zapatos

- **Me inventare algo, Russell no sospechara de nada** – Sara aseguro sin darle importancia al asunto

- **Russell sospecha hasta de su propia sombra **– le recordó –** así que no te confíes tú, por favor **

- **¿Preocupada? **

- **Sabes bien que si**

- **Quinn, cuando todo esto acabe, ¿estaremos juntas? **– la castaña pregunto con un tono lleno de esperanza – **¿como cuando estábamos en Italia?**

- En ese momento Quinn comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que había pasado – **Sara, sabes bien que lo nuestro nunca fue algo a largo plazo **– le dijo tomando una posición recta

- **No soy lo suficientemente buena para que llegues amarme, cierto** – Sara le reprocho sintiéndose herida por las palabras de la rubia – **como podría serlo, si lo único que te importa es tu venganza **– se quejo levándose de la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo con las finas sabanas – **lo único que amabas con locura es ese intenso odio que llevas en tu corazón **– limpio el par de lagrimas que rodaron por su mejillas

- Quinn miro fijamente a su amante –** el odio es igual al amor Sara, no se puede forzar ni fingir y cuando llega, lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo** – susurro con su voz ligeramente quebrada – **mi venganza es lo único que tengo, es por lo que vivo, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero si que lo aceptes**

- **Te enviare un mensaje cuando programe la reunión **– le hizo saber mientras le daba la espalda

Quinn tuvo el impulso de decir algo que hiciera sentir mejor a la otra chica, pero se contuvo. Sara era una mujer con mucha capacidad y entrega. A pesar de que su relación nunca pasó de ser algo sexual, ambas tenían una conexión especial, pero Quinn nunca había considerado a la castaña como la mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida. No es que fuera mala, simplemente no era lo que buscaba. Aunque honestamente ni ella misma sabia con que persona deseaba pasar el resto de sus días o si tenia siquiera esa posibilidad.

- **Quiero que la vajilla de esta noche, sea la porcelana china** – Shelby le ordeno a su ama de llaves – **y las copas quiero que sean las transparentes de cristales finos**

- **Si señora** – acepto la mujer anotando en su libreta – **¿vino tinto o blanco?**

- **Blanco **

- **Puedo preguntar ¿Quién es el invitado? **

- **¿No crees que tu pregunta es un poco imprudente Nelly? **

- **Solo es curiosidad señora **

- **El ser humano es tan curioso como traicionero** – analizo en un susurro – **no es un invitado sino mas bien una invitada** – comenzó a relatarle mientras se dirigía hacia la sala comedor – **Quinn Stevens, la conocí en la fiesta de la fundación y la invite a cenar **

- **¿La invito? **

- **Bueno, me pidió que la invitara de una forma tan peculiar como elegante **

- **No le parece un poco raro que esa señorita este tan interesada en entrar a esta casa** – Nelly indago un poco desconfiada

- **¿Crees que debería desconfiar de las intenciones de la Srta. Stevens? **

- **Solo le digo que debe tener un poco de cuidado, recuerde que el diablo siempre se presenta con una cara linda y con mucha educación **

- **Esa metáfora ¿de donde viene? **

- **Soy católica **

- **¿Encuentras paz en tu religión? **

- **Uno encuentra paz, cuando desea encontrarla, uno se atormenta cuando desea atormentarse **

- **Eso quiere decir, que vivos como deseamos vivir **

- **¿Usted no lo hace? **

- **Por su puesto, elegí esta vida por que es la que siempre desee** – aseguro forzando una sonrisa – **soy feliz con todo lo que tengo**

- **Me alegro de escuchar eso, ahora si me disculpa, iré a cumplir con mis deberes **

- **Si vivo como lo deseo **– Shelby susurro pensativa – **¿Por qué no soy feliz? **

Sara cruzo la puerta de su despacho y se quedo sorprendida al encontrarse a Russell sentado en su silla esperándola. La mirada fría y la expresión facial rígida del empresario, hicieron que todos los sentidos de la castaña se pusieran alerta.

- **Sr. Fabray, ¿Qué hace en mi oficina? **

- **La pregunta es porque tu no estas en tu oficina **– Russell interrogo incorporándose – **no recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para dejar tu puesto de trabajo **– comento acercándose a ella – **podría despedirte por eso**

- **Si considera que una falta vale mas que un año y medio de excelente labor desarrollada, entonces despídame** – Sara le respondió sin dejarse intimidar por la amenaza recibida – **pero le agradecería que me diera una carta de referencia, si decide despedirme **

- **Hace días recibí una advertencia de que tengo un espía de la competencia dentro de mis empleados, ¿no serás tú ese espía verdad? **

- **Sr. Fabray, solo un tonto intentaría destruir una de las empresas mas grande del país** – miro fijamente los ojos azules de Russell – **¿parezco tonta Sr. Fabray? **– le pregunto despacio

- **Tus acciones hacen que crea lo que acabas de decir Sara** – Russell se acerco al oído de la joven – **pero debo decirte que si descubro que haces algo que no debes, vas a lamentarlo como no tienes una idea** – amenazo apretando con fuerzas el brazo de la castaña

- **Sr. Fabray sus amenazas no me asustan** – Sara dijo desafiando al hombre frente a ella

- **Pues deberías asustarte** – le aseguro antes de retirarse de la oficina, dejando a Sara completamente aterrada y temblando de miedo

_Quinn miraba la pantalla de su laptop, llevaba más de tres horas revisando su ensayo de arquitectura moderna, se había esforzado bastante para realizarlo y quería asegurarse de no había ningún margen de error en este. De pronto una humeante taza de chocolate fue colocada a su lado, miro la taza y luego a la persona que se la había servido._

_- Gracias Sara – le agradeció a la castaña mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos – ¿no puedes dormir?_

_- Supongo que aun no me acostumbro al cambio – dijo Sara tomando asiento al lado de la rubia – mi departamento era una caja de fosforo, y el tuyo es un penthouses, así que es mucha la diferencia_

_- Si quieres puedo reducirte el espacio, para que así te sientas en casa – Quinn propuso con un tono juguetón y vio la mirada dudosa que la castaña tenia – ¿aun desconfías de mis intenciones contigo?_

_- No Quinn – le aseguro – es solo que – mordió su labio buscando dudando entre si hablar o no – ¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? _

_- Muy segura – dijo sin un gramo de duda en su voz – Sara sino quieres involucrarte, esta bien, puedes tomar el dinero que te di e irte sin remordimiento alguno – le hizo saber mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas_

_- Tenemos un trato, tu me ayudas a mi y yo te ayudo a ti – le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa – además, ser tu espía dentro de Fabray Corporaction es el papel que siempre quise llevar acabo_

_Quinn sin previo aviso atrapo los labios de la castaña entre los suyos, al principio fue un beso torpe, pero a conforme pasaban los segundos se fue haciendo mas coordinado y apasionado. Las manos de Sara se aferraron con fuerzas al rostro de Quinn mientras esta bajaba sus manos hasta sus muslos, y de un tirón la subió sobre la mesa._

_La rubia dejo caer su boca al cuello de Sara, quien empezó a desabrocharle su camisa y eso la hacia sentir salvaje y desesperada. Sacó la camiseta de Sara sobre su cabeza, deseando, necesitando sentirse más cerca de ella. Quinn se tomo unos segundos para observar la piel recién expuesta de la castaña y su corazón no pudo evitar llenarse de dudas._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Sara pregunto viendo la mirada dudosa de la rubia tenia_

_- No se que hacer – confeso visiblemente nerviosa – tengo un poco de miedo_

_- ¿Confías en mi Quinn? – le pregunto suavemente y la rubia asintió afirmativamente – entonces deja que yo te guie y te enseñe, de acuerdo – propuso tomando una de sus manos para acercarla – solo relájate – pidió antes de volver a besar sus labios _

Quinn miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía un poco nerviosa por no decir aterrada con el hecho de que dentro de poco iba a estar frente a frente con el hombre que 15 años atrás arruino su vida. Durante todos esos años deseo que ese día llegara. Quería ver de cerca ese siniestro rostro. El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

- **¿Si? **– pregunto respondiendo la llamada

- Srta. Stevens el auto que pidió la espera – el vigilante le informo

- **Mándelo, por favor** – le pidió con cordialidad

- En seguida Srta.

- Tomo sus cosas y nuevamente volvió a mirar su reflejo – **el momento ha llegado** – susurro mientras se sonreía a si misma

Rachel pasaba los canales de televisión, buscando algo interesante que ver, cuando el sonido de su celular reclamo su atención. Resoplo con un poco de frustración mientras se inclinaba hacia su mesita de noche para tomarlo.

- **¿Si? **– respondió la morena sin molestarse de ver el identificador

- Vaya, veo que tu humor no mejora – respondió la persona al otro lado de la línea

- **¿Jesse? **– Rachel pregunto con un poco de inseguridad

- El mismo que viste y calza– aseguro el chico

- **Que alegría escucharte** – la morena exclamo con una gran sonrisa – **me estoy volviendo loca sin ti** – le confeso a su amigo

- Ya se que te vuelvo loca, pero cálmate un poco – Jesse bromeo con ella

- **Jajajaja me matas de risa** – respondió con bastante ironía – **ahora dime ¿cuando vuelves?** – insistió nuevamente

- Dentro de tres meses – el chico de cabellos rizados informo con tristeza – espero que puedas sobrevivir sin mi ese periodo de tiempo

- **Lo intentare, aunque si mi madre sigue con sus pobres intentos por animarme, te aseguro que me lanzare por el balcón de mi habitación** – relato mientras retomaba nuevamente su tarea de buscar algo decente que ver en la televisión – **aun no logro entender porque no me deja tranquila, digo acabo de ser abandonada, lo mínimo que merezco es poder sentirme miserable libremente**

- Solo se preocupa por ti Rach – su amigo le aseguro con suavidad

- **Lo se, pero agradecería que no se tomara tantas molestia** – se rindió con su búsqueda en la televisión – **necesito salir de esta casa** – manifestó con cansancio

- Espera, ¿vas a mudarte?

- **Estoy considerándolo seriamente **

- Oye me tengo que ir, mi grupo de excursión esta apunto de salir, pero te llamo luego – Jesse le informo y sin decir mas nada cerro la llamada

- **Al menos pudiste esperar que me despidiera** – se quejo mientras dejaba nuevamente su teléfono sobre su mesita de noche y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para las 8 pm – **hora de mi helado** – anuncio levantándose de la cama

Shelby miraba orgullosa como todos sus empleados acataron sus ordenes al pie de la letra, siempre había sido una mujer exigente y perfeccionista, le gustaba que ver como todo lo que ideaba, era cumplido a cabalidad.

- **Veo que será una cena bastante elegante** – Rachel exclamo desde la entrada de la sala comedor – **¿quién viene, el primer ministro Japón?** – pregunto con un tono sarcástico

- **Veo que estas preparada para una noche movida** – Shelby le hizo saber a su hija observando la pijama que tenia puesta y la copa de helado que llevaba entre sus manos

- **Que te puedo decir, tengo intenciones de embriagarme desde temprano** – respondió mas sarcástica aun. De pronto escucho sonar el timbre – **bien, creo que llego tu invitado, lo que indica mi salida** – anuncio con desanimo – **diviértete en tu elegante cena **– le deseo a su madre antes de salir del comedor

Rachel caminaba distraídamente hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo de forma inmediata cuando se encontró con una figura bastante familiar. El factor sorpresa puede llegar a ser bochornoso, cuando te topas de frente con la única razón que te impediría alejarte del sitio donde menos deseas estar en ese preciso momento.

- **Quinn **– exclamo al borde de un infarto – **que, que, ¿que haces aquí?** – logro formular su pregunta con dificulta

- **La Srta. Stevens es mi invitada esta noche** – Shelby respondió a sus espaldas – **Srta. Stevens** – saludo cordialmente a la rubia

- **Sra. Corcoran** – Quinn regreso el saludo

- **Espera un momento **– Rachel pidió –** ¿tú eres la invitada? **– le pregunto a la rubia sin poder creérselo

- **Así es** – Quinn afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa – **por un momento pensé que tu también estarías presente** – exclamo mientras estudiaba la vestimenta de la morena

- **Lamentablemente no será así, Rachel aun esta pasando su fase de separación y lo único que quiere es estar encerrada en su cuarto, sin ser molestada** – Shelby respondió por su hija logrando avergonzarla mas de lo que ya estaba

- **Oh, madre** – Rachel susurro entre dientes – **nos disculpas un momento** – le pidió a Quinn, antes de arrastrar a su progenitora escaleras arriba – **¿acaso intentas dejarme en ridículo frente a Quinn?** – pregunto con un tono bastante serio

- **No se de que hablas** – Shelby se hizo la desentendida

- **Tu inocencia no me convence** – tomo un poco de aire – **porque no me dijiste que Quinn era la persona que habías invitado a cenar**

- **Oye tu te negaste a participar en esta cena, antes de siquiera permitirme explicarte de que se trataba** – le recordó a su hija

- **Pensé que se trataba de uno de los aburridos amigos de mi padre **– respondió con enfado – **pero si hubiera sabido que se trataba de Quinn, yo**…

- **¿Tu que? **

- **Nada **– sentencio con rudeza – **disfruten la cena **– le deseo con amargura y se giro para tomar rumbo a su habitación

- **Rachel puedes uniste a nosotros si lo deseas** – le hizo saber a su hija antes de que esta se alejara

- Rachel se mordió su labio inferior meditando la propuesta – **bajare en 10 minutos** – anuncio antes salir corriendo

Quinn estudiaba los detalles del elegante diseño de aquel inmenso salón. No le cavia duda de que Russell había sabido construir su propio palacio de riqueza y glamur, sonrió con levemente pensando en la cantidad de años que le tomo a ese hombre forjar todo lo que tenia y a ella solo le iba a bastar unos cuantos meses para destrozarlo todo

- **Veo que encontraste como entretenerte **– anuncio Shelby regresando al salón

- **Es inevitable estar aquí y no admirar los diseños y formas presentes, el diseño arquitectónico es fascinante** – Quinn confeso con entusiasmo

- **Bueno tu mejor que nadie sabes eso** – la mujer profirió mientras se colocaba a su lado – **debo confesar que yo quería algo menos llamativo, pero Russell insistió en que se realizara este diseño** – medito durante unos segundos – **creo que tenia la necesidad de sentir la grandeza que había logrado **

- **La grandeza solo será, para aquellos simples hombres que logren construir palacios que hoy se encuentran en ruinas** – giro su cabeza para ver la expresión de confusión que Shelby tenia en su rostro – **Job 3-14** – le explico

- **¿Has leído la biblia?** – la mujer cuestiono con incredulidad

- **Bueno una vez necesitaba un consejo, y por más que busque, no logre encontrar a una persona que me hiciera sentir bien con sus palabras, entonces leí la biblia y en esas antiguas escrituras encontré justo lo que necesitaba**

- **Como llegaste a ver la biblia como una opción** – Shelby pregunto con curiosidad

- **Una vez escuche a una persona decir que la biblia tiene la respuesta a todo** – Quinn anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Interesante forma de percepción Srta. Stevens** – Shelby le dijo con un poco de admiración – **¿cuantos misterios mas encierra su encantadora personalidad?**

"Muchos", esa era la respuesta mas acertada a la pregunta de Shelby, muchos misterios eran los que encerraba aquella joven de 25 años. Por fuera parecía ser como una persona más del monto que habitaba en la tierra, pero por dentro era un ser frio, malvado y calculador. Aunque no había nacido así, las circunstancias la habían transformado en lo que ahora era. Ella fue arrojada a un abismo de crueldad, debió medir su ingenio y su voluntad contra la furia de los salvajes tiburones del mundo real, su fe fue probada de la peor manera existente. Esa fue su iniciación, para convertirse en la persona escrupulosa que ahora era.

- **Digamos que mas de los que puede usted imaginar** – Quinn le aseguro

Nunca en su vida se había tardado tan poco tiempo en arreglarse, le daba gracias a Dios por la belleza natural que le había dado, ya que gracias a eso no necesitaba mucho para ponerse un poco mas bella de lo que ya era. Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras pero intento no parecer ansiosa, no quería parecer una desesperada.

- **¿Interrumpo?** – pregunto Rachel con un tono rígido desde el pie de las escaleras

- **De hecho llegas justo a tiempo** – Shelby anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa – **necesito que acompañes a la Sra. Stevens mientras voy hablar con el servicio** – le pidió a su hija antes de retirarse

- Rachel espero a que su madre desapareciera por completo y entonces miro fijamente a Quinn – **he notado que mi madre tiene mucha química** – anuncio con un tono un poco receloso acercándose a la rubia

- **Solo nos tratamos con cordialidad** – aseguro la rubia sin darle importancia al asunto

- **No quería sonar imprudente, pero es que nunca vi a mi madre ser tan cordial con una persona que no fuera su familia **– relato la morena con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Me siento honrada al saber eso** – aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **y también debo decir que te ves muy hermosa esta noche** – halago a la pequeña morena con un tono delicado

- **Gra **– Rachel se aclaro un poco la garganta – **gracias, tu también te ves bien, muy bien **– aseguro con un poco de nerviosismo

Rachel no lograba entender que le sucedía, porque estaba tan nerviosa. Ninguna mujer había logrado ponerla nerviosa jamás, pero había algo en Quinn que la desarmaba, no tenia la certeza de que podía ser, si sus perfectos ojos verdes, su mirada seductora y penetrante, sus labios carnosos y bien definidos o esa personalidad tan misteriosa y radical que tenia, con la que al parecer podía abrirse paso vigorosamente ante un mundo lleno de pretensiones

- **Todo esta listo** – exclamo Shelby entrando nuevamente al salón – **solo hay que esperar a que Russel baje y podremos pasar al comedor**

- **Pues no esperes mas** – anuncio el hombre haciendo su magistral entrada y ganándose las miradas de las tres mujeres presente en aquel salón – **aquí estoy** – finalizo llegando hasta su esposa

Si, ahí estaba, el desgraciado que le robo toda su infancia y adolescencia. Habían pasado 15 años, pero el se veía exactamente igual, sobretodo esa maldad clandestina que se ocultaba detrás de sus ojos azules, ahí estaba su mayor enemigo, lucia paciente y seguro, quizás eso era porque sabía que tenía un ejército de alcahuetes inmenso a sus espaldas, listos para hacer lo que el pidiera.

- **Russell te presento a Quinn Stevens** – Shelby hizo los honores

- **Es un gusto Srta. Stevens** – exclamo el hombre estirándole su mano a la rubia

- Quinn vacilo unos segundos entre si tomar o no la mano que Russell le ofrecía – **el gusto es mío Sr. Fabray **– dijo mientras finalmente estrechaba su mano con la del empresario

- **Debo confesar Srta. Stevens que lo ultimo que imaginaba era que mi esposa había invitado a cenar a una chica tan joven y hermosa** – Russell intento bromear con la rubia

- **La vida a veces llega a ser sorpresiva **– Quinn le respondió con suavidad

- **Aunque no lo parezca cielo, la Srta. Stevens tiene 25 años** – Shelby le hizo saber a su esposo

- **En serio** – exclamo el hombre bastante sorprendido – **mira es tres años mayor que tu Rach** – le hablo a su hija, la cual simplemente asintió con tranquilidad – **y dígame Srta. Stevens ¿a que se dedica?** – interrogo con rapidez a joven rubia

- **Soy arquitecto, me gradué hace dos años en la universidad La Sapienza** – Quinn dijo con un tono bastante presuntuoso

- **Italia, tus padres deben tener un buen estatus económico, para que hayas podido estudiar en una universidad de tan alta categoría** – dijo Russell intentando obtener toda la información que pudiera acerca de la rubia

- **Se podría decir que tengo mi futuro muy bien asegurado** – la rubia le respondió con tranquilidad – **tengo una empresa de construcciones con mi mejor amigo y a veces también realizo inversiones en los diferentes campos de la economía**

- **Arquitecto y empresaria, eso es admirable en una mujer** – Russell aseguro con sarcasmos

- **Bien cariño, el ciclo de preguntas termina aquí** – Shelby intervino – **ahora ya que estamos todos, lo mejor será que pasemos al comedor** – anuncio Shelby con suavidad

La cena empezó de forma tranquila, Russell hablaba sin parar de los grandes desafíos que había tenido que enfrentar durante su impecable carrera empresarial, así como también presumía de las muy acertadas inversiones que lo habían llevado a la cima. Quinn escuchaba atenta cada palabra dicha por aquel presuntuoso hombre, y aprovechaba de vez en cuando para pasear su mirada entre Shelby que se encontraba sentada a la derecha de su esposo y Rachel que se encontraba sentada justo a su lado. La primera de las mujeres sonreía cordialmente mientras asentía a cada cosa que decía su marido, la más joven también escuchaba, pero se podía ver el aburrimiento marcado en su hermoso rostro.

- **Fascinante relato Sr. Fabray** – Quinn halago al hombre con cordialidad – **aunque tengo una duda, según usted en el año 2008 sus inversiones en España le duplicaron su capital en un 50 %** – recordó lo dicho por Russell hacia unos minutos

- **Así es** – confirmo el empresario

- **Pero en el 2008, en España los principales indicadores macroeconómicos tuvieron una evolución adversa, incluso los efectos se han prologando hasta la actualidad **– pudo notar como Russell se removió en su asiento con claros signos de incomodidad – **no logro entender como pudo duplicar su capital en un 50%, con una crisis que prácticamente llevo a la quiebra a muchos empresarios norteamericanos debido a la inflación **

Russell resoplo con molestia y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, Shelby mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta intentando digerir lo sucedido, Rachel sintió una enorme necesidad de reírse, por lo que tuvo que tomar un sobro de su copa de vino para evitar estallar en una carcajada.

- **Es cierto que la crisis del 2008 dejo a muchos empresarios en banca rota, pero yo supe implementar estrategias que mantuvieron a mi empresa bien protegida** – Russell aseguro con arrogancia – **pero claro esta que no espero que una persona como tu logre entenderlo **

- **¿Una persona como yo?**

- **Una niña malcriada, que piensa que conoce mucho cuando en realidad no conoce absolutamente nada** – Russell dijo con bastante rudeza – **si estas intentando impresionar, te aseguro que no lo logras con ese tipo de comentarios**

- **No hay necesidad de ser cruel Russell** – Shelby intervino – **la Srta. Stevens es nuestra invitada** – le recordó a su esposo

- **Pues que se comporte como tal** – Russell exigió sin apartar su mirada de la rubia

- **Disculpen, en ningún momento quise ofender, solo tenia una duda** – Quinn se disculpo

- **A mi me pareció mas bien una pregunta capciosa** – el empresario dijo a la defensiva

- **A mi no** – Rachel intervino en la disputa – **de hecho es una duda bastante razonable**

- **Disculpen, de repente he perdido el apetito** – Russell se levanto de su asiento y salió del comedor a toda prisa

- **Permiso** – Shelby se excuso y tomo el mismo rumbo que su esposo

Quinn sonrió para sus adentros al ver que había obtenido justo lo que buscaba, Russell había dejado traslucir un defecto fatal, **"arrogancia"** fácil de provocar, y fácil de engañar, sin duda alguna ese hombre caería mas rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

- **Quien se a creído que es para hablarme de esa manera** – pregunto Russell muerto de rabia mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación

- **Quieres calmarte un poco** – Shelby le pidió con suavidad – **sinceramente creo que estas exagerando**

- **Soy insultado en mi propia casa y tu piensas que exagero, por favor Shelby no seas ridícula** – ataco a su esposa sin piedad

- **No me llames de esa manera Russell** – le exigió a su esposo con bastante seriedad – **soy tu esposa, no una de tus empleadas**

- **Entonces compórtate como mi esposa y ponte de mi lado** – exigió el hombre con vehemencia encarando a su mujer

- **Voy a regresar abajo y cuando vuelva aquí, espero que este calmado, de lo contrario iras a dormir a otra habitación** – le informo a su esposo con un tono bastante calmado y antes que este replicara abandono la habitación

Russel apretó sus labios con fuerza intentando reprimir el enorme deseo que tenia de estrellar su puño contra la pared. Respiro profundamente y camino hacia el balcón de su habitación. Apretó con fuerzas las barandas mientras posaba su mirada en el jardín trasero de la casa, donde descubrió dos figuras paseando

- **No creí que tu padre tomara de tan mala manera una simple pregunta** – exclamo Quinn mientras recorría los jardines de la casa Fabray en compañía a de Rachel

- **No fue la pregunta, sino el tono capcioso que utilizaste para realizarla** – le hizo saber

- **¿Piensas que fue capcioso? **

- **Si**

- **Entonces porque dijiste que era una duda razonable** – cuestiono bastante confundida

- **Porque me fascino ver que por primera vez una persona logro humillar a Russell Fabray** – confeso bastante divertida – **una hermosa y encantadora persona** – susurro despacio

- **¿Esta coqueteando conmigo Srta. Berry? **– Quinn pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Oh no, yo solo, estoy halagándote un poco** – Rachel aseguro nerviosa

- **¿Te gustaría almorzar mañana conmigo?**

- **Me encantaría** – acepto sin dudarlo, lo que dejaba ver con claridad su ansias anticipadas – **por favor dime que no soné desesperada** – suplico sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

- Quinn negó con su cabeza la pregunta hecha por la morena –** ya debo irme** – anuncio – **pero te veré mañana **– repitió su propuesta

Con un poco de timidez Quinn se acerco despacio y coloco un suave beso en la mejilla derecha de Rachel. La morena cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de la rubia contra su piel, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar durante fracciones de segundos, Rachel contuvo su respiración durante unos segundo ya que tenia la firme creencia de que de que la rubia la besaría, cosa que no ocurrió, ya que esta dio un paso hacia atrás retomando una postura firme.

- **Hasta mañana** – Quinn le susurro

La única respuesta por parte de Rachel fue afirmar con suavidad, ya que no era capaz de responder con palabras. Quinn sonrió un poco divertida y se encamino hacia la salida a pasos lentos. La morena suspiro con pesadez una vez que Quinn había desaparecido de su vista

- **Que idiota soy** – se reprendió a si misma mientras giraba sus ojos

Russell desde el balcón había seguido atentamente toda la interacción entre las dos jóvenes. Al empresario solo le tomo dos segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y casi de forma inmediata todos sus sentidos se alertaron, como los grandes depredadores lo hacen cuando sienten que su territorio esta siendo amenazado.

- **Maldición** – susurro despacio con un tono bastante rígido

Shelby se encontraba sentada en la isla de la cocina con una taza de te frente a ella, la mujer estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras utilizaba una pequeña cucharilla para remover despacio el aromatizante liquido intentando disolver las cucharadas de azúcar que le había colocado, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escucho esta abrirse.

- **He de suponer que la Srta. Stevens se fue** – Shelby dijo apenas vio a su hija cruzar la puerta

- **Acaba de irse** – la morena informo – **me pidió que la disculpara nuevamente con mi padre y contigo **

- **No tiene porque disculparse, no hizo nada malo** – dijo restándole importancia al asunto – **tu padre es quien tiene que disculparse, por ser tan… **

- **Idiota** – Rachel completo interrumpiendo a su madre

- **Iba a decir obstinado** – dijo con un poco de seriedad, ya que no le agrado para nada la palabra que utilizo su hija para calificar a su esposo

- **Lo siento **– se disculpo apenada – **si que fue una interesante cena, deberías hacerlas mas seguida **

- **¿Porque estas tan sonriente?** – interrogo a su hija cuando vio la brillante sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro

- **No lo se** – confeso con un tono divertido – **gracias **– le agradeció con suavidad

- **¿Por que? **

- **Por no dejar que me hundiera en mi propia miseria**

- **Se que a veces puedo parecer un poco fastidiosa Rachel, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta, que lo único que yo quiero es tu felicidad**

- **Lo se** – tomo un poco de aire – **me iré a la cama **– anuncio antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su progenitora

- **Duerme bien** – Shelby le deseo con una pequeña sonrisa

Quinn observaba las calles mientras iba de regreso hacia su hogar, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que una vez le había dicho Kaito, "un enemigo es nuestro mejor maestro, porque al estar con un maestro, aprendemos la importancia de la paciencia, el control y la tolerancia, pero no tenemos oportunidad real de practicarla. La verdadera práctica surge al encontrarnos con un enemigo". Y esa noche había comprobado que eso era muy cierto, ya que toda su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba al estar en la misma habitación que Russell y no terminar asesinándolo con sus propias manos

_**El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme  
No quiero tu dinero  
No quiero tu corona  
Verás, tengo que incendiar tu reino**_

Los pensamientos de Quinn fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, el cual le anunciaba que tenia un mensaje, sin perder tiempo lo abrió, y vio que se trataba de Noah, su amigo solo había utilizado dos palabras, con las cuales resumían de forma directa su trabajo **"entrega realizada"** sonrió con satisfacción ante aquel breve pero firme anuncio

_**El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Verás, he venido a incendiar tu reino  
Y ni ríos ni lagos pueden apagar el fuego  
Voy a levantar la hoguera, voy a delatarte**_

Shelby estaba frente al espejo de su cómoda retirando todo el maquillaje de su rostro, cuando su celular que se encontraba a un lado vibro indicándole que tenía un correo. Miro el aparato durante unos segundos, lo tomo y abrió dicho mensaje, el cual no era mas que una foto en la cual aparecía su adorado esposo en una situación bastante comprometedora con una joven castaña y debajo de la foto había un escrito que decía **"¿Que piensas ahora de Russell?"**

_**Siete demonios a mi alrededor  
Siete demonios en mi casa  
Verás, estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día**_

Shelby no podía apartar su mirada del celular. Sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, y ese algo, era su confianza hacia su esposo. Siempre tuvo la falsa ilusión de que Russell en verdad la amaba como tanto presumía ante los demás. Que la respectaba como esposa. Pero no podía estar más equivocada, no podía estar más decepcionada.

- **Cariño, ¿todo bien?** – Russell la interrogo

- Shelby se giro despacio para encarar a su esposo – **todo esta perfecto **– le aseguro mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa

Russel se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama mientras que Shelby volvió a girarse para quedar nuevamente frente al espejo. Suspiro con fuerzas intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con fluir y continúo su labor de retirar todo el maquillaje de su rostro

_Cuando una persona confía en otra, cree que puede predecir sus acciones y comportamientos, olvidándose que no hay nada más arriesgado que confiar en los sentimientos_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Duality

**Seven Devils**

**Chapter 3 **

**Duality**

_La dualidad es la propiedad de ser doble. Dos naturalezas, dos realidades increadas, contornas, independientes, irreductibles y antagónicas, uno del bien y otro del mal. La materia y el espíritu, límite e ilimitado, par e impar, amor y odio._

- **Alguien en casa** – Noah grito desde la entrada

- Quinn sacudió su cabeza despabilándose – **en la cocina Noah **– anuncio ahogando un bostezo

- **Anoche tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida** – anuncio el chico apenas cruzo la puerta – **si el mejor sexo de mi vida** – repitió con mas entusiasmo

- Quinn frunció el ceño – **gracias por quitarme el apetito Noah **– miró su comida significativamente – **recuérdame mantenerte cerca siempre que necesite hacer dieta**

- **¿Qué tal tu cena de anoche?** – interrogo mientras llenaba una taza con aromático café

- **Nada mal** – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, que puso todos los sentidos de Noah en alerta

- **Quinn** – Noah no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la actitud de su amiga – **¿Qué hiciste? **

- **Fastidie un poco la paciencia de Russell **

- **¿Acaso te volviste loca?** – pregunto escandalizado – **quieres arruinar todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando tanto **– le replico con un tono bastante rígido

- **Es que** – detuvo sus palabras para tomar un poco de aire – **ese hombre es tan pretencioso que piensa que cada cosa que hace debe ser admirada por los demás, aun cuando ni siquiera es cierto **– dijo con un tono lleno de rabia – **infeliz bastardo** – susurro

- **Si quieres tener éxito, debes controlarte** – Noah le aconsejo – **recuerda que la venganza es un camino pedregoso, por lo que necesitamos que este camino que llevamos le arrojes mas piedras de las que ya tiene **

- **Es muy cierto lo que dices Noah, pero también debes recordar que en el nido de la víbora también debemos volvernos víboras**

- **Diablos tienes razón** – concordó con la rubia – **bueno, antes de que se me olvide, debo decirte que no podremos almorzar juntos, porque tengo una cita** – informo con una orgullosa sonrisa

- **¿La misma chica de anoche?**

- **No, la amiga **

- **Eres un cerdo **

- **Uno muy sexy** – exclamo con su mejor sonrisa – **no me odies por cancelarte** – suplico

- **De hecho, yo también iba a cancelarte**

- **¿En serio? **– vio como la rubia asintió lentamente –** ¿Con quien vas a comer tu? **

- Quinn dudo durante unos segundos en si decir la verdad o no – **bueno, yo** – se aclaro la garganta –** almorzare con Rachel **– anuncio no muy segura

- **Quinn, no tengo que darte una lista de las 10 razones por las cuales no debes involucrarte con Rachel, cierto **– pregunto con un tono dividió entre el sarcasmo y el enfado – **porque si te involucras con ella, seria muy, muy malo, para nosotros**

- **Solo vamos a comer Noah** – repitió restándole importancia a la preocupación de su amigo – **así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte **

- **De acuerdo** – acepto lo dicho por su amiga, pero sin creer ni un poco en sus palabras

La familia Fabray – Corcoran desayunaban en silencio, cada uno se encontraba sumergido en su propio mundo, Russell revisaba las noticias del diario, Shelby removía su té mientras que su mirada estaba fija sobre el tazón de frutas, por su parte Rachel comía su ensalada de frutas al mismo tiempo que leía atentamente un libro

- **Sra. Corcoran** – Nelly llamo la atención de la mujer – **el chef quiere saber si almorzaran hoy en casa **– pregunto

- Shelby miro a su esposo – **Russell **– llamo la atención del hombre que seguía entretenido en su diario – **¿almorzaras hoy en casa?** – le pregunto con un tono suave, pero ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

- **Me temo que no, tengo una reunión importante en el almuerzo** – el empresario le hizo saber sin ni siquiera apartar su mirada de la noticia que leía

- **Me imagino** – exclamo forzando una pequeña sonrisa

- **Supongo que solo seremos Rachel y yo** – le informo al ama de llaves

- **Ah no, tampoco me incluyas a mí, almorzare afuera** – Rachel le hizo saber

- **¿Sola?** – Shelby cuestiono confundida

- **No madre, estaré acompañada** – dijo un poco incomoda, nunca le había gustado dar muchas explicaciones acerca de las cosas que hacia

- **¿Por quien?** – pregunto Russell tomando interés en la conversación

- **Por Quinn** – Rachel dijo en un tono bastante bajo y evitando la mirada de su padre

- **¿Almorzaras con la Srta. Stevens?** – Shelby pregunto visiblemente emocionada – **eso es genial Rachel **

- **A mi no me parece nada bien** – dijo Russell dejando ver de forma inmediata su descontento – **hay algo en ella que no termina de cuadrarme **– explico sus motivos

- **Pues conmigo es todo lo contrario** – Shelby contradijo a su esposo – **se puede ver claramente que es una joven, educada, culta, inteligente y cordial, tiene una muy buena profesión **– vio como Russell apretó fuertemente su mandíbula – **no es una simple y vulgar secretaria** – utilizo un tono bastante rígido en sus últimas palabras

- **Bueno, ya veo que es inútil que de mi opinión** – Russell exclamo con enfado – **así que me iré a mi oficina, donde soy quien da los insultos, mas no los recibo** – se puso de pie y salió de la sala comedor a toda prisa

- Rachel siguió a su padre con la vista hasta que este desapareció por completo, luego miro a Shelby – **¿Están peleados?** – pregunto totalmente descolocada por lo sucedido

- **Así que tienes una cita con la Srta. Stevens **– Shelby dijo ignorando la pregunta hecha por su hija

- **No es una cita, solo vamos almorzar** – la corrigió – **nos sentaremos, charlaremos sobre diferentes cosas y luego me traerá a casa** – relato despreocupada

- **Eso para mí es una cita** – le insistió una vez mas – **¿acaso te has sonrojado?** – pregunto al ver el tono que tenían las mejillas de su hija – **por dios pareces una adolescente **– dijo levantándose de su asiento – **te veré luego, y disfruta de tu almuerzo**

Sara se encontraba organizando la información que necesitaría Russell en la reunión que tendría esa mañana, cuando un café fue dejado frente a ella. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con Sebastián Smythe, un joven de 26 años, que se había convertido en uno de los becarios de Russell hacia ya casi un año y medio. Sebastián era ambicioso por naturaleza, y estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera con tal de llegar a la cima.

- **¿Que quieres Sebastián?** – Sara pregunto sin rodeos

- **¿Acaso no puedo ser amable? **

- **Tu no eres amable ni con tu sombra, cuando haces algo por alguien que no seas ti mismo, es porque hay un interés de por medio** – aseguro la castaña tomando el café que Sebastián le había regalado

- **Vaya, veo que me conoces muy bien** – Sebastián se burlo sentándose frente a ella – **lastima que yo no te conozca a ti lo suficiente **

- **¿Que quieres decir? **

- **Nada **

- **Pues, sino tienes nada importante que decirme, entonces retírate, porque tengo trabajo **– Sara le pidió regresando su vista a la pantalla de su ordenador

- **Si, me imagino, digo si te quedas hasta tarde revisando los archivos privados de la empresa **– exclamo poniéndose mas cómodo en la silla que en esos momentos ocupaba – **es porque tienes mucho trabajo por hacer **

- Sara le dio una inquisidora mirada –** No se de que hablas **– dijo fingiendo que no sabia nada

- **Si lo sabes** – dijo Sebastián cruzándose de brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante – **has estado robando información de privada de la empresa **– le susurro – **la base de datos de la computadora central apunta que has estado hurgando y extrayendo información la clasificada, tengo documentado cuantas veces has entrado y salido **

- **¿Qué quieres? **

- **Ves, así me gusta, comenzamos a entendernos** – dijo el becario con una orgullosa sonrisa al ver que tenia a Sara justo donde deseaba – **tengo la leve sospecha de que le venderás la información que tienes a la competencia y quiero el 50% de lo que te darán o te delatare con el jefe **

- **Hecho** – Sara acepto el chantaje – **te daré la mitad de lo que me pagaran, lo cual debo decirte que es bastante **

- **Entonces, tenemos un trato** – el becario le tendió su mano derecha – **¿cierto?**

- **Tenemos un trato** – Sara aseguro estrechando la mano del joven becario

- **Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para una reunión** – Sebastián anuncio yendo hacia la puerta – **ya sabes, negocios** – le guiño su ojo izquierdo

- **Maldita sea** – Sara se lamento una vez que estuvo completamente sola

Quinn revisaba cuidadosamente el croquis de su nuevo proyecto. Mientras que Noah se encontraba sentado a poco distancia frente a su portátil revisando las noticas más recientes del mundo empresarial. Básicamente ese era la cotidianidad en la que vivían ambos.

- **Vaya **– exclamo Noah sin apartar su mirada del ordenador

- **¿Qué sucede? **– Quinn pregunto desviando su mirada hacia su compañero

- **El contacto que tenemos dentro del banco nacional, me acaba de avisar que Warens Corporaction, solicito un crédito bastante alto** – anuncio – **al parecer hizo malas inversiones en el mercado de América del sur** – informo mientras leía un mensaje que le acababa de llegar – **vaya, vaya, vaya** – exclamo con bastante rapidez

- **Quieres dejar de decir eso** – Quinn pidió un poco exasperada

- **Al parecer Russell Fabray está bastante interesado en Warens Corporaction** – Quinn dejo lo que estaba haciendo para poner toda su atención en la información que estaban recibiendo – **tanto que fue capaz de hacer que el banco le negara el crédito a Roger Warens **– Noah le dio una rápida mirada a la rubia – **¿porque Russell se interesaría por esta empresa? digo Corporación Fabray es dos veces más productiva** – cuestiono bastante confundido

- **Sí, pero Corporación Warens tiene una muy buena reputación con los principales países árabes, las inversiones que realizo hace cuatro años fue productivas para ambos lados** – Quinn le relato – **claramente Russell tiene intenciones de invertir en esos países a través de esa empresa** – medito durante unos segundos – **es una buena jugada, porque estaría respaldado por una empresa de gran popularidad con la comunidad árabe y su cuna de oro estaría bien resguardada si algo llegara a salir mal **

- **No cabe duda que ese hombre es un gran monopolista **

- **No por mucho** – sentencio la rubia – **comunícate con Roger Warens, dile que tengo una propuesta que hacerle con respecto a su empresa** – le pidió a su amigo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

- **¿Qué planeas Quinn? **

- **Fastidiar los planes de Russell **– dijo con una fresca sonrisa para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras

Russell Fabray tenía más poder del que algunas personas podían llegar a imaginar, y sin duda alguna disfruta enormemente hacer sentir inferiores a los demás. Como estaba a punto de hacer con Roger Warens, un empresario cuarentón que la crisis económica sudamericana lo había dejado quiebra, todos los bancos se habían negado a concederle un préstamo y la única salvación para su empresa era que el empresario que estaba sentado a la cabeza de aquella gran mesa directiva decidiera invertir o de lo contrario se podía despedir de todos sus bienes.

- **Como puedes ver en las siguientes estadísticas Warens Corporaction fue la compañía que ha tuvo el mayor índice de producción durante los años 2005 - 2012** – explico el presidente de dicha compañía – **pero debido a ciertos cambios en el mercado macroeconómico, nos ha surgido ciertas bajas en el capital, y es por eso que le solicitamos a Fabray Corporaction que nos inyecte capital** – por un momento se sintió intimidado por la mirada fría que le deba Russell – **cabe también destacar que dicha cantidad que recibamos, será regresada en un plazo de un año y medio con los intereses ajustados **

- **Quiere que Corporación Fabray invierta en su compañía que está prácticamente en la quiebra y pide un año y medio para ver si la inversión fue favorable** – pregunto Sebastián con un tono sarcástico – **es un poco arriesgado de su parte hacer dicha propuesta, no cree **

- **Bueno, ese es el tiempo en el cual se podría ver resultados favorables** – Roger le explico

- **Haremos lo siguiente** – Russell intervino – **le daré a tu compañía el doble de lo que me estas pidiendo, y sin intereses, pero a cambio tu me darás el 70% de la acciones **– lanzo su oferta

- **Creo que está pidiendo demasiado Sr. Fabray** – Roger manifestó con inquietud

- **¿Demasiado?** – Russell le pregunto con sarcasmo – **creo más bien que te estoy invirtiendo mucho en una compañía que tiene pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir** – ataco al empresario con un tono bastante rudo – **deberías estar agradecido que si quiera te he cedido un poco de mi tiempo para escuchar tu patética explicación**

- **Warens Corporación ha pertenecido a mi familia durante mas de 100 años** – Roger intento hacer que Russell razonara

- **Eso debiste pensarlo mejor antes de invertir todo tu capital en el mercado sudamericano** – Russell se burlo descaradamente

- **Voy a necesitar pensarlo un poco** – Roger anuncio pidiendo un poco de tiempo

- **Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, si mañana no tengo una respuesta de tu parte, puedes olvidarte de mi generosa oferta** – Russell sentencio con rigidez

Roger tomo sus cosas que estaban sobre mesa del salón de juntas, Sebastián sonrió de manera cínica al ver como aquel pobre hombre salía derrotado por las humillaciones recibidas por su jefe.

- **Estoy seguro de que mañana a primera hora regresara** – aseguro Sebastián con una pequeña sonrisa – **no tiene alternativa, no después que una persona le informo a los bancos el estado actual de su compañía**

- Russel sonrió ante la información recibida por su asistente – **muy buen trabajo Sebastián, el poner a los bancos en su contra fue la mejor jugada que pudiste hacer, sigue así y te aseguro que pronto tendrás un aumento o tal vez un accenso** – vio como el becario sonrió saboreando por anticipado dichos anuncios – **tienes potencial **

- **Hablando de potencial, creo que debería saber que Sara no es de total confianza **– dijo con un tono cizañero – **he descubierto que desde hace un par de semanas ha estado hurgando información clasifica **– le mostro a Russell varios documentos que confirmaban lo que decía – **piensa vender dicha información **

- **¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? **– el empresario cuestiono no muy convencido por el argumento de Smythe.

- **Puede comprobar por usted mismo que digo la verdad** – dijo ofreciéndole un pequeña grabadora que tenía en su mano – **Sara es la espía de la competencia**

- **Esto no puede ser** – Russell susurro sin poder creérselo mientras escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la conversación que Sebastián tuvo con la relacionista pública

Shelby tenía su vista fija en la pareja de cisnes que se encontraba nadando en el lago de aquel sofisticado club, una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro al ver las caricias que se regalaban aquellas dos hermosas criaturas, se veían como dos adolescentes en plena flor del romance, tan felices, como una vez lo fue ella junto a Hiram.

- _ Va ser niña – Shelby no puedo evitar sonreír ante la afirmación de su esposo – no te rías, va ser una hermosa niña – aseguro nuevamente el hombre con mucha emoción_

_- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? – Shelby cuestiono lo dicho por su esposo con un tono suave_

_- Porque mi corazón me dice que va ser niña – Hiram poso su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa – ya puedo imaginármela, una hermosa morenita de ojos cafés, fracciones judías bien definidas y con una sonrisa que le va a robar el corazón a mas de una persona – relato con entusiasmo_

_- Va ser perfecta – Shelby susurro con suavidad mientras sonreía tiernamente_

_- Por supuesto que va ser perfecta, porque ella es la representación física de nuestro amor, todos nuestros sentimientos, nuestra pasión, y nuestra locura, están impresas en ese pequeño ser que se está formando dentro de ti – Hiram vio a su esposa fijamente y pudo ver como sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas – va ser perfecta porque tiene lo mejor de ambos – dejo un delicado beso sobre el vientre semi abultado de Shelby_

Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y rodo por su mejilla. Shelby con rapidez limpio dicha lágrima mientras tomaba un gran bocado de aire, intentando reprimir las ganas que sentía de romper en llanto.

- **¿Disfrutando de la vista? **

- **Williams **– Shelby saludo al hombre que se acercaba a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – **es imposible no dejarse llevar por las cosas que se encuentran frente a uno**

- **Oh no notarlas** – aseguro el hombre tomando asiento a su lado – **¿cierto?**

- **¿Tienes lo que te pedí?** – Shelby pregunto con algo de ansiedad

- **Todo está aquí** – Williams le entrego un sobre – **han sido amantes desde hace seis meses, todo empezó un mes después de que Russell la contracto como su secretaria **– le resumió todo lo que iba a encontrar dentro del sobre que le acababa de entregar

- **Bastardo infeliz** – Shelby susurro con rabia mientras revisaba los recibos bancarios de su esposo – **¿le compro un penthouses en Manhattan?**

- **También un caro ultimo modelo y le pago un viaje de ida y vuelta a Europa** – Williams narro todos los movimientos hechos por Russell – **si que ha sabido recompensarla por sus servicios **

- **Soy la estúpida más grande del mundo** – Shelby exclamo apretando sus dientes fuertemente – **¿como pude ser tan ciega?**

- **No eres estúpida, Russell supo cubrir sus huellas muy bien** – Williams dijo mientras tomaba una hoja con varias facturas impresas – **por ejemplo, mira estas facturas de pago** – le pidió señalando la parte baja del papel – **si te fijas bien, el nombre de tu esposo no aparece por ninguna parte, pero si esta el nombre de su becario principal, cualquier persona que mire esto supondrá que el becario de Russell y su secretaria se entienden muy bien, pero la realidad es otra** – señalo otra hoja – **aquí también puedes ver que todos los días a la hora del almuerzo se encuentran en el hotel center square**

- **Supongo que tienen un almuerzo muy provechoso** – Shelby exclamo con bastante ironía – **lastima que no les vaya a durar mucho**

Rachel ingreso al interior de aquel reconocido restauran. Busco a Quinn con la mirada logrando divisarla en una mesa que se encontraba un poco apartada. Respiro profundamente en un intento de calmar los nervios que comenzaban aparecer, lo último que quería era lucir como una adolescente tonta.

- **¿Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperándome?** – La morena pregunto apenas llego a la mesa – **porque me sentiría mal por eso**

- Quinn sonrió ante aquellas palabras – **no, acabo de llegar** – aseguro despacio – **te ves bien** – halago a la morena mientras veía el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto

- **Gracias **– Rachel agradeció bajando su mira

- **Por favor siéntate** – Quinn le pidió a la morena señalando la silla frente a ella – **¿vino? **

- **Me encantaría**

- **Ahora dígame señorita Berry ¿que ha estado haciendo últimamente?** – la rubia le pregunto ofreciéndole una copa de vino

- **Estuve leyendo un libro **– dijo Rachel aceptando la copa que la rubia le ofrecía– **aunque, no creo que eso sea más fascinante que ser arquitecto y empresaria **

- **Mi vida no es tan interesante, es solo que es agitada y eso podría hacerla parecer interesante** – Quinn aseguro restándole importancia a su trabajo

- **Vaya, una definición sencilla **

- **Es la verdad **

- **Yo estudio arquitectura en la universidad de Harvard **– Rachel informo mientras acomodaba la servilleta sobre sus piernas

- **¿En serio?** – Quinn pregunto sorprendida y la morena asintió afirmativamente – **eso es realmente fascinante **

- **Bueno, aun me falta un año para completar la carrera, así que dentro de un mes deberé retornar a Cambridge**

- **Sabes, uno de los motivos por el cual regrese de Europa, es porque comenzare un nuevo proyecto arquitectónico, ¿dígame, le interesan unas pasantías Srta. Berry? **

- **¿lo dices en serio? **

- **Muy enserio** – Quinn le aseguro suavemente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo

Durante las siguientes dos horas, ambas chicas se dedicaron a almorzar entre risas ligeras. Cada cierto tiempo Quinn aprovechaba para investigar un poco sobre la relación que tenía Rachel con su familia. Ese no había sido su objetivo principal cuando la invito almorzar, pero no le pareció mala idea indagar un poco sobre ese tema. Aunque en todo momento cuido las preguntas que hacia, para que la morena no sospechara nada y pareciera una conversación común y corriente.

- **¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu familia?** – Rachel pregunto de repente tomando por sorpresa a la rubia

- **No tengo familia **– Quinn anuncio mirando su copa – **tenia, pero no era muy extensa, solo mi madre, mi padre y yo, pero ambos fallecieron **

- **Lo siento **– Rachel le susurro mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya –** mi padre biológico falleció cuando yo cumplí 3 años, no recuerdo nada del, excepto lo que mi madre me cuenta, pero tengo la certeza de que era un gran hombre **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Po la forma en como mi madre se expresa del, nunca he escuchado una queja ni un reproche, solo cosas buenas **– la morena aseguro con una orgullosa sonrisa –** así que fue un buen hombre **

- **¿Es igual con Russell?**

- **No, digo no ella no habla mal de Russell, pero… **

- **Tampoco bien **– Quinn completo y la morena asintió de forma afirmativa –** ¿Cómo es que una mujer como ella se caso con Russell? **

- **¿Una mujer como ella?**

- **Ya sabes, tu madre es hermosa e inteligente, podría tener un hombre mejor, ¿Cómo fue que termino aceptando a Russell Fabray? **– la rubia cuestiono dándole un sorbo a su copa

- **Sinceramente, no lo se** – Rachel respondió con sinceridad – **supongo que lo ama **

- **¿Lo supones? **

- **Si no es así, entonces ¿Por qué otra razón seria? **

- **Tal vez es costumbre **

- **¿Costumbre? No permaneces al lado de una persona durante 17 años, solo por costumbre Quinn **

- **No, supongo que no **– la rubia susurro de forma pensativa – **tiene que ser amor **

- **¿Porque decidiste ser arquitecto? **– Rachel cambio el tema de conversación, no le agradaba para nada discutir de la relación de sus padres y tampoco le gustaba escuchar los halagos que profería Quinn sobre su progenitora, ya que dichos halagos le causaban ciertos celos, sabia que era absurdo, pero no podía evitar sentirlos

- **La arquitectura la elegí gracias a un hombre que nació Caprese el 6 de marzo de 1475 y murió en Roma el 18 de febrero de 1564** – Quinn dijo

- **Miguel Ángel** – Rachel exclamo bastante sorprendida

- **Soy amante de Miguel Ángel, estudie su biografía en la preparatoria y quede fascinada con el ingenio que poseía en su mente** – confeso la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa – **fue un hombre que triunfó en todas las artes en las que trabajó, caracterizándose por su perfeccionismo**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, y destacando el hecho de que cada obra arquitectónica en la cual trabajo, posee una esencia que la hace única e inigualable, podría decirse que Miguel Ángel es uno de los más grandes artistas de la historia**

- **Por eso estudiaste en Italia, ¿querías sentirte como el?**

Quinn sonrió antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su copa mientras observaba fijamente a Rachel. Si era verdad, se fue a Italia a estudiar fascinada por la historia de Miguel Ángel, y al igual que el, iba a triunfar en todas las metas que se había propuesto, su venganza seria única e inigualable, así como terrible y grandiosa.

- **¿Porque te casaste con Russell?** – Williams pregunto mientras le daba un sobro a su taza de te – **una mujer como tu, podría tener a un hombre mejor**

- **Yo tenia al mejor hombre del mundo** – Shelby aseguro al mismo tiempo que soltaba un nostálgico suspiro – **pero la vida se encargo de llevárselo, me case con Russel porque me sentía segura a su lado y poco a poco comencé a quererlo**

- **¿Pero no lo amas? **

- **Solo he amado a una persona, y no creo que vuelva a ser capaz de hacerlo nuevamente **– aseguro la morena mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella –** y mi único interés ahorita es ponerle orden a mi vida, no tengo tiempo para el amor **

- **¿Qué vas hacer? **

- **Enfrentare a Russell **

- **¿Crees que es lo mejor?**

- **Quiero que me mire a la cara y admita lo que ha hecho **– dijo Shelby con enfado, nunca había sido una mujer que perdiera los estribos, pero tampoco era una que le gustara que la engañaran – **ese hombre no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera **

Una sentencia con palabras severas, que se podrían interpretar de dos formas muy distintas, pero en el que ambos desenlaces no son nada bueno para la persona sobre la cual caer dicha sentencia.

- **Bien, aquí estas** – exclamo Quinn estacionando su auto frente a la mansión Fabray – **sana y salva**

- **Gracias** – Rachel agradeció – **¿quieres pasar un rato?** – le propuso a la rubia – **podríamos beber algo y seguir conversando**

- **Me encantaría de verdad, pero tengo una reunión a la cual no puedo faltar** – Quinn se excuso un tanto apenada – **pero te veré mañana para mostrarte el proyecto en el cual trabajaremos **

- **Cierto **– dijo la pequeña morena recordando las pasantías – **entonces es todo, nos vemos mañana**

- **Si, supongo que si** – Quinn susurro sin apartar su mirada de los hermosos ojos marrones de Rachel

Ninguna de las dos quería apartar la mirada de la otra, era como si trataran de descifrar la transposición que se ocultaba en sus ojos. Rachel comenzó a acercar su rostro poco a poco al de la rubia, y pudo sentir como su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada. Por su parte Quinn no estaba segura si quería dejar que aquello pasara, pero tampoco estaba tan segura de querer detenerlo, así que decidió dejar su mente en blanco. Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir sus respiraciones, y justo cuando estaban apunto de cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ellas, fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de Quinn.

- **Lo siento** – Quinn se disculpo antes de buscar su celular – **dime Noah** – le pregunto de mala gana a su amigo

- _Por dios iba a besarla_ – Rachel pensó un tanto nerviosa mientras se enderezaba en el asiento

- **Voy para allá **– aseguro intentando no perder la calma – **si, se lo que debo hacer, bien, nos vemos** – miro a la morena que en esos momentos lucia inquieta – **¿todo bien?**

- **Ah, si, es solo que, veo que tienes que irte** – exclamo intentando calmar sus nervios, pero la mirada de Quinn sobre ella no la ayudaba – **nos vemos mañana** – se despidió antes de salir del auto casi corriendo

- **Nos vemos Rachel** – susurro mientras la veía correr hacia la entrada

- Entro a su hogar y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta – **¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? **– se pregunto a si misma dejando caer su cabeza contra la dura madera

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas y sus piernas temblaban sin parar. No podía creer lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, casi beso a Quinn, sino hubiera sido por el celular de esta, estaba segura de que la habría besado.

- **Sr. Fabray** – Sara llamo a su jefe que se encontraba distraído revidando unos documentos – **¿pidió verme?** – pregunto acercándose al escritorio

- **Toma asiento** – le exigió dándole una mirada severa, Sara no muy segura obedeció sus ordenes – **a ver Sara** **¿hace cuanto trabajas para mí?**

- **Un año y medio Sr.** – respondió un poco intimidada por la mirada que Russell le estaba dando

- **¿Y hace cuento espías para la competencia? **

- **¿Perdón? **

- **No intentes negarlo Sara** – le hizo saber apuntándola con su dedo índice – **lo sé todo**

- **Entonces que hay que discutir si lo sabe todo **

- **Mucho **– exclamo incorporándose de su silla de un salto – **¿Para quién trabajas?** – Exigió saber – **¿y hace cuanto? **

- **Trabajo para Fabray Corporaction, desde hace un año y medio **

- **No juegues conmigo Sara, porque mi piedad tiene limites **

- **Yo he visto el límite de su piedad** – dijo sin mostrar miedo por las amenazas recibidas – **Roger Warens ha visto el límite de su piedad**

- **Estas despedida, sal ahora mismo de mi empresa** – el empresario le ordeno con un tono severo – **tu cheque te será enviado luego**

- **No se moleste** – dijo incorporándose de su asiento – **no quiero su dinero sucio**

Una vez que Sara se encontró afuera de la oficina de Russell, resoplo con frustración y apretó sus puños fuertemente. Sabía que los motivos de su despido fueron causados por Sebastián, el muy infeliz le había montado una trampa y ella como una verdadera estúpida había caído.

- **Aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí** – Roger Warens pregunto confuso mientras permanecía sentado en el sofá de la casa de Quinn – **si trabajas para Leo, dile que el lunes tendrá el dinero **

- **Eso no sonó nada bien Sr. Warens** – Noah le advirtió con un tono burlón – **no trabajo para ningún Leo, y usted esta aquí porque tenemos una oferta con respecto a su crisis **

- **¿Qué?**

- **Lo que escucho** – informo Quinn ingresando a la sala – **Noah tráele una trago al Sr. Warens **– le pidió a su amigo

- **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – Warens pregunto mirando fijamente a la rubia

- **En estos momentos, somos sus mejores amigos** **Sr. Warens** – Quinn le aseguro con firmeza al empresario mientras se sentaba frente a el – **como ya le había dicho mi amigo y socio, tenemos una oferta para usted**

- **¿Qué oferta?** – pregunto Roger mientras aceptaba el trago que Noah le ofrecía

- **He estudiado los balances de Warens Corporaction, es una empresa muy productiva, pero con malas inversiones** – Noah comenzó a explicarle ofreciéndole una carpeta – **cosa que se puede reparar si se le inyecta un buen capital y se cambia ciertas estrategias de inversiones **

- **¿Creen que soy estúpido?, se lo que se necesita para salvar a mi empresa** – Roger les dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia – **pero los bancos me han negado la posibilidad de solicitar un crédito **

- **No, Russell Fabray le ha negado esa posibilidad** – Quinn informo – **necesitaba trancarle todos los caminos que lo llevaran a una solución, para así el poder tener el control sobre usted, ya sabe, jugar con su necesidad y aprovecharse de su desespero, ofreciéndole un trato miserable donde el único que gana es el y nadie mas**

- **He de suponer que ustedes tienen una oferta mejor que la de Russell** – el empresario pregunto a la defensiva mientras desafiaba a la rubia con la mirada

- **Noah, haz los honores **– Quinn le pidió a su amigo sin dejarse intimidar por Warens

- **Queremos comprar su empresa, la oferta es el doble de lo que esta vale** – el chico le informo entregándole otra carpeta donde se especificaba los arreglos de la compra/venta – **solo tiene que firmar y la cantidad será transferida a su cuenta personal **

- **Esperen, a ver si entiendo **– exclamo confundido –** ¿quieren comprar una empresa que prácticamente esta en quiebra? **

- **Por los momentos esta en quiebra, pero le aseguro que unos meses será tan productiva como antes** – Quinn dijo con una sonrisa

- **No lo entienden, Warens Corporaction ha… **

- **Ha pertenecido a su familia por mas de 100 años, lo sabemos** – la rubia soltó con sarcasmo – **Sr. Warens le estamos haciendo una oferta muy generosa, así que no es momento para sentimentalismos, ¿lo toma o lo deja?, la decisión esta en sus manos **

- **¿Por qué tanto interés en mi empresa? **

- **Usted tiene sus motivos para vender y nosotros tenemos nuestros motivos para comprar, es la única información que le diremos** – Quinn le respondió con rudeza

- **No creo que usted quiera ver su empresa en manos de un miserable como Russell Fabray, verdad** – hablo Noah intentando presionar un poco más al empresario – **piense en su familia, ellos no merecen quedarse sin nada**

Roger miro primero a Quinn luego miro a Noah. Se sentía intimidado por aquellos jóvenes que lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte. Trago con fuerzas y parpadeo un par de veces. No tenía escapatoria, sino aceptaba esa oferta, tendría que aceptar la de Russell, la cual como lo había dicho anteriormente la rubia, era una oferta miserable.

- **Tienen un bolígrafo** – Roger pidió en forma de respuesta y tanto Quinn como Noah se sonrieron mutuamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro

Sara caminaba apresuradamente por el estacionamiento hacia su automóvil, saco su celular para marcar el número de Quinn, pero para su mala suerte la llamada se fue directo al buzón de voz, lo que no le causo mucha gracia a la castaña.

- Suspiro de frustración – **Quinn se que debes estar ocupada, pero necesito hablar contigo **– explicaba mientras abría la puerta de su auto – **llámame cuando escuches este mensaje **– le pidió antes de cerrar la llamada

La castaña estaba apunto de entrar en su vehículo cuando de repente una mano cubierta con un guante negro tapo su boca y nariz. Comenzó a luchar intentando zafarse pero la persona que la tenia atrapada era más fuerte que ella, por lo que pudo dominarla con facilidad, lo siguiente que sintió fue un leve pinchazo sobre su cuello y entonces todo su mundo comenzó a oscurecerse de forma lenta.

- **Conseguimos lo que queríamos, bravo por nosotros** – Noah anuncio entregándole una copa de vino a Quinn – **¿ahora que sigue?**

- **Hacerle saber a Russell que Warens Corporaction es nuestra** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Quiero que sepa que si quiere invertir con los árabes, deberá hacerlo a través de mi **– dijo Quinn con bastante firmeza – **como dice el dicho "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca aun"**

- **Quinn ve de espacio, recuerda que Russell Fabray es un hombre peligroso** – Noah le pidió ciertamente preocupado

- **Yo tampoco soy una inocente gatita Noah**

- **Si, pero no eres una asesina **

- **Aun no lo soy **– dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su copa y vio como Noah la miraba claramente confundido – **Noah,** **llegado el momento indicado, voy a matar a Russell Fabray** – el moreno trago con fuerzas al escuchar aquella confesión – **acabar con todo su imperio es la primera parte de mi venganza, matarlo con mis propias manos, será el final de todo **

Shelby deslizaba suavemente su dedo índice por el borde de la copa de vino que permanecía situada frente a ella, cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Vio la figura de Russell ingresar, lucia sereno. Era más que claro que nada perturbaba la mente de su esposo. Sonrió con amargura antes de darle un nuevo sorbo al líquido en el interior de su copa. El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

- **¿Se puede saber porque estas bebiendo a estas horas?** – Russell interrogo mientras se despojaba de su saco – **en los 17 años que llevamos casados jamás has bebido tan tarde **

- **Tampoco te he sido infiel** – Shelby soltó suavemente – **pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti, cierto **

- **¿De que hablas?** – cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido

- **17 años Russell, 17 años, en los cuales he estado a tu lado **– dijo acercándose a su esposo – **te di una hija, te di mi vida entera prácticamente y ¿como lo agradeces tú? **– bufo con amargura – **te metes con tu secretaria **

- **¿De que demonios estas hablando?** – Russell pregunto comenzando a molestarse

- **No te hagas el desentendido, que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo** – Shelby lo enfrento arrojándole las pruebas que le habían conseguido – **has estado acostándote con tu secretaria **

- Russel miro las fotografías en las cuales estaba mas que evidenciado su furtivo romance –** ¿Quien te dio esto? **– le pregunto a su esposa con un tono rígido

- **Eso no importa, lo que importa es que me has sido infiel **

- **Shelby, esto no significa nada **

- **Para mi significa mucho, has roto la confianza que tenia puesta en ti, se que no eres el hombre perfecto, pero me consolaba con el hecho de saber que me respetabas como tu esposa, ahora veo que eso no era cierto **

- **Estoy cansado** – Russell le grito a su esposa con bastante enfado

- **¿Cansado de que? **

- **De tener que luchar constantemente contra el recuerdo de Hiram Berry** – soltó con rabia – **17 años siendo mi esposa, pero en ningún momento has dejado de pensar en el, no me has sido infiel con tu cuerpo, pero si con tu mente**

- **Es ridículo lo que dices **

- **No es ridículo, es la verdad, por lo menos ten la decencia de admitirlo **

- **De acuerdo, quieres escucharlo** – se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de su esposo – **si, sigo amando a Hiram, lo amo como nunca voy a llegar amarte a ti Russell Fabray** – le susurro muy despacio mirándolo fijamente – **¿estas feliz? ¿Te sientes mejor por haberlo escuchado? **

- **Eres una… **

- **¿Una que?** – interrumpió a su esposo retándolo con su mirada – **¿quieres que yo te diga lo que tú eres?**

- **Iré a dormir a uno de los cuartos de invitados** – el empresario sentencio mientras apretaba con fuerzas su mandíbula

Shelby observo como su esposo abandono la habitación dando un fuerte puertazo. Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre la orilla de la cama. Necesitaba calmarse, para así poder pensar muy bien lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Sentía como si de pronto su vida se hubiera volteado de cabeza. Ya nada volvería ser igual en su matrimonio, al menos no para ella.

_**El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme  
No quiero tu dinero  
No quiero tu corona  
Verás, tengo que incendiar tu reino**_

Quinn miraba fijamente la fotografía de su madre, sonrió con amargura mientras utilizaba su dedo índice para delinear con delicadeza la sonrisa de Judy. Sintió como sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por lo que apretó sus labios con fuerza intentando reprimir el llanto que deseaban salir. Ese dolor en su interior seguía tan vivo, y con el pasar de los años no había disminuido sino más bien había aumentado.

_**El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Verás, he venido a incendiar tu reino  
Y ni ríos ni lagos pueden apagar el fuego  
Voy a levantar la hoguera, voy a delatarte**_

Un automóvil aparco en un desolado y boscoso terreno, la figura de un hombre alto y ensombrerado se dejo divisar a través de las brillantes luces del vehículo. Aquel desconocido llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sara sobre sus hombros. Sin mucha delicadeza arrojo el cuerpo en una fosa poco profunda, luego lo apunto con un arma 9 milímetros y le disparo dos veces. Los disparos resonaron con fuerza en la penumbra de aquel terreno solitario donde absolutamente nadie pudo escucharlos.

_**Siete demonios a mi alrededor  
Siete demonios en mi casa  
Verás, estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día**_

Russell tomaba pequeños sorbos del vaso de whisky que tenia en su mano mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de invitados que estaba ocupando en ese momento. Sentía como una furia inmensa recorría su cuerpo, no entendía como Shelby se había enterado de su romance, pero iba a descubrir quien lo había vendido. Y no tendría clemencia con esa persona.

_**Siete demonios a tu alrededor  
Siete demonios en tu casa  
Verás, estaba muerta cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día**_

Quinn miro su celular después de escuchar el mensaje que le había dejado Sara. Le dio al botón del marcado rápido para devolver la llamada. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar que la operadora le anunciaba que el número no estaba disponible en esos momentos. Miro nuevamente su celular, un muy mal presentimiento se apodero de ella.

- **¿Donde demonios estas Sara?** – Quinn pregunto con preocupación

_Así como todas las historias tienen dos versiones, todas las personas tienen dos facetas, una que revelan al mundo y otra que esconden muy dentro. Una dualidad gobernada por el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, dentro de cada persona existe la capacidad para albergar el bien y el mal, pero aquellos que pueden difuminar la conciencia, tienen el verdadero poder_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Judgment

**Seven Devils **

**Chapter 4 **

**Judgment**

**_"Sentencia"_**_, del latín** "sententia"**,es una impresión u opinión que una persona defiende o apoya. El término es utilizado para hacer referencia al fallo dictado por un tribunal o un juez y a la declaración que deriva de un proceso judicial. En este sentido, una sentencia es una resolución de carácter jurídico que permite dar por finalizado una contienda. Pero cuando las sentencias no son justas, muchos son los que salen perjudicados, porque el culpable se burla de la justicia, quedando en plena libertad para continuar delinquiendo a su gusto, reduciendo así la confianza de los ciudadanos en el sistema, y entonces es ahí cuando algunos deciden tomar la justicia por su propias manos, para hacer que los causantes de su dolor paguen por su crimen._

Cansada, somnolienta y desvelada eran las palabras mas adecuadas para definir el estado de Shelby aquella mañana. Pasó gran parte de la noche, no pensado que hacer, porque sabía lo que quería, sino buscando las maneras más sencillas para llevar acabo la decisión que había tomado.

- **Buenos días** – Russell saludo a su esposa apenas entro a la sala comedor

- **Pero si es mi lindo e infiel esposito** – Shelby soltó con sarcasmo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de te

- **Déjalo ya Shelby** – el empresario le pidió intentando no perder la paciencia – **será lo mejor para ambos **

- **Lo mejor para ambos** – Shelby susurro sonriendo con amargura – **me eres infiel, y lo único que te atreves a sugerir es que lo olvide como si nada hubiera pasado** – ataco a su esposo sin perder la compostura

- **¿Y qué quieres? Recordar lo sucedido por lo que nos queda de vida** – el empresario le pregunto con sarcasmo – **vamos Shelby, no vale la pena**

- **Honestamente Russell, ya he decidió lo que quiero hacer** – informo llenando nuevamente su taza con te – **así que te aconsejo que por tu propio bien, mantengas tu amiguito dentro de tus pantalones**

- **Escucha Shelby, es cierto que te fui infiel, y debo aceptar que mi secretaria no ha sido la única mujer con la que me he enredado estos últimos años** – vio como su esposa intentaba digerir lo que acababa de decirle – **pero quiero que tengas muy presente, que a ninguna de esas mujeres las he amado, yo solo te amo a ti** – le aseguro antes de abandonar la sala comedor

- **Pero qué suerte la mía** – Shelby susurro sarcásticamente antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su taza

Quinn camina de un lado a otro mientras hacia un nuevo intento por comunicarse con Sara. Casi no había logrado dormir, la preocupación en su interior crecía a conforme pasaban los minutos y no tenía una respuesta sobre el paradero de su ex amante.

- Remarco nuevamente el número, pero al igual que las veces anteriores, la operadora le informa que el número no estaba disponible – **maldita sea** – exclamo arrojando el teléfono contra uno de los sofás

- **Oye que el teléfono no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor **– Noah bromeo desde la entrada de la sala –** ¿Qué sucede? **– pregunto al ver la seriedad con la que Quinn lo miraba

- **No logro comunicarme con Sara** – respondió la rubia con preocupación – **dejo un mensaje en mi buzón pidiéndome que la llamara, pero lo he intentado muchas veces y nada **

- **Quizás esta ocupada **– intento con sus palabras calmar un poco la preocupación de su amiga – **mira** **sé que no es un buen momento, pero recuerda que tenemos una reunión con Russell **– le recordó apuntando el reloj en su muñeca

- **Si es cierto** – dijo recordando dicha reunión, se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **hagamos algo Noah, yo iré con Russell y tu ve al apartamento de Sara y averigua si está bien**

- **¿Segura que quieres estar a solas con Russell? **

- **No voy a matarlo en su propia oficina Noah**

- **¿Pero vas a matarlo? **

- **Si Noah, te lo dije anoche y te lo repito esta mañana, voy asesinar a Russell Fabray** – dijo un tanto irritada, el hecho de que su mejor amigo cuestionara su decisión comenzaba a molestarle – **ahora podrías por favor hacer lo que te pedí **

Quinn espero perder de vista a su mejor amigo para dejarse caer totalmente vencida sobre uno de los sofás. No le gustaba tratar mal a Noah, pero tampoco le gustaba que este la cuestionara. Estaba segura de que al moreno le estaba constando trabajo aceptar la confesión que le hizo el día anterior, porque nunca habían llegado hablar acerca de eso, por lo que seguramente Noah jamás pensó que sus planes de venganza incluían matar a Russell, pero no iba a retroceder por nada, porque le había costado mucho llegar hasta ahí.

- **¿Vas algún lado?** – Rachel le cuestiono a su madre viéndola guardar sus cosas en su bolso

- **Tengo asuntos que atender de la fundación **– Shelby informo sin detener su labor y evitando mirar de frente a su hija – **ya sabes, mi trabajo nunca acaba **

- **¿Hay algo que deba saber? **– cuestiono preocupada por la actitud de su progenitora, quien finalmente se atrevió a verla pero no con muy buenos ojos – **y lo pregunto porque tú y mi padre han estado actuando un poco raro últimamente**

- La mujer considero durante unos segundos si decir o no la verdad – **no sucede nada, de acuerdo **– dijo intentando sonar convincente, quizás era mejor esperar un poco para hablar con su hija acerca de lo sucedido con Russell – **¿Tú que harás hoy?**

- **Veré a Quinn** – anuncio con timidez intentando no sonrojarse ante aquel anuncio – **ella me ofreció unas pasantías en el nuevo proyecto que está desarrollando **– explico con una pequeña sonrisa – **ya sabes, para hacer currículo**

- **No creo que la prioridad de la Srta. Stevens al ofrecerte unas pasantías sea para ayudar a tu currículo precisamente** – Shelby anuncio con un tono divertido al notar lo ingenua que estaba siendo su hija con respecto a lo que sucedía – **piénsalo un poco cielo, te invita a almorzar y luego te ofrece unas pasantías, quiere tenerte cerca** – le aseguro con una sonrisa traviesa

- **No creo que lo haya hecho con esas intenciones** – Rachel negó de forma inmediata – **solo trabajaremos juntas** – soltó con ligereza y de pronto entendió lo que su madre le trataba de decir – **quiere tenerme cerca** – susurro comenzado a reír como una tonta

- **Así es **– Shelby confirmo antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla – **nos vemos luego** – se despidió – **y suerte con tus pasantías**

Rachel analizo lo sucedido el día anterior con Quinn. Era cierto que ella había dado el primer paso al intentar besar a la rubia, pero esta no había hecho nada para detenerla, iba a permitir que la besara. Eso podía significar entonces que quizás Quinn también estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Tenía que descubrirlo, necesitaba salir de dudas.

- **Sr. Fabray, su reunión de la primera hora lo espera en la sala de juntas** – Melanie le anuncio al empresario apenas ingreso en el despacho

- **Bien, llama a Sebastián y dile que se encargue de mis asuntos mientras estoy ocupado** – el empresario le ordeno a la becaria

- **No debería hacer eso Sara** – la joven cuestiono las órdenes dadas por el empresario

- **Sara ya no trabaja en esta empresa** – le informo con un tono rígido que hizo a la joven becaria temblar de pies a cabeza – **ahora haz lo que te digo** – volvió a ordenarle

- **Si señor **

Russell se dirigió a la sala de juntas, una sonrisa victoriosa iba marcada en su rostro, está a punto de conseguir la pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas empresarial, pero su sonrisa se esfumo casi inmediatamente cuando ingreso en la sala de juntas y se encontró una sonriente Quinn Fabray esperándolo. Un malestar amargo se apodero del cuerpo del empresario e inconscientemente apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse con aquella sorpresa.

- **¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? **– Russell pregunto exasperado por la presencia de joven rubia – **lárgate, no tengo porque soportar tu pesadez en mi propia empresa **

- **Vaya, así recibe a todas su citas Sr. Fabray** – Quinn pregunto con sarcasmo – **porque sinceramente esperaba algo como un "buenos días"**

- **¿cita? **– el empresario cuestiono acercándose hasta quedar frente a la rubia – **¿de qué cita hablas?**

- **Revise su agenda y vera que es cierto lo que digo **– Quinn explico y vio la desconfianza por parte del empresario – **si quiere confírmelo con su secretaria**

- **Tengo una cita, pero es con Roger Warens **– aseguro Russell comenzado a perder la paciencia

- **No, usted Sr. Fabray, tiene una cita con el dueño de Warens Corporaction **– le recordó ese pequeño detalle – **ayer mi socio y yo compramos dicha empresa **– le hizo saber ofreciéndole una carpeta – **le hice una oferta a Roger****Warens, que no pudo resistir**

- **Ya veo porque, prácticamente le diste el doble de lo que en realidad vale la empresa** – Russell susurro revisando los documentos que le habían sido entregados – **¿lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí?**

- **Hasta donde sé, usted quería hacer negocios con Warens Corporaction, para así poder negociar con los árabes, pues, hablemos de negocios **

- Russell soltó una risa sarcástica – **no, yo no voy hacer negocios contigo** – se negó de forma inmediata – **lo menos que me interesa, es trabajar con una niña malcriada, tengo una reputación que cuidar **

- **Sr. Fabray, ninguna otra empresa lo va ayudar, por motivos que usted conoce muy bien, así que, si quiere negociar con los árabes tendrá que hacerlo con mi ayuda **

- **Fuera de mi empresa ahora **– Russell corrió a la rubia perdiendo toda la educación que lo caracterizaba – **quizás te sientas poderosa, pero dentro de esta compañía mando yo **

- **¿Podría por lo menos escuchar la oferta?** – pidió con un tono bastante calmado, no importara cuanto Russell la gritara o insultara, paciencia era lo que más le sobraba en la vida. Vio como el empresario durante unos segundos dudo ante su petición, pero finalmente hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, dándole a entender que podía hablar – **le venderemos el 50% de las acciones de Warens Corporaction, así, las ganancias obtenidas de las inversiones, serán en partes iguales **

- **¿Me estas ofreciendo una sociedad? **

- **Es exactamente lo que le estoy ofreciendo **– Quinn le aseguro – **nadie obtendrá ni más ni menos, sino partes iguales**

- **Siento que tu oferta es demasiado generosa** – aseguro con desconfianza

- **Sr. Fabray, ambos tenemos intereses en común **– aseguro la rubia – **usted quiere posicionarse en el mercado oriental y nosotros queremos crecer empresarialmente, si lo analizamos bien, nada podría salir mal de todo esto… ¿no cree usted? **

- **¿A qué estás jugando Stevens? **

- **Yo no juego Sr. Fabray **– aseguro de manera desafiante mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules del hombre frente a ella –** yo actuó**

Noah tocaba con insistencia la puerta del apartamento de Sara, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña. Resoplo de frustración dándose finalmente por vencido. Nadie iba a responder a su llamado, así que si quería ver lo que sucedía en el interior de aquel departamento, tendría que hacerlo por sus propios medios. Miro hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco su navaja suiza, se agachó delante de la puerta e insertó el gancho metálico en la cerradura.

- **Vamos, vamos** – susurraba mientras movía el gancho hacia arriba y abajo con destreza

El sudor frío de los nervios se pronunciaba en la frente de Noah mientras jadeaba por la tensión y el esfuerzo de la postura. De pronto escucho el chasquido característico anunciaba su triunfo contra la cerradura y no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosamente.

- **Bravo por mi –** se felicito a si mismo mientras se incorporaban y estiraba sus pierna

Empujo la puerta sigilosamente, y de apoco se fue adentrando al interior del apartamento. No había señales de que alguien estuviera. El silencio que cubría el espacio era escalofriante y agudo, tanto que se podía escuchar hasta el ligero zumbido de una mosca.

- **Esto es algo muy bueno** – exclamo paseando su mirada por todo el lugar – **o muy malo **

Comenzó revisando la sala, noto que en la contestadora no había ningún mensaje y tampoco había correo alguno sobre la mesita telefónica. Luego procedió a revisar la habitación de Sara, en esta no encontró ni una sola pertenencia de la castaña, el closet estaba vacío al igual que la cómoda y las gavetas de las mesitas de noche. Bien, la sentencia era clara y el misterio estaba resuelto, Sara se había marchado.

- **La propuesta no está nada mal Sr. Fabray** – Sebastián opino hojeando el contracto propuesto por Quinn – **deberíamos considerarla **

- **¿Deberíamos?** – Russell lo cuestiono dándole una mirada severa

- **Debería considerarla **– Sebastián se corrigió – **como ya dije es una buena propuesta **

- **Sebastián, no he llegado hasta donde estoy, siguiendo los consejos de un becario **– Russell ataco al joven, su humor no era el mejor en aquel momento, y cuando estaba de mal humor expedía mas veneno de lo normal – **la respuesta es la misma, no me asociare con Quinn Stevens, así sea la última opción que me quede **

- **Sr. Creo está en mi deber recordarle, que necesitamos abrirnos paso en el marcado oriental, los expertos prevén que este será un año empresarial muy difícil, y necesitamos estar bien resguardados **

- **Crees que no se eso** – Russel grito lleno de enojo – **porque crees que he estado buscando en los últimos meses las maneras de poder entrar al mercado oriental **

- **Pido disculpa por mi comentario Sr. **– Sebastián se disculpo intimidado por el repentino cambio de humor de su jefe – **puedo preguntar, el motivo de su rechazo hacia Quinn Stevens**

- **Hay algo en ella que no me inspira confianza **

- **¿Se siente amenazado? **

- Russell soltó una risa sarcástica – **no me siento amenazado** – aseguro – **simplemente siento que oculta algo**

- **Puedo investigarla** – el becario se ofreció hacer el trabajo sucio que tanto le gustaba – **y si encuentro algo fuera de lo normal, podemos usarlo a nuestro favor **

- **Me gusta como piensas Smythe** – el empresario lo felicito – **hazlo, pero con discreción **– le ordeno

Sebastián asintió levemente aceptando la orden de su jefe y se dirigió a la puerta. Por su parte Russell apoyo sus dos codos sobre su escritorio mientras sostenía su barbilla sobre sus manos. Dicen que en la guerra y los negocios todo se vale, así que si Quinn ocultaba algo oscuro en su pasado, sin dudarlo lo utilizaría para poner el juego a su favor. Como ya había dicho anteriormente, no había llegado hasta ahí siendo bueno y cumpliendo la ley a cabalidad.

- **Si eso ya lo sé Jena, pero necesito esa información **– Quinn hablaba a través de su celular mientras se paseaba por la sala – **se que no puedes hacerlo prioridad, pero al menos podrías tenerlo presente, gracias **

- **No va buscarla, cierto** – Noah adivino lo que su amiga iba a decirle

- **Dice que no hay motivos suficientes para pensar que algo malo le pudo suceder** – relato con frustración – **¿estás seguro que vistes nada extraño?**

- **Claro que lo estoy** – Noah le aseguro una vez más – **no había mensajes en su contestadora, ni correo, ni pertenencias algunas… se podría decir que se fue **

- **Sara no se iría sin decirme nada **– la rubia aseguro con mucha seguridad, conocía a la perfección a su ex amante, tanto que podía predecir sus movidas incluso ante que esta las hiciera – **es demasiado fiel para abandonarme **

- **Te recuerdo que tuvieron una discusión la última vez que se vieron **– Noah le recordó – **tal vez algo en ella cambio y decidió deserto **

- **Ella no se fue Noah **– apretó sus diente con fuerzas mientras hablaba– **así que la buscaremos por cielo y tierra hasta que aparezca… estoy segura de que Russell tiene mucho que ver con esto **

- **Hablando del rey de roma, ¿acepto el trato que le ofreciste? **

- **No, se puso histérico cuando supo que habíamos adquirido Warens Corporaction** – relato con una pequeña sonrisa – **pero sé que aceptara**

- **¿Como estas tan segura?**

- **No olvides que se acerca una crisis económica mundial, será un año empresarial muy duro y el mercado más seguro es el oriental, Russell necesita ir hasta allá y solo a través de mi es que podrá llegar**

Rachel se encontraba frente a la puerta de la residencia de Quinn, respiro profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel. Acomodo su larga y ondulada cabellera, luego miro vestido para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su debido lugar y entonces finalmente toco el timbre.

- **¿Esperamos a alguien?** – Noah cuestiono mirando a sus espaldas–** ¿Por qué no recuerdo haber ordenado pizza? **

- **Tengo una cita de trabajo** – Quinn le hizo saber pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia el recibidor – **y ya te dije que dejes la pizza **

- **¿Cita de trabajo?** – Cuestiono a su amiga yendo tras ella – **¿y qué tienes en contra de la pizza? **

Quinn no respondió la pregunta hecha por su amigo, solo le dio una mirada tranquila, la cual hizo que Noah frunciera su ceño levemente, No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y ese mal presentimiento tomo forma humana cuando vio quien era la persona que ingresaba al interior de la residencia. Aquello era muy malo, por no decir catastrófico.

- **Espero no llegar muy temprano** – Rachel bromeo un tanto nerviosa – **pero soy fanática de la puntualidad **

- **Entonces tenemos algo en común Srta. Berry** – Quinn exclamo guiñándole su ojo cosa que hizo que Noah rodara sus ojos – **déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo y socio** – anuncio señalando a izquierda

- **Noah Puckerman** – Rachel exclamo bastante sorprendida al reconocer al joven – **por dios, cuánto tiempo** – susurro mientras se lanzaba sobre el chico para abrazarlo

- **¿Ustedes se conocen?** – Quinn pregunto confundida

- **Claro, Noah solía asistir a las reuniones del club de beneficencia que mi madre dirige** – Rachel le explico – **y como has de suponer yo también solía asistir a dichas reuniones **

- **Cierto **– susurro Quinn recordando ese pequeño detalle

- **¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? **– la morena pregunto paseando su mirada entre ambos jóvenes

- **Estudiamos juntos en Italia** – Quinn informo con una orgullosa sonrisa – **y ahora viendo que se conocen puedo decir que eso nos facilita todo a la hora de trabajar**

- **¿Trabajar juntos?** – Noah cuestiono sin poder creérselo

- **Si Noah** – Quinn reafirmo – **veras, Rachel esta a punto de cursar su ultimo año de arquitectura, y le he ofrecido unas pasantías en nuestro nuevo proyecto para que vaya adquiriendo experiencia** – le explico a su amigo

- **¿Porque no me habías dicho nada de eso?**

- **Se me paso por alto**

- **Claro, se te olvido** – el moreno acepto no muy convencido – **bueno, supongo que empezare a explicarle a Rachel sobre el proyecto **

- **No, eso lo hare yo** – Quinn le hizo saber de inmediato – **necesito que tú te encargues de los balances de Warens Corporaction **

- **Quinn, te recuerdo que soy el arquitecto encargado de nuestro nuevo proyecto** – le dijo intentando mantener un tono calmado – **por lo tanto, a mi me corresponde explicarle a Rachel **

- **Pero yo soy el arquitecto en jefe Noah** – le recordó a su amigo recordó con seriedad – **ahora por favor, haz lo que te pido **

- **Claro Srta. Stevens** – acepto el joven arquitecto no de muy buena manera – **llámame cuando necesites quien te sirva el te **

Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar el último comentario por parte de su amigo. Por su parte Rachel se sentía incomoda, tras aquella pequeña conversación, que tenia tintes de discusión, y no estaba segura si esta había ocurrido por su inesperada presencia o por otros acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente. Rogaba mentalmente que fuera la segunda opción, ya que lo último que deseaba era ser un elemento de discordia.

- **Las conversaciones entre ustedes dos siempre son así de intensas** – Rachel no pudo evitar preguntar

- **No, para nada** – Quinn negó rápidamente – **no sé qué le pasa, el nunca actúa de esa manera tan precaria** – susurro sin apartar la vista del camino por donde se había marchado su amigo – **en fin, hablemos de nosotras **

- **¿Nosotras?** – Rachel cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Digo, de trabajo** – se corrigió tan rápido como pudo – **hablemos de trabajo**

- **Claro, trabajo** – susurro intentando que no se notara los nervios que ya empezaban aparecer

Shelby seguía atentamente cada expresión facial que realizaba su abogado mientras revisaba cuidadosamente el acuerdo el acuerdo prenupcial que Russell y ella habían firmado hacia 17 años atrás. Con Hiram nunca considero firmar un acuerdo de esos, porque sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero con Russell todo fue muy distinto, decidió ser precavida y antes de dar el sí en el altar, lo hizo firmar un buen acuerdo, en el cual ella salía muy bien parada.

- **¿Todo en orden, cierto Fings? **

- **Si Sra. Corcoran, su acuerdo prenupcial es muy claro, y simple, por lo que el divorcio no será complicado** – dijo el abogado sin apartar la mirada del documento frente a el

- **¿Qué pasaría si mi esposo se niega a firmar? **

- **No se puede negar, este acuerdo tiene una clausula muy específica, donde dice que de él negarse a firmar, un juez puede obligarlo** – Fings explico – **así que no habrá problema alguna **

- **Con Russell uno nunca sabe, así que lo mejor será que lo tramite rápidamente y de manera discreta** – Shelby le pidió a su abogado – **lo último que quiero es un escándalo público **

- **Hare todo lo que esté en mis manos, pero debo advertirle que una vez que esto llegue al juzgado, ya no dependerá de mi la discreción** – el hombre le advirtió

- **Solo haga lo que esté en sus manos, por favor **

Rachel intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en la información que Quinn le estaba dando, pero le estaba resultando bastante difícil, ya que no podía dejar de admirar la belleza tan natural que la rubia poseía, esos grandes y profundos ojos verdes, esa nariz perfilada, esas cejas tan exóticas, y esos labios carnosos, que se abrían y cerraban con una sensualidad única. No podía dejar de observarlos.

- **¿Entiendes lo que queremos, cierto?** – Quinn le pregunto volviendo su cabeza para mirarla fijamente – **Rachel** – insistió al ver que no le respondía

- **Si, si, entiendo** – exclamo saliendo de su trance

- **¿Segura? Porque te noto algo distraída**

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo apenada – **es solo que a veces suelo distraerme con facilidad **– susurro desviando su mirada

- **Eso sucede cuando lo que estas estudiando no es interesante **

- **¿Qué? No, por favor Quinn no pienses eso **

- **¿Entonces? **

Rachel miraba fijamente a la rubia deseando tener una respuesta a la pregunta que le habían realizado. Pero hay un viejo dicho que cita _"a veces demos demostrar lo que sentimos con hechos y no con palabras"_ y fue por eso entonces que la morena se acercó a Quinn con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir y sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada expectante, tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles y maravillosas que había tomado en su vida.

Decidió que era momento de besar a Quinn Fabray

Dándose un impulso la morena atrapo los labios de Quinn en un beso tímido, dulce, y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al notar que su acción era correspondida.

Tal y como Rachel lo había imaginado, labios de Quinn eran tan suaves y delicados, que se resbalaban contra los suyos. Tomó el carnoso labio inferior de la rubia delicadamente con sus dientes para luego pasar su lengua sobre él, podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de Quinn que quedaban atrapados en su garganta, las ansias de entrar en su boca crecían exponencialmente a cada segundo que pasaba mientras sus alientos calientes se mezclaban. Enredó sus dedos en el sedoso y rubio cabello de Quinn, no quería que ese beso con sabor a gloria y pasión terminase.

De un momento a otro Quinn dejó de pensar y se dejo llevar por el sabor de aquel beso. El cual sin duda alguna era el más apasionado que le habían dado en su vida y el más prohibido. De pronto la sensatez regreso a su mente y con un rápido movimiento aparto a la morena.

Rachel sintió como si de repente alguien hubiera arrojado sobre su cuerpo un balde de agua fría. Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras paseaba su mirada de un lado a otro. No podía creerlo, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

- **Necesito salir de aquí** – anuncio la morena tomando sus cosas – **hablamos luego** – le dijo a Quinn sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarla, la vergüenza la estaba matando

- **Rachel espera** – la rubia le suplico siguiendo sus paso, pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas completamente, y cuando quiso darse cuenta Rachel ya había salido de la casa. Observo como la morena se alejo casi corriendo y sin poder evitarlo golpeo su frente contra el marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo que soltaba un par de insultos en italiano.

- **Que los diga en otro idioma no los hace más aceptables** – Noah hablo a sus espaldas – **los hace más elegante, pero no aceptables**

- **Viste lo que sucedió, ¿cierto?** – afirmo girándose sobre sus talones para ver a su amigo

- **Si, lo hice** – le confirmo mientras se acercaba a ella – **y honestamente, pienso que es mejor que se haya marchado, porque así podremos hablar** – susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos

La sorpresa de Shelby fue grande cuando cruzo la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Russell esperándola, con un semblante rígido y una mirada que era hielo puro. La morena no le presto mucha atención a la presencia de su esposo, y se dirigió hacia su cómoda para tomar asiento frente al espejo.

- **¿No tienes una reunión en el almuerzo?** – Shelby Interrogo a su esposo con sarcasmo – **¿o te suspendieron el crédito en el Center Square? **

- **Veo que tu sentido del humor mejora cada día** – Russell respondió acercándose hasta ella – **¿Dónde estabas?** – interrogo con un tono bastante serio

- **Creo que se te olvido Russell, que yo no soy una ama de casa** – respondió despojándose de sus caras joyas – **tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme**

- **¿e ir a ver a tu abogado, es una de esas cosas de la cuales tenias que ocuparte? **

- Por un momento Shelby se quedo paralizada, ese anuncio la tomo con la guardia baja, pero se esforzó por no demostrarlo – **¿estás vigilándome?** – Pregunto con calma y vio como su esposo sonreía de forma cínica – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

- **Tu **– Russell exclamo inclinándose para ver el rostro de su esposa a través del espejo – **en tu pobre e ilusa mente crees que puedes dejarme, pero te equivocas **

- **¿Lo hago? **

- **No voy a darte el divorcio Shelby, así que será mejor que desistas de esa tonta idea **

- **Puedo hacer que un juez te obligue a firmar los papeles del divorcio** – le recordó mirando a través del espejo el rostro neutral de su esposo

- **Yo soy Russell Fabray, nadie me obliga a nada** – dijo antes de dejar un suave beso sobre el cuello de su esposa – **tu seguirás siendo mi esposa, te guste o no** – susurro cerca de su oído – **por cierto, deberías mandarle flores a tu abogado**

- **¿Que le hiciste Russell?**

- **Digamos que estará inactivo por un tiempo… **

- **Eres un infeliz bastardo **– Shelby dijo con dureza mientras se incorporaba con rapidez – **como has podido** – gritaba mientras golpeaba el pecho de su esposo con fuerzas

- El empresario sujeto las muñecas de Shelby con fuerza – **basta **– le ordeno dándole una mirada severa

- **Te odio Russell **– la morena le soltó con desprecio – **eres una basura y te odio **

- **Perfecto, porque si no puedo tener tu amor, entonces tendré tu odio, porque a mí los términos medios no me gustan** – le dijo antes de arrojarla bruscamente contra la cómoda – **no vuelvas a intentar algo parecido **– le advirtió – **porque lo nuestro es hasta que la muerte nos separe **– sentencio

Shelby vio a través del espejo como Russell tomaba su saco y luego salía de la habitación. Intento ser fuerte para no romper en llanto, pero el torrente de emociones que recorrían su mente y su cuerpo era tan grande que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

- **Te odio, te odio** – comenzó a gritar con desespero mientras arrastraba sus brazos por encima de la cómoda y lanzaba todo lo que estaba sobre esta al suelo

Debido al brusco esfuerzo y a la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, el cuerpo de Shelby se desplomo contra el suelo. Donde logro visualizar un pequeño frasco de somníferos que se encontraban cerca de ella.

- Estiro su brazo para tomar el frasco – **entonces será hasta que la muerte nos separe** – sentencio para sí misma

Qué hacer cuando la espada nos apunta directo al corazón y estamos tan pegados a la pared que no tenemos escapatoria posible. Será que debemos considerar las alternativas que se nos presentan en formas incorrectas, pero que nos dan una salida directa de todo aquel horror que nos rodea. Se puede aceptar una sentencia al infierno con tal de no quedarnos con el diablo a nuestro lado.

Sentirnos confundidos y desenfocados es uno de los estados habituales que podemos llegar a experimentar en algún momento de nuestra vida. La tendencia a perder el norte es tremendamente fácil en un mundo que se nos presenta, a menudo, adverso, desigual, y en donde pareciera que alcanzar la felicidad, solo estuviese en manos de unos pocos privilegiados.

La mente comienza a divagar de múltiples formas y entre miles de pensamientos en forma de apego a situaciones del pasado y de preocupaciones por el futuro. El poder que puede ejercer nuestra cabeza cuando estamos en el proceso de tomar una decisión importante o de redirigir nuestros pasos es tan fuerte que, a menudo, terminamos no haciendo nada y cediendo ante lo que el desespero nos dicta que hagamos.

- **No puedes involucrarte con Rachel Berry** – Noah sentencio con dureza – **¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? **

- **Soy lo suficientemente grande, para saber qué debo hacer o no **– le dijo un tanto molesta, no quería tener aquella discusión, pero su mejor amigo no era una persona difícil de evadir – **si decido salir con Rachel, lo hare y punto**

- Noah analizo las palabras de la rubia durante unos segundos intentando encontrarle sentido a estas –** espera, acaso vas a utilizarla a Rachel como parte de tu venganza **– pregunto incrédulo, desde el primer momento cuando planearon la venganza contra Russell, nunca consideraron mover las piezas de esa manera

- **¿Qué? **– Quinn pregunto horrorizada por las errónea suposición de su amigo –** por supuesto que no Noah** – negó casi de inmediato – **hacer** **eso sería muy bajo, incluso hasta para mi **

- Y fue gracias aquella negativa tan dramática que Noah cayo en cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la rubia – **Ella te gusta **– afirmo entendiendo lo que sucedía – **no intentes negarlo Quinn **– pidió cuando su amiga hizo un intento de hablar – **porque he visto como la miras, como le hablas y sumándole a eso, el ligero interés que tienes en mantenerla cerca, puedo confirmar que Rachel te gusta **

- **Vaya, resultaste ser mas observador de lo que imaginaba **– se burlo con descaro – **de acuerdo, lo admito, Rachel me gusta** – ya no tenia sentido seguir ocultando la realidad de su situación. Porque su mejor amigo tenia razón, Rachel le gustaba, cuando empezó a estudiar la historia de la familia Fabray – Corcoran, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera curiosidad por la morena, curiosidad que se fue convirtiendo en atracción cuando comenzó a compartir y a conocerla

- **Por Dios Quinn **– dijo horrorizado por la reciente confesión– **entiendes que se trata de la hija de Russell Fabray**

- **Ella no es su hija, yo soy la hija de Russell Fabray** –argumento con seriedad, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar la rabia que crecía en su interior cada vez que recordaba que por su venas corría la misma sangre que la de su peor enemigo – **no tengo intenciones de lastimar a Rachel**

- **La cuestión no es si tienes o no intenciones Quinn, en un acto de venganza los daños colaterales son inevitables **– Noah vio como su amiga apartaba su mirada – **no puedes destruir a su familia y esperar que ella se quede a tu lado como si nada… debes despertar amiga mía, porque la situación no es tan sencilla como pretendes que sea **

Rachel cruzo la puerta de su casa, durante todo su trayecto no había podido sacar de su mente lo ocurrido con Quinn. Se sentía como una verdadera idiota, por haber salido huyendo de la manera en como lo hizo, pero no tenía la suficientes fuerzas para haberse quedado y enfrentar a la rubia. Ni siquiera sabía cómo haría para verla nuevamente a la cara sin morirse de la vergüenza después de aquel beso.

- **Srta. Rachel, gracias a Dios que llega** – Nelly exclamo acercándose a toda prisa

- **¿Qué sucede Nelly? **

- **Sus padres han tenido una discusión horrible, el Sr. Fabray salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Sra. Corcoran ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde entonces** – le informo bastante preocupada – **y estoy preocupada**

- **¿Hace cuanto fue eso? **

- **Una hora más o menos**

- **Iré a ver a mi madre, tienes alguna duplicado de la puerta de su habitación **

- **Si, estaba a punto de usarla, pero ahora que usted está aquí** – anuncio entregándole la llave – **será mejor que lo haga usted**

- **Gracias Nelly **

Rachel subió las escaleras, no entendía bien que sucedía entres sus padres, desde hacía unos cuantos días atrás que ambos venían actuando de una manera muy extraña, algo no andaba bien, muy en el fondo lo sabía. La morena toco suavemente un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su progenitora.

- **Madre soy Rachel** – la morena aviso intentando que eso alentara a su madre abrirle – **bien, si así lo quieres** – susurro antes de introducir la llave en cerradura – **mama **– llamo nuevamente a su progenitora al divisarla recostada sobre su cama

La morena se acerco despacio a la cama y vio que Shelby estaba dormida, tenía todas las intenciones de retirarse, cuando dio un vistazo a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y noto que en esta había una copa de brandi casi terminada y un frasco de somníferos completamente vacío. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de manera muy grande al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **No puede ser** – susurro sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo

Quinn se encontraba sentada en la sala, revisando los movimientos de las cuentas de Sara, así como el de las tarjetas de créditos de la misma, si era verdad que esta había decidió irse, tendría que haber dejado un rostro que seguir, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por un mensaje que entro a su celular. Al ver de quien se trataba, no dudo ni un solo segundo en abrir dicho mensaje.

- **Maldita **– susurro mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono

Rachel Jugaba con sus manos en un intento de calmar sus nervios mientras observaba como Russell se paseaba de un lado a otro. No habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que se encontraron. La morena no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Su madre había intentado suicidarse, aquella situación la sobrepasaba.

- **Rachel… **

- Rachel giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre – **Quinn **– pronuncio en un susurro al ver a la rubia parada a unos pasos de distancia

- **¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?** – Russell ataco con un tono bastante brusco

- **Estaba visitando a un conocido que trabaja aquí y escuche lo sucedido con la Sra. Corcoran **– la rubia explico sin dejar de ver a Rachel en ningún momento – **¿han sabido algo?**

- **Este es un asunto familiar Srta. Stevens, así que no veo motivos para que este aquí **– Russell le hizo saber sin pudor el descontento que le causaba su presencia – **así que** **lo mejor será que se retire**

- **Con todo respecto Sr. Fabray, de aquí no me muevo a menos que su hija me lo pida** – le respondió con un tono suave pero al mismo tiempo desafiante

- **Como te atreves** – el empresario susurro mientras se acercaba con todas la intenciones de confrontarla

- **Padre por favor** – Rachel suplico interponiéndose en el camino de este – **no es momento para pelear** – miro a Quinn, que seguía desafiando a Russell con su mirada – **Quinn gracias por preocuparte, pero…**

- **Familiares de Shelby Corcoran** – pidió una voz en la sala de espera

- **Soy su esposo** – Russell respondió acercándose hasta una joven doctora, rubia de ojos azules, estatura promedio y un cuerpo bastante trabajado, que se encontraba en mitad de la sala de espera – **¿Cómo esta mi esposa?** – pregunto un tanto desesperado

- **Soy la Dra. Amy Caleb **– la doctora se presento con cordialidad – **por suerte la Sra. Corcaran esta fuera de peligro** – anuncio y una sensación de alivio se poso en la atmosfera – **costo un poco lograr estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco, pero finalmente lo logramos **

- **¿Puedo verla?** – Rachel pregunto ansiosa

- **No despertara en toda la noche, así que no tiene caso que la vean** – le informo a la morena – **aunque me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con usted Sr. Fabray **

- **Claro** – Russell acepto sin pensarlo

- Rachel observo a su padre y la Dra. alejarse – **genial mas secretos** – susurro con desanimo

- **¿Estas bien?** – Quinn indago acercándose a la morena

- **No **– Rachel negó con rapidez – **como podría estarlo, digo, mi madre intento quitarse la vida** – resoplo con desespero e intento retener el llanto que amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia

- **Ya, ya, trata de no pensar en eso** – Quinn le pidió estrechándola suavemente entre sus brazos

Una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Rachel cuando sintió los delicados brazos de Quinn rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. Fue como si de momento toda la angustia que estaba dentro de ella desapareciera, y todo gracias a ese protector abrazo que recibía por parte de Quinn. Es cierto que dar o recibir un abrazo es algo simple, casi todos desconocemos la dimensión de plenitud que nos proporciona. Los expertos en la materia, tienen mucha razón al decir que "en su forma más elevada, abrazar es también un arte". Una de las formas más naturales y espontáneas de demostrar afectos es a través del abrazo. Porque este se da y se recibe.

- **Rachel **– susurro su nombre muy cerca de su oído – **tenemos algo pendiente** – le recordó

- Se separo levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos – **no me siento en capacidad para hablar de eso ahora **– susurro con debilidad

- **No tenemos que hablarlo ahora, solo quiero que sepas que no me molesto lo ocurrido** – le aseguro mientras acariciaba su mejilla y sonrió internamente cuando vio que esta se sonrojaba – **eres muy hermosa Rachel, la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido **

Rachel sintió su cuerpo temblar de pie a cabeza aquellos ojos verdes lograban desarmarla por completo, y se quedo sin aliento cuando vio que Quinn comenzaba acercar su rostro al suyo. Iba a suceder nuevamente, pero esta vez, no era ella quien daba el primer paso, y estaba feliz de que así fuera. Todos tenemos necesidad de tocar y ser tocados, de amar y ser amados. El amor retenido puede convertirse en dolor. Por ello, en el calor de un beso hay que ser humildes y vulnerables, para entregarnos él y a ese beso. Al besar, afirmamos la capacidad de descubrir la ternura y la alegría que hay en nosotros y la riqueza interior que nos nutre.

- **Olvídelo **– Russell se negó rotundamente – **mi esposa no vera a ningún psicólogo **

- **Sr. Fabray cuando hay casos de intentos de suicidio, es obligatorio que un medico retribuya al paciente a un psicólogo** – Amy le explico al empresario

- **Shelby no intento matarse, lo que paso con ella fue un simple accidente **

- **Confundir la azúcar con la sal es un accidente, pero ingerir un frasco entero de somníferos con brandy es un intento de suicidio **

- **Basta **– Russell exigió lleno de enojo – **mi esposa no intento matarse, así que no pondrá eso en su historia medica y tampoco la remitirá a un psicólogo** – le ordeno a la doctora

Rachel se sentía en el cielo, literalmente, no le importaba que estuvieran en medio de una sala llena de desconocidos, los cuales seguramente les regalaban miradas curiosas al mismo tiempo que susurraban sus opiniones acerca de aquel beso, el cual en un principio comenzó como un simple roce sin prisa alguna, pero pasado unos segundos se volvió más intenso. Las manos Rachel se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de Quinn mientras la rubia sujetaba con fuerzas sus caderas. Ambas se repetían mentalmente que podían quedarse sumergidas en ese momento por siempre. Pero para su mala suerte el carraspeo de una persona, las regreso nuevamente al mundo real. Ambas miraron a su izquierda y se encontraron con Russell, quien parecía que estaba a punto de echar fuego por los ojos. Rachel en ese preciso momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara, por su parte Quinn no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo por la repentina aparición de Russell

- **Veo que encontraron como entretenerse** – soltó Russell con sarcasmo terminado de romper por completo el mágico momento entre las chicas – **tu madre intenta matarse y tu te pones a besar a una chica, que considerada Rachel **

- Rachel bajo su cabeza sitiándose apenada, por las palabras de su padre, quien tenia razón, estaban en medio de una crisis familiar, como había podido ser tan egoísta – **lo siento** – se disculpo

- **No tienes porque disculparte** – aseguro Quinn ciertamente enojada por las disculpas ofrecidas por la morena – **no hiciste nada malo**

- Russell miro con severidad a la rubia y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza –** Rachel es hora de irnos** – ordeno con un tono rígido que dejaba ver claramente su mal humor – **ya** **no tiene caso que estemos aquí **

- **Pero… **

- **No me lleves la contraria Rachel** – reprendió a la morena con un fuerte grito que la hizo saltar hacia atrás bastante asustada

- **Creo que debería controlar su carácter Sr. Fabray** – Quinn le exigió dando un paso hacia adelante – **no voy a tolerar que le grite a Rachel de esa manera tan troglodita **

- **Ya me estoy cansando de que creas que puedes meterte en los asuntos de mi familia Stevens** – Russell la confronto mas enfadado aun – **¿Quién te crees que eres? **

- **Muy bien basta** – Rachel pidió interponiéndose una vez mas entre su padre y la rubia – **Quinn te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero mi padre tiene razón, lo mejor será que vaya a casa **

- **Espero que el mensaje haya sido lo suficientemente claro, ahora si nos disculpa, debemos irnos** – Russell dijo celebrando su victoria – **Rachel** – llamo a la morena cuando vio que esta no se movía de su lugar

- Rachel estiro su mano para tomar la de Quinn apretarla con fuerza – **te llamare luego** – le articulo en un susurro antes de alejarse

Quinn siguió a la morena con su mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recordar el beso que habían compartido. Tenía que confesar le encantaba Rachel. Nunca antes se había sentido atraída por alguien de la manera en cómo se sentía por aquella hermosa morena de ojos morrones.

- **Esa sonrisa boba no va con tu personalidad** – una persona aseguro parándose al lado de la rubia

- Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar aquel comentario – **por un breve momento olvide como eras **– dijo ladeando su cabeza para posar su mirada en la persona estaba a su lado – **gracias por recordármelo Dra. Caleb **

El silencio era rey durante el trayecto de regreso. A Rachel le habían enseñado que cuando no hay nada de que hablar, lo mejor es apreciar el silencio, que algunas veces es un buen compañero. Pero ese no era el caso, porque había mucho de que hablar, y le sorprendía el hecho de que su padre no hubiera ni siquiera hecho un pequeño intento por explicarle el porque de aquella situación tan desagradable. La morena observo a su Russel que estaba a su lado. Lucia tranquilo, como si nada perturbara su mente, no había ni una sola pizca de preocupación o remordimiento que se pudiera notar en el.

- **¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?** – protesto con enfado – **mi madre, tu esposa, ha intentado matarse** – le recordó

- **¿Piensas que es mi culpa?** – Russell cuestiono sintiéndose ofendido

- **No se que pensar, lo único que se es que ustedes tuvieron una fuerte discusión** – le dijo a su padre con enfado – **y ahora ella esta en una clínica**

- **No es mi culpa que tu madre haya decidido acabar con su vida Rachel** – le aseguro con un tono calmado – **es verdad, tuvimos una discusión, pero en los matrimonios no todo es color de rosa, a veces hay discusiones** – puso como excusa para justificar la pelea que el y Shelby habían tenido – **tu madre esta en una clínica, porque quiere hacerme parecer culpable, y este tipo de cosas es lo que siempre hace **

- **¿De que hablas? **

- **Olvídalo** – le pidió retomando nuevamente su postura seria y rígida – **no tiene caso que lo sepas**

- **No puedes decir algo así y luego pedirme que lo olvide** – dijo con zozobra, ya que no le había gustado para nada lo que acababa de escuchar – **quiero que me digas lo que estas ocultándome** – exigió con firmeza

- Russell resoplo con pesadez antes de encarar a su hija – **Rachel lo único que necesitas saber, es que tu madre es una persona que en algunas ocasiones suele volverse egoísta, no le importa nadie mas que ella y su intereses** – dijo sin profundizar mucho en el asunto

- **Eso no es cierto** – se negó a creer lo que su padre acababa de decir – **mi madre no es egoísta **

- **Piénsalo un poco hija, crees que si le importara alguien a parte de ella, hubiera hecho lo que hizo** – dijo intentando convencer a la morena de la culpabilidad de su madre y supo que lo había logrado, podía ver el enfado expresado en el rostro de su hija

Shelby permanecía inconsciente sobre la cama mientras que la mirada verdosa de Quinn recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo y viceversa. La mujer mayor lucia tan frágil e indefensa, cuando la rubia se propuso llevar acabo su venganza nunca se detuvo a considerar que quizás esta terminaría alcanzando a personas que no tenían culpa alguna por la que pagar, si era injusto con dichas personas, pero le gustara o no, ya no podía detenerse

- Quinn delicadamente tomo la mano de Shelby entre la suya – **lamento haberte puesto en esta** **situación** – se disculpo con la morena al mismo tiempo que apretaba con sutileza su mano

_La venganza, es una acción de sentencia de algo que va a suceder contra alguien, y al igual que en la vida, toda acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta, pero al final el culpable siempre cae. Aunque muchas veces, algunos inocentes caen antes que él_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta.**

* * *

**Nota: **hola mi gente bonita, espero que estén bien... lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que estaba de viaje y bueno se me hacia imposible el poder publicar el capitulo, en fin, ya estoy de regreso… espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y si esta entre sus deseos dejar un comentario pues bienvenido será… hasta pronto mi gente bonita, cuídense y que dios me los bendiga, recuerden vivir libres, porque nacieron libres…


	6. Chapter 5 - Count of Monte Cristo

**SevenDevils**

**Chapter 5 **

**Count of Monte Cristo**

_Según un viejo proverbio, quienes no pueden recordar el pasado, están condenados a repetirlo, pero quienes se niegan a olvidar el pasado están condenados a revivirlo. El pasado es un tema complicado, a veces está grabado sobre una piedra, y otras veces se traduce en amargos recuerdos, y si pasas demasiado tiempo metido hasta el cuello en lugares sombríos, solo Dios sabe a qué monstros despertaras _

Shelby permanecía inconsciente sobre la cama mientras que la mirada verdosa de Quinn recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo y viceversa. La mujer mayor lucia tan frágil e indefensa, cuando la rubia se propuso llevar acabo su venganza nunca se detuvo a considerar que quizás esta terminaría alcanzando a personas que no tenían culpa alguna por la que pagar, si era injusto con dichas personas, pero le gustara o no, ya no podía detenerse

- Quinn delicadamente tomo la mano de Shelby entre la suya – **lamento haberte puesto en esta situación** – se disculpo con la morena al mismo tiempo que apretaba con sutileza su mano

Hacia años atrás un sabio hombre le dijo un día a Quinn tres preguntas que se le grabaron en la mente como un tatuaje _"¿Sabes quien eres? ¿Sabes que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué haces lo que haces?"..._ pero lo que nunca considero la rubia que pasaría, es que en su camino vengativo y pedregoso, se cruzarían ciertas personas que pudieran cambiar su perspectiva, un momento de intensidad que la obligaría a replantearse todo lo que creía saber. Quinn Stevens sabia quien era, sabia lo que le había pasado y sobretodo porque hacia lo que hacia. Solo era cuestión de que diera un vistazo a su pasado y recordara como había llegados hasta ese momento…

**_Ciudad de Boston 1999_**

_Lucy utilizaba las paletas de helados que había estado reuniendo para hacerle una pequeña casita para su barbie. Juliette que se encontraba recostada en la entrada de la sala observaba atentamente lo que su pequeña de 10 años hacia, desde hacia un tiempo para acá había notado que a su hija le encantaba dejar volar su imaginación y construir cosas._

- _No crees que ya le has construido bastantes casitas a tu muñeca – Juliette le pregunto sin moverse de su sitio – llevas un total de 10 _

- _Lucy miro a su progenitora – solo llevo 7 – le replico con un tono sereno – y me gusta construir cosas – volvió a posar su mirada en la casita frente a ella – ¿quizás me convierta en constructora? _

- _El termino adecuado cariño es arquitecto – corrigió a su pequeña mientras se acercaba a ella – y pienso que estas muy pequeña como para saber ya a lo que quieres ser durante el resto de tu vida… tal vez mas adelante te des cuenta de que quieres ser cantante _

- _La pequeña volvió a mirar a su madre pero esta vez con una expresión de desagrado – no me gusta cantar, me gusta construir – aseguro – seré arquitecto, ya lo veras _

- _De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres ser, no me opondré – se inclino para envolver a su pequeña entre sus brazos – lo único que quiero es que seas feliz – deposito un tierno beso sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hija _

- _Soy feliz – Lucy aseguro sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿tú eres feliz? _

- _Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz, como lo soy desde que llegaste a mi vida – Juliette le susurro con amor – eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar _

- _¿Podemos ordenar pizza?_

- _Juliette hizo un intento por responder la pregunta de su pequeña, pero el sonido del teléfono se lo impidió – ahora quien será – se quejo antes de tomar el aparato – ¿diga? – le pregunto a la persona que llamaba _

- _Judy – se quedo paralizada del miedo cuando escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea. Desde hacía ya diez año que no escuchaba esa voz ronca, pesada y maquiavélica. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y estaba segura de que había adquirido un color pálido – lo siento número equivocado – dijo intentando no mostrar sus nervios, pero supo que su excusa no funciono ya que la persona al otro lado soltó un pequeña risa – ¿Qué quieres Russell? _

- _Nada cariño, solo llame para despedirme – informo cínicamente – porque en menos de dos minutos, alguien entrara a tu casa y hará lo que he querido hacer desde hace diez años _

- _Te maldigo Russell Fabray – le dijo al hombre con desprecio mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus dientes evitando que su pequeña la escuchara – te maldigo por toda la eternidad _

- _Adiós Judy… _

_Apenas la conversación con su ex esposo estuvo finalizada, busco a su hija con la mirada, la pequeña seguía entretenida construyendo aquella casita con las paletas de helados. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras un sudor frio recorría su espina dorsal. Sabía que ella no tenía escapatoria, pero tenía que resguardar a Lucy. _

- _Lucy, vamos – dijo levantando a su pequeña de un tirón – necesitamos salir de aquí – caminaba tan rápido como podía hacia la puerta principal, pero escucho como alguien al otro lado de puerta forcejeaba con la cerradura – arriba cielo – índico dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras _

- _¿Qué sucede? – Lucy pregunto confundida por el repentino ataque de pánico de su madre – ¿Por qué corremos? _

- _Solo corre – pidió mientras daba un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, ambas pudieron escuchar como la puerta principal de la casa se abría de un fuerte golpe – maldición – exclamo acelerando mas su carrera y así lograr llegar hasta su habitación _

_Lucy nunca había visto a su madre tan asustada, la expresión que tenía su rostro era el de una mujer que estaba verdaderamente aterrada con algo o alguien. _

- _Bien cielo, necesito que te escondas debajo de la cama – Juliett le pidió a la pequeña rubia – escuches lo que escuches o veas lo que veas, por favor no salgas, ni hagas ningún ruido, por favor _

- _Tengo miedo – le hizo saber a su progenitora mientras se aferraba con fuerzas al cuerpo de esta – mucho miedo _

- _Mami también tiene miedo, pero va a ser valiente por ti – le susurro abrazándola con fuerzas – Lucy, mami te ama mucho, y es por eso que necesita que te escondas, no lo olvides nunca cielo, mami te ama _

- _También te amo _

- _Beso un par de veces la mejilla de su pequeña – ahora escóndete – le pidió señalándole la parte inferior de la cama _

_La pequeña Lucy obedeció a su madre. Se escondió bajo la cama y permaneció en completo silencio. Podía ver a su progenitora paseándose de un lado a otro bastante nerviosa. De pronto la puerta de abrió nuevamente pero esta vez de un golpe y Juliett dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. _

- _Uno, dos, tres por Juliett Rivers o debería decir Judy Fabray – escucho una voz masculina decir – tengo un mensaje de parte de Russell Fabray – le hizo saber mientras avanzaba despacio hacia ella _

- _Por favor, ten compasión – Juliett suplico con su voz entrecortada _

_De pronto se escucho una fuerte detonación que hizo que el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Lo siguiente que la pequeña vio fue el cuerpo de su madre caer al suelo estrepitosamente. Sintió el impulso de gritar pero se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar que algún tipo de ruido saliera. Sus ojos verdes claros se encontraron con los de Judy y un hilo de sangre comenzó a emerger de la boca de esta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. De repente vio como el hombre presente en la habitación se inclinaba quedando su rostro a la par con el de su madre. _

- _Bella mía liberazione – se burlo de Juliett antes de dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla. _

_Lucy sintió como un grueso nudo se formo en su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Acababa de ver como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo había sido asesinada prácticamente frente a sus ojos. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que eso sucediera_

**_Horas después… _**

_Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas rosadas de la pequeña Lucy, que se encontraba sentada en una silla en la sala de interrogatorio de la estación policial a donde había sido llevada después de sucedido en su hogar. La pequeña observaba como una detective hablaba entre susurros con un agente policial, para luego ambos acercarse hasta ella y colocarse a su altura. _

- _Hola – saludo la detective a la pequeña con un tono dulce – ¿Cómo te llamas? _

- _Lucy – le respondió con timidez_

- _Bien Lucy, yo soy Rebecca Lizardi – se presento con la pequeña – y necesito…_

- _Quiero ir con mi mami – exigió interrumpiendo a la detective _

- _Cariño, tu mami esta – tomo un poco de aire – ella se fue lejos – le informo con mucho tacto, aunque eso no evito que el corazón de la pequeña Lucy se rompiera en mil pedazos – necesito que me digas lo que paso en tu casa esta noche _

- _Ella me dijo que me escondiera y que no saliera, que no importara lo que escuchara o viera – la pequeña relato con dificultad – que me quedara debajo de la cama _

- _¿Qué viste y escuchaste? _

- _Vi muy poco, pero escuche que él le dijo que tenía un recado para ella – trago con fuerzas – luego escuche una fuerte detonación y vi su cuerpo caer frente a mí, sus ojos me miraron y después se cerraron _

- _¿Lograste ver quien disparo? _

- _Si, el se agacho y le dijo algo que no entendí _

- _¿Cómo era ese hombre? _

- _Era malo _

- _Si cielo, pero como lucia _

- _Como un hombre malo _

- _Lucy, necesito la descripción física del hombre que le disparo a tu mami _

- _Era rubio, ojos claros y su cara era gruesa _

- _¿De quién era el recado que ese hombre malo fue a darle a tu mami? _

_La pequeña miro fijamente a la mujer frente a ella, acababa de hacerle la pregunta más importante de aquel interrogatorio. ¿Cómo se llamaba el autor del asesinato de su progenitora? Y cabía destacar que ella recordaba con claridad ese nombre, jamás olvidaría a Russell Fabray _

**_Dos semanas después… _**

_Lucy nunca en su vida había estado tan triste, no podía evitar preguntarse constantemente que fue lo que paso, como las cosas pudieron haber acabado de aquella manera. Su madre muerta y ella en un casa hogar para niños huérfanos. Llevaba casi una semana sin querer moverse de su cama, lo único que hacía era llorar hasta quedarse agotada y sin fuerzas. La psicóloga de la casa hogar había intentado razonar con ella un par de veces, pero sin éxito. _

- _Lucy – Rebecca llamo a la pequeña que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación – me ha dicho la doctora Smith que desde hace tres días que no comes nada – la pequeña rubia ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo – cariño si dejas de comer vas a enfermarte y podrías… _

- _Morir, lo sé – Lucy dijo con un tono apático _

- _Así que de eso se trata – la mujer entendió por donde iba aquella situación – quieres morir_

- _Estaré con ella _

- _Cielo, morir no es la solución _

- _¿Entonces cual es? Mi mami ya no está y yo no quiero estar sola _

- _Tu madre fue asesinada, y ahora tu estas en este orfanato, es muy injusto lo sé, y es por eso que hare todo lo posible para que el culpable pague por lo que hizo _

- _¿Lo prometes?_

- _Solo si tú prometes que volverás a comer _

- _Lo prometo – dijo con su mano derecha elevada _

- _Entonces yo prometo que hare que el hombre malo pague lo que hizo – Rebecca prometió también con su mano derecha levantada – también prometo que vendré siempre que pueda _

_Una promesa hecha de la forma más sincera puede ser la única esperanza para un pobre corazón afligido, un motivo para luchar. Pero se debe recordar bien, que las promesas no siempre se cumplen. _

**_Tres semanas después… _**

_La pequeña Lucy ingreso a la sala de visita escoltada por una de las trabajadoras de la casa hogar donde había sido llevada. Ahí la esperaba una mujer morena, alta y de ojos claros. La pequeña rubia nunca antes había visto a esa mujer que la esperaba _

- _¿Quién eres tú? – la pequeña rubia pregunto tomando asiento frente a la mujer _

- _Soy Jena Flynn, compañera de Rebecca – la mujer dijo intentando sonreír_

- _¿Donde está ella? _

- _Escucha Lucy, paso algo con Rebecca – Jena le informo y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta por lo que tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para poder continuar – hace tres noches, unos ladrones entraron en su casa _

- _¿Esta herida? – Lucy pregunto con preocupación _

- _Esta muerta – Jena anuncio con su voz entre cortada _

- _¿Qué? – la pequeña rubia pregunto en estado de shock – no es posible, ella no puede estar muerta… ella iba a hacer que el hombre malo pagara por lo que le hizo a mi mami – relato con sus ojos desorbitados – lo prometió, me lo prometió _

- _Cualquier promesa que te haya hecho, no la podrá cumplir – Jena apretó levemente la mano de la pequeña – debo irme – se puso de pie y comenzó alejarse _

- _¿Fue el hombre malo, cierto? – Lucy interrogo con rapidez y vio como Jena se giro sobre sus talones – la mato, como lo hizo con mi mami _

- _La fiscalía dijo que fue un robo – anuncio la mujer y apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula – pero un inventario mostro que no faltaba nada en el apartamento – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha – y dos días antes de lo sucedido, recibió un mensaje donde le advertían que si seguía investigando el caso de tu madre, algo muy malo le pasaría… Por lo visto, la justicia no puede castigar a Russell Fabray y sinceramente creo que nadie va poder hacerlo nunca _

- _Yo lo hare – la pequeña rubia susurro mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños _

_La pequeña era consciente de que no podía ir contra Russell en esos momentos, porque tenía todas las de perder. Sin embargo no iba a dejar que ese hombre se saliera con la suya. Esperaría el momento indicado para regresarle el golpe. Porque él había destrozado sus pasiones; pero le quedaba su venganza, una venganza que a partir de ese momento seria más querida que la luz o los alimentos._

**_Seis años después…_**

_Seis largos y duros años habían transcurrido desde el asesinato de su madre, y durante ese periodo, su vida no fue nada sencilla, los primeros cuatro años estuvo en la casa hogar, y los otros dos siguiente estuvo rodando entre diferentes hogares adoptivos, uno más miserable que el anterior. Pero ninguno había sido tan malo e insoportable como en el que se encontraba actualmente, donde sufría de constante abuso verbal y físico, por parte de sus padres adoptivos. _

- _Dije que quería hielo con mi te – grito el hombre enfurecido al mismo tiempo que volteaba la mesa – acaso no puedes seguir una simple orden _

- _Lo siento Jack – Lucy se disculpo asustada _

- _Eres una verdadera inútil – dijo Jack empujando con fuerzas a la adolescente contra la pared – aun no entiendo porque acepte hacerme cargo de ti _

- _Porque te pagan – susurro Lucy, pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas con claridad por el enfurecido hombre _

- _Jack lleno de ira la tomo por el brazo – quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera – le grito rudamente – recuerda que soy tu padre y me debes respecto _

- _No eres mi padre, solo eres un ebrio al cual el gobierno le paga para cuidarme – Lucy le respondió de forma desafiante _

- _Jack arrojo a la rubia al suelo – te voy a enseñar a respectar niña malcriada – sentencio mientras se sacaba el cinturón de su pantalón _

_Lucy soltó un grito de dolor cuando sintió el cinturón se estrellaba contra su cuerpo, acción que se repitió un cinco veces más. La joven rubia movía su mirada de un lado a otro intentando buscar algo que la ayudara a defenderse de su agresor, no muy lejos logro divisar el cuchillo de mesa que anteriormente estaba usando su padre adoptivo. Tomo el afilado objeto y sin dudarlo se lo incrusto en las costillas derechas de Jack. _

- _Por dios – Jack susurro muerto de dolor observando el cuchillo incrustado en su cuerpo – eres una psicópata – acuso a la adolescente _

- _Y tu un maldito ebrio – Lucy respondió sacando el cuchillo e incrustándolo esta vez en su abdomen _

**_Una semana después… _**

_Lucy caminaba por uno de los pasillos del centro juvenil al cual había sido llevada después de que la juez a cargo de su caso la sentencio a permanecer ahí hasta los 18 años, como castigo por haber apuñalado a su padre adoptivo. A la adolescente __toda la situación le resultaba tan frustrante, aquella no había sido la primera vez que Jack la había golpeado, pero si la primera vez que se había defendido, y nada le sirvió, porque la juzgaron y condenaron por eso. Ahora más que nunca, no le cabía duda que si quería justicia para con ella, tendría que tomarla por sus propios medios. Porque todos hablan de lo maravilloso que es hacer justicia, pero son pocos los que realmente saben lo que significa ese término. _

- _Rayos – se quejo después que su cuerpo se estrellara rudamente contra una de las paredes del pasillo que recorría, se giro con todas la intenciones de enfrentar a la persona que la había agredido y se encontró con una joven de color, de ojos negros y rasgos faciales bastante gruesos – ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunto sin mostrar temor en ningún momento _

- _Tu peor pesadilla – la joven de color le hizo saber desafiándola con la mirada – es cierto que apuñalaste a tu papi_

- _Jack no es mi padre – respondió sin apartar la mirada de la chica, antes de llegar al centro, la oficial a cargo de su traslado le dijo unas cuantas reglas que la ayudarían a sobrevivir los próximos dos años, la primera era caminar siempre con la cabeza en alto, pero sin mirar a nadie de fijamente, la segunda era no meterse en jugos, para así no tener deudas que pagar y la última, nunca darle a demostrar a nadie que era débil – y lo que le hice tampoco es de tu incumbencia_

- _Veo que tienes carácter – se burlo empujándola nuevamente – me divertiré bastante contigo _

- _No me toques – advirtió a la otra joven manteniendo una postura firme – porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz _

- _Oh sí, ¿qué vas hacer? Me apuñalaras también – la otra adolescente se burlo mientras se acercaba a ella – vamos pequeña, muéstrame de lo que estas hecha – le pidió dándole empujándola una vez más contra la pared_

_Sin pensarlo Lucy estrello su puño derecho contra la cara de aquella adolescente y la mando directo al piso. La joven de color no perdió el tiempo, se levanto de un brinco y arremetió con fuerza contra la rubia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas adolescentes se estaban cayéndose a golpes como dos bestias salvajes que se pelean por un pedazo de carne. _

**_Minutos después… _**

_Lucy se encontraba sentada sobre la camilla de la enfermería del centro. Permanecía con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en el suelo, tenía su ojo derecho morado, su pómulo roto al igual que su labio inferior. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrar, suspiro con pesadez al imaginarse que se trataba de la enfermera. _

- _Por Dios, te ves horrible – escucho alguien decir, levanto su mirada y se encontró con chica rubia de ojos azules, y estatura promedio, vestía el uniforme típico de un medico – quizás deba pedir que te hagan placas _

- _Estoy bien – la adolescente aseguro con tranquilidad – mi padre adoptivo me montaba palizas mas grandes_

- _Así que estas acostumbrada al dolor – la doctora inquirió mientras se colocaba un par de guantes blancos – entonces supongo que podre coserte el pómulo sin anestesia _

- _¿Acaso está loca? – Pregunto horrorizada lo que hizo que la doctora estallara en una sonora carcajada – ¿Qué es tan divertido? _

- _Tratas de aparentar rudeza, pero yo te encuentro adorable – aseguro acercándose a la adolescente – y por lo que puedo ver, Tenisha pretende volverte su saco de boxeo persona _

- _No se lo pondré tan fácil – respondió de forma cortante – si quiere pelea la tendrá – no iba a dejarse intimidar por nadie _

- _ Escucha pequeña, a veces es mejor evitar conflictos innecesarios – le aconsejo a la adolescente – no caigas en provocaciones, porque aquí adentro puedes toparte con chicas que están a solo un paso de convertirse en criminales de sangre fría_

- _Como sabes que yo no soy una de esas chicas – cuestiono intentando parecer mala, cosa que no funciono ya que la doctora frente a ella sonrió un tanto divertida – deje de reírse de mi – exigió visiblemente enfadada _

- _ Deja de decir cosas tan graciosas – Lucy la miro con sus ojos levemente entrecerrados – eres adorable pequeña rubia _

- _¿Pequeña?... usted no luce mayor que yo – inquirió mirando a la doctora de arriba abajo – ¿Cómo puede ser medico? _

- _Aunque no lo creas, tengo 23 años niña – informo comenzado a limpiar la herida que la adolescente tenía en su pómulo derecho – estudio medicina Columbia, y estoy en este centro realizando labor social, porque la universidad es colaboradora de varias instituciones gubernamentales _

- _Interesante historia – Lucy dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción _

- _Ahora dime pequeña ¿Por qué tu estas aquí? _

- _La adolescente miro fijamente los ojos azules de doctora, tomo un poco de aire – apuñale a mi padre adoptivo con un chuchillo de mesa, el estaba golpeándome y yo solo me defendí – aseguro con rabia e impotencia _

- _¿Crees que es injusto que estés aquí? _

- _Creo que todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde hace 5 años ha sido injusto – aseguro mientras sonreía con amargura _

- _¿Por qué crees que te ha pasado tantas cosas injustas? _

- _No se, supongo que a veces cosas malas, le pasan a personas buenas_

- _No dejes, que esas cosas malas que te han sucedido, te derroten, más bien tómalas como alimento para seguir adelante _

- _Seguiré su consejo doctora… _

- _Caleb, soy Amy Caleb – se presento señalando la pequeña placa que llevaba en la parte izquierda de su uniforme – ¿y tú eres? _

- _Lucy Rivers _

- _Es un gusto conocerte Lucy – dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – ahora, suturemos esa herida – vio como la rubia hacia una mueca de desagrado – oh vamos no pongas esa cara, que te va quedar una cicatriz preciosa _

- _Tienes un sentido del humor muy extraño _

- _Se llama humor negro – la doctora le informo guiñándole un ojo y Lucy giro sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza _

**_Dos años después… _**

_El portón de la salida del centro juvenil se abría lentamente ante sus ojos. Por fin era libre, libre para vengarse de Russell Fabray, aunque aun no sabia bien que iba hacer o como lo iba hacer, pero de que se vengaba se vengaba. Esos dos últimos años no estuvieron tan duros, si tuvo uno que otro inconveniente, pero logro superarlo gracias a los consejos de Amy, la doctora abandono el centro unos meses antes de su salida, pero constantemente le escribía para saber de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lucy sentía que le importaba a alguien y eso le producía una sensación de alivio. _

_Suspiro una vez que el portón estuvo completamente abierto, y camino hacia el exterior. El resplandor del sol golpeaba su rostro de forma directa, por lo que utilizo su mano para cubrirse un poco e intentar ver. Solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando una camioneta negra se cruzo en su camino. Observo detalladamente el vehículo mientras una sensación de temor se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, vio como la puerta del conductor se abría y un hombre de piel blanca, alto, cabello castaño descendía del vehículo. _

- _Hola Lucy – saludo acercándose mientras se despojaba de sus finos y caros lentes de sol – ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi _

- _La rubia retrocedió dos pasos cuando vio al hombre acercarse – ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto a la defensiva, ya que no le gustaba para nada aquel hombre que esta frente a ella _

- _Paul Evans – se presento tendiéndole su mano, pero Lucy ni se tomo la molestia de tomarla. Retiro su mano con un gesto que dejaba ver claramente lo humillado que se sentía, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de esa forma – soy tu albacea, tu madre me contracto para que cuidara tus bienes hasta que cumplieras los 18 años _

- _¿Albacea, bienes? – Cuestiono de forma sarcástica – que me dejo mi madre, un cuadro de cocina y una plancha _

- _No tienes ni idea, cierto – dijo Paul comenzando a darse cuenta de que Lucy ignoraba la verdad – tu madre poseía una fortuna bastante considerable Lucy _

- _Mi madre era una simple secretaria de un consultorio veterinario, vivíamos de una manera muy humilde – la rubia dijo con bastante seriedad – así que creo Sr. Evans que se ha equivocado de persona – se dio la vuelta para alejarse _

- _Judy Fabray – Paul pronuncio despacio y vio como Lucy detuvo sus pasos, sonrió al ver que había dado justo en el clavo – no es la primera vez que escuchas ese nombre, cierto… hay muchas cosas que desconoces y ya es hora de que sepas la verdad _

_¿Qué es la verdad?... El término "verdad" se usa frecuentemente para significar el acuerdo entre una afirmación y los hechos o la realidad a la que dicha afirmación se refiere. El uso de esa palabra, abarca también desde la honestidad, la buena fe y la sinceridad humana en general. Tres cosas que Lucy había logrado experimentar muy poco en los últimos ocho años. Pero ahora se encontraba sentada en un restaurante de comida rápida, y en compañía de un extraño que irónicamente era el único que tenia todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes. _

- _Es imposible – Lucy dijo sin poderse creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar – no, no puedo creerlo _

- _Se que te es difícil de creer… _

- _¿Difícil? – Cuestiono sarcásticamente – según tu, mi madre era esposa de Russell Fabray, uno de los empresarios mas importante del país, quien por cierto, la mando asesinar, y ahora resulta ser que ese hombre es – sus palabras murieron dentro de su garganta cuando un grueso nudo le impidió seguir hablando _

- _Tu madre, supo de una manera muy poco sutil, quien era Russell Fabray y toda la maldad que este poseía – Paul continuo explicándole – poco tiempo después de haber huido, se entero que estaba embaraza, por lo que decidió vivir en el anonimato, corto toda conexión con su pasado y empezó una nueva vida, como la humilde Juliette Rivers, secretaria de un consultorio veterinario – vio como la rubia apretaba sus labios para evitar romper en llanto – pero también supo, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Russell la encontrara, por eso me contracto a mi, para que si algo le pasaba, yo me asegurara de que estuvieras bien _

- _Lucy bufo de forma sarcástica – pues hiciste un pésimo trabajo, porque los últimos ocho años de mi vida no han sido muy buenos que digamos, ¿Dónde estabas después que mi madre murió? O ¿Cuándo pasaba de hogar en hogar? O ¿Cuándo Jack me golpeaba por no recordar sus exigencias? _

- _Tu madre me contracto como albacea, mas no como tu tutor legal, desafortunadamente el estado era el encargado de tu paradero – le hizo saber intentando que la rubia comprendiera – yo solo podía encargarme de que recibieras el dinero necesario para tus gastos _

- _Buena excusa Sr. Evans _

- _Oye niña, de no ser por mi, en este momento estarías en una penitenciaria estatal cumpliendo una condena de 15 años por agresión en primer grado – dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia – así que te sugiero que bajes un poco la guardia, porque la libertad que tienes en estos momentos, yo te la he ofrecido – rodo una carpeta negra por encima de la mesa hasta dejarla frente a la rubia – en esta carpeta encontraras todos los documentos que necesitas para disponer de tu fidecomiso _

- _¿Qué tanto dinero tengo? – pregunto sin atreverse abrir la carpeta _

- _El suficiente para vivir dos vidas sin preocuparte por nada – Paul le aseguro guiñándole un ojo – también me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte un apartamento tipo estudio, esta amoblado y listo para ser habitado _

- _Entonces, eso quiere decir que puedo utilizar este dinero como quiera _

- _Si, solo espero que no lo despilfarres en fiestas y alcohol _

- _Oh no, tengo un mejor plan – dijo con sonriendo levemente mientras revisaba los documentos que le habían sido entregado_

- _Hay otra cosa – anuncio sacando un sobre tipo carta del bolsillo interior de su saco – tu madre pidió que te entregara esta carta cuando tuvieras suficiente edad para entender lo que te dice – le ofreció el sobre a la rubia, quien sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo tomo – suerte Lucy, búscame cuando necesites ayuda con algo, sin importar lo que sea _

_Lucy asintió afirmativamente, para luego ver como Paul se incorporaba de su asiento y salía del restaurante. Volvió a posar su mirada en el sobre que tenia entre sus manos, el cual se encontraba perfectamente cerrado, no tenia seños, ni emisor, solo un nombre de cuatro letras esta impreso en el. Tomo un poco de aire antes de abrirlo y extraer una hoja blanca que se encontraba en el interior del mismo, desdoblo dicha hoja con cuidado y de inmediato pudo reconocer la caligrafía de su madre impresa en dicha hoja. _

_Carta de Judy a su hija Lucy. _

**_Mi querida Lucy, nacida de la hora esperada, en la que los sueños claman, realizaste el más grande anhelo de vida, si tienes esta carta entre sus manos, es porque mis peor temor se hizo realidad, y ya no estoy contigo de forma física, pero hay muchas cosas que debes aprender, pues quisiera que tu andar fuese liviano, pero con paso firme. Quisiera ver en tu mundo un centenar de sueños, en los que al despertar de cada uno, llegues a la realización de tus anhelos._**

**_No permitas que nada turbe tu camino, manéjate de forma clara, y si por error cayeras en alguna falta, se humilde, benevolente y justa contigo misma, para que puedas levantarte y elevar de nuevo el vuelo a tu destino. Busca sabiduría en tu paso por la vida, ella la encontrarás en los ecos de los ancianos, nadie mejor que ellos, habrán de otorgarte ese precioso legado. Aprende a dar sin mesura, pero no comprometas lo que no posees, no permitas nunca, que la mentira desequilibre tus ideas. Vive la libertad como un despliegue, de que eres capaz de alcanzar todo lo que te propongas, más no hagas mal uso de ella, porque podrías deslumbrarte con un mundo que sea sórdido, vil y oscuro. No olvides, que todo aquello que deseamos, requiere paciencia, concentración y esfuerzo, para ello, no busques nunca el camino más fácil, Sino el correcto. Enorgullécete de tus logros, más no permitas que la soberbia, te haga olvidar que vale más una sonrisa, y sobretodo aprende que la justicia jamás será cosa tuya, no podrás tomarla de tus manos, ella ha de venir a ti por tus acciones, ella ha de llegar cuando estés consciente de que tus actos no hieren a nadie. _**

**_Piensa que mamá está y estará siempre contigo, que su misión más importante es ver florecida en ti, a una persona de bien, que deje marcadas sus huellas en el sendero, para que quizá sirva de guía de quienes no encuentren un camino._**

**_Te amo mi pequeña Lucy, te amare desde donde este…_**

_Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, rodo por su mejilla y finalmente cayo su barbilla hasta golpear su camisa. El mensaje que su madre le dejaba en aquella carta estaba mas que claro, y le dolía el hecho de que no iba a cumplir ninguna de las peticiones que esta anhelaba. Porque había tomado una decisión, una de la cual ya no había vuelta atrás. _

**_Meses después… _**

**_Tokio; Japón _**

_Kaito Sasaki,_ _un japonés sanguinario, reconocido en los círculos oscuros de Asia, por ser un experto en la venganza. A Lucy no le resultado fácil lograr dar con aquel misterioso hombre, pero después de una intensa búsqueda de cinco meses, por fin pudo conciliar una cita. Aunque dicha cita no estaba resultando exactamente como había imaginado que seria. Estaba plenamente consiente de que no se sentaría a tomar el te con _Sasaki_, pero tampoco pensó que estarían encerrados en un oscuro y húmedo sótano. _

- _¿Quién eres? – una persona pregunto desde las oscuras sombras, Lucy miro fijamente en un intento de poder descifrar la figura de aquella persona que no se dejaba mostrar – hice una pregunta – exigió una vez más la persona escondida entre las oscuras sombras – ¿Quién eres? _

- _Soy una persona que busca los medios para combatir la injusticia, para usar el miedo contra los que se aprovechan de los temerosos – respondió con cierta timidez mientras seguía intentando ver a la persona oculta _

- _Si quieres manipular los miedos ajenos, primero tienes que controlar los tuyos – dijo aquella persona emergiendo finalmente de las sombras. _

- _Lucy estudio de arriba abajo aquel hombre, notando que tenía una estatura promedio, cuerpo atlético, rasgos asiáticos bien definidos, y una mirada tan siniestra como transparente – usted es Kaito Sasaki – pregunto intentando que su pregunta no sonara ofensiva _

- _Eso depende – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba rodeándola y estudiándola de arriba abajo como anteriormente lo había hecho ella – si eres una persona decidida que sabe lo que quieres y no te importa arriesgar tu propia vida para obtenerlo o si solo eres una persona que decide arriesgar su propia vida para obtener lo que quiere – pregunto parándose finalmente frente a la rubia – ¿Cuál de las dos eres? _

- _Lucy supo de inmediato que la pregunta era una trampa, y si no pensaba bien la respuesta todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano – ninguna de las dos, solo soy una persona que busca otra – respondió mirando fijamente los ojos del hombre frente a ella _

- _Veo que eres inteligente y tienes el don de palabra – halago a la joven – ¿tu nombre y porque estás aquí? _

- _Lucy Rivers y estoy aquí porque necesito que me enseñes sobre la venganza… he sabido que eres un experto en ese tema _

- _Venganza – susurro Kaito de forma pensativa – una palabra que es sentencia, y según el concepto de la misma no es buena – miro a la rubia una vez mas de arriba abajo – lo siento, no puedo ayudarte – se negó dándole la espalda y por finalizada la reunión – sal por donde entraste _

- _No vine de tan lejos solo para obtener una conversación a medias – dijo bastante exasperada – si vas a rechazarme, necesito que me digas por lo menos él porque _

- _La venganza sólo sirve para eternizar las enemistades en el mundo – le informo confrontándola – el placer fútil que causa, va siempre seguido de eternos arrepentimientos y tu solo eres una niña, prepararte para una venganza seria tu propia sentencia de muerte _

- _Tengo 18 años, soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que deseo – le aseguro sin titubear – y deseo vengarme de mi padre _

- _¿Tu padre? – El japonés exclamo abriendo sus ojos ligeramente – ¿Qué te hizo? Acaso te quito tu tarjeta de crédito – el sarcasmo era mas que evidente en sus palabras _

- _Mato a mi madre, cuando yo tenía 10 años – le dijo con un tono lleno de rabia y dolor – y nadie lo castigo por eso_

- _¿Y tú quieres hacerlo?_

- _Tengo que hacerlo _

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Porque mi madre no merecía ser asesina – aseguro intentando no perder la paciencia – el único error que cometió fue el haberse enamorado del hombre equivocado, nadie merece morir por eso _

- _Kaito comenzaba a ver el potencial que había en aquella jovencita, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que si aceptaba ser su maestro no cometería un error – porque no puedes considerar que quizás tu madre allá sido una maldita zorra descara que se merecía lo que le paso – dijo con toda la intención de provocarla_

- _No se atreva a insultarla – le grito llena de rabia lanzándose contra el hombre, pero este esquivo su ataque con facilidad lo que hizo que terminara estrellándose duramente contra el suelo – diablos – se quejo en un susurro _

- _Niños, caen en provocaciones con tanta facilidad – Kaito se burlo con cinismo – si quieres que tu venganza tenga éxito, lo primero que debes aprender hacer, es a controlarte – le informo mientras se acercaba y presionaba duramente su pie contra la espalda de la rubia logrando mantenerla prisionera – porque abran cosas peores que las que acabo de decir _

- _¿Pe…peores? – pregunto con dificultad debido a la presión que el pie de Kaito ejercía sobre su espalda _

- _Si, peores – ratifico el japonés – llegara un momento en el cual estarás sentada frente a frente con el hombre que mato a tu madre, y el te pedirá que le acerques la botella de vino, pero curiosamente dicha botella estará al lado de un cuchillo muy afilado, lo miraras fijamente sintiéndote tentada a tomarlo y acabar con el de una vez por todas y entonces lo harás, arruinaras todos tus planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – analizo despacio _

- _Y todo porque no se controlar mis impulsos – Lucy exclamo al entender lo que el asiático quería enseñarle – juro que aprenderé a controlarme – aseguro con firmeza _

- _Claro que aprenderás, porque yo voy a enseñarte – Kaito le informo con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora arriba, que tenemos trabajo que hacer – ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie – bien, Lucy espero que estés lista, porque has elegido un camino pedregoso _

- _Lo estoy _

- _Bien, lo primero que tienes que saber es que vengándonos, nos igualamos a nuestros enemigos; perdonándolos, nos mostramos superior a el _

- _Quiero que Russell Fabray pague lo que hizo, y si volverme como es el precio que debo pagar, entonces que así sea – la rubia sentencio sin vacilación alguna _

_Y así fue como en aquel oscuro y húmedo sótano Kaito Sasaki acogió la acogió como su aprendiz, para enseñarle todo sobre la filosofía de la venganza y como esta podía perder el sentido si se aplicaba contra quien no la merecía. Un entrenamiento que empezó con una pregunta y respuesta, con determinación y sabiduría, con maldad y nada de compasión. _

**_Dos años más tarde… _**

_Dos primaveras transcurrieron desde aquella reunión en aquel oscuro y húmedo sótano. Dos primaveras en la cuales Lucy dejo de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer hecha y derecha. Durante su duro y firme entrenamiento la joven aprendió a enterrar sus miedos bajo la ira, y luego hacerle frente a los mismos, a prendió también que la venganza es cuestión de paciencia, agilidad, teatralidad y engaño, pero lo más importante que pudo aprender fue que nunca debía apresurarse a dar un buen golpe, porque podría terminar dando un muy mal paso. _

**_Monte Fuji; Al oeste de Tokio_**

_Lucy podía sentir el frio hielo debajo de sus pies mientras se movía sigilosamente intentando descifrar cual sería el primero golpe de su adversario, el cual era nada más y nada menos que Kaito, su propio maestro. Esa era su última prueba, si lograba vencerlo entonces estaba lista para su venganza. _

_Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, la posición adoptada por ambos la clásica postura del arte wushu. Lucy fue la primera en avanzar con su ataque, lanzando dos golpes arriba del pecho de Kaito, quien los bloqueo con facilidad, luego un par de patadas a los costados, las cuales fueron bloqueadas de igual forma. Intento nuevamente con varios golpes a la altura de la cara de Sasaki pero sin ningún éxito, el japonés bloqueo cada uno de ellos, y regreso varios, que ella también logro bloquear, pero con cierta dificultad._

_La rubia tenia agilidad y destreza, pero le estaba faltando concentración, el frio que se colaba por entre sus ropas era el culpable, sentía como su piel de apoco se iba congelando. Todo su entrenamiento se llevo a cabo en el cómodo y calientito dojo de Sasaki, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, su maestro había elegido las frías montañas del este para su prueba final, la cual no iba a durar mucho de eso era algo que estaba segura. _

_Kaito noto la lucha interna que su aprendiz tenia y aprovecho dicha distracción para marcar dos golpes, un debajo de sus costillas izquierdas y otro justo en la parte derecha de su mandíbula. La rubia retrocedió dos pasos en un intento de orientarse pero estaba demasiado mareada, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando sintió como el pie de su maestro golpeaba con fuerzas la parte interna de su rodilla, el dolor causado era agudo e intenso, tanto que tuvo apretar con fuerzas sus labios para no gritar, una nueva pada en su estomago la hizo caer por completo al suelo y cuando intento incorporarse un duro golpe en su rostro la cegó por completo. _

_Cuando Lucy comenzó a despertar, no logra sentir mucho, pero el interior de su cabeza se encuentra borrosa, como si estuviera cubierta por bolsas de algodón. Fue abriendo sus ojos de apoco y empezó a sentir una pequeña ola de calor que la golpeaba desde su costado izquierdo, giro su cabeza y se encontró con una pequeña fogata hecha con ramas secas, al otro lado de la fogata logro divisar a Kaito que la miraba fijamente. _

- _¿Por qué te vencí? – Kaito pregunto acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella _

- _El frio entorpeció mi concentración – argumento incorporándose – así como mi agilidad y destreza _

- _Segura que fue el frio y no el miedo de saber que era a mí a quien te enfrentabas _

- _Hace mucho que deje de sentir miedo maestro _

- _Te enseñe a no tener miedo Lucy, mas no a ser insensible… nunca olvides eso, porque pueda que un día te encuentres en una encrucijada y tus emociones nublen el camino que has elegido _

- _Nada ni nadie detendrá mi venganza – aseguro con seguridad – vivo por ella, y moriré en ella si es necesario _

- _Admiro tu compromiso mi joven aprendiz – Kaito la halago a su estudiante – ¿Sabes quien eres? ¿Sabes que te ha pasado? y ¿Por qué haces lo que haces? – tomo un poco de aire – estas lista para vengarte, pero no estás lista para llevar acabo tu venganza _

- _Lucy frunció su entrecejo al no entender lo que el asiático quería decirle – ¿Qué me falta? – pregunto confundida _

- _Cultura y gracia – Kaito enumero con los dedos de su mano derecha – iras a un mundo donde el dinero te dará la entrada, mas no la estabilidad, necesitas conocer acerca del mundo como tal y la gracia de una persona que cautivadora… y lamentablemente yo no puedo darte eso _

- _Maestro… _

- _Te marcharas al amanecer, busca lo que te falta y cuando estés segura de que lo tienes, entonces ver por tu enemigo y ajusta cuentas con el _

- _¿Y si fallo? _

- _No fallaras, porque te entrene para que no fallaras… eres muy valiente, más de lo que fue tu madre _

- _Usted no conoció a mi madre _

- _Pero si la ira que te corroe, la rabia que ahoga tu dolor y que convierte el recuerdo de tus seres queridos en veneno que corre por tus venas – Lucy miro fijamente a su maestro que en esos momentos tenia un semblante serio y siniestro – yo no he sido siempre así de vengativo y cruel, tenía una esposa, e hija, eran el amor de mi vida, y me las arrebataron, y como tú, tuve que aprender que hay personas sin decencia, que merecen ser castigados sin la mas mínima compasión, el dolor te confiera un gran poder, pero si no sabes manejarlo acabara destruyéndote, como estuvo a punto de hacerlo conmigo _

- _¿Qué lo salvo? _

- _La venganza… ver como el causante de mi sufrimiento suplicaba por clemencia segundos antes de darle el golpe de gracia _

- _¿Podre ser benévola después de que me vengue? _

- _Solo si evitas la compasión hacia la persona de la cual te vengaras _

_Aquel fue el último consejo que Lucy recibió de Kaito Sasaki, antes de partir de regreso a su tierra natal. Se había convertido en una guerrera, una arma mortal, lista para asesinar, pero aun le faltaba una parte, y sabia que Kaito tenía razón, mientras no fuera un ser incompleto, no tendría una venganza efectiva, tenía que encontrar lo que le faltaba. _

**_Boston; Estados Unidos. _**

_Lucy observaba detenidamente el exterior del elegante restaurante que fue el elegido para su reunión, aun no lograba entender que diferencia había entre un restaurante de esa categoría y uno de comida rápida. Y tal vez nunca lograría entenderlo. Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto e ingreso en el interior de dicho restaurante. Se abrió paso entre las primeras mesas hasta llegar a la que había sido reservada para ella. _

- _Vaya, luces más alta – Paul dijo apenas tuvo a la rubia parada frente a él, claro su observación era muy cierta, la joven estaba cinco centímetros más alta que la última vez que se habían visto – te estiraron de piernas y brazos – bromeo divertidamente _

- _Tu humor es poco apreciado – Lucy dijo mientras ocupaba el asiento frente al hombre – ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? _

- _Sabes cuando no supe nada de ti el primer año después que desapareciste sin dejar rastro – comenzó a relatar mientras abría su portafolio – me dije a mi mismo, oye Paul, quizás la pequeña rubia consiguió un chico y se fue a las Bahamas a pasarla bien, nada de qué preocuparse, pero luego un años después recibo una llamada de la pequeña rubia pidiéndome ciertas cosas que me hacen darme cuenta de que no estabas en las Bahamas con un chico – la rubia rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio al escuchar lo que le decía – ¿Dónde te has metido estos últimos dos años? _

- _En las Bahamas, con un chico – le respondió con sarcasmo – ¿tienes lo que te pedí? _

- _Claro que lo tengo, nada es imposible para mí – Paul alardeo tendiéndole una carpeta negra – bien Srta. A partir de hoy dejas de ser Lucy Rivers, para convertirte en Quinn Stevens _

- _Quinn Stevens – susurro suavemente – me gusta cómo suena – exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Mandaste a cambiar mi pasado? – pregunto al ver la hoja su nueva hoja de vida _

- _Nombre nuevo, vida nueva, es obvio, no – dijo con sarcasmo arrebatándole la carpeta a la rubia – ahora eres Quinn Stevens, nacida en Chicago, tu padre murió cuando tenias 10 años y tu madre cuando cumpliste 18 años – le devolvió nuevamente la carpeta – heredaste la fortuna que estos te dejaron, la cual hicieron gracias a sus buenas inversiones en el mercado tecnológico _

- _Nada mal… eres bueno haciendo tu trabajo – halago a Paul quien sonrió complacido por sus palabras – ¿Qué hay de lo otro? _

- _También está arreglado – anuncio entregándole otra carpeta – tu inscripción en la universidad La Sapienza pudo hacerse sin ningún problema… bueno cuando se tiene el dinero suficiente para cumplir con las cuotas, lo demás es puro papeleo, en fin, comienzas el mes siguiente en la faculta de arquitectura, tal y como lo solicitaste _

- _Excelente – exclamo estudiando los papeles de su inscripción – una vez más, buen trabajo Paul _

- _Aunque hay algo que aun no entiendo, porque quieres irte a otro continente a estudiar – cuestiono la decisión de la rubia – cuando en el país tenemos universidades de mayor renombre _

- _He sabido de buena fuente que los europeos son personas cultas, inteligentes y carismáticas… ve vendrá bien estar allá un tiempo _

- _Es bueno ver que te vas hacer de un futuro, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti _

- _La rubia miro a Paul – no lo creo – descarto lo dicho por este – mi madre en su carta me suplico que me convirtiera en una persona de bien, pero estoy muy lejos de hacer eso – tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando – me iré lejos pero voy a regresar y cuando lo haga Russell Fabray va lamentar haber nacido _

- _Hablas como si tuvieras planeado vengarte _

- _Sí, eso es exactamente lo que voy hacer _

_Paul trago con fuerzas, no estaba muy seguro de lo que la rubia iba hacer, pero por el tono tan rígido y la mirada tan siniestra que esta tenía en esos momentos, sabía que hablaba muy en serio. _

**_Hospital General de Boston _**

_Amy se encontraba sentada detrás del mostrador de emergencias llenando el informe de su ultimo paciente, cuando bostezo por tercera vez aquella, había sido un turno extremadamente largo y le daba gracias a Dios por que se hubiera acabado, ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a su apartamento, darse un buen baño caliente y dormir. Amaba su profesión, pero tenía que confesar que los turnos de noche no eran lo mejor. _

- _Dra. Caleb – una enfermera pidió su atención – hay un paciente que… _

- _Mi turno a cabo hace 15 minutos – dijo sin molestarse siquiera de ver a la enfermera – si hay algún paciente, llama a otro médico que este de guardia _

- _Lo haría si no fuera porque este paciente pidió que usted la atendiera _

- _La doctora finalmente vio a la enfermera – es en serio – cuestión visiblemente irritada y vio como la otra chica asintió afirmativamente – de acuerdo – acepto incorporándose no de muy buena gana y recibiendo el historial médico del paciente_

- _Consultorio seis – susurro la enfermera antes de alejarse _

- _Sin mucho ánimo Amy se dirigió hacia el consultorio donde se encontraba el paciente que pedía por su atención – muy bien Srta. Stevens, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto ingresando en el interior del consultorio – por Dios, Lucy – susurro sorprendida cuando vio a la rubia esperándola _

- _Amy – la rubia susurro con una pequeña sonrisa – te ves agotada _

- _Y tú te ves más alta – le dijo mientras la estudiaba de arriba abajo lo que hizo que la otra rubia rodara sus ojos – ¿donde demonios has estado estos últimos dos años? – le reclamo bastante enfadada – fui a buscarte al centro el día que saliste, pero cuando llegue ya te habías ido… intente localizarte pero me resulto imposible ya que no sabía en qué dirección buscar, y la policía no me permitió repórtatele como persona desaparecida – relato mientras Lucy la observaba con una sonrisa divertida – ¿Qué es tan divertido? _

- _Eres adorable – aseguro de forma traviesa – y gracias por preocuparte por mi _

- _¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?... porque a juzgar por la ropa cara que llevas podría jurar que… oh no, ¿te metiste en drogas?_

- _Claro que no – negó de inmediato la pregunta hecha por su amiga – no estoy metida en ningún negocio turbio _

- _Gracias al cielo – exclamo sintiéndose aliviada – entonces, ¿Cómo pasaste hacer esta persona que tengo frente a mi? _

- _Amy, resulta ser que mi madre no era solo una simple secretaria, poseía una considerable fortuna, que me dejo al morir y cuando cumplí 18 años un ingles con cara de tonto me fue a buscar al centro, se presento como mi albacea y me entrego dicha fortuna _

- _Vaya, el clásico cuento de la cenicienta_

- _Algo por el estilo _

- _Entonces, estos últimos dos años has estado viviendo la vida loca _

- _Algo por el estilo _

- _Es difícil seguirte el ritmo cuando das respuestas tan cerradas Lucy _

- _Quinn – le hizo saber y vio como la doctora fruncía su ceño levemente – ahora soy Quinn Stevens _

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Porque Quinn Stevens ha renacido de las cenizas de Lucy Rivers _

- _No debí contarte esa historia del fénix… ¿ahora que hará Srta. Steven? _

- _Tomo un poco de aire antes de anunciar sus planes – me iré a Europa a estudiar arquitectura, específicamente en la universidad la Sapieza que está en Roma – pudo ver claramente un pequeño gesto de tristeza en el rostro de Amy – pero quiero que sepas que este no es un adiós, sino más bien un hasta luego… _

- _La doctora se aferro al cuerpo de la joven en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo – cuídate Lucy – le susurro con ternura – lo siento, Quinn – se disculpo divertida por su pequeño error _

- _Hasta pronto Amy – Quinn susurro respondiendo al abrazo que su amiga le daba – te escribiera para contarte como me va por allá_

_Partir, desprenderse y elevar anclas, desprendernos de una parte de nuestra vida, sin saber si vamos a quedar flotando a la deriva, sin rumbo, sin dirección, y sin razones, pero solo en la tristeza de esa despedida somos capaces de comprender realmente la profundidad de nuestro compromiso con los planes que nos hemos trazado, las despedidas también son necesarias porque sin ellas no existirían los dulces reencuentro._

**_Un mes después… _**

**_Roma; Italia _**

_Quinn llego hasta el salón donde se llevaría su primera clase, confirmo en el papel que llevaba en las manos que se trataba del aula correcta para luego ingresar en el interior de la misma. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor notando los demás estudiantes que ya ocupaban los asientos, la mayoría de estos vestían como universitarios bien educados. Mientras subía las escaleras para ocupar uno de los puestos superiores podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, nunca le había gustado que se el centro de atracción, siempre prefería permanecer entre las sombras. _

- _Finalmente llego hasta el puesto que deseaba, tomo asiento y procedió a sacar sus cosas – **buongior sinorina** – escucho a su compañero del asiento a su izquierda saludarle, giro su cabeza encontrándose con un joven guapo, que utilizaba una cresta y vestía como estrella de rock – se dice buongiorno signorina – corrió al chico– deberías practicar tu Italiano _

- _Deberías practicar tus modales – el joven respondió de forma sarcástica – bruja – esto ultimo lo susurro en un tono bastante bajo _

- _Disculpa – Quinn dijo girando para enfrentar al chico – crees que soy una bruja maleducada simplemente porque no me interesa formar parte de tu lista de conquistas – pregunto un tanto enfadada _

- _¿Conquista?... yo solo trate de ser amable – el chico argumento haciéndose el ofendido – eso no es un crimen, cierto _

- _¿En serio?... serias igual de amable si tuviera sobre peso _

- _Por supuesto que no – respondió la pregunta sin pensar y vio como la rubia sonrió con satisfacción por su grabe error – de acuerdo, me atrapaste – acepto su culpabilidad mientas se acomodaba en su asiento – bien hecho Noah – se reprendió a si mismo mientras enfocaba su atención el revista que tenia en sus manos _

- _Quinn volvió a mirar al joven y nota que en la portada de la revista que este leía estaba la fotografía de Russell – ¿Qué lees? – pregunto al joven con interés _

- _Noah la miro con una expresión incrédula, como si no se creyera que le estaba hablando a el – una revista de farándula – respondió con rapidez mientras se enderezaba en su asiento – tengo intenciones de fundar mi propia empresa constructora – conto con entusiasmo – claro que antes necesito un socio que invierta un buen capital, porque yo solo no puedo cubrir todo _

- _Y buscas consejos empresariales en una revista de farándula – la rubia se burlo del joven – estas consciente de que existen revistas empresariales, cierto _

- _Oye esta revista muestra a los más grandes empresarios del mundo, y como llegaron hasta donde están – se defendió del ataque por parte de la rubia – este mes le toco a Russell Fabray ¿sabes quien es? _

- _Por desgracia si__ – pensó la rubia para si misma – solo lo que he leído en los diarios – respondió con un tono apático _

- _Pues aquí el empresario relata uno que otro secreto que lo ha llevado a la cima… aunque honestamente solo son patrañas, cualquiera que esté cerca del círculo social de este hombre sabe quién es él en realidad _

- _Hablas como si lo conocieras _

- _Lo conozco, mi padre y el eran amigos, incluso estuvieron en una sociedad juntos, pero cuando la economía se ajusto más de lo debido el Sr. Fabray hizo de sus artimañas para salir bien parado _

- _¿Qué hay de tu padre? _

- _Tuvo suerte de no quedar en la ruina, luego hizo inversiones en el campo de la tecnología y logro recuperar lo que perdió y un poco más… aunque lo único que no le intereso nunca fue recuperar su amistad con Russell _

- _Vaya ese Russell no parece ser una buena persona _

- _Es un infeliz bastardo – el joven aseguro con desprecio – ojala y alguien le pateara el trasero, pagaría porque alguien le patera el trasero, incluso ayudaría a esa persona a patearle el trasero _

- _Dijiste que te llamas Noah, cierto – pregunto comenzando a tomar cierto interés en aquel singular joven _

- _Noah Puckerman – se presento tendiéndole su mano a la rubia quien no dudo en tomarla – ¿y tú eres? _

- _Quinn Stevens – se presento regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – ahora Noah, háblame de tu proyecto empresarial – pidió centrado toda la atención en ese tema – si logras convencerme, hasta podríamos terminar siendo socios _

- _Eso es genial – Noah susurro visiblemente entusiasmado _

_Durante sus dos años de encierro en el centro juvenil, Quinn leyó un pasaje que decía **"para que tener enemigos incensarios cuando podemos tener muchos aliados",** y eso era cierto, no iba a poder lograr su venganza sola, necesitaría de la ayuda de otros, "aliados" que cuidaran su espalda cuando ella no estuviera viendo, y cada uno de esos aliados estarían colocados de forma estratégica sobre el tablero de juego, los movería sigilosamente y de esa forma podría obtener lo que tanto deseaba, la caída de Russel Fabray… _

**_Cinco años después… _**

Los ojos de Shelby se fueron abrieron lentamente, sentía sus parpados bastante pesados, por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ahuyentar el sueño que insistía en seguir poseyéndola. Estudio el lugar en el cual se encontraba y le tomo un par de segundos recordar lo que había sucedido

- Sintió como una mano estaba entrelazada con la suya, miro a su derecha y pudo divisar la figura de Quinn a un lado de su cama – **¿Srta. Stevens?** – la movió ligeramente para despertarla

- **Sra. Corcoran** – Quinn la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y soltaba su mano – **es bueno ver que esta bien**

- **¿Qué hace aquí?** – Shelby pregunto extrañada por la presencia de la rubia en su habitación – **¿Dónde esta Rachel?**

- **Rachel se marcho hace un par de horas con su esposo** – informo mientras se acomodaba de forma correcta sobre la silla que ocupaba – **yo me quede, para asegurarme de que usted estuviera, bien **

- **Agradezco su preocupación Stevens** – la Sra. Corcoran cuestiono confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo – **aunque no entiendo el porque de la misma**

- **Es que** – se aclaro la garganta – **yo soy la responsable de que este en esta cama** – vio como Shelby la miraba sin comprender a lo que se refería – **fui yo quien le envió la foto de Russell siéndole infiel** – confeso su crimen – **necesitaba arruinar su matrimonio, para que se me hiciera más fácil el poder destruirlo**

- **¿A quien demonios vas a destruir con exactitud Stevens? **– Shelby pregunto con un tono rígido al mismo tiempo que miraba a Quinn con severidad

- **A Russell** – Quinn sentencio con una mirada y un tono bastante frio

_"¿Sabes quien eres? ¿Sabes que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué haces lo que haces?"… _pero a veces una persona, un posible sentimiento, un momento de franca sinceridad, pueden cambiar los planes de una persona. Su perspectiva, y sus ideas, la obligan a revaluar todo lo que cree saber. Quinn Stevens sabia quien era, sabia lo que le había pasado y sobretodo porque hacia lo que hacia. Pero ahora tendría que modificar un poco su plan original, para conseguir el aliado más fuerte y poderoso que podría tener sobre el tablero de juego…

_A los inocentes, el pasado podría tenerles reservado una recompensa, pero a los villanos, tarde o temprano, el pasado les dará la justa medida de lo que se merecen_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**


	7. Chapter 6 - Duress

**Seven Devils **

**Chapter 6 **

**Duress**

_Los abogados defensores emplean el término coacción, para describir el uso de amenazas, abusos físicos o presión psicológica, ejercida sobre sus clientes en la comisión de un crimen. Cuando se ejerce esa coacción sobre alguien emocionalmente inestable el resultado puede ser tan violento como impredecible_

En física el concepto de reflexión se refiera al cambio de dirección de una onda, que al estar en contacto con la superficie de separación entre dos medios cambiantes, regresa al punto donde se originó. Un claro ejemplo de eso sería el reflejo de una persona en un espejo. Pero lo curioso con las reflexiones físicas, es que muchas veces devuelve una realidad cruda, que no es la que se espera, pero si en definitiva la que se vive. Y hace que preguntas de cultura lógica surjan ¿Cómo llegue hasta ahí? ¿Cómo me convertí en lo que soy? Cada persona tiene expectativas de la vida que desea tener, y por lo general siempre es una vida tranquila junto a las personas que aman, un hogar fundado en el amor, el respecto, la cordialidad y el entendimiento. Que felices deben ser las personas que lo logran. Que infelices deben ser quienes han intentado forjar esa vida y solo tienen todo, menos la vida que deseaban.

- **Muy bien Sra. Corcoran, por lo visto, todo se encuentra normal** – aseguro Amy terminando de revisar las pupilas de la mujer

- Shelby parpadeo un par de veces intentando alejar las oscuras machas que aturdían su visión – **¿podre irme a casa?**

- **Si,** **no hay nada de qué preocuparse **– la doctora informo mientras asentaba los datos en el historial medico – **excepto de que no vuelva a ligar somníferos con brandi **– bromeo consiguiendo que Shelby riera un tanto divertida mientras detallaba cada movimiento que realizaba – **33 **– dijo sin mirar a la morena

- **¿Perdón?** – Shelby cuestiono confundida

- **Tengo 33 años** – dijo Amy cerrando la carpeta para luego posar su mirada sobre la Shelby – **porque esa era la pregunta que se hacía mientras me miraba, no**

- **No puede saber lo que estaba pensando **

- **Créame lo sé** – le aseguro tomando asiento frente a ella – **tengo la facultad de poder identificar cuando una persona se cuestiona ciertas cosas**

- **¿En verdad tiene 33 años?, no aparenta más de 25** – exclamo sorprendida por lo joven que lucia Amy para la edad que tenia – **tiene que decirme su secreto**

- **Solo si usted primero me dice los suyos **

- **Se lo que piensa de mi**

- **¿Qué pienso? **

- **De seguro usted piensa, que soy una pobre mujer rica, que tuvo un ataque de rabia porque su esposo no le compro el auto nuevo que deseaba y que hice lo que hice solo para manipularlo **– Shelby relato con sarcasmo evitando mirar a la doctora

- **Veo que usted no tiene para nada mi don, porque está muy errada si cree que eso es lo que pienso**

- **¿Qué piensa de mi Dra. Caleb? **

- **Pienso que es una mujer que se siente atrapada, como un animalito indefenso, y quiere escapar de cualquier modo, y sin importarle el precio que debe pagar para conseguirlo**

Desnuda, así fue como Shelby se sintió. Con palabras simples y de manera delicada, aquella joven logro describir el cómo se sentía y el porqué hizo lo que hizo. Muchas personas viven la vida en una silenciosa desesperación y cuanto está más vacía se vuelve, mas pesa.

- **¿Interrumpo?** – pregunto una voz bastante conocida para Shelby desde la puerta – **porque puedo volver en otro momento**

- **Ah, no, yo ya iba de salida** – Amy informo incorporándose de un brinco – **bien, Sra. Corcoran, firmare la orden de alta y en cuanto su esposo llegue, podrá marcharse** – miro a la otra persona que se acercaba a pasos lentos – **que tenga buenos días, Srta…**

- **Stevens **– anuncio la rubia ofreciéndole su mano a la doctora con amabilidad – **Quinn Stevens**

- **Es un placer** – dijo Amy estrechando la mano de la rubia con la suya – **Srta. Stevens, ahora si me disculpan, debo regresar a mis labores** – se excuso antes de salir de la habitación a toda prisa

- **Encantadora chica** – dijo Quinn mirando en dirección hacia la puerta por donde había salido Amy – **¿no cree, Sra. Corcoran?**

- **¿Qué hace aquí?** – la mujer mayor cuestiono con severidad mientras tomaba un postura recta y fría. Después de la confesión hecha por Quinn la noche anterior las cosas entre ambas habían cambio de manera radical

- **Creo que eso es bastante obvio, no** – exclamo acercándose a ella – **mire le traje rosas** – le mostro el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que mantenía oculto en su espalda – **porque las rosas blancas son sus favoritas, cierto **

- **¿Cómo sabe eso? **

- **Se muchas cosas de usted**

- **No quiero nada que venga de ti**

- **Oh vamos, pensé que le caía bien **

- **Eso fue antes de enterarme que eres un monstro **

- Quinn soltó una risa sarcástica – **no, Russell es un monstro, y yo soy el cazador** – dijo tomando la posición que anteriormente tenia Amy – **se que piensas que soy la mala de la historia, pero se equivoca **–vio como Shelby se quedaba pensativa – **Sra. Corcoran, muy en el fondo usted sabe que su esposo merece todo lo que yo pueda hacerle **

- Shelby miro directamente los ojos verdes de la rubia, dicen que uno puede reconocer el tipo de persona que alguien es, por sus ojos, pero a ella los ojos de Quinn no le decían nada, había una total neutralidad que llegaba a ser preocupante –** ¿Quién demonios eres? **– le pregunto en un susurro

- **Ya le dije, soy la persona que va a destruir a Russell Fabray, ahora ¿de qué lado se pondrá usted?**

- **¿Perdón?**

- **Cree que le dije lo que pienso hacer, porque de pronto tuve un repentino ataque de sinceridad** – Quinn le dijo con sarcasmo – **lo hice porque la quiero de mi lado **

- **No puedes estar hablando en serio** – Shelby susurro sin poder creérselo

- **Yo siempre hablo en serio **

- **Te quiero lejos de Rachel** – le exigió de forma amenazante – **te quiero lejos de mi familia, no voy a permitir que dañes a ninguna de mis hijas **

- Quinn resoplo con enfado, la actitud que estaba adquiriendo Shelby no era precisamente lo que esperaba –** Sra. Corcoran, estoy haciendo las cosas de esta manera, porque lo que menos quiero es hacer sufrir a Rachel, se que es difícil que me crea, pero le digo la verdad **– aseguro con apretando su mandíbula con fuerzas

- **Le diré a Rachel, quién eres y lo que pretendes hacer **– amenazo a la rubia, quien simplemente soltó una risa sarcástica

- **Claro, dígale, supongo que después de haber atentado contra tu propia vida, todo lo que diga será muy creíble **

- **Eres una verdadera hija de puta, sabes** – Shelby soltó con frustración, apretando con fuerza sus dientes

- **Ya me conoces mami** – le respondió y lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Shelby estrellándose fuertemente contra su cara – **Dios, que fuerza Sra. Corcoran** – exclamo mientras sobaba su mejilla izquierda, la cual empezaba a ponerse ligeramente roja – **bien, creo que esa bofetada es mi señal de salida** – se incorporo – **espero que considere mi propuesta**

- **No tengo nada que considerar** – Shelby sentencio sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia – **ahora lárguese** – exigió sin decir ni una sola palabra mas – **maldita sea** – se lamento con frustración al sentirse atrapada en aquella encrucijada. Que camino debía tomar y como saber que el elegido seria el correcto.

Amy se encontraba en la recepción del área de hospitalización asentando unos datos médicos, cuando de pronto una vieja amiga se poso frente a ella. Bacón, Sir Francis dijo: _"Vieja madera para arder, viejo vino para beber, viejos amigos en quien confiar"_ Dos viejos amigos en un encuentro suelen acordarse de muchas cosas, pero aquel encuentro no era precisamente para recordar los detalles vividos en el pasado, sino mas bien para hablar del tiempo presente.

- **Espero que esta vez sea una visita social **– dijo la doctora sonrió de medio lado mientras se incorporaba de su asiento. – **y lo digo, porque cada vez que me llamas, es solo para pedirme un favor, que por cierto pone en peligro mi licencia medica **

- **Exagera Dra. Caleb **– Quinn le resto importancia a la acusación hecha en su contra –** además tenemos un acuerdo, tú cumples con todo lo que pido y yo a cambio apoyo financieramente tu clínica gratuita **

- Amy no puedo evitar rodar sus ojos – **siento que le he vendido mi alma al diablo **– se lamento sarcásticamente –** no, el diablo es mas condescendiente **– aseguro de forma divertida y la rubia le guiño un ojo con travesura – **¿Qué necesitas? **

- **Necesito que muevas los contactos que tienes en los diferentes hospitales y clínicas de New York, para saber si una mujer con la descripción física de Sara ha ingresado en las ultimas 24 horas **– Quinn le pidió entregándole a la doctora una carpeta con los datos de su ex amante

- **Porque asumes que a tu novia le pudo haber pasado algo **– Amy cuestiono mientras revisaba los documentos que le había sido entregados – **quizás se fue con un buen cliente **– dijo en forma de broma

- **Primero Sara no es mi novia, segundo ya no ejercía la prostitución y tercero ella era mi informante dentro de Fabray Corporation **– la rubia mas joven enumero con rapidez –** el hecho que desapareciera sin dejar rastro no es ligero y casual **

- **De acuerdo, averiguare todo lo que pueda** – la doctoraprometió cerrando la carpeta – **y tu debes empezar a tener mas cuidado, Russell es un lobo sediento de poder, y cree que pude mover el mundo a su antojo **

- **Dígame algo que sepa ya Dra. Caleb **– dijo de forma sarcástica antes de alejarse de su amiga en dirección hacia la salida

Cita un viejo proverbio que un día tendremos que elegir entre dos caminos, uno será rosas y el otro de espinas. Al recorrer el de rosas tendremos momentos mágicos, lugares inesperados y personas especiales, el de espinas en cambio será doloroso, con paisajes oscuros, momentos duros y personas no tan agradables. A simple vista la elección es simple, porque muchos ignoran como es el final de ambos caminos. Al final el camino de rosas nos da un paisaje espeluznante, que nunca imaginamos, ni siquiera en nuestras peores pesadillas, el porqué es simple, como todo el recorrido fue sencillo y fácil, al final es cuando toca lo malo. En cambio el final del camino de espinas, nos da el hermoso paisaje que siempre soñamos, ¿porqué?, como sufrimos penas y vicisitudes durante todo el recorrido, al final es cuando toca la recompensa por todo el sufrimiento vivido.

Shelby ya había llegado al final de su camino de rosas y el paisaje que tenía en frente era espeluznante. Estaba atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor y en una vida de aristocracia que era más vacía que la propia palabra. Pero ese sería motivo suficiente para entrar en un complot contra su esposo. Aun cuando sabia a la perfección que ese hombre se merecía todo el mal del mundo.

- **¿Cómo esta mi hermosa suicidad?** – Pregunto Russell con sarcasmo desde la puerta de la habitación de Shelby – **lista para intentarlo de nuevo**

- **El sarcasmo no es tu fuerte **– Shelby le respondió sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo – **¿Dónde está Rachel?**

- **Dijo que te esperaría en la casa **– anuncio acercándose a su hermosa esposa –** supongo que no estará muy contenta contigo **

- **Le dijiste algo para ponerla en mi contra** – pregunto mirando a su esposo con sus ojos entrecerrados, conocía perfectamente a ese hombre y sabia que no perdería la oportunidad para sacarle provecho a aquella situación

- **Pero que mal concepto tienes de mí** – dijo el empresario haciéndose el ofendido – **estas hiriendo mis sentimientos**

- **¿Qué le dijiste Russell? **

- **Lo que ella ya sabía… que su madre es una egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que en si misma **

- **Eres un bastardo infeliz** – Shelby ataco con sus palabras a su esposo sin piedad

- **Te dije que ibas a odiarme cariño** – Russell le recordó sonriéndole cínicamente

- **¿Porque te cuesta tanto dejarme ir?**

- **Por las mismas razones que a ti te cuesta tanto amarme **

- **Tú no mereces mi amor **

- **Y tú no mereces ser feliz **

- **Lárgate Russell, fuera** – Shelby le exigió a gritos

- **Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo** – Russell acepto gustoso la petición y se dirigió a la puerta sin ver atrás – **me iré al Oriente para un viaje de negocios, por lo que estaré fuera durante una semana, mientras no estoy, por favor procura no matarte **– le pidió antes de abandonar la habitación

Shelby tomo la jarra de agua que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y con gran furia la arrojo contra Russell, pero no logro atinarle ya que el empresario ya había abandonado la habitación. Un barco zarpa hacia el este, y otro para el oeste, soplando el mismo viento para los dos: es la colocación de la vela, y no la tormenta, lo que determina el camino que ellos llevan.

- Rachel permanecía entre las sedosas sabanas, no tenia ánimos ni mucho menos ganas de levantarse y salir al mundo exterior – _Srta. Rachel_ – escucho a Nelly llamarla mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación – _¿puedo pasar?_

- **Adelante Nelly** – autorizo sin mucho ánimo

- **¿Se encuentra bien?** – Nelly pregunto claramente preocupada – **no bajo a desayunar y tampoco pidió que le subiéramos nada**

- **No tengo hambre Nelly** – contesto sin moverse de su posición – **solo quiero estar sola **

- **Esta así por lo sucedido con la Sra. Corcoran** – indago acercándose hasta la pequeña morena – **se que puede parecer mal lo que hizo, pero de seguro…**

- **No intentes justificarla Nelly** – interrumpió al ama de llaves con brusquedad – **nada justifica lo que hizo, es una egoísta**

- **Si algo he aprendió con los años Srta. Rachel, es que uno nunca debe juzgar a una persona sin antes haberse puesto en su lugar** – le aconsejo antes de abandonar la habitación

Rachel escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se refugiaba más aun entre las sabanas, de repente el sonido de su celular llamo su atención. Tomo el aparato que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y vio que se trataba de Quinn. Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en su rostro y sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo atendió la llamada.

- **Hola tu** – saludo a Rachel con suavidad

- _Dijiste que me llamarías_ – reclamo la rubia saltándose todo el protocolo inicial – _no puedes prometer algo y luego no cumplirlo_

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo apenada – **pero si quieres cuelgas y te llamo** – propuso con un tono travieso

- _Vaya, ha resultado ser mas picara de lo imaginado Srta. Berry _

- **No tiene ni idea Srta. Stevens **

- _¿almorzarías conmigo hoy? _

- **Por supuesto** – la morena acepto sin pensarlo – **dime donde y ahí estaré sin falta **

El quedarse encerrada dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación ya no era la mejor opción, no cuando podía disfrutar de la compañía de la única persona que la hacía olvidarse del mundo entero.

- **¿Aun aquí?** – Amy cuestiono sorprendida al ver que Shelby aun permanecía en la clínica – **su esposo firmo el acta de salida hace una hora**

- **Digamos que decidí irme por mis propios medios** – informo mientras le daba unos últimos retoques a su larga y sedosa cabellera

- **¿Todo bien Sra. Corcoran? **

- **Todo está perfecto** – aseguro sin molestarse a mirar a la joven doctora que ya se encontraba solo a unos pasos de distancia – **digo, porque no iba ser así **

- **Porque su esposo se fue sin usted** – le recordó ese pequeño detalle – **eso no puede ser normal **

- **Es mejor así, créame **

- **Si quiere, puedo llevarla hasta su casa** – se ofreció cordialmente, ganándose una mirada inquisidora por parte de Shelby – **mi turno acaba de terminar** – anuncio señalando su vestimenta, la cual consistía en unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra

- **Gracias, pero mi chofer ya viene en camino **– rechazo la propuesta de forma educada – **esa es la ventaja de ser la esposa de Russell, solo presiono una tecla y consigo lo que quiero** – dijo con un tono apático, dejando entre ver con claridad su tristeza

- **Oh no Sra. Corcoran, eso se dice con orgullo** – bromeo en un intento por hacer reír a la mujer mayor, cosa que sin duda consiguió – **escuche,** **si algún día necesita alguien con quien hablar, puede llamarme, de acuerdo** – dijo ofreciéndole su tarjeta – **no importa la hora ni el día**

- **Lo tomare en cuenta** – exclamo Shelby aceptando la tarjeta – **es muy amable Dra. Caleb **

- **Es mi trabajo **– aseguro con naturalidad y Shelby la miro claramente confundida –** soy un súper héroe **– explico logrando hacer reír nuevamente a la morena –** Hasta luego Sra. Corcoran **– se despidió antes de abandonar la habitación

Shelby entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba a Amy alejarse, luego miro detenidamente la tarjeta que acababa de recibir. Cuando empezó a tratar con las personas, escuchaba sus palabras y confiaba en que sus acciones se ajustarían a las mismas. Ahora, en tiempos actuales, al tratar con las personas, escucha sus palabras y al propio tiempo observa sus acciones. La desconfianza se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria, pero no podía medir a todo el mundo con la misma vara, por lo que guardo la tarjeta recibida en su bolso

- **¿Qué hiciste qué?** – Noah cuestiono completamente horrorizado

- **Le dije a Shelby** – Quinn le repitió un poco más despacio en un claro signo de burla lo que no le hizo nada de gracias al moren ya que frunció su ceño

- **Tienes idea del peligro al que te has expuesto** – dijo Noah con un tono bastante preocupado – **¿Qué tal si la Sra. Corcoran dice algo? **

- **No dirá nada, porque no le conviene decir nada **– dijo bastante segura de si misma–** Noah si logramos tener a Shelby Corcoran de nuestro lado, será una jugada magistral, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ciertas cosas **

- **No, tu no tendrías que preocuparte por ciertas cosas Quinn **– Noah dijo con un tono rudo y firme – **no estas moviendo las fichas en pro de tu venganza sino en pro de ti misma **– vio como su mejor amiga fruncía su entrecejo levemente – **decirle a Shelby Corcoran lo que planeamos hacer no era parte del plan, que comenzaras a salir con su hija no era parte del plan, y hacer cosas sin consultarme e ir haciéndome a un lado tampoco era parte del plan** – recrimino visiblemente enfadado

- **¿De qué hablas Noah? **

- **Me tratas como un empleado **– dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz – **soy tu socio y merezco respecto, porque al igual que tu, me estoy jugando mucho con esta venganza **

- **Esta venganza es mía Noah, no tuya… si quiero hacer cambios, los hare, no tengo porque consultarte **

La declaración hecha por Quinn tomo completamente desprevenido a Noah. Quien no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido en toda la extensión de la palabra. El moreno apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula mientras bajaba su mirada al firme suelo y sin proferir ni una sola palabra, comenzó alejarse en dirección hacia la puerta principal. Quinn se sintió miserable al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y sobretodo hacer, vio a Noah alejarse, y quiso decir algo que detuviera su marcha, pero no sabía que podía decir con exactitud, conocía muy bien a su amigo, por lo que sabía que un simple lo siento no sería suficiente.

- **Bienvenida a casa, Sra.** – fue lo primero que Shelby escucho cuando cruzo la puerta, lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte abrazo por parte de la ama de llaves – **no sabe lo feliz que estoy de ver que está bien **

- **Gracias Nelly** – le agradeció a la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo – **también estoy feliz de estar de regreso **

- **¿Lo estás?** – cuestiono Rachel con un tono rígido desde pie de las escaleras

- **Nelly por favor retírate** – Shelby le pidió a la mujer al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, espero que la ama de llaves ya no estuviera cerca y entonces miro a su hija, quien seguía en el mismo sitio sin moverse – **¿no me das un abrazo de bienvenida? **– le pregunto mientras se acercaba

- **Claro, ¿cómo lo quieres, con o sin somníferos? **– ataco a su progenitora sin piedad

- **Cuida tu tono Rachel** – le advirtió a su hija – **recuerda a quien te estás dirigiendo**

- **Si, a una mujer, que cuando las cosas se le ponen difíciles, toma la salida más fácil **– volvió atacar pero esta vez utilizo un tono menos sarcástico

- Shelby sintió una enorme furia al escuchar las palabras que su hija le decía –** como te atreves hablarme de esa manera **– reprendió con enfado a la morena

- **¿Acaso no es la verdad? **

- **No sé bien que te abra dicho tu padre, pero sea lo que… **

- **No necesito que nadie me diga nada madre, no soy estúpida** – Rachel le dijo con dureza interrumpiendo su explicación – **siempre te vas por la tangente**

- **No tienes derecho a juzgarme, porque no tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado **

- **Tienes razón, no lo sé… y no lo sé, porque nunca me dices nada… se supone que somos una familia, no **

Con sus últimas palabras, Rachel logro dar justo en el blanco. Siempre habían presumido de ser una familia prácticamente perfecta y feliz. Cuando la realidad era otra. Porque las familias felices se complementan en un perfecto equilibrio, eso las vuelve fuertes ante las amenazas del mundo eterno, la solidaridad, la compasión y la unión de estas, son los cimientos de una familia que parece irrompible, pero basta con que alguno de esos cimientos se mueva de lugar, para que la torre de cartas quede en riesgo de caer. En los medio ambientes más delicados el simple soplar del viento puede romper la fragilidad del ecosistema y cuando ese equilibrio se rompe puede provocar un huracán.

- **Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con Quinn** – anuncio Rachel dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- **Espera **– pidió siguiendo los pasos de su hija –** creo que, deberías tomar un poco de distancia de la Sra. Stevens **

- Rachel detuvo su marcha y se giro sobre sus talones – **tienes algún buen motivo, para pedirme eso **– pregunto despacio y vio como su progenitora mordía su labio inferior, tenía la clásica expresión de una persona que no sabía que decir para sostener su argumento – **estoy esperando **

- **Tengo el presentimiento de que trama algo en nuestra contra **– dijo finalmente como excusa y se sintió estúpida apenas las palabras salieron de su bocay más aun cuando vio la expresión de incredulidad con la que Rachella mirada en esos momentos la estaba haciendo sentirse como una verdadera estúpida ahora sentía que estaba cayendo en un profundo pozo– **se que en estos momentos mi palabra no es creíble en un 100%, pero te aseguro que te mi argumento es valido **

- **Sí, claro madre, y los duendecillos azules existen **– respondió con sarcasmo volviendo a girarse para continuar con su marcha –** nos vemos luego** – se despidió

Shelby no pudo evitar recordar la advertencia hecha por Quinn cuando la visito en la mañana. No importaba lo que dijera o como lo dijera, Rachel no creería en su palabra, la confía y quizás también el respecto de su hija hacia ella se había estropeado o mejor dicho, ella misma lo había estropeado todo.

- **Maldición** – susurro con enfado mientras veía a Rachel alejarse

El Dassault Falcon 7X privado de Russell sobrevolaba los cielos. En el interior del avión sus dos ocupantes se encontraban ajustando el apretado itinerario que tendrían para la siguiente semana, como había sido un viaje de improvisto muchos de los empresarios árabes aun no confirmaban si accederían a recibir al Sr. Fabray.

- **El itinerario será poco flexible** – Sebastián susurro mirando los horarios – **apenas si tendremos tiempo para comer**

- **Si logramos obtener lo que vamos buscando, en unos meses lo que nos sobrara será tiempo y dinero** – Russell le aseguro al becario con una orgullosa sonrisa – **y entonces podremos disponer de ambos como mejor nos guste**

- **Hablando de obtener cosas… me preguntaba si puedo ocupar el puesto que dejo vacante Sara** – el becario tanteo el terreno en busca de su tan deseado acenso – **se que aun no termino la carrera, pero le aseguro que estoy capacitado para ocupar dicho puesto**

- **Se que lo estas Sebastián, y tenia pensado ofrecerte el puesto** – el empresario dijo con toda su atención puesta en los documentos que tenia entre sus manos – **pero hay una condición**

- **¿Cual? **

- **Sin sorpresas, ¿esta claro? **

- **Por supuesto Sr. Fabray** – aseguro el becario con su mejor sonrisa – **usted tiene toda mi lealtad**

- **Lo mismo decía Sara, y no resulto ser verdad **

- **Sara es una tonta, por intentar traicionarlo **

- **Sebastián, tu madre no te enseño que es de muy mala educación hablar mal de los muertos** – dijo elevando su mira para ver al joven becario, que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto – **quiero un Whisky** – pidió con es tono frio que era tan clásico en el

Quinn miraba fijamente la copa de vino que se encontraba frente a ella. El líquido lucia tan calmado, como el mar durante el amanecer. Y la desafiaba a beberlo, igual como el mar desafiaba a los aguerridos marineros adentrarse a sus profundidades. Quizás de eso se trata la vida, de desafíos constantes, que ponen a prueba tu criterio y no puedes evitar reaccionar de forma sorpresiva e impredecible.

- _Disculpe Srta. Stevens, por lo general el vino se sirve para ser consumido, no admirado_– salió de su trance cuando escucho la voz de Rachel – **algunas cosas merecen ser admiradas** – respondió posando su vista sobre la morena que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa que ocupaba – **cosas como su increíble belleza Sra. Berry**

- **Harás que me sonroje** – aseguro tomando asiento frente a la rubia pero evitando la mirada de esta – **me alegro que hayas llamado, necesitaba distraerme un poco **

- **Lo imagino, después de lo sucedido ayer… **

- **No quiero hablar sobre lo que paso ayer, ni mucho menos quiero hablar de mi madre **– la morena hizo saber de antemano, lo ultimo que deseaba en esos momentos era hablar sobre el maravilloso intento de suicidio de progenitora – **así que por favor hablemos de otra cosa**

- **De acuerdo** – Quinn acepto, y comenzó a revisar la carta que el mesero le había entregado – **dicen que el cordero aquí es espectacular** – susurro entre dientes

- **Soy vegetariana** – Rachel informo y vio como la rubia bajaba la carta para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa – **no me mires así, que es una vida mas saludable **

- **Bien, entonces una ensalada estará bien** – dijo cubriendo nuevamente su cara con la carta – **tengo algo interesante que contarte **– anuncio cerrando la carta y dejándola sobre la mesa – **la madre de una amiga intento suicidarse, ingirió una gran cantidad de somníferos con brandy… tuvo suerte de no morir **

- Rachel le dio una mirada que podía dejar ver con claridad lo poco que le agradaba aquel comentario – **déjalo ya Quinn** – le exigió intentando no exasperarse – **lo último que quiero es hablar de lo cobarde que ha resultado ser mi madre **

- **Luces molesta **

- **Estoy molesta** – grito con enfado, y con esto solo logro conseguir que las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor la miraran de forma interrogante – **acaso nunca habían visto a una mujer gritar** – les pregunto con sarcasmo

- **Déjame decirte algo Rachel** – Quinn hablo sin mostrar ninguna señal de enfado o desespero – **tienes derecho a estar molesta, pero no tienes derecho a ser cruel**

- **¿Perdón?**

- **No puedes juzgar lo que hizo tu madre sin antes haberte puesto en su lugar**

- **¿Quieres que intente suicidarme? **

- La rubia soltó un risa sarcástica –** luego dicen que las tontas somos las rubias** – susurro en forma de burla

- **Quinn estoy a punto de tirarte la carta en la cabeza **– le advirtió con un tono amenazador que solo consiguió hacer que Quinn sonriera mas divertida aun – **deja de reírte** – le exigió con vehemencia

- **Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas** – la rubia le aseguro con una sonrisa picara consiguiendo que Rachel resoplara con frustración ante su comentario

Shelby se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, sentada frente a al espejo de su cómoda, sosteniendo entre sus manos una fotografía de la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Rachel. La pequeña morena sobre sus piernas mientras Hiram estaba a sus espaldas abrazándolas a ambas. Lucían como una verdadera familia feliz. Acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de su difunto esposo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con nostalgia al saber que esos días de felicidad no iban a regresar. Por mucho que lo deseara, su realidad en esos momentos era otra.

- **Esa es una hermosa foto** – Nelly dijo a sus espaldas – **se ven felices**

- **Éramos felices** – Shelby exclamo sin dejar de ver la imagen entre sus manos – **no teníamos mucho, solo lo necesario, pero para nosotros era mas que suficiente **

- **¿Qué paso? **

- **Hiram murió, eso fue lo que paso** – exclamo con tristeza – **luego Russell apareció en mi vida como un caballero de brillante armadura **

- **¿Como conoció al Sr. Fabray? **

- **En un evento de caridad, me invito a salir **– relato mientras guardaba la fotografía en uno de los cajones de la cómoda – **y el resto de la historia ya la conoces**

- **Usted no es feliz al lado del Sr. Fabray, cierto **– la ama de llaves cuestiono dándose cuenta de la tristeza que encerraban los ojos de Shelby, incluso hasta un ciego podría ver lo que sucedía

- **He tenido momentos felices con el** – aseguro posando su mirada en la fotografía familiar que estaba sobre la cómoda – **como cuando llego Ashley** – sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija menor – **pensé que Dios me castigaría, porque me robe uno de sus ángeles mas bellos de su reino** – la sonrisa en su rostro se fue apagando – **pero ahora ese ángel me odia** – resoplo con amargura al recordar que cada vez que intentaba hablar con su hija menor esta se negaba atenderle la llamada – **siento que mi familia se esta derrumbando y que todo es por causa mía** – y sin poder contenerse se hecho a llorar.

- Nelly no tardo en estrecharla entre sus brazos para acurrucarla como si de una niña pequeña se tratara – **la Srta. Ashley no la odia, solo esta enojada, eso es muy común en los adolescentes** – dijo intentando animarla – **Sra. Corcoran, usted es una buena madre y una buena esposa, por favor no se castigue tan duramente **

Cuando el desespero le gana a la razón se rompe el equilibrio y aun las personas más imposibles, corren el riesgo de perder la cabeza. Si nos ponemos tacones tan altos que no nos permiten avanzar sin dolor también se rompe el equilibrio y es necesario quitárnoslo para seguir caminando. Pero cuando se rompe la espina dorsal de una familia, incluso la mas firme esta en riesgo de perder el equilibrio al debilitarse su cimientos.

- **Creo que si fui un poco dura con mi madre** – dijo cierta morena mientras paseaba por Central Park del brazo de Quinn – **es solo que, me sentí tan traicionada **– tomo un gran bocado de aire –** se que algo pasa entre ella y mi padre, tienen días actuando de manera extraña, le pregunte que sucedía y me aseguro que nada, pero ahora es obvio que si sucede algo**

- **Rachel **– Quinn llamo la atención de la morena, quien la miro fijamente –** no te has detenido a pensar que quizás no te dijo nada porque quería protegerte **– le dijo con suavidad al mismo tiempo que apretaba sutilmente una de sus manos – **las madres a veces suelen actuar de manera rara e impredecible, pero en todo momento buscan las maneras de proteger a sus hijos, ya sea omitiéndole alguna información que los pueda perturbar o sacrificando su propia existencia… podemos no llegar a entender la coacción de sus actos, pero siempre debemos tener presente que una razón deben tener para actuar como lo hacen **

- **Pero atentar contra su propia vida; eso es demasiado Quinn **

- **Cuando una persona se siente atrapada en una situación que lo rebasa, a veces llega hacer cosas que nunca creyó que era capaz de hacer **

- **¿Cómo sabes eso? **

- **Ven, sentémonos un momento** – le pidió señalando una banca que se encontraba cerca de ellas – **mira,** **conozco a una persona que ha estado en el mismo banquillo que tu madre **

- **¿Intento quitarse la vida? **

- **No… Cuando tenía 15 años** – la rubia comenzó a relatar bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel – **el estado la asigno a un hogar adoptivo, el cual fue un verdadero infierno, porque su padre adoptivo se molestaba por cualquier cosa, buscaba la mínima excusa para golpearla**

- **Por Dios Quinn, eso es horrible** – dijo la morena sintiéndose abrumada por lo que acababa de escuchar

- **Un día el hombre se enfado la niña olvido colocarle hielo a su te helado** – continuo con la historia – **le grito histérico, saco su cinturón y comenzó a golpearla sin clemencia, entonces ella tomo un cuchillo de mesa y lo incruste en sus costillas izquierdas, luego en su abdomen**

- **¿Lo mato? **

- **No, lo lastimo mucho, pero no llego a matarlo **– aseguro y vio como Rachel respiraba con alivio

- **¿Qué paso después de eso? **

- **Un juez sentencio a esta jovencita a estar detenida en un centro juvenil hasta los 18 años… ella no era una persona capaz de lastimar físicamente a otra, pero se encontraba atrapada en aquella inmunda situación, que saco lo peor de ella… **

- **Es horrible que alguien inocente deba pasar por esa situación** – dijo tomando la mano de Quinn entre la suya – **espero que esa pobre chica este bien**

Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, después de escuchar las palabras de Rachel. Las cuales eran tan sinceras, en todo el sentido de la palabra. A diferencia de las suyas, que solo eran mentiras, una detrás de otra. La rubia estaba consciente que para llevar acabo su venganza tenía que pensar y actuar de manera fría, y esto incluía también el nunca ser sincera en un 100%. Debía tragarse las emociones que pudieran perturbarla. Pero con lo que no contaba, era que le iba tocar enfrentarse a una persona capaz desarmarla emocionalmente. No podía evitar preguntarse que sucedería si llegaba a confesarle todo a Rachel en ese preciso momento.

- **Quinn, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?** – Rachel pregunto sintiéndose intimidada por la rubia, quien la miraba fijamente, como si deseara confesarle algo

Quinn aparto sus ojos de los de la morena para posarlos en los finos labios de esta. Sonrió al recordar lo suaves que estos eran. Rachel noto como Quinn ahora miraba sus labios, entonces su corazón se aceleró, y sintió su cuerpo entero temblar.

- **Quinn comienzas a ponerme nerviosa **– susurro nerviosamente, entonces vio como el rostro de Quinn comenzaba acercarse al suyo de manera lenta, no tenia que preguntarle que iba hacer, eso ya lo sabia de ante mano – **Quinn **– susurro el nombre de la rubia antes de que los labio de esta cayeran sobre los suyos

Los labios de ambas se encontraron brevemente, se separaron por un instante, antes de encontrarse de nuevo. El cuerpo entero de Rachel se sentía listo para explotar de sensación. Pensó que podría derretirse, o ser consumida por el simple placer de sentir la boca de Quinn moviéndose contra la suya. La morena, gimió y profundizó el besó hasta que creyó que podría desmayarse. Su cuerpo entero gritaba, temblaba y ardía con un calor maravilloso que se extendía a través de cada fibra de su ser.

Hubo una breve pausa por parte de Quinn, para tomar una poco de aire, pero antes de que Rachel lo notara ya estaba nuevamente sobre sus labios. Para la rubia los labios de la morena tenían un sabor indescifrable, era como vainilla mesclada con fresas y chocolate. Si en definitiva eran indescifrable, pero esquicitos, de eso no tenia ninguna duda.

Rachel se aferro con fuerzas al cuello de Quinn mientras el beso subía de intensidad. La morena estaba segura de que podría besar esos labios durante horas enteras y no cansarse en ningún momento.

- **Si eso era lo que me querías decir, bien dicho** – murmuro Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn antes de volver a besarla

Ahí estaban, a mitad de Central Park en plena tarde, besándose como dos adolescentes lo hacen cuando su amor es prohibido. Sus labios se movían juntos, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban con agilidad, no podía haber algo mejor que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. El tiempo para ambas perdió todo significado, toda existencia.

- **¿Nada?** – Cuestiono Shelby con enfado mientras arrebataba la carpeta que Williams tenia en sus manos – **me niego a creer eso**

- **Pues créelo, porque es la verdad** – el hombre le dijo recostándose sobre su asiento – **Quinn Stevens no es una terrorista internacional, ni una traficante de droga, ni siquiera tiene multas por exceso de velocidad**

- **Vamos Williams, eres el mejor investigador que conozco, me vas a decir que no encontraste nada de esta joven** – Shelby le reprocho con sarcasmo

- **Si quieres puedo ponerme a inventarle delitos, si eso te hace feliz** – Williams le sugirió con sarcasmo

- **Tu sarcasmo no es bien recibido Williams**

- **¿Por qué tanto interés en Quinn Stevens? **

- **Esta interesada en Rachel** – Shelby dijo mientras continuaba revisando la información encontrada por el investigador – **por lo tanto quiero saber, con quien se involucra mi hija **

- **Nunca me pediste que investigara a Santana **

- **Debí hacerlo, así hubiera evitado que le rompiera el corazón a mi hija **

- **Muy bien Shelby, ¿Qué sucede?... no puedo ayudarte si no me dices la verdad **

- Shelby hizo un intento de hablar pero – _mama_ – la voz de Rachel desde la entrada interrumpió la conversación – **en la sala **– le informo a su hija sin apartar su mirada de Schuester – **es hora de que te vayas** – le dijo al investigador en un susurro

- **Oh Sr. Schuester, no sabia que estaba aquí** – Rachel exclamo al encontrarse de frente con el hombre – **¿interrumpo algo importante?**

- **No, yo ya voy de salida, solo pase a saludar a tu madre** – Williams le dijo con cordialidad – **por cierto, te ves radiante y feliz**

- **Me siento radiante y feliz** – aseguro la morena con una enorme sonrisa, aunque quisiera no podía dejar de sonreír, en verdad se sentía feliz – **no han notado lo hermosa que puede ser la vida** – pregunto posando su mirada sobre su progenitora

- **Vaya, en verdad estas feliz** – Schuester dijo sorprendido por el entusiasmo con el que se expresaba la pequeña morena – **bien Rachel, te felicito por tu… sea lo que sea que te tenga tan feliz… ahora me retiro **

- **Que hombre tan encantador** – Rachel dijo mientras observaba a Schuester irse – **¿Por qué no te casaste con el?** – le pregunto a su madre

- **Estaba casado cuando lo conocí** – Shelby le informo cerrando la carpeta que tenia entre sus manos – **pero me imagino que no quieres hablar precisamente del divorcio de Williams, cierto… ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? **

- **Excelente, bueno mas que excelente** – anuncio llena de emoción, tanto que casi termina dando un pequeño salto – **me estoy enamorando como nunca lo había hecho antes**

- **¿De la Srta. Stevens? **

- **No madre, del jardinero** – respondió de forma sarcástica lo que hizo que Shelby resoplara ligeramente molesta – **claro que de Quinn**

- **Bien por ti** – Shelby la felicito a su hija forzando una pequeña sonrisa – **te exigiría que te alejaras de ella, pero** **creo que ya no tengo el derecho de decirte que hacer, no después de mis ultimas acciones… merezco haber perdido tu respecto **

- **No has perdido mi respecto** – Rachel le hizo saber tomando asiento junto a ella – **de hecho yo debo pedirte una disculpa por la forma en que te hable **– se disculpo por su comportamiento – **tenia miedo, nunca antes me había asustado tanto, yo pensé que te iba a perder **– confeso finalmente mientras evitando mirar directamente a su madre – **lo siento, no debí juzgarte, sino apoyarte**

- **Rachel tenias razón cuando dijiste que te he omitido cosas** – Shelby confeso y tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar hablando – **tu padre y yo estamos pasando por una crisis, y ciertamente no logramos comunicarnos como deberíamos, no te lo dije, porque no quería perturbarte, yo solo quería protegerte de cualquier tipo de sufrimiento**

- **Lo agradezco, pero la próxima vez habla conmigo** – dijo Rachel tomando las manos de su progenitora entre la suyas – **yo te voy apoyar sin importar lo que suceda**

- **Te quiero tanto cielo** – Shelby susurro mientras abrazaba a su hija con fuerzas – **no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero**

- **Si la tengo** – Rachel dijo con un tono divertido – **también te quiero** – aseguro separándose levemente para mirarla fijamente a los ojos – **y en verdad tengo que preguntar esto, ¿Vas a divorciarte?**

- **No, ten la seguridad de que eso no sucederá** – Shelby le hizo saber sin titubeo alguno – **tu padre y yo vamos a resolver nuestros problemas **– aseguro con firmeza y Rachel simplemente asintió no muy segura por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero decidió seguirle la corriente – **gracias por no seguir enfadad**

- **Creo que deberías mas bien, agradecerle a Quinn **

- **¿La Srta. Stevens? **

- **Si, ella me hizo entender que no puedo juzgarte sin antes haberme puesto en tu posición **– Rachel explico mientras se incorporaba – **¿no es adorable?** – pregunto sonriendo bobamente

- **Espera **– Shelby pidió incorporándose también –** ¿la Srta. Stevens te hablo bien de mí?** – volvió a cuestionar sin poder creérselo

- **Así es** – la morena mas joven aseguro con una enorme sonrisa – **y tu querías que me alejara de ella**… **de seguro en este momento te arrepientes de haberme pedido eso**

A ese punto Shelby ya no sabia que pensar acerca de Quinn. En la clínica se mostro como una persona sin escrúpulo y ahora resultaba ser su heroína de armadura brillante. Y eso solo le daba dos cosas a pensar, la primera, la rubia decía la verdad cuando dijo que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño ni a ella ni mucho menos a Rachel o la segunda, Quinn Stevens era más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba. Necesitaba averiguar con urgencias cual de las dos versiones era la acertada.

- **Noah es el decimo mensaje que te dejo, podrías por favor devolverme la llamada** – Quinn le pidió a su amigo – **mira se que no dije las cosas de la mejor manera, pero te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sin ti**

- _El límite de tiempo ha vencido_ – la operadora aviso

- **Maldición **– Quinn se quejo arrojando el teléfono sobre el sofá. De pronto el timbre de la puerta llamo su atención – **¿ahora quien será?** – susurro de mala gana mientras se dirigía abrir la puerta – **Sra. Corcoran** – exclamo sorprendida al encontrarse con la mujer al otro lado de la puerta

- **¿Puedo pasar?** – Shelby pregunto sin presentar ninguna emoción

- **Claro **– Quinn la autorizo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada – **¿a que debo su visita? **

- **Rachel me conto que intercediste por mi ante ella… ¿Qué buscas Stevens? **

- Quinn suspiro con pesadez, comenzaba a pensar que quizás Noah tenía razón cuando le dijo que decirle a Shelby no era tan buena idea – **yo solo le dije a Rachel la verdad** – le aseguro intentando no perder la paciencia

- **¿Le dijiste la misma verdad que me dijiste a mi? **– pregunto con rigidez y vio como la rubia desviaba su mirada – **no, claro que no, porque si lo hubieras hecho, mi hija no estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que se esta enamorada de ti **

- **¿esta enamorada de mí? **– la rubia susurro y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se marco en su rostro

- **Srta. Stevens, estoy consciente de que mi esposo no es un santo **– comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba alrededor de la rubia –** pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que puedo haber hecho para usted, una persona tan joven lo odie tanto, a tal punto de querer destruirlo **

- **Si sabe que su esposo no es un santo, entonces sabrá que lo mas correcto es ponerse de mi lado Sra. Corcoran** – dijo girándose para quedar frente a frente con la mujer mayor – **necesito que este de mi lado **

- **Si quiere que la ayude Srta. Stevens, entonces tendrá que decirme quien es y porque odia tanto a Russell **– exigió con firmeza mientras desafiaba a la rubia con su mirada – **de lo contrario no hay acuerdo**

El desafío de miradas entre ambas mujeres era tan intenso que podía cortar una hoja de papel como una hojilla recién afilada. Quinn estaba consciente de que si quería el apoyo total de Shelby tendría que hablar con la absoluta verdad de lo contrario solo obtendría un enemigo innecesario, uno que no le convenía tener. El momento de mostrarse tal y como era, había llegado.

- **Juliette Revers, ¿le suena el nombre?** – Pregunto la rubia, Shelby negó con su cabeza – **claro que no, porque es el nombre que tuvo que utilizar mi madre para ocultarse de Russell, antes de eso era Judy Fabray **

- **¿Qué? **

- **Mi madre fue la primera esposa de Russell Fabray, cuando se entero la clase mostro con la cual se había casado, huyo lejos **–comenzó a ver como el semblante de Shelby iba cambiando de apoco – **poco tiempo después de huir se entero que estaba embarazada de mi**

- **Por dios, me estas diciendo que tu… **

- **Si Sra. Corcoran, soy hija de Russell** – confirmo las sospechas de la mujer mayor – **el hombre que mando asesinar a su primera esposa, hace 15 años atrás** – apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula en un intento por evitar que su voz se quebrara – **ahora ya sabe quien soy y porque voy a destruir a Russell Fabray** – vio como Shelby mantenía sus ojos y boca ligeramente abiertos y su semblante era pálido como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse – **¿Sra. Corcoran esta bien? **

Shelby intentaba procesar la información recibida pero le estaba costando. No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, toda una realidad la había golpeado de forma brusca, el aire comenzó a volverse más denso, y le estaba costando respirar, todo a su alrededor giraba, intento mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas, pero le fue imposible ya que de sórdido golpe su realidad se fue desvaneciendo como el día se vuelve noche.

- Shelby podía escuchar alguien murmurar a lo lejos mientras iba recobrando lentamente el conocimiento, sentía la boca seca y un agudo vértigo que entorpecía visión – **Stevens **– llamo a Quinn mientras se incorporaba levemente sobre el sofá

- **Gracias a Dios despertó** – Quinn exclamo entrando a la sala sosteniendo un vaso de agua – **por un momento pensé que estaba muerta** – bromeo ofreciéndole a la morena el vaso de agua

- **Muy graciosa** – Shelby dijo tomando el vaso que la rubia le ofrecía – **cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente **

- **Casi una hora… no tiene un temple muy rígido Sra. Corcoran** – bromeo una vez mas mientras veía a la mujer mayor tomar un sorbo de agua – **a veces la apariencias engañan, no **

- **Disculpa, pero no todos los días uno se entera de que esta casada con un asesino** – dijo mientras se incorporaba para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de centro – **esta situación me rebasa en todo el sentido de la palabra **– susurro analizando todo la información que ahora sabia – **cómo puedo permanecer al lado de ese hombre, después de saber lo que es capaz de hacer**

- **Huir no le servirá, tarde o temprano el la encontrara** – dijo la rubia tomando asiento al lado de Shelby – **y hará exactamente lo que hizo con mi madre**

- **¿El sabe de tu existencia?**

- **No **

- **Eras solo una niña, cuando ocurrió** – dijo Shelby posando su mirada en la joven rubia a su lado – **tuviste que crecer sola, y todo por causa de la imposición de un hombre si escrúpulo** – sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lagrimas – **lo siento tanto, no merecías pasar eso** – se disculpo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

- **Sra. Corcoran, no tiene porque disculparse** – dijo la rubia tomando las manos de la mujer mayor – **usted no hizo nada malo, solo que al igual que mi madre, se enamoro del hombre equivocado… pero ahora que sabe la verdad sobre Russell, tiene que decidir, si me ayudara a hacer que este pague por todo lo que ha hecho, o no **

- Shelby miro aquellos ojos verdes que lucían ansiosos por saber su respuesta – **se que ayudándote a hundir a Russel, no borrara el dolor que este te causo al asesinar a tu madre** – dijo despacio al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sutileza la mejilla de Quinn – **pero al menos eso podrán en equilibrio la situación **– tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar – **te prometo que** **haremos que Russell Fabray** **pague por todo el mal que te hizo**

_La coacción influye en la relaciones de dos formas, o separa a las personas o las une en un objetivo en común_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**


	8. Chapter 7 - Benjamín Franklin

**Seven Devils **

**Chapter 7**

**Benjamín Franklin**

_Hace dos siglos Benjamín Franklin reveló al mundo el secreto de su éxito, "nunca dejes para mañana, lo que puedas hacer hoy". Las personas deberías prestar más atención a las cosas que este hombre dijo. No sé porque siempre posponemos todo, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que tiene mucho que ver con el miedo. Miedo al fracaso, miedo al dolor, miedo al rechazo. A veces tenemos miedo a tomar una decisión, porque si nos equivocamos, podríamos cometer un error sin solución. Pero una cosa si es cierta: el dolor de no hacer algo siempre va ser más insoportable que el miedo a hacerlo_

- **Olvídalo Quinn, no me subiré a esa cosa **– Rachel se negó rotundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba una posición autoritaria – **esto no era lo que imagine que haríamos **

- **Vamos Rachel, será divertido** – la rubia suplico con una niña pequeña suplica por un trozo de chocolate –** te dije que sería una salida divertida** – le recordó a la morena mirándola de forma traviesa

- **Pensé que iríamos de compras o a una spa **

- **Por favor, eso solo lo hacen las chicas escasas de cerebro **

- **Oye **– Rachel se quejo dándole un pequeño golpecito en su brazo – **yo hago eso**

- **Bien, solo tienes que apoyarte en tu pie izquierdo** – Quinn comenzó a indicar e intento de que lo dicho anteriormente pasara desapercibido – **y luego te impulsas hacia… **

- **Quinn no montare esa bestia** – Rachel se negó de manera absoluta retomando su postura anterior – **no importa lo que digas o hagas**

- **Caballo, es un caballo, no una bestia** – dijo Quinn utilizando un tono burlón, lo que no le causo nada de gracia a la morena a su lado, quien le profirió un nuevo golpe en su brazo – **oye no seas ruda**

- **Para mi es una bestia de cuatro patas** – aseguro Rachel y escucho como el corcel relinchaba ligeramente, como si se estuviera quejando por sus palabras – **lo siento amigo, pero es lo que pienso **

- **Hagamos un trato… si montas a caballo conmigo, yo hare algo que a ti te guste **– la rubia propuso esperando que su argumento lograra convencer a Rachel, quien se quedo pensativa – **y para terminar de convencerte te diré que lo hare** **aunque no me guste **

- **De acuerdo, me convenciste **– la morena acepto sin chistear –** ayúdame dios mío **– susurro tomando un poco de aire antes de proceder a montar el caballo frente a ella

- Quinn observaba divertida como Rachel intentaba torpemente montar el corcel – **¿necesitas ayuda? **– inquirió intentando no reírse

- **Puedo sola** – la morena aseguro mientras hacia un nuevo intento por subir – **no necesito que nadie me ayud... **– sus palabras quedaron a medias ya que su pie izquierdo se resbalo y termino cayendo al suelo

- **Oye, si que pudiste, ¿no?** – Quinn le dijo sarcásticamente mientras se reía de lo sucedido, lo que hizo que Rachel le diera una severa mirada – **su mirada no me intimidad Srta. Berry**

15 minutos después ambas ya montadas en sus respectivos corceles, recorrían los campos del exclusivo club de los Hamptons. Quinn se desenvolvía con soltura mientras que Rachel parecía una especie de niña pequeña aprendiendo a montar bicicleta

- **Relájate Rachel** – Quinn le pidió llegando a su lado – **ten confianza en ti misma **

- **Lo dices fácil, tú eres experta haciendo esto** – dijo mientras intentaba mantenerse serena, lo último que deseaba era verse nuevamente como una tonta frente a la rubia – **además,** **confió en mí, mas no confió en el caballo **

- **Cuidado Srta. Berry, no vaya a ser que el caballo termine ofendiéndose y la tumbe **– advirtió de forma divertida en un intento por poner mas nerviosa aun a la morena que iba a su lado – **una vez escuche que… **

Las palabras de Quinn fueron cortadas de manera abrupta gracias a que esta estrello su cabeza contra la rama de un árbol que se encontraba en mitad del camino que recorría. La rubia cayo de su caballo de una forma tan estrepitosa y divertida, que a Rachel se le hizo imposible contenerse y estallo en una carcajada bastante sonora

- **¿Quién luce como tonta, ahora?** – la morena pregunto sin dejar de reírse

De pronto el caballo que montaba Rachel relincho con fuerzas parándose en sus dos patas traseras, lo que trajo como consecuencia que la morena fuera a parar al suelo al igual que lo había hecho Quinn, quien al ver lo ocurrido no pudo evitar reírse de lo absurdo de la situación.

- **Aun tu** – Quinn le respondió a la morena, quien le dio nuevamente una mirada asesina – **ya le dije que** **mirada no me intimidad Srta. Berry**

- **Sabia que esto pasaría** – la morena se quejo mientras incorporaba – **sabia que era una mala idea**

- **Es imposible que pudieras saber eso Rachel** – Quinn aseguro incorporándose también – **además, no es para tanto**

- **¿No es para tanto?... puede haberme roto el cuello **

- **Te recuerdo que fui yo la que se golpeo la cabeza contra una rama y no me estoy quejando **– dijo mientras se sobaba donde el lugar donde había recibido el golpe – **aun cuando me duele mucho**

- **¿Mucho?** – cuestiono con preocupación – **déjame ver** – pidió acercándose a la rubia para inspeccionar el lugar donde se había golpeado – **vaya, esta algo hinchado, y rojo, pero no es nada grave **– aseguro antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre la zona herida – **¿mejor?**

- **Mucho mejor** – exclamo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa – **sabes, también me golpe aquí **– señalo sus labios con su dedo índice – **¿crees que podrías ayudarme también?** – vio como Rachel arqueaba su ceja derecha en un gesto interrogante – **me duele menos después del beso **– paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena –** así que me imagino que si funciono una primera vez, también funcionara una segunda, no **

- **De acuerdo **– Rachel acepto mientras veía como la rubia acercaba su rostro al suyo – **vale la pena intentarlo **

La morena poso sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de Quinn, quien gimió levemente apenas sintió el calor de dichos labios sobre los suyos. La rubia no podía dejar de apreciar lo suaves y delicados que eran los labios de Rachel. En un primero momento el beso era lento, calmado y cálido, como la sutil caricia de una brisa veraniega, que las tentaba a quedarse en ese momento.

- Rachel se separo levemente de los labios de la otra chica – **¿Funciono?** – pregunto con su respiración ligeramente entre cortada

- **Solo un poco, tal vez necesitamos seguir intentándolo** – respondió la rubia atacando nuevamente aquello delicados labios – **hasta que ya no me duela **– susurro sintiendo como la morena se aferraba a su cuello con firmeza

A la misma velocidad que la aguja segundera de un reloj se mueve, aquel tierno beso comenzó a subir de intensidad. Alborotando en el cuerpo de ambas una lujuria de sentimientos adormecidos. Quinn volvió gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Rachel adentrarse en el interior de su boca. Ambas podían escuchar los gritos de sus corazones anhelantes, los cuales repetían a cada instante sus deseos. Las manos de Quinn se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura de Rachel mientras profundizaba aun mas aquel beso. Tenían hambre de sentir el fuego ardiente de esa pasión que las envolvía, la cual era mágica.

Porque había magia alrededor de ellas. Magia en sus labios, los cuales se extrañaran con fervor cuando no estaban cerca unos de los otros. Magia en sus manos que deseaban recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos de forma mutua. Magia en sus mentes, las cuales estaban divagando en sus deseos. Sin duda alguna no había nada más mágico que el tiempo que compartían, y ese beso que se daban. El cual fue interrumpido por el tedioso sonido del celular de Rachel.

- **Que oportuno** – Rachel se quejo apartándose de los labios de Quinn, saco su teléfono con todas las intenciones de apagarlo, pero se contuvo cuando vio de quien se trataba – **debo contestar** – le informo a la rubia, quien simplemente asintió de forma afirmativa – **¿Qué sucede ****Ashley? **

- _Odio mi vida y odio este maldito internado_ – la adolescente al otro lado de la línea grito con enfado – _voy a suicidarme Rachel, lo digo en serio _

- **A ver cielo, cálmate un poco si** – le pidió a su hermana mientras era observaba atentamente por un par de ojos verdes – **las cosas** **no pueden estar tan mal**

- _No quiero calmarme, quiero irme de esta cárcel _

- **Lo siento Ashley** – se disculpo sintiéndose mal por su hermana menor – **nuestros padres están renuentes a que regreses, he tratado de hablar con ellos, pero esa conversación siempre termina igual**

- _Pues bien – acepto de mala manera – pero diles que no esperen que tenga un buen rendimiento académico _

- **Ves, es exactamente por eso que estas encerrada en esa cárcel… quieres que te traten como una adulta pero no haces más que comportarte como una niña malcriada **

- _Acabas de entrar a mi lista negra hermana _– Ashley grito antes de cerrar la llamada

- **Ashley, Ashley **– Rachel llamo con insistencia, luego miro momentáneamente la pantalla de su celular –** maldita sea** – se quejo mas que enfadada agitando levemente su celular

- **Ese lenguaje** – Quinn dijo intentando relajar el estado de animo de la morena – **no va acorde con su educación Srta. Berry**

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo ciertamente apenada, no era una persona que perdiera con facilidad la paciencia, pero su hermana menor a veces sacaba lo peor en ella – **pero es que mi hermana a veces suele sacar lo peor de mí**

- **¿No se llevan bien? **

- **No, no es eso, claro que nos llevamos bien, y nos queremos mucho **– aseguro mientas guardaba su celular –** es solo que ella en estos momentos está un poco desorientada**

- **¿Qué edad tiene? **

- **15 años **

- **Todos a esa edad nos desorientamos un poco Rachel, y muchas veces hacemos una que otra travesura**

- **Ingerir media botella de vodka, robar el auto de mi madre y estrellarlo contra una tienda departamental, no es una travesura Quinn** – relato la morena con un tono bastante serio – **es todo menos una travesura** – enfatizo con sarcasmo

- **Veo que tu hermana conoce bien el concepto de alocarse **– Quinn dijo en un susurro analítico – **¿Como es que no paro en la correccional del estado?** – pregunto intentando parecer curiosa, aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta

- **Eso fue gracias a las influencias, el dinero y poder que tiene mi padre, prácticamente tuvo que sobornar a un juez para evitar que Ashley pisara la cárcel** – explico no sintiéndose muy orgullosa de lo hecho por su familia pero si aliviada – **escucha Quinn, soy persona que trata de hacer las cosas de la manera más correcta, no estoy a favor de lo que hizo mi padre, pero sinceramente me siento aliviada que haya hecho las cosas de esa forma **– pudo ver el debate interno que la rubia tenia –** ¿Crees que soy una mala persona?** – cuestiono temiendo que su confesión hubiera cambiado la imagen que Quinn tenia de ella

- **No, por supuesto que no eres una mala persona **– aseguro la rubia tomando las manos de la morena entre las suya –** simplemente amas a tu hermana y darías o harías lo que fuera por verla sana y salva, aun sabiendo que no lo merece **

- **Me gusta la forma tan sencilla como logras entender las situaciones complicadas** – exclamo sintiéndose aliviada por las palabras de la rubia – **¿Cómo lo haces?**

- **Es un don** – Quinn respondió mientras la acercaba considerablemente hasta quedar a solo unos pocos centímetros de su boca – **un interesante don** – finalizo antes de atrapar los labios de morena en un apasionado beso

Benjamín Franklin dijo _"La peor decisión es la indecisión"_ y es verdad, porque, la duda, es un conflicto, una lucha, a veces suele ser un malestar, una ausencia de paz con los propios pensamientos. Esa falta de comodidad. Esa falta de descanso es un pensamiento completo propio. La duda es la sombra de una decisión. Como tal, debería existir después de las decisiones que hemos tomado. Pero a veces se nos presenta como sombras alargadas, enormes, que simplemente proyectaron otros y corremos para alejarnos de ellas. O corremos a ponernos debajo de ellas, para pasar el resto de nuestra vida allí, sin plantearnos siquiera si esa sombra nos llevará a algún lado.

- Shelby miraba fijamente la tarjeta que Amy le había dado hace dos días atrás, debatiéndose internamente entre sí llamar o no a la doctora – _¿Va admirar esa tarjeta toda la mañana?_– escucho a Nelly preguntarle, y le dirigió una mirada pausada al ama de llaves – **no Nelly, solo… no estoy segura si llamar o no, a este numero **– respondió con un tono bastante dudoso

- **¿Qué tiene de malo hacer una llamada?** – Nelly volvió a cuestionar sintiéndose confundida por la explicación dada

- **El problema no es hacer la llamada, sino lo que puede traer esa llamada** – dijo como explicación, pero estaba segura de que Nelly no había comprendido, ya que frunció su ceño considerablemente – **mejor lo olvídalo, solo es una llamada **

- **¿Esa llamada le va a traer cosas malas?**

- **No, espero que no **

- **Entonces no veo porque duda **

- Shelby miro detenidamente a su ama de llaves –** ¿Crees que debería llamar? **– pregunto con inseguridad

- **Sra. Corcoran no importa lo que yo crea, lo único que importa es lo que usted desea hacer **– Nelly le aconsejo de forma sabia – **solo siga a su corazón, que ese nunca se equivoca**

- **Debo decir Nelly, que mi corazón ya se ha equivocado anteriormente **

- **No, usted es la que se ha equivocado, porque ha dejado de escuchar a su corazón **

- Shelby regreso nuevamente su mirada hacia la tarjeta, luego volvió a mirar a Nelly – **de acuerdo, ya entendí **– aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **me acercarías el teléfono, por favor** – le pidió al ama de llaves que gustosamente cumplió su petición

Decisiones y dudas, dudas y decisiones. Ambas inevitables. Ambas imprescindibles. Porque no se puede vivir sin decidir, no se debe vivir sin dudar. La duda es en sí, un paréntesis entre pensamiento y pensamiento, entre decisión y decisión.

- **Entonces te dejo por la asistente personal de tu madre** – Quinn dijo bastante incrédula mientras paseaba de la mano con Rachel por los alrededores del club campestre

- **Así es** – Rachel le confirmo – **¿es humillante, cierto?**

- **Más que humillante, yo diría que es irónico **

- **Que Santana me haya dejado por una rubia tonta no me parece irónico **– la morena analizo adquiriendo un tono bastante serio – **me parece humillante**

- **No debe ser tan tonta si te dejo por ella** – Quinn soltó de golpe utilizando el mismo tono que había usado la otra chica – **no has pensado eso **

- **¿Eso que significa?** – Rachel cuestión poniéndose a la defensiva

- **Nada **– intento abandonar aquella conversación que empezaba a tomar aires de discusión – **solo fue un comentario simple**

- **No sonó de esa manera Quinn **

- Quinn tomo un poco de aire antes de proceder hablar – **simplemente creo que no deberías insultar a la chica** – dijo de la forma mas táctil que encontró

- **Me quito a mi novia** – le recordó a la rubia con enfado mientras soltaba su mano – **tengo derecho a insultarla**

- Quinn frunció su entrecejo y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, no le había gustado para nada lo que la pequeña morena había dicho – **¿Aun estas enamorada de tu ex novia? **– cuestiono dejando ver claramente su molestia

- **Claro que no** – Rachel exclamo horrorizada por aquella suposición – **deje de querer a Santana en el mismo momento en que me abandono **

- **¿Entonces porque sigues tan molesta? **

- **Porque nadie le quita nada a Rachel Berry**

- Ahora Quinn entendía claramente lo que sucedía –** oh ya entiendo, tu orgullo esta herido **– dijo despacio mientras negaba con su cabeza –** eres tan prepotente, que no ves el hecho de que dos personas se hayan enamorado, sino ves el hecho de que la maravillosa y deseada Rachel Berry fue abandonada **

- **¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi Quinn? **– Rachel pregunto sintiéndose ofendida por el calificativo que la rubia le estaba dando – **¿así es como me ves?**

- **Es lo que me estas demostrando **– Quinn le respondió con un tono paciente, lo que molesto mas aun a la morena – **¿Qué quieres que piense?**

- **Creo que lo mejor será que demos por finalizada esta cita **– Rachel sentencio con enfado – **de pronto no me siento de humor… Adiós Quinn **– se despidió con un tono frio, y sin perder el tiempo se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó alejarse del lugar

- **Adiós Rachel **– la rubia susurro sin ni siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por detener su marcha

El orgullo puede definirse como la autoestima exagerada o elevada, y muchas veces ese bendito orgullo es el causante de las situaciones más desagradables por las cuales pueden llegar a pasar ciertas personas. Porque se ha podido apreciar como ciertos amores que dicen ser eternos terminan en una noche, que grandes amigos pueden se vuelven grandes desconocidos. Y todo esto, gracias al orgullo, porque este separa caminos y destruye puentes que parecían ser irrompibles.

- **Vaya que lugar tan interesante** – dijo Shelby mirando a su alrededor – **¿quien es el dueño, un ambientalista? **

- **Puedo deducir por tu tono de voz que no te agradan mucho ese tipo de personas** – Amy exclamo divertida por la expresión facial que tenia la otra mujer en ese momento – **descubrí este café cuando estaba en la universidad y siempre me pareció llamativo e interesante **

- **No imagine que pertenecieras al bando de los que no se bañaban **– Shelby le dijo con sarcasmo – **te ves tan pulcra **

- **¿Estas consiente que los ambientalista luchas por una causa noble, verdad? **

- **Pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de dejar de bañarse **

- **¿conoces el concepto de ambientalismo, verdad? **

- **Si, ser hippie **

- **hay una cafetería tradicional a un par de cuadras** – Amy propuso, algo inquieta por la actitud que estaba teniendo la morena –** si lo deseas podemos ir… **

- **No es necesario **– Shelby interrumpió a la doctora –** dejare de quejarme **– prometió apenada por su anterior comportamiento

- **Bien, entonces espérame ahí **– Amy le pidió señalando una mesa que se encontraba a su derecha – **mientras yo voy por dos café**

- **Un te para mi** – Shelby le hizo saber tomándola sutilmente de su antebrazo – **no bebo café**

- Amy miro la mano que la mujer mayor mantenía en su antebrazo –** debo recordar eso** – susurro ciertamente nerviosa mientras se alejaba hacia la barra para ordenar

**_"El que busca encuentra",_** una frase muy usada para advertir a alguien que el no jugar limpio puede salir con la peor parte, pero las personas siempre están buscando algo, protección, respecto, éxito, confianza, compañía, felicidad, y en esa búsqueda olvidan los riesgos que les advierte el refrán, se abandonan al placer del encuentro, y entonces la sentencia dichosa se cumple, **_"el que busca encuentra"_** aunque no sabe si lo que encuentra es lo busca. Porque a veces, lo que las personas quieren encontrar, es una correspondencia exacta entre lo que realmente son y lo que les dicen que deben ser, eso es como buscar una calle con un mapa equivocado, aunque quizás sea el camino más corto para llegar a lo que buscan **_"el que busca encuentra"_** aunque encuentre lo que no buscaba

- **Es una condenada egoísta** – Quinn grito con frustración mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con fuerza – **eso es lo que es**

- **Espero que eso no sea conmigo** – Noah dijo desde la entrada de la sala – **porque herirías duramente mis sentimientos**

- **Noah** – Quinn exclamo sorprendida por la presencia de su amigo – **te estado llamando como una loca **

- **Si escuche tus mensajes **– afirmo el joven sin emoción – **lamento no haberte llamado, pero estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos personales**

- **¿Asuntos personales? **

- **No todo en mi vida gira en torno a ti Quinn** – le recordó a su amiga con un tono que le dio a entender a la rubia que su mejor amigo aun seguía enfadado con ella – **aunque no lo parezca, tengo vida propia**

- **Oye Noah, en verdad lamento, no debí hablarte de la manera como lo hice** – se disculpo de forma sincera mientras avanzaba hacia su amigo – **tenias razón cuando dijiste que también te estas jugando mucho en esta venganza… no volveré a tomar una decisión sin antes consultarte **

- **Bien acepto tu disculpa **– dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa – **aunque me convencerías mas si te quitaras el sostén**

- **Noah **– Quinn reprendió a su amigo con un tono severo

- ** Lo siento** – Noah se disculpo riéndose de forma divertida – **oye Quinn, fui a ver a Jenna para intentar persuadirla sobre la desaparición de Sara **

- ** ¿Qué dijo? **

- **Dijo que comprobaría si el pasaporte de Sara ha sido pasado por alguno de los aeropuertos de la ciudad, y en cuanto tuviera una respuesta me avisaría **

- **Bueno, algo es algo… yo le pedí a Amy que averiguara si una chica con la descripción física de Sara ha ingresado en alguna de las clínicas o hospitales de la ciudad **

- **Estas consiente que mientras mas tiempo pasa Sara desaparecida, es mas probable que… **

- **Si lo se **– dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su amigo – **trato de no pensar en eso, pero lo se muy bien **

- **¿Qué hay de la Sra. Corcoran? **–pregunto despacio mientras evitaba la mirada de Quinn, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que su mejor amiga viera la inseguridad que se encontraba resguardada en sus ojos – **nos ayudara con ya sabes que**

- **Al principio estuvo renuente, pero finalmente acepto ayudarme cuando le dije los motivos por los cuales quería destruir a Russell **

- **¿Le dijiste quien eres en realidad? **– Noah pregunto sorprendido y vio como su mejor amiga asentía afirmativamente – **eso es…** **no se que es **

- **Tranquilo Noah, no tenemos que preocuparnos por Shelby **– le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa –** esta de nuestro lado, así que no hay peligro alguno **

- **Entonces ¿todo esta en orden? **

- **Hasta lo momentos, todo esta orden **

- **Excepto tu relación con Rachel **– inquirió un tanto incrédulo hasta donde se había quedado las chicas estaba muy felices la una con la otra – **¿Qué paso entre ustedes? **

- **¿Qué paso?** – Quinn pregunto mirando seriamente a su amigo – **pues que Rachel Berry es el ser mas egoísta que pisa la tierra, es tan presuntuosa, engreída **– dijo llenándose de enojo al recordar su discusión con la morena –** y si piensa que todo el mundo debe rendirle pleitesía pues se equivoca, porque yo no lo hare**

- **No puedes terminar lo que sea que tengas con Rachel, solo por un simple malentendido **– Noah le dijo un poco divertido por el estado de frustración que su mejor amiga tenia –** debes estar consiente de que las peleas de pareja existen dentro de una relación… si es que ustedes dos tienen una relación **

- **Honestamente pensé que seria más fácil Noah **

- **Nada en esta vida es fácil Quinn, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo **

_"Un amigo lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere" _esa frase de Elbert Hubbard, definía con exactitud la amistad entre Noah y Quinn. Sabían todo el uno del otro, no había secretos. Desde que se conocieron en Roma crearon un vínculo muy extenso, casi irrompible. Claro que no les había sido fácil, ya que muchas fueron los obstáculos que tuvieron que saltar para poder forjar esa amistad de la cual ahora gozaban. Y estaba plenamente consiente de que muchos eran los obstáculos que iban a tener que saltar para seguir manteniéndola. Ahora la cuestión era, si saltarían esos obstáculos juntos o no. Superaría su amistad las nuevas vicisitudes por venir o alguno de los dos prescindiría del otro.

- **Piensa que soy la persona más egoísta que pisa la tierra, que soy presuntuosa, engreída y que creo que todo el mundo debe rendirme pleitesía** – Rachel relataba furiosa caminando de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de Nelly – **como se atreve a pensar eso de mí **

- **Si, la Srta. Stevens esta fuera de lugar, debería avergonzarse por hacerla sentir así** – el ama de llaves dijo dándole su apoyo por completo

- **Como te atreves Nelly** – la morena ataco a la mujer – **Quinn es una mujer muy inteligente y cuando dice las cosas, las fundamente siempre bajo una razón prudente **

- **Bueno eso si es cierto, la Srta. Stevens parecer ser inteligente, y tal vez si tiene razón en todo lo que dijo** – el ama de llaves volvió a apoyarla

- **Como te atreves Nelly** – Rachel la ataco nuevamente – **no soy una persona egoísta, ni presuntuosa, ni mucho menos exijo que me rindan pleitesía, y Quinn no tiene porque decir que lo soy, como se atreve a pensar eso de mi **

- **Si tiene mucha razón, no tiene derecho a pensar eso, es una verdadera tonta por pensarlo** – una vez mas Nelly se puso del lado de la morena

- **Como te atreves Nelly… Quinn no es ninguna tonta **

- **Oiga espere un momento, de que lado quiere que me ponga, ¿del suyo o del suyo?** – pregunto cansada de los reclamos por parte de la morena

- **Lo siento Nelly** – se disculpo bastante apenada – **es solo que me siento frustrada, Quinn no tiene un buen concepto de mi y sinceramente creo que si tiene razón en lo que dijo **

- **Srta. Rachel** – Nelly tomo las manos de esta entre las suyas – **yo la conozco desde que usted estaba pequeña, y puedo asegurarle que no es una persona egoísta, ni presuntuosa, mas bien es amable, y con hermosos sentimientos, a veces suele tener momentos de malcriadez, pero nada de que preocuparse **– le dijo con un tono amable logrando conseguir que la morena sonriera –** solo hágale ver a la Srta. Stevens que usted es tan humana como cualquier otra persona **

- Rachel admiro durante unos segundos los ojos cafés del ama de llaves, los cuales trasmitían tanta sabiduría y amor – **eres muy buena dando consejos Nelly **– susurro sin apartar su mirada de la mujer mayor

Nelly había ejercido el rol de ama de llaves desde hacia mas de 15 años, cuando enviudo de su esposo. Tenía una hija de su misma edad de Rachel, que se llamaba Lauren, que era rubia, de estatura promedio, ojos cafés como los de Nelly y una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando eran pequeñas Rachel y Lauren solían pasar horas jugando en los jardines de la casa, tiempo mas tarde cuando ya estaban en la etapa de la adolescencia, la situación fue cambiando radicalmente, se enamoraron perdidamente la una de la otra. Durante un largo periodo mantuvieron un romance a escondidas, hasta que una tarde las descubrieron en la habitación de Rachel después de haber hecho amor. El escándalo fue monumental y días después Rachel fue enviada a un internado a Londres y Lauren permaneció en la casa pero con la firme prohibición de que no intentara contactar a la morena.

Cuando Rachel regreso de Inglaterra no encontró a Lauren por ningún lado y no se atrevió a preguntar donde estaba, tenia miedo de la respuesta, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, ignorar el tema y concentrarse en al universidad. Pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo, cinco años para ser más específicos, y la curiosidad comenzaba hacerse presente.

- **Nelly, ¿Donde esta Lauren?** – se atrevió a preguntar, pero se arrepintió casi de forma inmediata cuando vio la tristeza marcada en el rostro de mujer mayor

- **No lo se** – el ama de llaves respondió posando su mirada en la fina porcelana del muro de la cocina – **se marcho de mi lado hace casi 5 años, dijo que quería ser algo más que la hija de una simple ama de llaves, así que tomo sus cosas, deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente y se fue**

- **¿Crees que se fue por mi causa? **

- **Creo que se fue porque quería descubrirse y ser algo más que la hija de la servidumbre **– Nelly aseguro con tristeza

- **Si tú fueras mi madre, yo estaría orgullosa de eso** – Rachel le aseguro dándole un cálido abrazo

- **Ve que si tengo razón, usted es una persona amable con hermosos sentimientos** – Nelly dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por la morena – **la Srta. Stevens tiene mucha suerte de tenerla **

Mientras Amy hablaba sobre sus elocuentes años universitarios Shelby la escuchaba atentamente. La mujer mayor no podía dejar de admirar el espíritu emprendedor y carismático que poseía la doctora, la forma en como se expresaba hacia que todo pareciera una aventura mágica. En cierto modo le recordaba mucho a Hiram, quien solía amar la vida con el mismo entusiasmo que esta lo hacia, y esas cualidades fueron justamente las que hicieron que Shelby cayera rendida a sus pies.

- **Vaya en verdad disfrutaste tu paso por la universidad** – exclamo Shelby una vez que la historia de la doctora había terminado

- **Me prometí que lo haría** – le dijo mientras le daba un guiño travieso y tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café – **¿Que hay de ti? **

- **Ah yo ciertamente lo hice, pero no de la misma forma que tu… conocí a Hiram durante mi primer año en la universidad y el se encargo que lo siguientes años fueran una verdadera aventura** – Shelby relato con ligereza

- **¿Quién es Hiram? **

- **Mi esposo, bueno difunto esposo **

- **¿El padre de tu hija?** – cuestiono y vio como Shelby le daba una mirada incrédula – **no se parece al Sr. Fabray **– agrego intentando no quedar como una persona demasiado observadora

- **Es cierto, Hiram es el padre de Rachel, pero debo decirte que Russell y yo tenemos una hija de 15 años, pero esta en un internado en Londres **

- **Estoy segura de que debe ser igual de hermosa que tu** – halago a Shelby logrando hacer que esta se sonrojará – **¿te has sonrojado?**

- **Bien, es hora de que me vaya** – anuncio con nerviosismo al sentirse mas que intimidada por las palabras que había dicho la doctora, que sumándole la intensa mirada que le daba, era mas que suficiente para hacerla temblar – **fue agradable esta reunión** – se despidió con amabilidad y sin darle tiempo a Amy de que respondiera salió del café

Shelby estaba apunto de entrar en su auto cuando de repente sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo con fuerza haciéndola girar sobre sus talones, durante unos segundos tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero respiro con alivio al notar que la persona que la había sorprendido era la misma que hacia un par de minutos había dejado atrás

- **¿Qué haces?** – le pregunto a Amy sintiéndose intimidada por la aproximación del cuerpo de esta

- **Lo que he estado deseando hacer desde que me llamaste** – Amy susurro con firmeza mientas acercaba su rostro al de la mujer mayor

Shelby sintió su cuerpo temblar de pie a cabeza, observo detenidamente como Amy acercaba su rostro al suyo, con todas las intensiones de besarla. Estaba a tiempo de parar la locura que estaba apunto de suceder, pero no lo hizo, más bien término de cerrar la brecha que separaban sus de los de la joven doctora. Al principio aquel beso solo fue un simple roce, pero pasado los segundos las manos de Shelby se fueron aferrando con fuerza a la camisa de Amy, y pudo sentir como esta sujetaba con fuerzas sus caderas al mismo tiempo que su lengua empezaba a rozar su labio inferior haciéndole saber que buscaba entrar y ella por supuesto que no puso resistencia alguna y entreabrió sus labios lo suficiente para dejarla entrar. Shelby podía escuchar los suaves gemidos que quedaban atrapados en su garganta, sabia que debía parar aquella locura, o de lo contrario iba a terminar cediendo antes los brutales deseos que comenzaban recorrer su cuerpo.

- **No puedo hacer esto** – dijo mientras empujaba sutilmente a Amy lejos de su cuerpo – **en verdad no puedo** – se adentro al interior de su vehículo lo mas rápido que pudo para marcharse a toda prisa

Quinn miraba su celular debatiéndose entre si llamar a Rachel o no. Se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido entre ellas y deseaba arreglar las cosas, pero no podía olvidar el cínico comportamiento que había tenido Rachel, aunque tampoco podía olvidar que ella no se porto de la mejor manera. Quizás si hubiera llevado la conversación por otro rumbo, no hubieran terminado discutiendo o sino hubiera interrogado a la morena sobre su ex novia aquello tampoco habría sucedido.

- **Olvídenlo, voy por mi chica** – sentencio la rubia levantándose y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió de un solo golpe y se quedo sorprendida cuando se encontró a Rachel al otro lado apunto de tocar la puerta – **iba a buscarte** – informo tan rápido como pudo

- Rachel sonrió instantáneamente al escuchar las palabras de la rubia – **que bien, porque yo estaba a punto de tocar tu puerta** – dijo abriéndose paso hacia el interior de la residencia – **escucha Quinn, lamento el comportamiento que tuve hoy… soy una persona caprichosa, siempre lo he sido, pero te prometo que podre todo de mi parte para cambiar…**

- **No tienes que cambiar Rachel** – Quinn le aseguro interrumpiéndola – **seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte pedirte que cambies**

- **¿No entiendo?**

- **Cuando uno en verdad le importa una persona, no le exige que cambie, sino que mejore… hacer cambiar a una persona es demasiado cruel, pero ayudarla a mejorar lo que puede apocar su carisma es lo mas correcto **

- **Estas diciendo que me aceptas tal y como soy, pero me ayudaras a mejorar mis caprichos **

- **Es exactamente lo que acabo de decir** – confirmo Quinn tirando levemente de la cintura de la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo – **la acepto tal cual es Srta. Berry **

- Rachel sonrió bobamente – **tú en verdad pareces una persona fuera de este mundo** – aseguro mientras rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos

- **Y tú eres hermosa** – susurro intentando besarla, pero Rachel esquivo sus labios con agilidad – **¿Qué pasa? **– pregunto desconcertada por lo sucedido

- **¿Qué somos, Quinn? **

¿Qué somos?, una pregunta repentina, pero que tenia una respuesta simple, porque Quinn sabia exactamente lo que eran, **"nada",** porque hasta ese momento habían salido un par de veces, habían compartido momentos agradables y ciertamente íntimos, estaban empezando a conocerse de apoco. Pero no eran nada, aun. Porque Quinn tenia todas la intenciones de cambiar ese nada, por una palabra que definiría con mas exactitud su relación.

- La rubia se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar – **bueno, claramente no somos nada Rachel, pero si me gustaría que comenzáramos a ser algo mas que dos personas que comparten parte de su tiempo **– le dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban

- **¿Estas pidiéndome que sea tu novia?** – Rachel pregunto casi sin poder creérselo

- **Si… pero si tú no quieres, fingiere que nunca te lo pedí** – bromeo la rubia haciéndola reír de forma divertida – **entonces, Srta. Berry, me concedería el honor de ser mi novia **

Rachel sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Quinn, uniendo sus labios con lo de esta en un tierno beso. No respondió a la pregunta hecha por la rubia porque las palabras se quedarían cortas, pensó que era mejor dar su respuesta de una manera mas clara y precisa, para que no quedara ninguna duda de su indiscutible "si" y que mejor forma que a través de un beso. El cual es la expresión más simbólica que hay entre dos enamorados. Porque un beso cuando se da con sinceridad y, aunque sea chiquitito, llega siempre al corazón

- **¿****Eso es un si?** – pregunto Quinn casi sin aliento cuando aquel maravilloso beso había acabado

- **Un si definitivo** – aseguro Rachel mientras unía su frente con la de su ahora novia, quien sonrió con satisfacción antes volver a unir sus labios con los suyos

Shelby solo tuvo que poner un pie dentro de la seguridad de su lujosa mansión para darse de cuenta de que realmente no deseaba estar ahí, que solo había un lugar donde quería estar. Sin pensarlo salió por la misma puerta donde entro y fue en busca de lo que deseaba. Pero ahora que se encontraba frente a la puerta de apartamento de Amy, no podía evitar sentirse dudosa con respecto a lo apresurada que había sido su decisión. Comenzaba a dudar, comenzaba a sentir que el estar ahí no era lo correcto. Todo su valor y confianza se fueron repentinamente al suelo. Suspiro con frustración y giro sobre sus talones con toda la intención de alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Pero su cobarde escapatoria se vio frustrada cuando se encontró de frente a la persona de cual pretendía huir.

- **Amy** – Shelby dijo sintiéndose avergonzada de su cobarde huida

- **¿Te ibas a ir sin tocar?** – la doctora cuestiono sonriendo divertidamente – **no crees que eso seria un poco absurdo **

- **Si, seria completamente absurdo** – la mujer mayor acepto bajando su mirada al suelo – **muy absurdo a decir verdad**

- **¿Por qué lo ibas hacer entonces? **

- **Porque no debo estar aquí**

- **Pero estas aquí, y si estas aquí es porque deseas estar aquí, ¿o me equivoco?**

- **No se que estoy haciendo** – Shelby acepto sitiándose culpable de algo que aparentemente no había hecho – **no se que me esta pasando ahora mismo** – cerro sus ojos durante unos segundos y respiro profundamente – **lo mejor será que me vaya**

- **Shelby espera** – dijo la doctora impidiendo la huida de la mujer mayor – **no puedes huir por siempre, eso no esta bien **– susurro suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura

- **Tengo miedo** – Shelby finalmente acepto con un tono de voz tembloroso –**mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar**

- **No lo tengas** – Amy le pidió posando su frente contra la suya – **no tienes porque tenerlo** – susurro esta vez a escasos centímetros de sus labios

Después de su pequeña charla reconciliadora y la posterior petición de noviazgo por parte de Quinn hacia Rachel. Decidieron ordenar una cena ligera y ver una película, y ese modo pasar un sutil y agradable tiempo, ahora oficialmente como novias.

- **¿Estas llorando?** – Quinn le pregunto a su novia que se encontraba recargada sobre su pecho al escuchar un ligero sollozo por parte de esta – **¿en serio estas llorando? **

- **Que quieres que te diga** – dijo la morena incorporándose para ver a la rubia – **es una película muy tierna**

- **Dramática diría yo… primero se mueren los niños, luego el esposo y por ultimo ella se quita la vida** – narro los acontecimientos del film que veían – **¿en que parte es tierna?**

- **Es tierna porque el va rumbo al infierno para rescatarla, tiene tanta fe en su amor que arriesgara su estancia en el cielo por ella… no crees que es maravilloso ver como una persona ama tanto a otra que no le importa arriesgar su propio bienestar solo para esta quede a salvo **

- **Si, supongo que es maravilloso** – dijo la rubia con un tono algo triste, que llamo la atención de Rachel – **hasta los actos mas locos se pueden justificar si se hacen por amor** – susurro mirando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión

- **Oye **– Rachel tomo la barbilla de su novia con sutileza para obligarla a que la viera – **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto notado cierta tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes

- **Nada cielo, es solo que esta película comienza a ponerme nostálgica** – aseguro dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la morena – **tal vez debimos elegir una de terror **

- **No, nada de terror** – anuncio Rachel recargándose nuevamente sobre el pecho de la rubia – **ese género me asusta mucho**

- **Por eso se llama terror cielo** – Quinn dijo divertida antes depositar un pequeño beso sobre la frente de su novia – **pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré**

- **Que valiente o presumida** – susurro la morena con una pequeña sonrisa – **no sabría muy bien cual de las dos **

- **Un poco de ambas** – dijo la rubia antes de dejar un nuevo beso en la frente de su chica – **ya sabes, un equilibrio perfecto**

Shelby no sabía en que momento habían llegado hasta la habitación de Amy o en que momento había sido despojada de su ropa, porque todo sucedido tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo ni si quiera de intentarlo. Lo único que la morena podía sentir eran las miles de descargas eléctricas que recorrían su espalda hasta su cuello donde era extremadamente sensible, mordió su labio inferior y presionó con intensidad las sabanas, intentó no gemir en voz alta pero las caricias de Amy causaban estragos en su cuerpo, y fue justo ahí cuando la cordura de Shelby salió disparada por la ventana. De un rápido movimiento se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de Amy y comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre ella y de una forma lenta.

Amy sintió su cuerpo encenderse como una mecha, el movimiento ondulado de las caderas de la morena sobre su sexo se sentía muy bien, extremadamente bien, nublada por las sensaciones comenzó a guiar con sus manos los movimientos hacia la parte que más le gustaba, su corazón parecía querer escapar a través de su pecho, Shelby pareció entender lo que quería hacer y se dejó manipular comenzando a presionar con más fuerza causando que a la rubia se le escapara un gemido al mismo tiempo sus dedos se clavaban en su piel apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras ella seguía marcando un ritmo lento, rápido, lento y rápido otra vez.

Shelby tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Amy, sus movimientos se fueron volvían cada vez más sensuales y sintió como la mano derecha de joven doctora ascendió por su costado hasta posicionarse detrás de su nuca y de esa manera poder tirar de su cuerpo hacia adelante con sutileza, sus labios húmedos se fundieron deliciosamente en una batalla dulce y anhelada, una batalla en la que no sólo estaba en juego el precio del placer sino la gloria del goce de sus corazones.

Un pequeño gemido se escapo de los labios de Shelby cuando Amy hizo un rápido movimiento para dejarla nuevamente entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Los pechos de ambas se presionaban imitando la unión de sus labios, una pierna se resbalaba sobre la humedad entre los valles de otras dos mientras múltiples y cortos gemidos invadían la habitación en la cual se encontraban. Aquella era una batalla que ambas estaban dispuestas a perder, ya que perder en ese instante, era ganar, ganar la más intensa de las sensaciones que habían sido capaces de experimentar.

- **Más rápido** – Shelby exigió en forma de gemido cuando sintió que su clímax estaba bastante cerca –** maldición** – y maldijo cuando la chica sobre su cuerpo obedeció su mandato

Para cuando la película seleccionada había acabado Quinn y Rachel se encontraban sumergidas en su propio mundo, en un frenesí de ternura y pasión, que era ajeno al mundo real. Permanecían recostadas a lo largo del sofá de la sala, besándose de una manera tierna y delicada. Las manos de Quinn subían y bajaban por los costados de Rachel mientras esta sujetaba con delicadeza el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. Un antiguo sabio aseguro un día que los besos son la conexión de dos almas que se encuentran en un plano muy lejano de la realidad. Porque cuando se esta besando a esa persona que realmente te importa y deseas, el mundo entero, desaparece, solo queda esa persona con la cual estas compartiendo ese maravilloso momento.

Un simple beso puede tener un gran poder, porque puede hacernos reflejar nuestros sentimientos, sin importar lo mucho que tratemos de esconderlos, tarde o temprano, mediante procesos completamente involuntarios comunicaremos lo que sentimos y deseamos.

- **Hazme el amor Quinn** – Rachel le pidió con la voz entre cortada a su novia y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de esta se tenso casi inmediatamente – **¿Qué pasa? no quieres hacerlo** – pregunto sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada de su petición

- **Po supuesto que quiero** – Quinn le hizo saber – **pero no quiero que te sientas presionada **

- **¿Presionada? Quinn soy yo quien te lo esta pidiendo** – le recordó con una tierna sonrisa – **hazme el amor Quinn** – repitió nuevamente su petición

Una petición que era el primer pasó hacia un nuevo nivel, Quinn nunca pensó en eso hasta ese preciso momento, cuando tenía a Rachel recostada sobre su regazo y pidiéndole de la forma más tierna que existía, que la poseyera en cuerpo y alma. Y ella simplemente no sabia que hacer. Deseaba hacerle el amor a la morena, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya, pero una voz en su interior le gritaba que no lo hiciera. La pregunta ahora era, escucharía la rubia a esa voz o la ignoraría para entregarse por completo a los placeres del acto carnal.

- **Vamos a mi habitación** – Quinn hablo en un susurro mirando fijamente a su novia, quien sonrió complacida al escuchar su petición

Se incorporaron con tranquilidad, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel para guiarla hacia su habitación. Donde permitirían que el sentimiento de hacer el amor cubriera cada célula de sus cuerpos. Se entregarían al placer. Dejando que el deseo, la pasión y la seducción tomen control. Porque no hay punto más importante al hacer el amor, que la misma determinación a hacerlo.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Ellas se besaban con suavidad sin prisa, disfrutaban de la sensación de sentir sus labios moviéndose de forma coordinada, lo que a su vez hacia que la excitación en sus cuerpos fuera en acenso.

Quinn bajo sus manos por los costados de Rachel y agarro el borde de su blusa, para comenzarla a subirla hasta quitársela por encima de la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios durante un segundo. Rachel gimió entrecortadamente cuando sintió como los dedos de Quinn dibujaban círculos por toda su piel mientras se movían hasta la cintura de sus pantalones de vestir, los cuales abrió rápidamente y estos cayeron al suelo. La morena aparto la prenda de una patada al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de sus zapatos, la sensación de sentir los labios de Quinn dejando suaves besos en su cuello y hombros, la estaban llevando al limite.

Al levantar la vista Quinn pudo ver el cuerpo perfecto de que poseía su novia. Siendo completamente honesta, ya se había hecho una idea de cómo se podría ver Rachel sin ropa, con solo ver el físico que se gastaba, no era difícil de fantasear con eso, pero la realidad, era mucho mejor. La morena llevaba unas bragas negras transparentes y un sujetador a juego, y el cabello sedoso le caía por encima de los hombros. Los músculos de sus piernas largas y musculosas se flexionaban cada vez que se inclinaba para alcanzar su boca. La imagen, ante sus ojos hizo que el cuerpo de Quinn temblara.

- **¿Estas bien?** – Rachel cuestiono al notar la forma en como su novia la miraba

- **Si, es solo que nunca había visto algo tan perfecto** – Quinn dijo con ternura mientras volvía a mirar el cuerpo semi desnudo de la morena – **eres simplemente perfecta Rachel, y no se si merezco lo que estas a punto de darme**

- **Quinn, no soy virgen **– objeto un tanto divertida por las palabras de la rubia – **¿estas consciente de eso, verdad?**

- **Se que no eres virgen, es solo que** – Quinn tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos – **eres hermosa Rachel **

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta ante la declaración hecha por su novia. Aun cuando no deseaba serlo, la rubia era el ser mas tierno que conocía. Con mucha decisión la morena hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn mientras sus manos comenzaban a soltar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de esta, bajó la prenda de vestir por sus hombros dejándola caer en el suelo. Instintivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia el abdomen bien trabajado de su novia, para acariciarlo con suavidad.

- **Veo que te ejercitas** – dijo en un susurro mientras apreciaba definidos los abdominales que su novia poseía

- **Tres veces por semana** – Quinn confirmo arqueando su ceja derecha – **dos horas diarias**

Un fuego inmenso se apodero del cuerpo de Rachel, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besar a Quinn de manera mas apasionada y firme, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a estremecerse cuando sintió la lengua de su novia entraba en su boca para encontrarse con la suya. Rachel sintió como de manera lenta Quinn comenzaba a recostarla con sobre la cama. Y una vez que se encontraba recostada por completo observo como la rubia se soltaba sus jeans y los bajaba hasta el suelo. Para luego meterse a la cama de un salto mientras atrapaba sus labios nuevamente en el proceso.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel cuando sintió que las manos de Quinn iban en dirección al cierre de su sujetador, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, segundos después la prenda se soltaba y los tirantes de la misma descendían de sus hombros. Finalmente el sujetador salió volando por los aires dándole a Quinn una visión completa de sus pechos desnudos. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Rachel al ver la forma en como su novia admiraba esa parte de su cuerpo.

- **Quinn **– llamo con suavidad a la rubia para sacarla de su trance

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo sacudiendo levemente su cabeza – **es que son hermosos **

- **Muy bien, Srta. Stevens, creo que es mi turno de ver sus pechos** – exigió traviesamente

Con una mirada seductora Quinn se incorporo en sus rodillas y casi de un tirón saco su propio sujetador ante la mirada curiosa de Rachel, quien entreabrió ligeramente su boca al ver los senos de su novia. Eran tan hermosos, tan perfectos, tan irreales así como reales. Todo en uno… Quinn sonrió con satisfacción al notar la expresión que tenia la morena mientras mantenía su vista fija sobre sus senos, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que a Rachel le agradaba lo que estaba viendo.

- **Rachel** – llamo a la morena que continuaba observándola – **voy a sonrojarme si sigues viéndome así** – bromeo

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo un tanto apenada – **pero debo decir que no estas muy lejos de la perfección** – susurro tomando por el cuello a la rubia con suavidad haciéndola que quedara posicionada sobre su cuerpo, mientras que el placer terminaba de dispararse hasta lo mas alto

Desde ese momento ya no hubo más palabras por parte de ninguna, solo hubo entrega, pasión y algo muy parecido a lo que la mayoría de las personas definen como amor. Porque se dice que un beso es un encuentro después de un largo camino, pero hacer el amor con la persona que deseas, es sellar el trato mas sublime que pueda existir.

Quinn sentía millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago mientras los labios de Rachel recorrían su anatomía. Nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido, muchas fueron las veces que tuvo sexo con Sara, y no se pudo quejar del desempeño de esta en la cama, pero tenia que ser sincera consigo misma, lo único que hizo con su ex amante fue un simple acto biológico falto de sentido, pero que la hizo adquirir mucha experiencia y placer sexual. Pero ahora sabia de antemano que con Rachel todo era distinto, porque se estaba entregando con infinita vehemencia, su conciencia estaba enredada por esa loca pasión, hacia que su piel se erizara por todos lados y quería que la morena que estaba sobre ella en esos momentos sintiera ese salvajismo descontrolado, quería que sus alientos llenos de fuego se mesclaran, quería hacerle el amor hasta que olvidara su propio nombre.

Un pequeño grito por parte de Rachel se dejo escuchar cuando de un brusco movimiento Quinn la coloco debajo de su cuerpo. Las risas divertidas por parte de ambas resonaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes mientras se miraban fijamente, pero ninguna quiso articular palabra alguna, simplemente se sonrieron con ternura antes de volver a conectar sus labios en un beso que era mas que apasionado.

Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar entre cortadamente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Quinn completamente unido al suyo y sintió morir cuando la rubia comenzó a moverse de manera lenta. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo por una persona, nunca antes ninguna persona la había hecho sentir las miles de sensaciones que Quinn le estaba haciendo experimentar en esos momentos. Era como si le estuviera robando el alma o como si sus almas se estuvieran conectando. No sabia a ciencia cierta cual de las dos era. Lo único que sabía es que una experiencia tan maravillosa como esa, nunca antes la había vivido.

Los colores se fueron volviendo cada vez mas tenues a conforme sus cuerpos se iban explorando centímetro a centímetro. El aire se volvió cada vez más denso mientras sus pieles se rozaban con excitación, logrando que sus sudores se mesclaran. Una vez un poeta dijo que el cuerpo es la morada del alma. Por lo que ambos no podían ser divididos, porque el alma sin el cuerpo, no existiría en este plano material; así que, si se permitía que el cuerpo fuera amado, entonces también le sucedería lo mismo al alma. Quinn muy en el fondeo de su corazón sabia que a través de aquel acto maravilloso, no sólo le estaba entregando su cuerpo a Rachel, sino también le estaba dando su espíritu, el cual era la representación grafica de su alma.

Rachel sabia muy bien, que hacer el amor, era una de las experiencias más bellas de la vida, porque no se trataba de la búsqueda del placer individual, sino del placer en pareja, el placer del cual comienza el amor. Porque era muy consiente que se busca la pareja por medio de su cuerpo, y una vez que se tenía, se intentaba que de una manera tangible este pudiera sentir lo que el corazón no puede expresar con las más finas y elaboradas palabras. Para Rachel hacer el amor, no sólo era entregarse, también era amar a la pareja, de la misma forma en como se amaba a si misma. Sin violentar las efímeras banalidades que sólo distorsionan el sendero de la sensatez.

Rachel apretó con fuerzas el cuerpo de Quinn, y gimió con intensidad cuando esta acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. No pasaría mucho para que aquel hermoso encuentro llegara a su final, por más que la morena quisiera prolongarlo, ya no podía, su cuerpo ya había pasado el umbral del placer e iba directo al mundo de la relajación. Y sabia que Quinn estaba en la misma posición que ella, porque la forma en como esta apretaba sus ojos y labios le indicaban que sostenía una lucha interna por alargar el inminente desenlace de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Al igual que el frasco de un perfume se rompe contra el suelo, y expande su delicado aroma por los aires. Sus cuerpos explotaron en un orgasmo cósmico, impregnando el habiente con el delicado aroma del amor. Todo alrededor de ambas se movió lentamente mientras se miraban y sonreían con timidez, solo fue un instante pero para ellas había sido una eternidad.

- Shelby cruzo la puerta de su casa, se apoyo sobre la misma – **maldición** – exclamo, para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro que cubrió todo el espacio a su alrededor

Muchos eran los pensamientos que revoloteaban en la mente de la Sra. Corcoran, por lo que aprovechado que Amy había caído rendida después de su maravilloso encuentro para escabullirse sigilosamente, se sentía ligeramente culpable por haberse escapado de esa manera, pero sentía que no tenía suficiente fuerzas para enfrentar lo que vendría después. Todo para había sido demasiado intenso, alto y vivido. Se dejo llevar por el apasionado ritmo que Amy impuso en aquel encuentro, el cual había logrado despertar su lado más salvaje, haciéndola traspasar la enorme barrera que había colocado con la clara intención de que nadie pudiera entrar en su interior. Suspiro nuevamente pero esta vez apretó con fuerzas sus ojos en un intento por lograr que su mente se apagara, necesitaba dejar pensar aunque fuera solo un segundo.

- **Dicen que los suspiros son todas aquellas palabras que jamás se dicen** – la voz de Nelly desde la sombras del salón principal sorprendió a la morena haciéndola dar un pequeño salto

- **Por dios Nelly casi haces que me de un infarto** – Shelby exclamo llevando su mano derecha a su pecho – **¿Qué haces aun despierta?**

- **Estaba apunto de retirarme, solo me aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden **– dijo acercándose hasta su jefa – **¿esta bien?**

- **Si, lo estoy** – aseguro – **¿Por qué la pregunta?**

- **Es que luce diferente** – aseguro Nelly mirándola de forma curiosa e intentando descifrar lo que la hacia ver diferente – **pero en un buen termino**

- **¿En un buen termino? **

- **Lo que quiero decir, es que se ve** – el ama de llaves se quedo pensativa intentando buscar una palabra que definiera con exactitud lo que veía – **radiante** – finalmente dijo

- **A decir verdad Nelly, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que valgo **– acepto sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada

- **Que bien, porque usted vale mucho Sra. Corcoran** – Nelly le aseguro regalándole un pequeño guiño – **ahora si me disculpa, me retiro, hasta mañana **

- **Hasta mañana Nelly** – se despidió del ama de llaves – **estoy en serios problemas** – susurro para si misma mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

Los 639 músculos de sus cuerpos estaban completamente relajados, sus respiraciones eran calmadas y serenas, nada las molestaba, nada podría molestarlas después de aquel maravilloso encuentro que había tenido. Ambas se encontraban acostadas una al lado de la otra, sus miradas estaban fijas sobre el elegante techo de la habitación, mientras disfrutaban del silencio que las rodeaba.

- **Por cosas como esta es que vale la pena vivir** – Rachel susurro con apenas un hilo de voz mientras sonreía como una verdadera tonta

- **¿Cosas como estas?** – Quinn cuestiono sin moverse de su posición

- **Me refiero a las sensaciones, la emoción, la entrega **– explico sin despegar su mirada del techo – **y la magia**

- **¿magia?** – pregunto la rubia girándose sobre su costado derecho y apoyando su cabeza sobre mano – **¿Crees que hubo magia? **

- **¿Tu no?** – indago ciertamente preocupada, ¿acaso para Quinn no había sido igual de maravilloso?

- **Se que hubo pasión, entrega, una conexión, ¿pero magia?, eso no es real** – dijo con un tono vacilante – **por lo tanto no es tangible**

- **Que poco romántica resultaste ser Quinn** – se burlo de su novia con un tono divertido – **veras, la magia está en cada rincón** – acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de su novia – **sólo hay que observar atentamente**

- **Nunca me había enamorada de nadie Rachel** – confeso dejándose llevar por las caricias que su novia le regalaba – **así que la magia no ha sido algo que estuviera muy presente en mi vida**

- **¿Estas enamora de mí?** – pregunto sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez, necesitaba comprobar si lo que había escuchado era verdad o solo lo había imaginado

- **Estoy completamente enamorada de usted Srta. Berry **– le aseguro y antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo, atrapo sus labios – **muy enamorada **– susurro en medio del beso, logrando hacer que su novia sonriera

_Una simple aceptación, puede llegar a transformar la vida de muchas personas. Quien duda está perdido. Todos alguna vez han oído a los poetas, incitando a vivir el momento. Pero la mayoría de las veces se debe solamente escuchar a nuestro yo interno. Debemos cometer nuestros propios errores, debemos aprender nuestras propias lecciones, debemos dejar las posibilidades de hoy bajo la alfombra del mañana, hasta que no podamos más, hasta que comprendamos por fin lo que Benjamín Franklin quería decir, que es mejor saber, que preguntarse, que despertar es mejor que dormir y que fracasar o cometer un error es mucho mejor que no haberlo intentado_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Guilt

**Seven Devils **

**Chapter 8**

**The Guilt**

_La culpa es considerada como una emoción negativa que a nadie le gusta experimentar, lo cierto es que es necesaria para la correcta adaptación a nuestro entorno. Muchos autores coinciden en definir la culpa como un afecto doloroso que surge de la creencia o sensación de haber traspasado las normas éticas, personales o sociales, especialmente si se ha perjudicado a alguien._

La puerta principal de la casa de Quinn se abrió dándole paso a un somnoliento Noah, el arquitecto se estiro intentando desperezarse, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mas que eso para conseguirlo, se dirigió a la cocina con toda la intención de hacer café, como ya era costumbre cada vez que llegaba a casa de su mejor amiga y socia, milagrosamente encontró que ya había café recién hecho en la cafetera, al cual le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, adoraba cuando Quinn alcanzaba a hacer café antes de que el llegara, se sirvió una taza grande y tomó un trago gigante con el cual estuvo a punto de atorarse cuando una garganta que definitivamente no sonaba como Quinn se despejó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta despacio casi soltando la taza cuando vio a Rachel semi desnuda y a solo unos pasos de distancia.

- **Rachel **– profirió en un susurro mientras detallaba de arriba abajo a la morena, viendo que esta solo llevaba puesto una de las camisas de su mejor amiga, las piernas se le veían enteras, incluso podría ver un poco mas si tan solo se esforzaba, cosa que no haría, ya que amaba su vida por encima de cualquier trasero firme y bonito – **lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí** – se disculpo mientras posaba su mirada en el liquido negro que se encontraba en el interior de su taza

- **Eso ya lo note Noah** – Rachel dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera – **¿sueles entrar siempre así?** – lo interrogo intentando no sonar agresiva ni mucho menos molesta

- **Todo el tiempo** – le respondió con sinceridad mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos – **nuestras oficinas están en Manhattan, por lo que solemos trabajar desde aquí, ya sabes para no estar viajando constantemente **– explico dejando la taza sobre la isla de la cocina – **pero iré a desayunar y regresare luego**

- **Puedes desayunar aquí Noah… **

- **No, no, ustedes merecen pasar tiempo a solas… yo regresare en un par de horas… lindas piernas** – halago a la morena mirando sus firmes y delicadas piernas – **lo siento… suelo embrutecerme cuando tengo una chica sexy frente a mi** – se disculpo ciertamente apenado por su comentario

- **Ya lo note** – Rachel dijo riendo por la nerviosa actitud del joven arquitecto

- **Por favor no le digas a Quinn que te vi así, es capaz de matarme **

- **No le diré absolutamente nada **

- **Gracias, ahora me retiro **

- **Adiós Noah **

Rachel negó con su cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar el desayuno, cuando de pronto sintió que unos firmes brazos rodearon su cintura y un cuerpo caliente se pego a su espalda, soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir unos cálidos labios posarse sobre la parte derecha de su cuello.

- **Es de mala educación salirte de la cama sin avisar** – Quinn dijo antes de volver a besar el cuello de su novia – **hules muy bien** – susurro mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma

Rachel se dio la vuelta en los brazos de la rubia y se abrazo por completo a su cuerpo, enredando una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra en su cadera para alzarse a darle un beso húmedo que dejó a Quinn casi mareada y con ganas de recorrer el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo con sus manos y labios

- **De vuelta a la habitación** – sentencio levantando a la morena en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- **Espera, el desayuno** – Rachel le recordó sin poner resistencia alguna sino todo lo contrario rodeo el cuello de su novia con sus brazos para sujetarse con firmeza

- **Eso puede esperar** – dijo restándole importancia al asunto – **mi ganas de ti, no**

Shelby se sentía física y mentalmente agotada, decir que pudo dormir bien era una mentira tan grande como un templo, se la había pasado la mayor parte de la noche rememorando lo sucedido con Amy, mientras luchaba por apaciguar el sentimiento de culpa que carcomía su conciencia. Culpa que para cualquier otro en su posición podría ser injustificada, pero para ella, era la falta a su ética personal. No importaba lo que Russell hubiera hecho, nada justificaba el haberse metido a la cama con otra persona estando casada.

- **Señora Corcoran** – Nelly pidió su atención, y la morena ladeo su cabeza para mirarla – **el señor llamo antes de que despertara, quería saber como iba todo por aquí **

- **¿dijo cuando regresaba? **

- **No **

- **Bien **– suspiro aliviada al saber que su esposo no regresaba aun, lo ultimo que necesitaba era la presencia petulante de este, recordándole lo miserable que era su existencia – **podrías por favor despertar a Rachel** – pidió antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza de te – **necesito hablar con ella antes de irme a la fundación **

- **La señorita pidió no ser molestada antes del mediodía** – Nelly dijo casi corriendo, lo que levanto una rápida sospecha en Shelby, quien le dirigió una mirada inquisidora que la puso aun mas nerviosa – **ya sabe, quiere tomarse el día para descansar** – puso como excusa y rogo que esta fuera creída por su jefa

- **Descansar **– Shelby exclamo con un tono analítico – **¿una chica que no hace absolutamente nada, de que pude descansar?**

- **De no hacer nada** – Nelly propuso con una sonrisa nerviosa

- **¿Dónde esta Rachel?** – Interrogo al ama de llave con calma y vio como esta bajo su mirada al suelo – **no paso la noche en casa, cierto** – afirmo

- **No señora** – confirmo las sospechas de Shelby – **supongo que paso la noche con la Srta. Stevens**

- **Ya tendré una charla con mi hija **

- **Sra. Corcoran, su hija tiene 23 años** – le recordó intentando no sonar irónica ni mucho menos imprudente

- **En esta casa hay reglas Nelly, y mientras Rachel viva bajo este techo tendrá que respectar esas reglas **

Rachel soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando sintió los labios de Quinn recorrer su espalda. Acababan de hacer el amor y su novia parecía dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo encuentro, estaba sorprendida de la resistencia que tenia la rubia en la cama.

- **Quinn **– gimió su nombre de forma entre cortada – **debo irme** – anuncio con suavidad y sintió como los labios de su novia se detenían de inmediato sobre su hombro derecho

- **¿Qué?** – interrogo con su ceño fruncido, por un momento pensó que su trabajo de darle placer estaba siendo cumplido a cabalidad, pero con la reciente declaración por parte de la morena su orgullo estaba cayendo hasta el fondo – **pensé que disfrutabas lo que hacíamos**

- **Por supuesto que lo disfruto** – aseguro sin dudarlo – **es solo que, pase la noche fuera y si mi madre se entera, estaré en grabes problemas**

- **Tienes 23 años Rachel **

- **No conoces a mi madre, su lema es "en esta casa hay reglas y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, tienes que respectar esas reglas"** – cito textualmente las palabras de su progenitora – **debo considerar mudarme de esa casa** – lanzo sus pensamientos al aire mientras caía rendida contra la almohada

- **Apoyo esa idea** – Quinn dijo enterrando su nariz contra el cuello de la morena, aprovechando de morder y saborear cuanta piel podía – **¿te veré esta noche?**

- **Solo si logro salir viva del huracán Corcoran** – dijo con sonriendo traviesamente – **tengo que vestirme** – anuncio incorporándose y en el proceso tumbando a Quinn a un lado de la cama

- **Oye **– la rubia se quejo después de caer de espalda contra el colchón

- **Lo siento** – se disculpo regalándole una tierna sonrisa que fue acompañada de un pequeño pero sutil beso – **¿mejor?** – pregunto y su novia asintió afirmativamente con su cabeza

- Quinn cayo despalda sobre la almohada y soltó un pequeño suspiro – **¿Dónde estará Noah?** – Se pregunto al recordar de repente a su mejor amigo – **es raro que no haya venido **

- **Si vino** – Rachel le hizo saber mientras recuperaba cada una de sus prendas de vestir – **pero salió huyendo cuando me vio**

- **¿De casualidad te dijo que tenías unas lindas piernas? **

- **Si, lo hizo **

- **Embrutecerse cuando tiene una mujer sexy en frente es muy típico en Noah **

- **¿Alguna vez fueron novios?** – pregunto con curiosidad mientras se metía despacio en sus elegantes pantalones negros

- **¿Noah y yo?** – cuestiono confundida y vio a Rachel afirmar despacio – **no, eso seria contra la naturaleza**

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque me gustan las mujeres** – le recordó con sarcasmo – **¿estas celosa de Noah?**

- **Algo** – confeso avergonzada y frunció su ceño cuando vio a Quinn reírse de forma divertida – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

- **Tus celos** – le dijo sin dejar de reírse – **Noah es mi mejor amigo y la posibilidad de que algo pase entre nosotros es muy remota **

- **¿Pero tienen una relación especial? **

- **Como los mejores amigos que somos… ¿acaso tu no tienes un mejor amigo? **

Rachel ladeo levemente su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior al recordar la existencia de Jesse. Y entonces comprendió lo que decía su novia, la relación que tenia ella con St. James era bastante parecida a la que tenia su novia con Noah, lo único que la diferenciaba era que su mejor amigo ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- **Rachel… ¿Por qué te quedaste tan pensativa? **

- Rachel sacudió su cabeza saliéndose de sus pensamientos – **es que acabo de darme cuenta de que soy algo hipócrita **– dijo sintiéndose como una tonta por lo absurdo de aquella conversación

- **¿Hipócrita? **

- **Olvídalo, no tiene importancia **

- **Oh eres tan linda cuando te pones celosa** – le dijo con un tono tierno y al mismo tiempo burlón

Treinta minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a la puerta principal, despidiéndose con un tierno beso. Para ambas el besarse era siempre sorprendente, como el primer contacto de algo que ansiaban mucho. Se calmaba una parte oculta, e inquieta en ellas. Y mientras que sus emociones se arremolinaban, sus cuerpos respondían. Sus pieles se quemaban con la necesidad de tocar y ser tocadas.

- **Ups, mal momento** – dijo Noah cuando se encontró de frente con las chicas que seguían inmersas en su burbuja de ternura y pasión – **regresare luego**

- **Está bien Noah, voy de salida** – Rachel le hizo saber sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos de su novia – **te llamare** – le susurro a Quinn antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de esta, instintivamente, Noah llevo su mirada al suelo y apretó con fuerzas sus labios, aquella era una imagen que siempre soñó ver, pero ahora que se hacía realidad no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar – **hasta luego Noah** – se despidió del chico mientras pasaba a su lado

- **Hasta luego** – respondió en un susurro que apenas era audible – **¿está mal que me sienta excitado? **– le pregunto a su mejor amiga, quien sonrió divertida mientras negaba con su cabeza – **porque estoy excitado**

- **Cierra la boca Noah y pasa** – le ordeno antes de tomar rumbo directo a la cocina – **¿Qué tenemos para hoy?**

- **Soy tu socio, no tu asistente** – Noah dijo sintiéndose ofendido por la pregunta – **pero hay algo de lo cual debemos ocuparnos con urgencia** – informo adquiriendo un tono serio y preocupado

- **¿De qué hablas? **

- **Jenna hablo conmigo anoche y me informo que Sara no ha salido del país, su pasaporte no ha sido registrado en ninguno de los aeropuerto **

- **Maldita sea** – Quinn se quejo ya que sabía de antemano lo que esa información podía significar

- **Jenna también me dijo que hay dos posibilidades con respecto a este asunto… la primera es que Sara se haya trasladado a otro estado por carretera o…**

- **Esta muerta** – completo la oración y sintió como un gran nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago al mismo tiempo que su boca se quedaba completamente seca – **No** – negó rápidamente con su cabeza – **solo aceptare que está muerta cuando vea su cuerpo, antes no… debemos encontrarla**

- **Hay una forma de poder hallarla Quinn **

- **¿Cuál? **

- **El GPS de su teléfono celular, si lo lleva consigo, la podremos localizar donde quiera que este **

- Quinn se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – **bien, ocúpate de eso cuanto antes** – le ordeno antes empezar a dirigirse hacia las escaleras – **yo iré a ver a Shelby**

Rachel abrió la puerta principal sigilosamente, despacio introdujo su cabeza para consultar si había muros en la costa, cuando estuvo segura de que el área esta despejada, procedió a entrar. Llevaba sus zapatos en la mano mientras caminaba de puntillas hacia las escaleras. Lo que no noto, fue que un par de ojos oscuros la observaban desde un rincón oculto en las escaleras.

- **Debiste usar la puerta de la cocina** – Shelby dijo tomando por sorpresa a su hija, la cual dio un soltó al ser descubierta

- **Por dios **– Rachel exclamo casi sin aliento mientras sujetaba su pecho – **casi haces que me de un infarto **– se quejo mientras intentaba regular su respiración –** sabes, es de mala educación sorprender a las personas de esa manera **

- **También lo es pasar la noche fuera de la casa **– Shelby contraataco la acusaciones de su hija con la suya propia – **creo jovencita que ha olvidado que en esta casa hay reglas y… **

- **Mientras yo vivía bajo este techo debo respectar dichas reglas, lo se** –completo el discurso con un tono sarcástico – **sabes, sinceramente no hice nada malo, pase la noche en casa de mi novia, no puedes reprenderme por eso **

"Tiene razón" pensó Shelby para sí misma y de pronto el sentimiento de culpa volvía a su cuerpo. Se sentía como una verdadera hipócrita por estar regañando a Rachel por haber pasado la noche en casa de su novia, cuando ella había mantenido relaciones con Amy la noche anterior. Con que moral podía exigir respectar las reglas de la casa, si ella había roto las reglas de la sociedad.

- **Tienes razón, no puedo reprenderte por eso** – finalmente acepto lo dicho por su hija – **pero si puedo pedirte que la próxima vez que vayas a pasar la noche fuera, tengas la amabilidad de avisar **

- **De acuerdo, lo hare** – acepto sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por haber ganado aquel encuentro – **claro… ¿vas a salir? **

- **Tengo que ir a la fundación… te reunirás conmigo para el almuerzo **

- **De hecho… **

- **No era una pregunta Rachel** – le hizo saber antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta principal

Se dice que para los negocios hay personas con madera que pueden liderar mercados internacionales y otras que no, Russell Fabray sin duda era uno de los mejores empresarios del siglo, seguro y omnipotente de que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Pero lo cierto era que esa seguridad y omnipotencia se le estaban yendo hasta los pies cuando recibió el rechazo del sexto empresario con el cual se había reunido. La misión principal de aquel viaje al oriente había sido para lograr la fusión con algún empresario islámico, pero hasta los momentos solo había recibido rechazo tras rechazo, no importaba cuantas ofertas colocara sobre la mesa a favor de los demás, al final la respuesta era la misma.

- Russell bufo con enfado cuando vio al empresario salir del restaurante donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión – **malditos musulmanes, fueron ellos quienes pusieron de cabeza a estados unidos el 11S y ahora se hacen las victimas** – lanzo su queja al aire logrando llamar la atención de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor

- **No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para soltar ese tipo de quejas Señor** – Sebastián le advirtió claramente nervioso por todas las miradas que están encima de ellos – **lo mejor será que regresemos al hotel**

- **¿Nos queda alguna jugada bajo la manga?** – le pregunto al joven ignorando la petición de este

- **La única opción que nos queda, es la oferta hecha por la Srta. Stevens **

- **Cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían ser peor **– se quejo más irritado aun de lo que ya se encontraba –** ¿Qué has averiguado de Stevens?**

- **Nada que nos pueda servir,** **la Srta. Stevens ni siquiera tiene una multa por exceso de velocidad, es un paradigma de rectitud **– el becario informo ciertamente nervioso, porque era consciente de la reacción que tendría su jefe, la cual no estaba muy lejos de llegar ya que lo vio fruncir el ceño con furia – **aunque** – volvió hablar impidiendo que la furia de Russell estallara – **eso no significa que no podamos ensuciarla **

- Russell arqueo su ceja derecha de forma interrogante – **¿Que propones Sebastián? **– cuestiono tomando interés lo dicho por el joven

- **Acepte la oferta de la Srta. Stevens, que yo no solo le conseguiré Warens Corporaction, sino también me encargare de destruir a Stevens por usted **

- Russell estudio la oferta hecha por el joven, la cual le convenía, ya que el no tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio para sacar a Quinn del medio – **de acuerdo Sebastián, te tomare la palabra** –acepto la oferta lanzada – **pero si en tres meses no has conseguido lo que me acabas de prometer, debes estar consciente de que el precio que pagaras será muy alto **– le advirtió con un tono frio y siniestro

- **Acepto esa condición** – dijo Sebastián mientras sonreía con ansiedad, estaba dispuesto a llegar a la cima y si para conseguirlo debía ensuciarse un poco las manos, lo haría sin dudarlo

Vender el alma al diablo es una metáfora sobre dar más importancia a lo que no lo merece a costa de lo que sí lo merece. El alma representa el Ser, y lo que se obtiene a cambio de venderla es el Tener.

Fausto vende el alma a cambio de ventajas terrenales con fecha de caducidad, esperándole la eternidad del infierno. Representa caer en la tentación, representa la mentalidad cortoplacista de preferir el aquí y ahora al largo plazo. En la obra de Tolkien, el que tiene el anillo se aferra a él a costa de autodestruirse a sí mismo, (por ejemplo, smeagol queda hecho una piltrafa), y de contribuir a destruir todo lo que apreciaba (la Naturaleza, la nación, etc., mediante el dominio de Saurón), cegados por la ambición de poder. Un comportamiento tan estúpido podría parecer que sería una cosa excepcional, y sin embargo, es todo lo contrario, es lo normal en la época actual.

Llama la atención que el diablo traiciona y/o destruye a su "socio" del pacto, pues para eso es el diablo, y no le basta con corromperlo y que se le venda, sino que tiene que destruirlo, y además, se lo merece, ejerciendo el diablo la "desgracia justiciera" contra el pecador. El diablo es un símbolo del mal. Lo que quiere decir es que el mal termina autodestruyéndose, pues no construye, sino que se aprovecha de los que construyen. El vendido no se queda ni con el ser ni con el tener. Lo pierde todo.

_"Has de tener cuidado Sebastián, porque el hombre con el que acabas de pactar es el mismísimo diablo". _

- **Porque no me extraña encontrarte aquí** – dijo Shelby cuando se encontró a Quinn esperándola en su oficina, y la rubia simplemente sonrió de forma presumida – **¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? **

- La sonrisa se borro de inmediato del rostro de Quinn – **no estoy aquí para hablar de mi noche** – esquivo la pregunta, lo último que quería era darle los detalles de la fantástica noche que paso con su hija – **sino para hablar de nuestros asuntos **

- **Bien, hablemos **– Shelby dijo ocupando la silla detrás de su escritorio – **¿vas a denunciar a Russell?**

- **No tengo suficiente evidencia para sostener una denuncia contra Russell **– Quinn explico tomando asiento frente a ella – **su querido esposo** **ha sabido cubrir muy bien sus huellas**

- **Sí, mi querido esposito es un experto haciendo eso** – aseguro de forma amarga recordando como Russell había mantenido oculta la aventura con su secretaria – **pero las evidencias tienen que existir, solo hay que saber buscarlas**

- **De eso se encargara usted** – informo con una pequeña sonrisa – **Russell debe tener todos los movimientos malversados que ha hecho, en discos de datos, y dichos discos de seguro están en la caja fuerte de su casa **

- **No, yo también tengo acceso a la caja fuerte de la casa… y ahí no hay nada fuera de lo normal **

- **Entonces debe tener una caja fuerte oculta, tiene que encontrarla **

- **Lo dices como si fuera fácil **

- **Sé que no es fácil Sra. Corcoran, pero tampoco es imposible **

- **¿Qué hay de la empresa?, puede que esos discos los tenga ahí o en su computadora tenga la información, deberías buscar también ahí **

- **Lo hice de acuerdo, tenía un contacto dentro de la empresa que me informaba de los movimientos de Russell **– relato sintiéndose mal al recordar la situación con Sara – **pero dicho contacto** **desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno **

- **¿desapareció?** – Shelby pregunto ciertamente sorprendida y la rubia afirmo lentamente con su cabeza – **crees que Russell…**

- **Estoy segura de eso** – respondió con bastante seguridad y vio como Shelby hacia un pequeño gesto con su boca, ese gesto aunque insignificante era, le daba a entender claramente el miedo que la mujer mayor estaba sintiendo – **tiene miedo, cierto**

- **Es inevitable sentirlo** – afirmo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra su silla – **pero el miedo que siento, no es por lo que me pueda suceder a mí, sino mas bien por lo que le pueda pasar a…**

- ** Rachel** – Quinn dijo adivinando el porqué del temor de Shelby – **le preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a Rachel **

- **Mi hija a quedado en medio de esta guerra… tu Stevens la has puesto en medio de esta guerra **

- **Piensa que si Rachel no estuviera conmigo, todo sería más fácil **

- **Quizás no, pero yo no estaría constantemente preocupada **

- **Sra. Corcoran, le doy mi palabra que nada le sucederá a Rachel **

- **Las palabras se las lleva el viento **

- **También quedan grabadas como un tatuaje en el alma **

- Shelby pudo ver la decisión y firmeza con la que Quinn hablaba, y eso hizo que sintiera cierto alivio –** de acuerdo, hare lo que me pides **– acepto tranquilamente – **¿Qué harás tu? **

- **Yo destruiré el imperio Fabray desde adentro **– aseguro la rubia con una cínica sonrisa –** Compre Warens Corporaction y le ofrecí una sociedad a Russell, para invertir con los empresarios árabes… pero dicha sociedad es solo señuelo para atraparlo en una inversión fantasma que al ser descubierta por los federales y sumándole las pruebas que usted conseguirá, tirara abajo a Fabray Corporaction **

- **¿Qué hay de ti?, como saldrás limpia de todo ese asunto **

- **Sencillo, Russell intentara quitarme Warens Corporaction, hará un montón de maniobras ilegales para quedarse con esa empresa y yo lo dejare, y de esa forma en los contractos fantasma la única firma que aparecerá será la del Sr. Fabray, dando a entender que utilizo nuestra sociedad para cometer sus fraudes **

- **Es impresionante lo bien calculado que lo tienes todo **– Shelby dijo asombrada por el ingenio que poseía Quinn – **sin duda alguna, la sangre de Russell corre por tus venas **

- **No vuelva a decir eso, porque para mí, Russell Fabray es solo un vulgar asesino **– dijo con rigidez tomando una postura seria, no le había agradado para nada el comentario hecho por la mujer mayor – **uno que va a pagar por todo el mal que me ha causado **– sentencio con firmeza, para luego incorporarse de su asiento – **estaremos en contacto Sra. Corcoran** – se despidió antes de dirigirse a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Shelby

- **Quinn **– detuvo la marcha de la rubia –** de ahora en adelante, quiero que me llames Shelby **– le pidió con amabilidad

- **De acuerdo **– acepto la petición de la Sra. Corcoran con una pequeña sonrisa –** nos vemos Shelby **

Desde el punto de vista fisiológico, la sonrisa es una expresión facial formada al flexionar 17 músculos cerca de los extremos de la boca y de alrededor de los ojos, pero emocionalmente representa la alegría, que ilumina el rostro y puede llegar a ser la carta de presentación de una persona. La sonrisa de una persona es una luz en la ventana del alma que indica que el corazón está enamorado, y Rachel sonreía como tonta mientras rememoraba en su cabeza los acontecimientos sucedidos tanto la noche anterior como los de esa misma mañana. No podía evitar suspirar al recordar como los labios de Quinn recorrieron cada centímetro de su anatomía, como sus manos le regalaron las caricias más excitantes que jamás había recibido.

- **El que se ríe solo, es porque de sus travesuras se está acordando** – Nelly le dijo a la morena mientras dejaba un plato de frutas frente a esta – **¿Cómo estuvo su noche? **

- **Estuvo bien** – respondió con un tono sereno tomando el tenedor que estaba a su derecha – **estoy mintiendo, estuvo fantástica, más que fantástica, estuvo increíble, más que increíble** – relato con un tono que sobrepasaba la emoción

- **Eso no lo pongo en duda, digo su forma de expresarse lo dice todo** – dijo la ama de llaves sintiéndose feliz por ella

- **Nelly, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera **

- **¿Cómo se siente? **

- **Enamorada **– dijo mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro que confirmaba su confesión– **siento y veo las cosas de manera diferente, me siento diferente **

- **Vaya, en verdad está enamorada **– Nelly exclamo con sus ojos abiertos al notar que la morena hablaba muy enserio–** Pues, me alegro por usted… ahora debo advertirle que su madre se entero que no llego a dormir, intente cubrirla, pero la Sra. Corcoran siempre va dos paso delante de uno **

- **Si, ya lo sé, me tope con ella cuando regrese y me dio un sermón de "no puedes hacer eso" y me exigió que me reuniera con ella para el almuerzo **

- **Esa mujer es una malvada sin corazón **– Nelly dijo con ironía mientras se dirigía a la puerta – **que difícil deber ser para usted ser su hija**

- **Sé por dónde vas Nelly, y de una vez te digo que lo dejes** – le advirtió apuntándola con su dedo e intentando parecer intimidante

- **Yo solo pensé en voz alta** – aseguro el ama de llaves antes de abandonar la cocina

La tecnología como tal, ha producido un impacto ENORME en la sociedad. Ese impacto se puede expresar tanto como algo bueno como malo. Por un lado, la tecnología nos ha abierto las puertas a un mundo lleno de posibilidades y descubrimientos. Nos ha permitido evolucionar como sociedad: comunicándonos de donde quiera que estemos, dándonos el confort que como seres humanos necesitamos, satisfaciendo nuestras necesidades del día a día y hasta nos ha permitido encontrar la cura para enfermedades que en el pasado creíamos imposibles de ser tratadas . Por otro lado, la tecnología también nos dad por anticipado el anuncio de una trágica noticia que nos puede afectar de forma directa o indirectamente.

Noah miraba la pantalla del ordenador en la cual se encontraba muy bien especificadas las coordenadas de ubicación del teléfono celular de Sara. Profirió un suspiro de frustración al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro con ambas manos. No le gustaba para nada lo que aquellos puntos rojos anunciaban.

- **Noah, estoy en casa** – Quinn anuncio su llegada apenas cruzo la puerta, Noah rodo sus ojos en señal de frustración – **ey, ¿Por qué no me respondiste? **

- **¿Esa blusa que llevas puesta es nueva?, porque se te ve genial, **– indago con rapidez cerrando su portátil y evadiendo la pregunta de su mejor amiga – **sabes tienes mucha elegancia a la hora de vestirte, ¿es natural en ti o la adquiriste con los años?**

- **Noah** – Quinn dijo el nombre de su amigo con un tono serio mientras entrecerraba sus ojos levemente – **¿Qué sucede?, porque no creo que mi excelente gusto de vestir sea de mucho interés para ti**

Noah trago grueso al sentirse intimidado por la mirada severa que Quinn le estaba dando. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse, una que arrasaría ferozmente con todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

- **Logre localizar el la señal del celular de Sara** – Noah dijo evitando mirar de frente a su amiga – **no ha salido de New York**

- **Esa es una buena noticia **– exclamo sonriendo espontáneamente, pero la expresión fácil que Noah tenia, amenazaba su tranquilidad –** ¿Por qué la cara larga? **

- **Quinn, el perímetro triangular donde se encuentra la señal GPS del celular de Sara esta a las afuera de la ciudad, en un terreno desierto** – Noah dijo tan rápido como pudo, ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado obtener el valor suficiente para hablar

A Quinn nunca le había sido fácil recibir una mala noticia. Aun cuando la esperaba. Adaptaba su mente para soportar dicha noticia cuando llegara, buscaba planes alternos, se imaginaba sumida en esa nueva situación. Pero que supiera aceptarla no hacía que doliera menos. Porque podía sentir como algo se rompía en su interior al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de tristeza cubría todo su cuerpo. Trago con fuerzas intentando deshacer el grueso nudo que se formo en su garganta mientras obligaba a sus ojos a no empañarse de lágrimas.

- _Sra. Corcoran, su cita va hacia su oficina_ – su secretaria le anuncio, y Shelby no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño levemente al ser consciente de que no tenía ninguna cita pautada – **no tengo ninguna cita pautada para esta hora **– le respondió a su secretaria

- **Era la única excusa que se me ocurrió para poder verte** – Amy dijo desde la puerta, y pudo ver como la morena habría su boca y ojos enormemente – **es bueno ver que causo tanta impresión en ti **– bromeo acercándose hacia el escritorio

- **Amy, no puedes venir aquí **– Shelby dijo incorporándose de su silla, sentía como sus nervios se disparaban a lo más alto – **alguien puede verte **

- **16 personas** – anuncio la doctora con un tono juguetón – **16 Personas son las que me han visto desde que llegue** – explico a lo que se refería – **el portero, la recepcionista, dos mujeres que se encontraban en la recepción, el ascensorista, cuatro personas que subieron al mismo tiempo que yo, tres chicas que iban por el pasillo de regreso, una de las mujeres de limpieza, un mensajero que estaba afuera de tu oficina, tu secretaria y tu** – enumero las personas con las que se había topado desde su llegada al edificio

- **¿Crees que es gracioso? **– Shelby le reprocho con enfado – **No puedes aparecerte aquí de esa manera **

- **No lo hubiera hecho, si tú no hubieras salido huyendo** – esta vez fue el turno de la doctora para atacar – **¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?** – pregunto dando un paso hacia adelante para acariciar el rostro de Shelby con la yema de sus dedos – **¿te arrepientes de lo sucedido? **

- **Amy no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo sucedido** – confeso evitando la mirada de la doctora– **no debí permitir que pasara, soy una mujer casada **

- **Te entiendo** – dijo tomando las manos de Shelby entre las suyas – **pero no puedes dejar que la culpa te venza, tienes que seguir a tu corazón… ¿Qué te dice tu corazón Shelby? **

Amy la miraba con tanta intensidad que Shelby olvidó lo que iba a decir. Se sentía a la deriva en un mar de insensatez, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su punto. Miró sus manos que seguían entrelazadas con las de Amy y cerró los ojos brevemente, en un intento por calmarse a sí misma. Entonces sintió como Amy llevaba un mechón de su cabello rizado hacia atrás de su oreja. Luego llevaba su mano hasta su cuello y comenzaba a tirar de ella hacia adelante con delicadeza, hasta que sus bocas se conectaron en un beso que comenzó lento.

Shelby se sentía mareada, quizás la emoción de sus labios moviéndose contra los de Amy nuevamente era la causa de dicha sensación, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de la rubia al mismo tiempo que profundizaba aquel tierno beso, también pudo sentir como las manos de Amy tomaban con firmeza sus caderas acercándola aún más hasta que ya no quedaba espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos. A ese punto ambas querían más una de la otra, pero el sonido del intercomunicador resonando con fuerzas, las obligo a separarse rápidamente.

- _Sra. Corcoran su hija ya está aquí_ – la secretaria le informo

- **Rayos **– Shelby se quejo mientras tomaba una distancia bastante apropiada del cuerpo de su joven amante – **esto parece una broma **– dijo mientras se aseguraba que su lápiz labial no se hubiera corrido de lugar

- **Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada** – Rachel se disculpo cuando entro en la oficina y vio la figura de la persona que se encontraba de espalda a ella – **si quieres puedo esperar afuera **– entonces la persona que estaba de espalda se giro y a ella solo le tomo dos segundos reconocerla – **¿Dra. Caleb? **– Shelby sintió como su corazón se paralizaba en ese mismo instante – **¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Estoy aquí porque tengo la intención de realizar un acto benéfico y necesito el apoyo de un par de fundaciones** – respondió con una tranquilidad tan única que Shelby se pregunto si esa excusa ya le tenia preparara incluso antes de llegar al edificio –** y debido a que esta es una de las mas importante del estado, pues aquí estoy **

- **Eso es genial** – Rachel respondió con entusiasmo – **¿le prestaras el apoyo?** – le pregunto a su madre que hasta el momento permanecía en completo silencio

- **Ah no estoy segura, esta fundación es algo exclusiva** – Shelby puso como excusa, pero se sintió como una completa idiota apenas termino de hablar y lo confirmo cuando vio las miradas que le daban tanto su hija como Amy – **lo que quiero decir es que esta fundación socorre a las familias afectadas por actos terroristas, pero pensare en la propuesta **

- **Bien, sabiendo eso, he de suponer que estaremos en contacto** – Amy le dijo a la mujer mayor y sin ningún tipo de pudor le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que esta sonriera para sus adentros por aquel acto tan atrevido y sexy – **fue un placer Srta. Berry** – se despidió de la morena más joven

- **Por favor, llámame Rachel** – pidió Rachel regalándole una cordial sonrisa, luego observo como la doctora abandonaba la oficina – **es una chica muy simpática, ¿no crees?**

- **Tiene carisma** – Shelby respondió fingiendo un tono apático

- **¿solo carisma? **

- **¿Qué quieres que diga Rachel?** – pregunto sintiéndose ligeramente molesta por el cuestionamiento al cual está siendo sometida – **mira,** **lo mejor será irnos** – ordeno evitando la mirada de su hija

La excavación de una tumba se llama "exhumación" y se hace solamente en las circunstancias más necesarias. Considerar hacerlo uno mismo es a la vez práctico e ilegal, por no mencionar un poco macabro y aterrador.

Quinn mantenía su mirada fija sobre el pedazo de tierra que Noah había marcado con los conos naranjas, se rehusaba aceptar que el cuerpo de Sara estuviera oculto debajo de aquel montón de tierra, pero las claras señales de que así era mataban de a poco sus esperanzas.

- Noah coloco una pala frente a sus ojos, ella miro el objeto, luego miro a su amigo, quien simplemente se limito a esquivar su mirada – **acabemos con esto de una vez** – dijo sujetando la pala con fuerza y dirigiéndose hacia el terreno marcado

10 minutos era lo que llevaban excavando, la tensión aumentaba a conforme los segundas pasaban. De pronto los ojos de Noah lograron divisar un pedazo de tela sobresalía entre la tierra, inmediatamente miro a Quinn, quien no perdió el tiempo y termino de excavar con sus manos.

- **Por dios** – exclamo Quinn casi sin voz cuando descubrió de entre la tierra un brazo pálido y frio, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Sara porque llevaba el anillo de esmeralda que le había regalado hacia un año por su cumpleaños – **Sara **– susurro sin poder creérselo

No podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo, ya no era una suposición sino un hecho real. Sara estaba muerta. Quinn sintió como el respirar se le fue volviendo cada vez mas difícil, era como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado de pronto, se estaba ahogando en su propio mar de llanto. Los fuertes brazos de Noah la rodearon dándole el calor y la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos. Se aferro a su mejor amigo con fuerza mientras este la acunaba como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Y dejaron que el tiempo corriera como corren los ríos en dirección al mar.

- **La universidad comenzara pronto, no** – Shelby dijo llevándose su copa de agua a la boca y tomando un pequeño sorbo de la misma – **te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas **

- Rachel sonrió ligeramente ante aquel anuncio –** quizás no tengas que extrañarme **– su progenitora la miro esperando una explicación –** he decidió suspender la universidad por un semestre, ya sabes, para concentrarme en las pasantías que Quinn me ofreció **

- Shelby se aclaro su garganta antes de hablar –** segura de que son por las pasantías y no por el hecho de ahora son novias** – cuestiono la decisión de su hija con toda la calma que pudo encontrar, no quería empezar una disputa en mitad del almuerzo

- **¿Eso que importa?, estaré trabajando en un proyecto importante, no** – respondió sin dejarse provocar por aquel ligero ataque a su decisión – **¿Que? **– cuestiono cuando vio la mirada que Shelby le daba

- **No he dicho nada **– la mujer mayor dijo colocando sus manos frente a ella de forma defensiva – **así que no tienes porque atacarme de esa forma **

- **No lo has dicho, pero lo estas pensando** – anuncio con mucha seguridad –** así que ten la amabilidad de decir lo que piensas **

- **De acuerdo, sinceramente creo que es una locura que suspendas la universidad por un apasionado romance que apenas comienza **– Shelby finalmente se atrevió a decir, pero al igual que la vez pasada no altero su tono de voz en ningún momento

- **Oh madre, que centrada y aburrida eres** – se burlo de ella con todo el descaro que poseía – **¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma?**

- **Rachel **– le advirtió adquiriendo un postura bastante seria – **estas cruzando una línea muy peligrosa **

- **La pasión te hace cometer locuras, cosas sin sentido, cosas que jamás hubieras pensado que harías... Pero las haces sin poder evitarlo** – dijo la pequeña morena con una sonrisa traviesa antes de darle un sobro a su copa de vino – **quizás deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando **

- Shelby sonrió para sus adentros_– si tan solo supieras –_pensó mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su copa

Los muertos no sienten culpa, ni responsabilidad, Quinn miraba fijamente el brazo a medio enterrar de Sara, que era el anunciante mas claro de que su venganza ya había cobrado la primera victima. ¿Fue Sara sacrificada por culpa del ego de Quinn?, quizás Sara se habría salvado si la hubiera dejado ir cuando esta se lo pidió, ahora ni siquiera su alma podría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único que era capaz de saber era que Sara estaba muerta, ese brazo a medio enterrar lo indicaba con firmeza, no se habían atrevido a excavar más, por el simple hecho de que no necesitaban ver más. Todo lo que debían saber ya lo sabían.

- **Quinn **– Noah la llamo con suavidad – **creo que lo mejor será irnos** – hablo pero su mejor amiga seguía con su mirada fija el pálido brazo fingiendo que no lo escuchaba o tal vez no lo había escuchado en realidad – **¿estas escuchándome? **

- **Sara esta muerta** – dijo ignorando la pregunta hecha por Noah – **la mataron y arrojaron el cuerpo aquí, como si de basura se tratara **

- **Averiguare quien lo hizo **– Noah prometió sujetando su mano – **y hare también que lo lamente **

- **Yo se quien lo hizo** – anuncio y ladeo su cabeza para mirar a su amigo – **fui yo, yo la mate cuando la involucre en mi venganza contra Russell, ella seguiría vivía sino la hubiera involucrado **

- **No puedes sentirte culpable por esto **

- **No me siento culpable Noah, soy culpable **– se recrimino con enfado – **no importa lo que digas, soy la responsable de lo que ha pasado **

- **Quinn… **

- **No puedo detenerme Noah **– dijo mirándolo fijamente y Noah se sintió mal al ver la tristeza que emanaban los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga –** la muerte de Sara es el primer daño colateral de mi venganza, y me parte el corazón saber que no va ser el único, porque no puedo detenerme, no ahora… **

- **Vamos, te llevare a casa** – dijo ayudándola a incorporarse – **ya no hay nada que hacer aquí **

La culpa es la peor de las condenas. Como si de un parásito maligno se tratara, se adueña de nuestro interior, devorándonos y consumiéndonos. Generalmente, nos embarga cuando revisamos nuestras conductas y nuestras acciones y consideramos que no han sido las más adecuadas. Cuando herimos a alguien, causamos dolor, o generamos conflicto. Cuando creemos que hemos hecho algo 'malo'. Y sus efectos no se hacen esperar. Cuenta con aliados poderosos, como el remordimiento y el arrepentimiento, el malestar y la insatisfacción. Afecta nuestras decisiones, conductas y relaciones, empezando por la que mantenemos con nosotros mismos. De ahí la importancia de cuestionar su función y reflexionar sobre cómo podemos liberarnos del peso que ejerce en nuestra vida.

- **¿Por qué la cara larga?** – Nelly le pregunto a su jefa cuando vio a esta cruzar la puerta – **no tuvo un buen día en la fundación **

- **Mi día estuvo normal Nelly** – aseguro la morena desprendiéndose de su abrigo y entregándoselo al ama de llaves – **¿Dónde esta Rachel?**

- **Salió **– informo aceptando las pertenencias de su jefa – **supongo que se fue a ver a la Srta. Stevens**

- **Hay mucha soledad aquí** – Shelby dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro que iba cargado de cierta nostalgia – **¿Será que debo acostumbrarme a vivir así? **

- **Sra. Corcoran usted no quedara sola, porque es una buena persona y las personas buenas no terminan sola**

- **No Nelly, no soy tan buena persona como piensas** – aseguro con un tono apagado y visiblemente triste – **he hecho cosas que una persona buena no haría **

- **Nuestros actos no son los que nos condenan, sino el no saber reconocer que nos hemos equivocado **

- **Ese el punto, se que he hecho algo que no debía, estoy consciente de eso, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, me siento culpable, pero al mismo tiempo no me arrepiento… ¿eso tiene sentido? **

- **No, pero muchas cosas en esta vida no tienen sentido** – el ama de llaves aseguro de forma analítica – **¿cenara en el comedor? **

- Shelby se mordió su labio inferior meditando la pregunta hecha por el ama de llaves – **cenare fuera Nelly** – anuncio tomando nuevamente su abrigo y bolso – **y no me esperes despierta, regresare tarde**

Quinn permanecía en el balcón de la terraza, mirando al tiempo discutir consigo misma. Vio al sol desaparecer detrás de las nubes, bañando brevemente el ambiente con su ausencia de tonos grises apagados. El tiempo, el ying y el yang de la luz y la oscuridad correspondían a su estado de ánimo perfectamente. Miraba al cielo entre culpable y deprimida, entre nerviosa y agotada, pensando en las diferentes situaciones que enfrentaba y enfrentaría de ahora en adelante. La culpa que se movía en su interior la hacia recordar constantemente a Sara, imaginándose los últimos momentos de vida de la misma, se preguntaba si había suplicado o si la muerte la había sorprendido estando inconsciente.

- **Pagaría lo que fueras por saber lo que estas pensando **– escucho a Rachel susurrar detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos

- **¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a pagar?** – pregunto dejándose abrazar por su novia, ya que eso era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos, sentirse querida y segura

- **Mucho **– respondió depositando un suave beso en su hombro derecho – **por cierto, la puerta estaba abierta, deberías tener mas cuidado, porque alguien no tan amigable ni sexy como yo podría entrar la próxima vez **– intento bromear mientras Quinn se giraba para quedar frente a frente con ella, entonces fue cuando noto la tristeza encerrada en los ojos verdes de su novia – **que sucede cielo, porque esos ojos tristes** – pregunto con evidente preocupación

- **Hice algo malo** – Quinn confeso con su voz ligeramente quebrada – **y una persona termino lastimada por mi causa **

- **Oh cielo, estoy segura de que no era tu intención** – dijo con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su rostro

- **Eso no cambia lo sucedido** – Quinn se lamento casi a punto de romper en llanto – **lo hecho, hecho esta, y no puedo arreglarlo, por mas que desee hacerlo**

Rachel sin dudarlo tiro de Quinn para abrazarla con ternura, en un intento desesperado por hacer sentir mejor a su novia, aunque por el estado en el cual esta se encontraba en esos momentos estaba mas que segura que necesitaría mucho mas que un simple abrazo.

- **Ten necesito Rachel **– dijo en un susurro elevando su mirada para ver a su novia

Con mucha decisión Quinn tomo a la morena de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo hasta no dejar ningún espacio para luego unir sus labios, sintió como Rachel rápidamente pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e intensificaba el beso. Las manos de la rubia ya se iban colando hacia la cadera de Rachel cuando sintieron como una repentina lluvia se desprendió de forma sorpresiva, dejándolas sin tiempo de reaccionar. Ambas comenzaron a reírse de forma descontrolada por lo divertido que era aquella situación.

- **Será mejor que entremos** – Quinn propuso sin detener sus risas

- ** Si, será mejor** – Rachel estuvo de acuerdo, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse, al contrario volvió atrapar los labios de su novia para continuar besándose bajo aquella fría lluvia que las cubría de pies a cabeza

Nada más estar frente a la puerta de aquel apartamento, hacia que Shelby se sintiera nerviosa y ansiosa. Tomo un bocado de aire antes de tocar el timbre y esperó pacientemente. Pudo escuchar los pies de Amy moverse lentamente hacia la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, sintió como todo a su alrededor se detenía. Todos sus nervios fueron remplazados por una repentina oleada de deseo. Sin pensar en nada tomo a la rubia del cuello de la camisa y tiro de ella con fuerzas para atraparla en un apasionado beso, antes de incluso saludarla, los labios de la joven se sentían tan bien moviéndose contra los suyos que no supo cómo se las arregló para cerrar la puerta, y soltar su bolso y abrigo en alguna parte durante el trayecto a la habitación.

- **Oye, oye, espera** – pidió con la respiración agitada mientras apartaba a Shelby ligeramente de su cuerpo – **¿estas bien?** – pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento que la mujer mayor estaba teniendo

- **Estoy perfectamente** – aseguro intentado besarla nuevamente, pero la doctora esquivo sus labios con agilidad – **¿Qué pasa?** – cuestiono frustrada por el rechazo recibido

- **Esta mañana eras un manojo de culpabilidad y ahora vienes aquí y te comportas de esta manera tan… **

- **¿Tan que? **

- **Decidida **– dijo al encontrar la palabra correcta que definía el estado de Shelby y vio como esta enarco su ceja de forma interrogante – **Shelby,** **siento que estas aquí por que quieres probarte algo a ti misma y no porque en realidad deseas estar aquí **

- **Te equivocas** – la mujer mayor rechazo la teoría dada – **estoy aquí por deseo estar aquí, por que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo miedo de expresar lo siento… ¿te convences esa justificación? **

En lugar de contestar, Amy se inclinó para besarla, no haciéndole difícil si no imposible recordar cosas como lo peligroso que era aquella aventura, que podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Pero Shelby estaba segura de que el mundo podría terminar a su alrededor y ella ni le prestaría atención, el besó se hizo cada vez mas y más profundo, toda la sangre en el cerebro de la Sra. Corcoran sacudía en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Amy dejo caer su boca al cuello de la morena, mientras esta empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa, rozo sus pechos con los nudillos a medida que se deslizaban por el camino y la camisa cayó al suelo. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y esta vez el beso estaba familiarizado tanto en propósito e intensidad. Bajo el cierre del vestido de Shelby con decisión, sus dedos se perdían en la piel recién expuesta y Shelby cerró los ojos cuando sintió como su corazón se llenaba de emoción ante la sensación de ser desnudada. Había desempeñado este papel antes, pero ahora lo sentía. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. La pasión mezclada con la lujuria. La lujuria mesclada con el deseo. El deseo mesclado con la pasión. Todo al mismo tiempo.

- **De seguro terminaremos con un resfriado** – Quinn dijo entrando a la sala con dos tazas de chocolate recién hecho – **y todo será por tu culpa** – acuso a Rachel, que permanecía sentada en el sofá envuelta en una cobija azul – **es un peligro andar contigo**

- **Oye solo disfruto la vida** – la morena dijo mientras tomaba la taza que Quinn le ofrecía – **además creo que exageras… ¿falta mucho para que mi ropa este seca? **

- **30 minutos** – la rubia informo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate – **aunque no me importaría que se convirtieran en 45 minutos o 2 horas **

- Rachel sonrió ante el comentario emitido por su novia, y con cuidado busco acomodarse sobre el regazo de esta – **también me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo contigo **– confeso mientras refugiaba su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn

- **Entonces quédate** – la rubia le pidió en un susurro, y Rachel levanto su cabeza para mirarla – **quédate conmigo, para siempre**

La habitación se encontraba casi a oscuras, sus prendas de vestir estaban regadas en el suelo, y ellas permanecían recostadas en la cama, con sus cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas de seda color champagne. El silencio, era su mejor aliado en esos momentos. No estaban seguras de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tampoco era que les importara mucho. Mientras menos pensaran, mejor. Pero un foco de realidad golpeo fuertemente contra la conciencia de Shelby, haciéndola recordar aquello que en principio no debió haber olvidado.

- **Es bastante tarde** **ya** – anuncio la morena con desanimo, mientras permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de su joven amante, quien a su vez acariciaba su espalda con la punta de sus dedos – **tengo que irme**

- Amy frunció su ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras –** ¿No puedes quedarte? **– pregunto sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Shelby

- Shelby se incorporo levemente para ver a la doctora –** ¿Quieres que me quede? **– pregunto entre emocionada y sorprendida, aquella pregunta con aires de declaración por parte de Amy la habían sorprendido

- **Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que te quedes** – le aseguro depositando un besos sobre su frente y luego otro mas en sus labios – **¿te quedaras?**

- **Quedarme implica muchas cosas Amy** – Shelby dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la joven rubia – **tendremos que siempre escondernos, vernos pocas veces y vivir esta aventura sin la posibilidad de un futuro juntas**

- Amy miro durante unos segundos los dedos de Shelby, que se encontraba entrelazados con los suyos, luego los llevo hasta sus labios para besarlos con delicadeza – **lo haces sonar horrible** – dijo mientras posaba su mirada en el techo de la habitación

- **Porque es horrible e injusto, sobre todo para ti** – aseguro incorporándose para salir de la cama pero su acción fue detenida de inmediato – **Amy no quiero…**

- **Creo que lo más justo es que sea yo quien decida lo que me conviene o no** – exclamo sintiéndose molesta por el rumbo que esta tomando aquella conversación. Coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de Shelby cuando esta hizo un intento por volver hablar – **quiero estar contigo Shelby, no me importa lo complicado que sea, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo** – le hizo saber con mucha seguridad

- Shelby beso el dedo que permanecía sobre sus labios – **también yo** – susurro sonriendo con travesura, antes de darle un pequeño beso, el cual dio paso a uno más apasionado. La noche para ambas apenas comenzaba.

Se encontraban aun en la sala, enredadas en sus cuerpos tensos y dulces que se apretaban con pasión, la única prenda que las cubría era aquella fina cobija azul que anteriormente estaba usando Rachel para ahuyentar el frio, la morena soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió lo que los dedos de Quinn estaban haciendo en su interior, al mismo tiempo que esta dejaba pequeños besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, Rachel se dejo llevar por cada sensación, estaba perdida en el ritmo de su novia moviéndose dentro de ella, sobre ella, deslizando sus cuerpos juntos.

Quinn disfrutaba besar la suave piel de su novia, la cual poseía un aroma único, que la envolvía en una especie de vértigo inexplicable. Sus cuerpos brillaban como si de diamantes estuvieran cubiertos. El intenso olor a pasión y los agudos sonidos que proferían de sus bocas nublaban la mente de ambas, haciendo que sus fricciones fueran cada vez más fuertes. Estaban empapadas, tanto sus pieles por fuera como sus carnes por dentro.

Ambas se sentían flotando en algún lugar entre la felicidad y la euforia, suponiendo que las dos eran una sola. Y entonces sus mentes quedaron completamente en blanco. Quinn podía o no haber dejado de moverse. Rachel podía o no haber hecho un sonido. Pensaron que tal vez habían muerto por una fracción de segundo, excepto que en todo momento sentía sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

- **Wow **– soltó Rachel en un suspiró satisfecho al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de su novia, quien aun permanecía sobre ella sin moverse – **¿te has dormido?**

- **Si** – Quinn respondió con suavidad, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en el cuello de su novia para luego inclinarse y verla – **¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?**

- **A que bien esa pregunta** – Rachel cuestiono envolviendo el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos para abrigarla con ternura

- **Solo fue una pregunta** – Quinn respondió posando su cabeza entre los pechos de su novia mientras permitía que esta la abrazara – **¿lo has hecho? **– insistió con su pregunta

- **Solo me arrepiento de una cosa** – Rachel mientras acariciaba sutilmente la espalda de su chica – **de no haberme metido a la cama contigo desde el primer momento que te conocí** – susurro con una sonrisa traviesa y Quinn se dio cuenta de que era inevitable no enamorarse Rachel Berry, las mujeres como ella deberían venir con medidas de precaución, pensó la rubia, porque enamorarían a cualquiera

Las puertas del aeropuerto internacional JFK se abrieron de par en par dándole paso a una rubia, alta, y delgada, que vestía un elegante conjunto blanco, el cual estaba cubierto por un fino y caro abrigo negro. Sus zapatos de tacón alto eran el toque más elegante de su apariencia. Suspiro sin entusiasmo mirando a su alrededor en busca de un taxi que pudiera servirle de transporte.

- **Necesita un taxi Srta.** – un chofer de descendencia hindú le ofreció con amabilidad su trasporte, señalando el vehículo que se encontraba a unos cuantos paso de distancia

- **Claro** – acepto la mujer de inmediato, entregándole la maleta de ruedas que llevaba consigo – **tenga cuidado, que es de piel fina** – advirtió al chofer antes de dirigirse hacia el taxi

- **Por supuesto** – dijo el hombre tomando la maleta y siguiendo sus pasos. Una vez depositado el equipaje en el maletero del carro, se adentro al interior de su vehículo y miro por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer que aguardaba en el asiento trasero – **¿A dónde la llevo?** – pregunto

- **Los Hamptons **– dijo sin tomarse la molestia si quiera de ver al hombre detrás del volante

- **Vaya, eso si que es un lujo, ¿conoce alguien ahí? **

- **Los Fabray** – respondió conectando su mirada con la del taxista – **ahora andando** – ordeno con firmeza

- **Si Srta.** – acepto encendiendo el auto, para luego ponerse en marcha hacia

- **Hola New York **– dijo mirando las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del taxi – **he regresado**

_La culpa es un mal poderoso que puedes tratar de ignorarlo, pero cuando lo haces te toma por sorpresa y te carcome, hay quienes luchan por entender su propia culpa, y sin querer o sin poder justificar el papel que ellos mismos juegan en ella, hay otros que escapan de su culpa, repudiando su conciencia a tal punto que no queda ni sombra de la misma y otros mas que personifican la culpa _

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**


	10. Chapter 9 - Returns

**Seven Devils**

**Chapter 9**

**Returns**

_La palabra regreso se define como "la acción de volver al lugar de donde se salió" ejemplo: "ella regresó de un largo viaje" todos en algún momento de la vida nos hemos marchado lejos de casa, ya sea por decisión propia o no, pero siempre regresamos a donde pertenecemos, ya sea por decisión propia o no…_

Quinn ha vivido gran parte su vida con la firme promesa de vengar la muerte de su madre, 7 días a la semana, 14 horas al día, ha estado junto a ese deseo indomable más tiempo de lo que ha estado con otro ser humano. Después de un tiempo, se acostumbro a él, se convirtió en su día a día, e incluso creó una lista de tres pasos a seguir para que su venganza fuera un verdadero éxito. Numero uno: _"siempre mantener la guardia". _Numero dos: _"hacer lo que sea necesario para estar lista y poder enfrentar a su enemigo"_. Numero tres: _no estrechar lazos afectivos con las personas cercanas a su objetivo principal"_. Había cumplido los dos primeros pasos a cabalidad, pero el tercero, estaba vilmente fracasado, aunque eso no ponía en peligro sus planes de venganza, por los momentos…

Quinn observaba a la hermosa morena que se encontraba a su lado bañada por los colores pálidos de la mañana, la luz del sol radiaba en su cabello castaño y las sombras bailaban por sus hombros desnudos, su respiración era ligera y sus rasgos faciales relajados. Un sentimiento de calma invadía todo su ser cada vez que tenia a Rachel entre sus brazos, su mente se despejaba y olvidaba que tenía una vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes, una promesa que cumplir, una venganza que llevar a cabo. Una venganza que había pasado años construyéndola, perfeccionándola, sosteniéndola sobre todas las cosas que a su pensar eran sagradas.

- Tomó la mano de su novia y la beso, maravillada, de poder hacerlo – **porque no podíamos conocernos en una situación diferente **– susurro desanimadamente mirando el relajado rostro de Rachel – **¿Por qué tenias que nacer justo en el seno de esta familia? **

En unos pocos minutos Quinn iba a tener que regresar al mundo real. Porque aun tenía que enfrentarse a Russell, tenía que hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo. Y aunque no quisiera, también tendría que soportar el peso de su venganza. Pero la mano de Rachel entre la suya la hacía sentirse tranquila. Aun cuando era consciente de que quizás, después de que ejecutara su venganza, después de que destruyera a Russell Fabray por completo, no volvería a sostener esa pequeña mano, y el saber eso la hacía sentir temor. Temor de perder lo único verdaderamente bueno que había logrado conseguir en mucho tiempo. Pero abandonar su venganza no era ni siquiera una opción y lo sabía perfectamente.

- **Gracias adiós que llego** – fue lo primero que exclamo Nelly apenas vio a Shelby cruzar la puerta – **he tenido lo nervios de punta toda la noche**

- **¿Qué sucede Nelly?** – cuestiono Shelby preocupada al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba el ama de llaves

- **Llego anoche, y ha estado preguntando por usted y yo no sabía que decir** – Nelly hablaba tan rápido como podía – **porque no sabía dónde estaba y luego…**

- **Nelly cálmate** – le pidió sosteniéndola por sus antebrazos – **¿el que llego fue Russell?**

- **No **– respondió me manera tajante, Shelby sintió un gran alivio al saber que su esposo no había regresado, pero entonces si no era Russell, quien podía tener tan nerviosa a Nelly – **pero si una persona que le da un buen uso al apellido Fabray** – susurro en un tono bastante bajo

- **Vaya, vaya, veo que la señora de la casa decidió aparecer** – exclamo una voz femenina desde la parte superior de las escaleras

Shelby desvió su mirada en dirección hacia las escaleras, y supo entonces a lo que se refería el ama de llaves. La mujer que se encontraba en las alturas era rubia, alta, de cuerpo bien definido y rasgos faciales delicados, su nombre, Charlotte Fabray, una mujer cuya lujuria por la vida solo era superada por su belleza y su belleza solo era iguala por su devoción al apellido Fabray y todos los beneficios que este le otorgaba.

- **Nelly, ten la amabilidad de retirarte** – Shelby le pidió al ama de llaves sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada que descendía escaleras abajo –– **¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte?** – Su pregunta fue directa – **¿acaso Paris ya no es suficiente para ti?**

- **Sabes, esperaba un recibimiento más cálido, algo como "hola Charlotte, que gusto verte"** – dijo sarcástica mientras se acercaba – **por un momento pensé que en esta casa me habían extraño aunque sea un poquito **

- **¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte? **

- **Tengo una mejor pregunta para ti, ¿Dónde y con quien has pasado la noche?** – le pregunto en un susurro – **porque es muy obvio que aquí no fue**

- **Tuve una reunión en Manhattan, como se me hizo tarde, decidí ocupar la suite de nuestro hotel** – dijo rogando mentalmente que Charlotte se creyera la mentira

- **Por favor, esa excusa es para los escasos de cerebro **– aseguro Charlotte en forma de burla – **¿con quién te estás divirtiendo? Tu chofer, tu guardaespaldas o tu entrenador personal**

- **Mi chofer tiene 70 años, no tengo guardaespaldas y hace años que no asisto a un gimnasio** – Shelby informo sin dejarse intimidar por su cuñada – **no tengo una aventura, así que deja de ver cosas donde no las hay **

- **Descuida querida, no diré nada… recuerda que se guardar secretos, al igual que tu **

- **Yo tengo secretos Charlotte**

- Charlotte soltó un risa sarcástica ante la negativa de la morena – **por favor Shelby, eso díselo a alguien que no te conozca** – dijo como burlándose de ella – **claro que tienes secretos, pero hay uno en particular, que nos une de una manera especial por así decirlo**

- **¿Por qué regresaste?** – le pregunto a su cuñada dándole una mirada llena de desconfianza – **porque estoy segura de que no es porque nos haya extrañado mucho **

- **Tengo mis motivos para estar aquí, pero no te preocupes, como ya te dije anteriormente, no le diré a nadie que tienes una aventura **

- Shelby estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el sonido de su celular lo evito – **diga** – dijo atendiendo la llamada – **¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?** – Grito alterada haciendo que Charlotte abriera sus ojos considerablemente – **saldré enseguida para allá** – informo antes de cerrar la llamada

- **¿Sucede algo malo? **

- **Ashley se escapo del internado** – dijo visiblemente preocupada y antes de que Charlotte pudiera decir algo se dirigió hacia las escaleras – **tengo que ir a Londres cuanto antes** – informo perdiéndose en el largo pasillo del piso superior

Apenas Shelby entro a su habitación y apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta, sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, estaba mareada, aturdida, pero sobretodo aterrada, la presencia de Charlotte la aterraba, lo que esta buscaba la aterraba, y lo que se imaginaba la aterraba más aun, su cuñada había elegido el peor momento para reaparece nuevamente.

- **Vaya cada vez llegas más temprano Noah** – dijo Quinn al encontrarse con su mejor amigo esperándola en la cocina – **eres una secretaria muy eficiente** – se burlo descaradamente lo que hizo a Noah fruncir su ceño

- **No me haces ni una pizca de gracia tu comentario** – respondió el moreno con bastante seriedad – **y si estoy aquí es porque tengo algo importante que informarte **

- **¿Sobre qué? **

- **Russell acepto la sociedad que le propusimos** – anuncio el joven arquitecto emocionado – **quiere reunirse con nosotros hoy mismo para cerrar el trato**

- **Esas son buenas noticas** – Quinn exclamo mientras llenaba una taza con el café recién hecho – **pensando bien, son excelentes noticias Noah**

- **Yo diría que grandiosas noticias Quinn** – Noah celebro con más entusiasmo aun – **tenemos a Russell Fabray justo donde queríamos**

- **¿Y exactamente donde es eso?** – Pregunto Rachel entrando a la cocina de improvisto, y tomando por sorpresa a los dos arquitectos, que se quedaron fríos por su repentina aparición – **¿no van a responderme?** – Miro a Noah que parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, luego miro a Quinn que permanecía con un expresión neutra – **estoy esperando**

- **Dile Noah** – Quinn le pidió a su amigo, y este la miro con sus ojos considerablemente abiertos – **ya no tiene caso que le sigamos ocultando la verdad **

- **¿Qué verdad?** – Pregunto Rachel alternando su mirada entre su novia y el amigo de esta – **¿Qué verdad? **– exigió un poco más seria

- **Rachel, nosotros** – Noah tartamudeaba nervioso mientras intentaba organizar lo que debía decirle a la morena – **veras, vamos a…**

- **Vamos formar una sociedad con tu padre** – completo Quinn mientras le daba una tranquila mirada su novia – **Noah me estaba avisando que este después de pensarlo decidió aceptar nuestra propuesta** – vio como su mejor amigo respiraba aliviado – **por eso Noah dijo que lo teníamos justo donde queríamos**

- **Nunca imagine que ustedes tuvieran intenciones de asociarse con mi padre** – la morena dijo bastante intrigada por la reciente noticia – **o que este tuviera intensiones de asociarse con ustedes, no te ofendas Quinn, pero no le caes nada bien**

- **Tranquila cielo, no me dices algo que no sepa ya** – le aseguro a su novia con una sonrisa traviesa – **y debo decir que el asociarnos con tu padre ha sido nuestro objetivo principal desde hace ya un tiempo**

- **Dios, me he enamorado de un genio** – Rachel dijo cayendo entre los brazos de su novia para darle un pequeño beso en los labios – **que tiene una horrible secretaria** – susurro burlándose de Noah

- **Oye** – Noah se quejo frunciendo su entrecejo – **no soy su secretaria, yo me encargo de atender sus llamadas, ajustar las reuniones, clasificar los proyectos y** – detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – **por dios soy una secretaria** – anuncio con antipatía

Las risas divertidas en contra de Noah no se hicieron esperar. La vida está llena de momentos, unos más agradables que otros, unos más memorables que otros y unos más pasajeros que otros. Algunos de esos momentos alcanzan la inmortalidad, pues son momentos que han sido grabados en nuestros corazones con el pincel de la incertidumbre, la duda, remordimiento, arrepentimiento, dolor o incluso rebosante felicidad. Lo último era lo que marcaba aquel momento que compartían aquellos tres, nada perturbaba sus mentes, solo había risas divertidas, gestos ligeramente amenazantes y miradas libres de cualquier sentimiento de odio o rencor. Pero así como el lobo golpeo la puerta para entrar al corral de las ovejas, la realidad sonó aguadamente terminando ese tan apreciado momento de tranquilidad.

- **Bienvenida realidad** – exclamo Quinn con desgano al escuchar el teléfono de la cocina repicar – **Noah podrías por favor** – le pidió a su amigo y este la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados – **te ayudaría si te digo que eres una secretaria muy sexy**

- **No soy una secretaria** – aseguro antes de atender el teléfono – **residencia Stevens… oh Sra. Corcoran **– el solo mencionar de aquel apellido hizo que tanto Rachel como Quinn lo vieran con expresión de asombro y luego se miraran entre sí – **si, aquí esta** – le tendió el teléfono a Rachel – **es para ti** – anuncio lo que ya era obvio

- Rachel dudo unos segundos antes de tomar el aparato – **huracán Corcoran en la costa **– susurro en voz baja antes de contestar – **madre, se que debí avisar que no llegaría a la casa, pero el llamarme para reprenderme es un poco… ¿Qué?** – Pregunto bruscamente – **¿Cómo es eso posible?** – Miro a Quinn luego miro a Noah – **no, voy contigo, que Nelly prepare mi maleta y nos vemos en el aeropuerto** – cerro la llama – **Ashley se escapo del internado** – informo con preocupación

- **¿Qué?** – Noah y Quinn preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- **Mi madre va a Londres y tengo que ir con ella** – hablaba tan rápido como podía al mismo tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro – **porque si no lo hago, nada evitara que asesine a Ashley cuando la encuentre**

- **Ey, ey** – Quinn pidió deteniendo su marcha – **respira** – le pidió tomando su cara entre sus manos – **solo respira** – repitió– **ve a Londres a buscar a tu hermana, que yo te estaré esperando cuando regreses** – dijo antes de atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso, un beso que calmo todos los nervios que empezaban recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel, un beso que de a poco fue tomando ferocidad

- **Oigan por lo normal esto me excitaría pero me siento incomodo** – Noah se quejo – **a menos que quieran incluirme** – ambas chicas le dieron una mirada mortífera que le dio a entender con bastante claridad que su comentario no era bien recibido

- **Debo irme** – Rachel dijo con un tono bastante afligido – **te llamare apenas pueda** – prometió para luego darle un pequeño beso y salir corriendo

- **Vaya tu hermanita sí que es alocada** – Noah susurro con sarcasmo – **¿Qué harás al respecto? **

- **Nada **– Quinn dijo de lo más tranquila – **este asunto no es de mi incumbencia** – vio la mirada de reproche que le daba su mejor amigo – **no me mires así Noah** – exigió saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia la sala – **tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que encontrar a una adolescente perdida en otro continente **

- **Puedes encontrarla en menos de dos horas** – Noah dijo siguiendo sus pasos – **solo debes levantar el teléfono y marcar un numero, uno que por cierto** **conoces muy bien** – halo a su amiga de su antebrazo al ver que esta lo ignoraba – **es tu hermana Quinn **– le recordó ciertamente enfadado

- **Media hermana** – Quinn le recordó soltándose con brusquedad – **así que no tiene porque importarme **

- **No tiene, pero debería… porque te guste o no, por tus venas también corre la sangre Fabray** – le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal – **la reunión con Russell será dentro de dos horas** – informo antes de abandonar la casa

Quinn odiaba cuando su mejor amigo tenia la razón, si fingía que el destino de Ashley le importaba poco entonces se declararía de ante mano como una hipócrita. Porque se había involucrado sentimentalmente con Rachel, claro estaba el hecho de que su novia no era hija biológica de Russell, pero esa no podía ser su excusa, no cuando había tanto en juego.

- Tomo el teléfono y marco un número que como ya lo había dicho anteriormente Noah, conocía muy bien. Después de tres repiques su llamada fue atendida – **Paul, necesito que hagas algo por mi** – anuncio con un tono neutral

Nunca había sido hipócrita, y no empezaría a serlo ahora. No podía cambiar el mundo entero por Rachel y mandar al infierno a Ashley. Si iba a seguir con su venganza hasta el final, tenía que mover las piezas del tablero con mucha inteligencia, para buscar que los no culpables salieran limpios e ilesos.

- **Lo sé Amy, pero estamos hablando de una adolescente extraviada en Londres** – Shelby se quejo mientras hablaba por teléfono y caminaba de un lado a otro – **así que no puedes pedirme que me calme** – guardo silencio mientras la doctora hablaba al otro lado – **yo también, pero prometo que nos veremos apenas regrese, puede que quizás necesite un chequeo completo Dra. Caleb** – mordió su labio inferior – **yo…**

- **Lo siento, llegue lo más rápido que puede** – Rachel se disculpo tomando por sorpresa a su progenitora – **pero había tráfico, ya sabes **

- **Gracias por su informe oficial** – exclamo con neutralidad girándose para ver a su hija y posteriormente cerrar la llamada – **está bien, lo bueno de poseer aviones privados, es que tenemos la facultad de decidir cuándo nos vamos**

- **¿Qué has sabido de Ashley? **

- **Nada, la policía la está buscando, y dijeron que me avisarían cuando la encontraran** – resoplo con frustración y cansancio – **es increíble como esa niña aun estando en otro continente logra irritarme enormemente**

- **Ashley está enojada, y trata de llamar la atención… si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio, te apuesto que esto no estaría sucediendo **

- **Ahora se supone que soy la culpable de las locuras cometidas por tu hermana **

- **No dije eso **

- **Sra. Corcoran** – una aeromoza interrumpió la conversación – **el capitán pregunta si ya están listas para abordar** – pregunto amablemente

- **Si, ya estamos listas** – Shelby aseguro y la aeromoza asintió con cordialidad – **bien vamos por tu hermana**

Los viajes que se realizan en la vida por lo general son para ilustrar conocimientos, compartir culturas, y una que otra vez para mezclar razas. Pero hay unos que tiene que viajar por necesidad, necesidad de conseguir inversionistas de los cuales se puedan respaldar, necesidad de aprender sobre la venganza y todo lo que esta implica, necesidad de encontrar a una hija que esta vagando por las calles de un continente desconocido para ella. Esos no son viajes de culturización, son viajes necesarios, que muchas veces no queremos realizar, pero que tenemos que hacerlo.

- **Bienvenido Sr. Fabray** – Nelly dijo recibiendo a Russell en la entrada de la mansión – **¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?**

- **Agotador** – exclamo el empresario desprendiéndose de su abrigo – **¿Dónde está mi esposa y mi hija? **– Cuestiono mientras buscaba con su mirada a ambas mujeres – **deberían estar aquí recibiéndome** – se quejo bastante molesto

¿Porque los seres que tienen una fortuna ilimitada, conseguida a punta de engaños y trampas, tienen el defecto creerse omnipotentes? Será porque a veces las personas han sufrido mucho y en vez de sacar lecciones positivas, reaccionan contrariamente a lo que deberían o simplemente son malvados por naturaleza, y siente que merecen el don de la omnipotencia. Lo segundo se ajusta bien a la personalidad de Russell Fabray.

- **La Sra. Corcoran… **

- **Déjalo Nelly, yo le explico al Sr.** – pidió Charlotte apareciendo en escena, Nelly asintió afirmativamente antes de tomar rumbo hacia la cocina – **vaya, pero si es mi omnipotente hermanito** – exclamo de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba a este

- **¿tú qué haces aquí Charlotte?** – Russell pregunto con dureza – **te cansaste de gastar mi dinero en parís **

- **Te corrijo querido, es mi dinero** – la menor de los Fabray exclamo con tranquilidad – **así que pudo gastármelo como mejor me plazca**

- **Nuestro padre debió hacerme caso y desheredarte cuando se lo pedí** – Russell bufo con soberbia – **¿Por qué has vuelto?**

- **Oye, hieres mis sentimientos, esperaba algo mas así como un "hola Charlie, es bueno verte hermanita"** – dijo de forma sarcástica y con toda las intenciones de provocar a su hermano mayor – **¿Dónde está tu fraternidad?**

- **Sabes muy bien Charlotte que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarme tu existencia** – Russell dijo de manera cruel, desde hacia un buen tiempo atrás la relación con su hermana estaba dañada, claro que a ninguno de los dos eso le causaba ningún tipo de remordimiento, más bien disfrutaban el poder atacarse con sarcasmos ofensivos

- **Uy que malo o debería decir más bien "perverso"** – exclamo Charlotte sarcásticamente – **aunque es curioso que tu creyéndote un semidiós, todopoderoso, que todo lo sabe, no te des cuenta de lo que sucede en tu propia casa **

- **¿Eso qué significa?** – Russell pregunto colocándose cara a cara con su hermana – **¿Acaso sabes algo que yo desconozca?**

- **Tu querida esposa esta** – Charlotte dijo muy despacio mientras desafiaba con la mirada a su hermano, quien parecía ansioso por saber lo que iba a decirle – **rumbo a Londres, porque Ashley se escapo del internado donde la mantenían encerrada** – informo dando un paso hacia atrás

- **Esa niña va sacarme canas verdes** – Russell se quejo bastante molesto – **aun no entiendo cómo es que cada día se parece más a ti **

- **Eso es un verdadero misterio… **

- Russell la miro con severidad – **se que tu presencia en esta casa no es ligera y casual Charlotte, algo tramas **– apunto con su dedo de forma amenazadora a la rubia – **pero te advierto que no intentes nada estúpido, porque puede salirte muy caro **

- **Ya he escuchado esas amenazas anteriormente Russell** – Charlotte dijo sin tomarse en serio las palabras de este – **así que, si quieres meterme miedo, pierdes tu tiempo **

- **No tientes tu suerte Charlie, porque podría esta vez no estar de tu lado** – Russell le susurro de forma amenazante – **ahora si me disculpas, iré arreglarme porque tengo una importante reunión que atender**

Shelby miraba las nubes por la ventana del avión, la situación que enfrentaba era mala, su hija de 15 años estaba perdida en un continente desconocido, a merced de cualquier peligro. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo la situación con Ashley habían podido llegar hasta aquel extremo, en qué momento las cosas empezaron a salirse de control, en qué momento Ashley había empezado a fallar como hija y ella como madre.

- **¡Llevas la misma ropa de ayer!**

- Shelby desvió su atención de la ventana y miró la curiosidad en los ojos marrones de Rachel, luego se miro a si misma notando ese pequeño detalle, la notica de la fuga de Ashley la tomo tan desprevenida que no le dio tiempo de cubrir las evidencias de su fechoría – **tu también llevas la misma ropa de ayer** – le dijo nerviosamente

- **Sí, porque amanecí en casa de mi novia** – la morena más joven le recordó – **¿Dónde amaneciste tú?** – Interrogo – **porque es muy obvio que en la casa no fue **

- **Yo, yo** – Shelby buscaba alguna excusa, pero no lograba pensar con claridad – **tuve una reunión de la fundación en Manhattan y como se me hizo tarde decidí ocupar la suite del hotel** – finalmente dijo

- **¿Y pensaste tanto para decirlo? **

- Shelby frunció su ceño sintiéndose ofendida por el interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida – **¿Por qué siempre cuestionas todo lo que digo?** – pregunto bastante seria – **tienes que empezar a entender que yo soy tu madre, así que tú debes darme explicaciones a mí, no al contrario** – sin darle tiempo a que su hija dijera nada se levanto de su asiento y alejo por el pasillo hasta perderse en el interior del baño

- **Ya sé de donde salió mi parte dramática** – Rachel dijo divertida por la dramática actuación de su progenitora – **tanto talento desperdiciado**

Quinn junto a Noah cruzaron las puertas del salón de juntas de Fabray Corporaction donde ya los esperaban Russell y su malvado secuaz. Un encuentro cara a cara entre dos enemigos jurados puede llegar a ser tan peligroso como lo es un huracán de categoría 5. También estaba más que claro que en esa guerra no ganaría el más fuerte, sino el más astuto, el que mejor moviera las fichas del tablero.

- **Srta. Stevens** – Russell saludo de forma cordial – **gracias por venir**

- **Todo lo contrario Sr. Fabray, gracias a usted por aceptar nuestra propuesta** – Quinn dijo con un tono igual de cordial, aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era vaciar un arma encima del cuerpo del empresario. Miro a Sebastián que permanecía dos pasos atrás de Russell – **lindos dientes, sería una lastimas que los perdieras** – halago al becario con un tono tan amenazador, Sebastián dejo de sonreír inmediatamente al sentirse intimidado – **me imagino que conoce a mi socio Noah Puckerman** – presento a su mejor amigo

- **Por supuesto que lo conozco** – Russell dijo ofreciéndole su mano al moreno – **aunque debo decir que si me sorprendió un poco saber que ustedes dos son socios **

- **Que le pudo decir Sr. Fabray, siempre me ha gustado estar en el lado ganador** – Noah aseguro mientras estrechaba su mano con la del empresario

- **Muy inteligente de tu parte Puckerman** – Russell halago al joven arquitecto – **igual que tu padre cuando decidió asociarse conmigo** – le recordó y sintió como Noah apretaba su mano con mas fuerzas, dándole una clara señal de que no le había gustado para nada su comentario – **este joven apuesto que ven aquí** – dijo señalando a Sebastián – **es el nuevo relacionista público de Fabray Corpotaction **

- **¿Qué ha sucedido con la anterior?** – pregunto Quinn intentando que la pregunta sonara de lo mas casual posible – **supe que era muy buena en su trabajo**

- **La competencia le hizo una oferta que no pudo resistir **– Russell dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto – **por lo que decidí dejarla ir**

- **No me parece muy convincente que una persona renuncie a un importante puesto en una de las empresas de mayor demanda en el país** – dijo Noah contradiciendo lo dicho por el empresario – **¿Qué tan buena fue la oferta de la competencia?**

- **Podría decirse que le resulto de muerte** – Russell respondió cínicamente mientras sonreía orgullosamente

Quinn mantuvo una postura neutral en todo momento, aunque por dentro todo su cuerpo ardía y gritaba de rabia, quería asesinar a Russell en ese mismo momento, y podía hacerlo, solo debía tomar su cuello y apretarlo con fuerzas hasta romperlo, pero sería una muerta demasiado rápida e indolora, al igual que condescendiente. Russell merecía la peor de las muertes, una que estuviera acompañada por mucho dolor y agonía, una que lo hiciera suplicar por lo que no obtendría, "piedad".

- **Creo que es mejor que comencemos **– Quinn pidió con su mejor sonrisa, para luego ocupar el puesto que le correspondía en la mesa, mientras que Noah como era debido ocupaba el asiento a su lado –** la oferta es sencilla, mi socio y yo estamos dispuestos a vender el 50% de Warner Corporation, de esa manera nadie obtendrá ni más ni menos de las inversiones que se planean hacer, solo partes iguales **– explicó lo que tanto Russell como Sebastián ya sabían

- **Entendemos bien la oferta realizada y aceptamos** – Sebastián hablo en representación de empresa – **de hecho ya tengo una lista de los empresarios árabes con los cuales podríamos lograr una buena inversión… **

- **Esa lista no es necesaria** – esta vez fue el turno de Noah para hablar – **nosotros ya tenemos una lista con los diez inversionistas árabes mas respectados de Oriente** – dijo entregándole una carpeta a Smythe – **si revisan detalladamente encontraran que cada inversión que han hecho estos empresarios en los diferentes continentes han sido magistrales **

- **Vaya, ustedes sí que han hecho su tarea** – exclamo Sebastián sorprendido por la competencia de ambos jóvenes

- **No hemos llegado hasta aquí solo por tener caras lindas** – Noah le respondió de forma sarcástica, y Quinn apretó sus labios con fuerzas en un intento por no reírse de la cara que puso el joven becario – **dentro de la carpeta que les entregue también encontraran el contrato compra venta, los balances financieros de este y los porcentajes que ambas partes obtendremos **

- **Sí, todo parece estar en perfecto orden** – dijo Russell mientras estudiaba dicho contrato – **solo tendríamos que firmar y cerrar dicho acuerdo**

- **¿Listo para firmar Sr. Fabray?** – pregunto Quinn mirando fijamente al empresario y retándolo al mismo tiempo

- **¿Lo estas tu?** – cuestiono Russell sosteniéndole sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de la rubia

- **Mas que lista** – Quinn aseguro con una pequeña y cínica sonrisa, que a su vez era muy parecida a la que Russell tenía en eso momentos – **así que hagámoslo oficial de una vez por todas **

Ashley corría a toda prisa por una concurrida calle de Londres, durante su huida esquivaba personas, aunque algunas otras no contaban con tanta suerte y terminaban en el suelo, no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pedir disculpas ya que estaba segura de que un par de hombres que lucían como mafiosos de los años 80, iban tras ella. Sin pensarlo se lanzo a la avenida haciendo que los carros frenaran de golpe mientras le decían cualquier tipo de insulto pero la adolescente los ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Doblo hacia un solitario callejón, estaba a punto de llegar al salida que estaba al otro lado cuando un carro negro bloqueo su paso, dio un rápida mirada a sus espalda y vio que sus anteriores perseguidores que se acercaban, entonces miro a su derecha y se encontró con una pequeña vereda, y entonces corrió en esa dirección.

Mientras corría podía escuchar los pasos de sus perseguidores a sus espaldas, por lo que aumento la velocidad para sacar ventaja. Pero cuando llego a la salida de la vereda un carro golpe su cuerpo levemente tirándola al suelo, segundos después sintió como alguien la levantaba de un golpe para luego introducirla dentro del vehículo que anteriormente la había arrollado.

- **Suéltenme** – Ashley exigió con desespero y lo siguiente que sintió fue una aguja que penetrar su cuello.

Todo alrededor de la adolescente empezó dar vueltas y su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, escuchaba murmullos como si de ecos se trataran y entonces sus ojos se fueron cerrando de apoco hasta quedar inconsciente.

- **Sra. Charlotte** – Nelly llamo a la rubia que se encontraba tomando el sol en el área de la piscina – **¿desea almorzar aquí o en el comedor principal?**

- Charlotte giro su cabeza para ver al ama de llaves – **me gusta aquí afuera** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Nelly asintió amablemente e hizo un intento de retirarse pero se detuvo y volvió a posar su mirada sobre Charlotte – **¿Por qué regreso?** – pregunto curiosamente

- **¿Por qué todos me hacen la misma pregunta? **

- **Bueno, quizás es porque la ultimo que supimos de usted fue que andaba de aventuras con un cantante francés, y eso fue hace dos años** – el ama de llaves le recordó – **ahora de pronto esta aquí, como si nada**

- **Que te puedo decir, me entro nostalgia por la familia **

- **Con el debido respecto, usted no es una persona muy ligada a la familia **

- **¿Siempre dices lo que piensas? **

- **Y siempre pienso lo que digo, aunque no parezca así **

- **He cambiado mucho estos últimos años Nelly **– aseguro con un tono pacifico y relajado – **más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar**

- **Sinceramente espero que ese cambio sea para bien. **

Todos le hacían la misma pregunta a Charlotte, ¿Por qué regresaste? Y ella como la buena actriz que era, colocaba su mejor sonrisa y lanzaba una mentira, lo cual era muy natural en ella. Pero lo cierto era que había regresado huyendo de un futuro que no deseaba y en busca de algo que dejo hace mucho tiempo atrás y que ya iba siendo hora de recuperarlo.

- Noah caminaba de un lado a otro resoplando como un torro enfadado – **ese hombre es el ser mas desgraciado que pueda existir** – dijo con rabia al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños – **prácticamente admitió haber asesinado a Sara con un tono tan orgulloso como cínico **

- **Russell es cínico por naturaleza y siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de todo lo que ha hecho** – dijo Quinn ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky – **de cada persona que ha destruido, y de cada vida que ha quitado**

- **¿Cómo logras suprimir las ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo tienes enfrente de ti?** – el moreno interrogo aceptando el trago que le ofrecía – **porque yo dos segundos más y lo golpeaba **

- **He planificado una venganza Noah, no una pelea callejera** – la rubia le recordó con mucha tranquilidad – **y cuando acabe con Russell, no quedara ni siquiera el mal recuerdo de ese hombre**

- **Quinn no has considerado que quizás Russell sabe lo que tramas y que por eso mato a Sara **

- **No lo creo Noah **

- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? **

- **Si Russell tuviera una mínima sospecha de lo que estamos planeando, te aseguro que no hubiéramos formado la sociedad ni mucho menos estaríamos teniendo esta conversación **

- **¿entonces porque la mato? **

- **Ese es un misterio, que Sara se llevo a la tumba **

- **Si tan solo los muertos pudieran hablar** – Noah se lamento

Shelby caminaba con decisión por los pasillos que llevaban a los dormitorios del internado, dos pasos atrás de ella iba Rachel, apenas habían tocado tierras inglesas cuando recibieron una llamada de la directora anunciándoles que Ashley había aparecido, por lo que sin perder el tiempo se dirigieron hacia dicha institución.

- **Sra. Corcoran** – exclamo la directora cuando vio a Shelby acercarse – **bienvenidas a nuestra casa de estudio** – saludo cordialmente cuando tuvo a la morena frente a ella

- **Ahorre sus saludos **– Shelby le dijo con rigidez a la directora – **y dígame ¿dónde está mi hija?**

- **Ashley en estos momentos esta siendo chequeada por el medio del instituto** – anuncio la otra mujer mientras señalaba la puerta del dormitorio de la adolescente – **y cuando este lo indique podrá verla**

- **¿Como hicieron para encontrarla?** – pregunto Rachel sintiendo curiosidad por el repentino retorno de su hermana menor

- **Apareció inconsciente en la entrada principal de la institución, no sabes quien la trajo de regreso** – la directora les hizo saber – **sinceramente tuvimos suerte de que apareciera sana y salva**

- **¿Suerte?** – Shelby cuestión a la mujer de forma sarcástica – **pudo haberle pasado algo malo, y usted dice con su cara tan lavada "tuvimos suerte"**

- **Sra. Corcoran, debo recordarle que su hija se escapo de la institución como un delincuente se escapa de una cárcel **

- **Sra. Directora, debo recordarle que si ustedes hubieran hecho su trabajo como es debido, mi hija no se hubiera escapado **

- **Y si usted fuera una buena madre, Ashley no seria tan rebelde **

- Shelby estaba a punto de saltar sobre la yugular de la mujer frente a ella, por lo que Rachel decidió intervenir antes de que eso ocurriera – **muy bien suficiente** – pidió la morena más joven interponiéndose en el camino de su progenitora – **ya de nada sirve lanzar culpas, agradezcamos que Ashley apareció, lo demás en este momento es secundario **

Shelby tuvo las intenciones de protestar, pero el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio de Ashley la detuvo. Todas las miradas fueron a parar sobre el doctor que abandonaba la habitación.

- **¿Cómo esta mi hija?** – Shelby interrogo al hombre

- **Está un poco aturdida por los efectos del sedante que le dieron, pero nada de que preocuparse** – el medico informo el estado actual de la adolescente – **le pregunte como llego y dijo que estaba vagando por una de las calles cuando unos hombres bien vestidos comenzaron a perseguirlas, corrió para perderlos pero estos la atraparon, lo ultimo que recuerda es haber sido introducida la parte trasera de un vehículo, donde le inyectaron el cuello, lo demás esta en blanco **

- **Soy la única que piensa que hay algo raro en todo lo sucedido** – dijo Rachel al escuchar lo sucedido – **porque hay algo raro en todo lo sucedido **

- **Hay muchas cosas raras en todo Rachel** – Shelby dijo haciéndose una idea ya de quien era la persona responsable del regreso de su hija menor – **pero como dijiste anteriormente, lo único que importa es que tu hermana esta sana y salva** – fijo su mirada en el medico nuevamente – **quiero verla** – le exigió al medico

- **Claro **– el médico acepto haciéndose a un lado – **yo me retiro** – anuncio con una cordial sonrisa

- **Lo acompaño** – la directora se ofreció – **Sra. Corcoran estaré en mi oficina** – le hizo saber a la mujer antes de alejarse en compañía del doctor

- Shelby suspiro profundamente mirando la puerta de la habitación de su hija – **aquí vamos** – dijo haciendo amago de tomar la perrilla pero Rachel impidió dicha acción al bloquear su mano – **¿Qué haces? **– la interrogo visiblemente molesta por lo sucedido

- **Vas a regañarla, ¿cierto?** – la pregunta de Rachel fue mas de afirmación que de interrogación

- **Por supuesto que voy a regañarla, no si lo notaste, pero tu hermana esta fuera de control** – Shelby dijo evidentemente irritada por la pregunta de su hija mayor – **pero en este momento sabrá quién es Shelby Corcoran** – sentencio e intento nuevamente tomar la manilla pero una vez más Rachel se lo impidió – **Rachel **– exclamo con un tono de advertencia

- **No puedo dejar que entres ahí y seas tú** – Rachel dijo negándose a cederle el paso hacia la habitación de su hermana – **no puedes entrar a esa habitación y ser Shelby Corcoran **

- **¿Y quién demonios se supones que voy a ser? **

- **La madre de Ashley** – la morena dijo despacio y vio como Shelby adquiría una postura recta, como si de repente hubiera recordado ese pequeño detalle – **en estos momentos tienes el poder de alejarla o mantenerla cerca**

- **Rachel… **

- **Ashley no necesita un regaño, necesita a su madre… **

Ashley se encontraba a la orilla de su cama, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cuando el medico le informo que su madre venia a su encuentro solo le tomo un segundo entender que estaba en serios problemas. Estaba segura de que su atrevida hazaña le costaría muy caro. Escucho la puerta abrirse con suavidad, dirigió su mirada hacia esta y pudo ver la imponente figura de Shelby Corcoran ingresar en la habitación, y en absoluto silencio acercarse a ella para tomar asiento a su lado.

- **Sé que decir** – Ashley comenzó hablar nerviosamente – **lo lamento sonara falso, pero en verdad lo lamento, no quería hacerte venir hasta acá, es solo que **– hizo un pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire – **no quiero estar aquí, se que merezco estar aquí, pero…**

- **Ashley** – Shelby interrumpió las disculpas de su hija – **lo que hiciste fue sumamente grabe, te pudo haber sucedido algo** – vio como la adolescente poso su mirada en el suelo con una clara expresión de derrota – **y si te hubiese sucedido algo, yo me hubiera muerto de dolor **

- **¿En serio?** – Ashley pregunto con una expresión que claramente dejaba ver su sorpresa – **yo pensé que** – detuvo sus palabras indecisa entre si seguir o no

- **¿Pensaste qué? **

- **Que ya no me querías **

- **Cariño **– Shelby tomo la barbilla de su hija para hacer que esta la mirara – **no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte** – le dijo con un tono amoroso y delicado – **eres mi pequeño lucero **– envolvió el cuerpo de Ashley entre sus brazos en un cálido y maternal abrazo

- **Yo también te amo** – susurro aferrándose con fuerzas al cuerpo de su madre – **espera **– se separo levemente para mirar a su progenitora – **¿Cómo es que dejaste afuera a la gran Shelby Corcoran? **

- **Una persona me hizo ver que no necesitabas un regaño sino una madre** – Shelby vio la confusión marcada en el rostro de Ashley – **te daré tres pistas… baja, morena y torpe** – describió a la persona en cuestión

- **RACHEL** – Ashley grito con emoción al mismo tiempo que daba un brinco para incorporarse

- **Escuche mi nombre** – dijo Rachel ingresando a la habitación tan rápido como pudo – **es bueno ver que no hay un cadáver tirado en el suelo**

Ashley no respondió a la ironía de su hermana mayor, simplemente se lanzo contra esta, para atraparla en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por Rachel de forma inmediata.

- **No puedo creer que hayas venido** – la adolescente susurro felizmente separándose de su hermana – **por dios esta hermosísima** – la halago dándole una mirada a esta de arriba abajo

- **Lástima que en este momento no pueda decir lo mismo de ti** – Rachel susurro mientras miraba la desaliñada apariencia de su hermana – **pero estoy segura que con un baño y una muda de ropa estarás como nueva… eso es lo que Quinn siempre dice **

- **¿Quién es Quinn? **

- **Mi novia **– Rachel le hizo saber –** mi sexy y dulce novia **– acentuó con una enorme sonrisa

- **¿Tienes novia?, pero si hasta donde me quede estabas lloriqueando porque la latina de senos falsos te dejo por la asistente de mama **

- **Veras es una historia… **

- **Algo larga** – Shelby interrumpió la conversación de su dos hijas – **que podrás contársela en el viaje de regreso **

- **¿Viaje de regreso?** – Ashley cuestiono sonriendo emocionada – **eso quiere decir que… **

- **Que regresas con nosotras** – la mujer mayor le hizo saber a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa – **Ashley si quiero que seas una persona de bien, no lo voy a conseguir teniéndote encerrada en un internado hasta los 18 años, sino mas bien teniéndote a mi lado para guiarte**

- **Pero papa dijo… **

- **De tu padre me encargo yo… ahora haz tu maleta que regresamos a casa **

- Ashley se lanzo contra su progenitora para abrazarla –** gracias **– le agradeció en un susurro sin apartarse de su cuerpo

- **Nada que agradecer cariño** – dijo dándole una mirada tierna y llena de amor – **ahora iré informarle a la directora mi decisión**… **comienza a empacar** – le pidió a su hija menor antes de abandonar la habitación

- Apenas Shelby salió de la habitación tanto Ashley como Rachel comenzaron a saltar como dos niñas pequeñas – **puedes creerlo, voy a volver a casa** – dijo la menor de las dos hermanas llena de entusiasmo

- **Ashley debes prometerme que no lo arruinaras esta vez** – Rachel le pidió a su hermana tomando las manos de esta entre las suyas – **porque tienes una segunda oportunidad y con Shelby Corcoran no existen las segundas oportunidades **

- **Lo sé, y te doy mi palabra de niña exploradora que no lo arruinare** – dijo la adolescente levantando su mano derecha en señal de juramento

- **Ashley… **

- **Lo digo en serio, no lo arruinare esta vez… **

- Rachel soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba a su hermana con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, en su interior albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que su hermana cumpliera lo prometido – **bien, ahora empaquemos tus cosas antes de que huracán Corcoran regrese** – dijo en forma de chiste

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron su labor de empacar las cosas de Ashley, una hora más tarde abandonaron las instalaciones de aquel internado y partieron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto donde ya las esperaba el avión que las llevaría de regreso a casa. Durante el trayecto de regreso Rachel se encargo de poner a su hermana al día con los acontecimientos ocurridos desde su partida, claro que también omitió ciertos detalles, el principal fue el intento de suicidio de Shelby, aunque no estaba muy segura si hacia bien al ocultárselo, total tarde o temprano se enteraría, de una u otra manera.

- **Si Noah, revisare los documentos que me has enviado apenas llegue a mi casa** – Quinn hablaba con su mejor amigo a través de su celular – **estoy en aeropuerto… no voy a ningún lado Noah, estoy esperando a Rachel** – escucho una pequeña burla por parte del moreno – **cierra la boca, si… hablamos luego **– dijo antes de cerrar la llamada

Quinn poso su mirada en el gran avión que acababa de aterrizar en pista privada que la familia Fabray solía utilizar cuando necesitaban salió o entrar de los Hamptons, Rachel le había avisado que llegarían esa misma noche, por lo que decidió ir a recibirla y así darle una sorpresa. Pero la sorprendida fue ella cuando vio que tanto su novia como su suegra bajaron del avión acompañadas por una rubia adolescente. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, no se había preparado para aquella situación, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella situación, por su cabeza paso la idea de esconderse pero eso le resulto imposible ya que Rachel noto su presencia, así que no le quedo de otra mas que forzar una sonrisa y rogar porque aquel encuentro no fuera incomodo.

- **No puedo creer que estés aquí** – fue lo primero que dijo Rachel mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novia – **me has tomado por sorpresa**

- **Esa era la idea** – Quinn le susurro con ternura – **te eche de menos**

- **También yo** – Rachel concordó con su novia y sin ningún pudor atrapo los labios de esta en un beso que dejaba ver claramente la pasión entre ambas chicas.

- **Ejem, ejem** – el sutil carraspeo de Shelby fue la advertencia suficiente que necesitaron para finalizar con aquel apasionado beso – **parecen adolescentes** –les dijo logrando apenar a ambas chicas – **en fin, Quinn es un gusto encontrarte aquí **

- **¿Quinn?** – Rachel cuestiono confundida – **¿en qué momento empezaron a tutearse? **

- Quinn intento hablar, pero no encontró ninguna excusa que explicara la pregunta de su novia – **justo ahora cariño** – finalmente fue Shelby quien hablo – **me parece que lo mas correcto, ¿no crees?** – Rachel asintió afirmativamente – **Quinn te presento a mi hija menor Ashley** – señalo a la adolescente que se encontraba tras ella

- Quinn poso su mirada en la rubia mas joven y le tendió su mano – **es un placer conocerte Ashley **– le dijo con amabilidad

- **El placer es todo mío** – aseguro Ashley estrechando su mano con la de Quinn – **sabes, Rachel dijo que eras hermosa, pero yo creo que eres bellísima**

- **Ashley podrías intentar no ponerme en vergüenza** – Rachel le pidió a su hermana

- **Sabes bien que eso no pasara** – dijo la adolescente sin dejar de mirar a Quinn – **puedo decirle lo que quiera a Quinn de ti porque es mi cuñada o incluso hasta podría considerarla como una hermana**

- **Muy bien Ashley suficiente** – Shelby le pidió a la adolescente, estaba consciente de que su hija no tenía intenciones de incomodar a nadie con sus palabras pero supo que lo estaba consiguiendo cuando vio la expresión facial de Quinn – **no es ni el momento ni la hora adecuada para tus bromas**

- **Lo siento** – Ashley se disculpo sintiéndose apenada – **iré al auto, quizás logre convencer a Frank que me deje conducir de regreso a casa** – exclamo con emoción antes de dirigirse hacia la limosina negra que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia

- **Podrías asegurarte de que no se robe el auto** – Shelby le pidió a Rachel, al sentir temor de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si nadie vigilaba las acciones de Ashley – **yo todavía tengo que firmarle unos documentos al capitán**

- **Claro, yo me encargo** – Rachel acepto sin titubear y miro a su novia – **te llamare apenas llegue a casa** – le prometió antes de darle un pequeño pero tierno beso de despedida

- Rachel comenzó alejarse a pasos lentos mientras era observada tanto por su novia como por madre – **supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por lo que hiciste** – Shelby dijo dejando de ver a su hija mayor para posar su mirada en Quinn – **aunque debo decir que el estilo mafioso con el que resuelves las cosas, llega a ser un poco intimidante**

- **Intimidante va ser la reacción de Russell cuando sepa que decidiste traer de regreso a Ashley sin consultárselo** – Quinn le advirtió a la Sra. Corcoran por adelantado lo que sucedería con su maravilloso esposo

- **Sabré manejar a Russell cuando este regrese** – Shelby aseguro sin darle mucha importancia al asunto en cuestión

- **Espero que eso sea cierto, porque Russell ya regreso **

- **¿Regreso? **

- **Así es, al parecer no consiguió el apoyo que esperaba por parte de la comunidad árabe, y término aceptando la sociedad que le propuse **

- **Eso significa que… **

- **Tenemos que seguir de acuerdo a lo estipulado, sin levantar sospecha alguna** – dijo Quinn sin ningún tipo de dudas

La mirada de Quinn en esos momentos era tan fría y aterradora que lograría intimidar hasta el ser más valiente o perverso del mundo, pero no Shelby Corcoran, porque la mujer mayor simplemente sonrió de medio lado y asintió con su cabeza afirmativamente aceptando las órdenes dada por la rubia.

**_El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Mil ejércitos no podrían detenerme  
No quiero tu dinero  
No quiero tu corona  
Verás, tengo que incendiar tu reino_**

Shelby se dirigió hacia la limosina donde la esperaban sus dos hijas, Frank su chofer al ver a la Sra. Corcoran acercarse abrió la puerta del auto y esta sin detenerse siquiera a verlo se adentro al interior del vehículo, el cual segundos después se puso en marcha. Quinn observo la limosina alejarse por la pista hasta finalmente perderse en la penumbras de aquella oscura noche.

**_El agua bendita ya no puede ayudarte  
Verás, he venido a incendiar tu reino  
Y ni ríos ni lagos pueden apagar el fuego  
Voy a levantar la hoguera, voy a delatarte_**

La puerta principal de la casa de Quinn se fue abriendo despacio y la silueta de una persona se dejo mostrar adentrándose al interior de la vivienda. Aquella persona apretó con fuerzas un arma nueve milímetros que llevaba en su mano derecha mientras paseaba su mirada por el silencioso lugar, confirmando sus sospechas de que Quinn no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, por lo que se dirigió hacia la sala para esperar el regreso de la rubia.

**_Siete demonios a mi alrededor  
Siete demonios en mi casa  
Verás, estaban ahí cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día_**

Charlotte terminaba de descender las escaleras cuando la puerta de la mansión Fabray se abrió para darle paso primero a Shelby, luego a Rachel y por ultimo a Ashley, quien apenas vio a su tía, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerzas. Shelby sonreía mientras veía el emocionante reencuentro entre su hija menor y Charlotte. De pronto la morena vio aparecer la figura de Russell en la parte superior de la casa, su esposo tenía un semblante rígido.

**_Siete demonios a tu alrededor  
Siete demonios en tu casa  
Verás, estaba muerta cuando me desperté esta mañana  
Y habré muerto antes de que acabe el día_**

Quinn caminaba distraídamente hacia la puerta de su casa cuando de pronto noto que esta se encontraba abierta, lo que hizo que todos los sentidos de la rubia se alertaran, camino sigilosamente hacia el interior de su morada mientras observaba detalladamente todo a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando vio la silueta de una persona sentada en el sofá de la sala, debido a la oscuridad no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba y no fue sino hasta que la otra persona se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia adelante que Quinn logro ver de quien se trataba.

- **Esto no puede ser** – exclamo la rubia casi sin aliento mientras veía fijamente a la persona que había irrumpido en su casa

- **Hola Quinnie, ¿me extrañaste? **

- **Sara **– musito el nombre de la castaña en un susurro –** estas viva **

_ Algunos regresos llegan a ser de ultratumba_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**


	11. Chapter 10 - Revelation

**Seven Devils**

**Chapter 10**

**Revelation**

_Se dice que una revelación es el descubrimiento o manifestación de algo secreto, oculto o desconocido._ _Generalmente las revelaciones se dan por parte de una divinidad o ser sobrenatural, pero hay ciertas revelaciones que no son ni religiosas ni mucho menos sobrenatural, simplemente sorpresivas y por supuesto inesperadas_

- _¿Que tenemos? – pregunto un medico recibiendo a Sara en la emergencia de un pequeño hospital de las afuera de la ciudad _

- _Mujer, entre 25 y 30 años, la encontramos inconsciente en la entrada de emergencias – explico el medico residente que atendía a la castaña – tiene dos disparos en el pecho _

- _¿Por qué no hay sangre? _

- _Usa un chaleco antibalas _

- _Bien, quiero un análisis completo de sangre, al igual que tomografías del pecho, para asegurarnos de que no este fracturado – el medico le ordeno al residente _

- _¿Cree que sea una policía en cubierta? _

- _Eso lo sabremos cuando despierte _

_Los ojos de Sara se fueron abriendo despacio, sentía la boca seca, y el pecho le dolía considerablemente, estudio todo a su alrededor con su mirada dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, intento incorporarse pero una fuerte punzada en su pecho se lo impidió. _

- _Yo que usted no haría eso – una voz le advirtió desde un lado de la cama – recibió dos disparos en el pecho, tuvo suerte de llevar puesto un chaleco antibalas, le salvo la vida, pero le dejo una pequeña fractura en su omoplato derecho _

- _¿Quién es usted? – Sara cuestiono mirando aquella persona de arriba abajo – ¿Dónde estoy? _

- _Soy el doctor Alex Sanders y esta en un hospital a las afuera de New York _

- _¿Hay hospitales a las afuera de la ciudad? _

- _Si lo hay, son pequeños, pero efectivos _

- _¿Cómo llegue aquí? _

- _Un medico residente la encontró inconsciente en la entrada de emergencias – explico el medico mientras seguía anotando en el historial medico que tenia en sus manos – esperaba que usted pudiera decirme el resto de la historia _

- _No recuerdo lo que me paso_

- _Eso es normal, sus exámenes dieron positivos para Rohypnol_

- _¿Eso que es? _

- _Una droga muy potente y que es usada para cometer asaltos sexuales _

- _Espere me… _

- _No, usted no fue abusada sexualmente – el medico le aseguro y Sara respiro aliviada – creo que usaron el Rohypnol con la clara intención de distorsionar su mente – explico incorporándose de su asiento – ¿usted es una policía en cubierto? _

- _No, yo trabajo en una importante empresa como relacionista publico _

- _¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? _

- _Que estaba apunto de subir a mi auto cuando alguien me sorprendió por la espalda y luego todo esta en blanco _

- _Muy bien, relájese, quizás cuando la policía hable con usted, puede que llegue a recordar algo _

- _¿Policía? _

- _Si, este tipo de casos siempre tenemos que remitirlos a la policía _

_Sara espero a que el medico abandonara la habitación y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes. Reviso el armario que estaba en el fondo de la habitación y se sintió aliviada de encontrar ropa decente que ponerse, claro iba a parecer una enfermera, pero quizás eso la ayudaría a salir del hospital sin dificultad alguna. _

- _Pero que – exclamo Sara confundida horas después mientras veía como su apartamento había sido desmantelado por completo – ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – se pregunto a si misma mientras se sentía asustada y molesta. _

_Sara se dirigió hacia su habitación y se encontró con el mismo escenario, todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido, rápidamente busco en un compartimiento secreto en el interior de su closet y saco una caja de manera, la abrió y del interior de la misma saco una 9 milímetros, observo el arma durante unos segundos para luego cargarla. _

- _Sera mejor que tenga una buena explicación Quinnie – Sara susurro con enfado _

Quinn caminaba distraídamente hacia la puerta de su casa cuando de pronto noto que esta se encontraba abierta, lo que hizo que todos los sentidos de la rubia se alertaran, camino sigilosamente hacia el interior de su morada mientras observaba detalladamente todo a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando vio la silueta de una persona sentada en el sofá de la sala, debido a la oscuridad no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba y no fue sino hasta que la otra persona se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia adelante que Quinn logro ver de quien se trataba.

- **Esto no puede ser** – exclamo Quinn casi sin aliento mientras veía fijamente a la persona que había irrumpido en su casa

- **Hola Quinnie, ¿me extrañaste? **

- **Por dios Sara, estas viva **

Quinn no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, incluso pestañeo un par de veces en un intento de comprobar si aquello se trataba de su alucinación, pero no, Sara seguía ahí frente a ella, a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, y lucia serena, paciente, inmaculada, llana y suave, como un fénix renacido de las cenizas.

- **Sara **– Quinn volvió a decir el nombre de la castaña mientras se acercaba, pero detuvo su acción cuando vi que esta la apunto con el arma que llevaba en su mano – **¿Qué haces Sara?**

- **Te apunto con un arma** – respondió como si no fuera obvio lo que hacia

- **Eso ya lo veo, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué me apuntas? **

- **¿Por qué?** – Sara cuestiono casi divertida – **después de lo que me has hecho te atreves a preguntarme porque te apunto con un arma** – dijo bastante enfadada

- **No te hice nada Sara** – Quinn le aseguro intentando avanzar hacia ella, pero la castaña desvió el arma y disparo contra un florero que estaba a sus espalda, logrando conseguir que se sobresaltara ligeramente

- **Repite lo que acabas de decir** – Sara le pidió a la rubia con un tono desafiante – **te reto a que lo repitas**

- Quinn miro el florero destrozado por la balada y trago gruesamente – **de acuerdo, veo que estas enojada** – dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa por lo ocurrido

- **Estoy más que enojada Quinn, estoy furiosa **

- **Sara **– la rubia intento nuevamente acercarse pero un nuevo disparo que esta vez die contra el teléfono la freno – **quieres dejar de hacer eso** – le exigió a su ex amante con bastante enfado

- **¿Por qué?... temes que el próximo vaya directo a tu pecho**

- **Sara porque no me dices lo que te paso **

- **Tú sabes lo que me paso **

- **No, no lo se… lo único que se, es que dejaste un mensaje en mi correo de voz y luego desapareciste sin dejar rastro… Noah fue a tu departamento pero ni tu, ni tus cosas estaban ahí, así que le pedí a Jenna que buscara si tu pasaporte había pasado por alguno de los aeropuertos, y a Amy que te buscara en los hospitales**

- **Pero dejaste de buscarme** – Sara le grito mientras apretaba con mas fuerzas aun el arma con el cual la apuntaba – **¿o me equivoco?**

- **No, no lo hice** – Quinn le aseguro sin desesperarse – **te busque y encontré tu cadáver o creí haberlo encontrado **

- **Como pudiste encontrar mi cadáver si estoy viva **

- **Esa es la gran incógnita aquí Sara… debo admitir que no me atreví a ver el rostro del cadáver que encontramos, pero tenia tu anillo y con eso me basto**

- Sara miro su mano derecha donde anteriormente había estado la hermosa argolla – **mi anillo** – susurro como si hubiera recordado la existencia de este

- **Sara dime que fue lo que te sucedió** – Quinn sin moverse de su lugar, para no provocar a la castaña, lo ultimo que necesitaba en ese momento era que esta volviera a tirar del gatillo

- **No se que me sucedió Quinn, lo único que se es que desperté en la habitación de un hospital, con una pequeña fractura en mi omoplatos derecho y dos marcas de disparos en mi pecho… el medico que me atendió dijo que me drogaron con Rohypnol, una droga que se utiliza para la violación **

- **Por dios, te… **

- **No, por suerte no… no se lo que me paso Quinn, y se firmemente que Russell esta detrás de todo lo sucedido **

- **¿Entonces porque es a mi a quien apuntas con tu arma?** – Quinn le pregunto sintiéndose ofendida por ser el objeto de la rabia de Sara

- **Porque fuiste tu la responsable de lo sucedido** – Sara le grito con rabia – **¿Qué no lo ves?, todo es tu culpa **

- **Lo siento** – la rubia articulo en un susurro mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia Sara – **en verdad lo siento**

- Sara sonrió con amargura – **no me interesa que te disculpes por lo que me paso Quinn** – le dijo a su ex amante con un tono brusco

- **No me disculpo por eso** – Quinn dijo avanzado cada vez mas hacia la castaña – **me disculpo por esto**

Quinn de un rápido movimiento despojo a Sara del arma, cuando la castaña quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde porque un golpe justo en su rostro la llevo directo al suelo inconsciente

- **Muy bien, te quedaras aquí hasta que se te quite lo loca** – Quinn dijo después de dejar el cuerpo inconsciente de Sara sobre su cama – **y entonces hablaremos** – miro durante unos segundos a su ex amante – **gracias a Dios estas viva** – susurro con alivio antes de tomar el teléfono que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y darle al botón de marcado rápido – **Noah, necesito que venga de inmediato, no me lleves la contraria si **– escucho lo que su mejor amigo decía – **pues deja de tocarte, súbete los pantalones y ven** – ordeno con seriedad y sin darle tiempo a que este respondiera cerro la llamada

Charlotte terminaba de descender escaleras abajo cuando la puerta de la mansión Fabray se abrió para darle paso primero a Shelby, luego a Rachel y por ultimo a Ashley, quien apenas vio a su tía, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerzas.

- **No sabia que estabas aquí** – fue lo primero que exclamo Ashley al separarse de su tía – **¿Cuándo llegaste?**

- **La noche anterior a tu pequeña fuga** – Charlotte dijo sonriéndole a su sobrina – **Dios estas bellísima **

- **Tu también** – la adolescente aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa – **incluso mas de lo que recordaba**

- **Oye no se si lo notaste, pero también estoy aquí** – Rachel le dijo a la rubia mayor fingiendo estar molesta

- **Es difícil no notarte querida **– Charlotte aseguro mientras envolvía a la morena entre sus brazos – **tu belleza opacaría a cualquiera**

De pronto Shelby vio aparecer la figura de Russell en la parte superior de la casa, el empresario tenía un semblante rígido y sus ojos ardían como carbón en llamas, en ese instante la Sra. Corcoran supo que un desagradable encuentro estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- **Linda rencuentro** – dijo Russell mientras descendía por las escaleras – **Ashley dame un abrazo cariño** – le pidió a su hija y la adolescente sin dudarlo accedió a su petición – **¿Cómo estuvo tu fuga? **

- **Lamento eso** – Ashley se disculpo apenada por su loco acto – **se que no tengo excusa… **

- **Basta Ashley, ya no es momento para disculpas** – Russell dijo colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su hija – **lo único que importa es que estas bien, nada mas** – dejo un pequeño beso en la frente a Ashley y luego miro a Shelby, quien hasta esos momentos había observado detenidamente todo – **tenemos que hablar** – le informo a su esposa dirigiéndose hacia su estudio

- **Enseguida regreso** – Shelby les dijo a sus dos hijas antes de seguir los pasos de Russell – **¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje querido?** – le pregunto con sarcasmo a su esposo apenas estuvieron encerrados entre las cuatro paredes de aquel silencioso estudio

- **¿Por qué esta Ashley aquí?** – Russell le exigió con severidad – **No puedes tomar la decisión de traerla de regreso sin antes consultarme**

- **No tengo porque pedirte permiso para traer a mi hija de regreso** – Shelby le respondió al empresario sin sentir ni el mas mínimo temor por este

- **Nuestra hija Shelby**

- **No Russell, mi hija, porque es mía**, **no tuya, y lo sabes muy bien** – Shelby le recordó con bastante dureza

- Russell apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, no le estaba gustando para nada la forma tan desafiante como su esposa le estaba hablando – **Shelby te aconsejo que no intentes desafiarme porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz **–le advirtió mientras daba un paso hacia delante

- **Claro que se de lo que eres capaz querido mío** – le dijo a su esposo mientras le daba una mirada retadora – **pero no te tengo miedo… si permanezco a tu lado es porque no tengo opción, pero no esperes que cumpla el rol de esposa, no después de lo que has hecho… no siento ni el mas mínimo respecto por ti Russell, solo desprecio, odio, y un deseo infinito porque te pase algo muy malo**

- **Te aseguro querida mía, que antes de que mi cuerpo caiga sin vida, tú habrás perecido antes que yo** – le advirtió con un tono frio y siniestro – **eso júralo **

- **Di lo que quieras, amenaza cuanto quieras, pero de ahora en adelante no mandas sobre mí**… **me querías como tu esposa, pues me tienes, me quieres como tu mujer, no me tienes… así que sírvete un whisky Russell, siéntate en tu trono de oro, y acostúmbrate a la soledad, porque así es como vas a quedar, solo **

Russell apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula mientras veía a Shelby caminar hacia la puerta, sentía unas inmensas ganas de matarla, pero se contuvo de cometer semejante barbaridad, total, ya habría tiempo suficiente para hacerle pagar a Shelby Corcoran por su insolencia, R con R cigarro, R con R barril que rápidos corren los carros cargados de revancha.

- **Quinn** – Noah llamo a su amiga apenas cruzo la puerta principal – _en la sala Noah_ – escucho a la rubia responderle – **que es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana o por lo menos hasta que termine de complacerme a mí mismo **– se quejo entrando a la sala pero se quedo paralizado cuando vio a Quinn parada en mita de la sala sosteniendo un arma entre sus manos – **de acuerdo lo confieso, vi las piernas desnudas de Rachel, pero no fue intencional, solo fue casualidad, y no me estaba tocando pensando en ella **

- **Por dios Noah cállate** – Quinn le exigió sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de borrar la imagen de su mejor amigo complaciéndose a si mismo – **tendré pesadillas y no voy a disparate, aunque resulta muy tentador después de lo que he escuchado **

- **¿Qué haces con esa arma entonces? **

- Quinn tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **Sara está viva** – dijo despacio y vio como el rostro de Noah se tornaba pálido

- **Eso no es posible Quinn** – Noah dijo sin creer lo que la rubia había dicho – **Sara esta muerta **

- **No, esta viva** – aseguro dejando el arma sobre la mesita de centro – **cuando llegue del aeropuerto la encontré aquí en la sala, con esta arma en las manos y dispuesta a…**

- **¿Matarte? **– Quinn asintió afirmativamente –** espera Quinn, esto me resulta aterrador, porque nosotros vimos el cadáver de Sara **

- **No Noah, vimos un cadáver, que creímos que era Sara **

- **Y si no era Sara, ¿entonces quien era?**

- **Eso es exactamente lo que iré averiguar** – sentencio tomando su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá – **necesito que cuides a Sara mientras no estoy **– ordeno mientras se dirigía a la puerta – **la deje bajo llave en mi habitación, y si te preocupa tu propia seguridad, te recomiendo que no entres ahí **

- **¿Qué podría hacerme? **– Noah pregunto agarrando el arma que permanecía en la mesita de centroysiguiendo los pasos de la rubia – **es una mujer, y hasta ahora ninguna mujer ha podido darme una paliza **

- **¿En serio?** – Quinn pregunto divertida girándose para ver al moreno – **yo aun recuerdo como me suplicabas que no te golpeara mas **

- **Tú eres cinta negra en kung fu, eso te da cierta ventaja sobre mí… además sigo pensado que fue injusto que me pegaras **

- Quinn entrecerró sus ojos levemente – **trataste te tocarme los senos mientras dormía** – le recordó el porque de aquella paliza, que hasta ahora era bien merecida

- **Eres sexy, así que no puedes culparme por intentarlo** – Noah dijo en modo de excusa y sin sentir ni la más mínima vergüenza por su acto. Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco y negó con su cabeza un par de veces– **espera Quinn **– la detuvo cuando esta estaba por irse – **mejor llévate el arma **– le ofreció la 9 milímetros

- Quinn miro el arma que durante unos segundos, luego miro a su mejor amigo – **nunca he visto que un arma le salve la vida a una persona Noah** – dijo finalmente tomando la pistola

- **Oye las arma son como los condones, es preferible tenerlo y no necesitarlo, que necesitarlo y no tenerlo **

- **Lindo análisis Dr. Freud… ahora ya tengo muy en claro con qué cabeza piensas **

- Noah abrió sus ojos levemente – **oye insultas mi intelecto y mi pene **– se quejo en voz alta mientras veía a la rubia salir de la casa

Quinn llego hasta su auto y estaba a punto de subir en este cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla encontrándose con la imagen de Rachel resplandeciendo vivazmente, dudo durante unos cuantos segundos en entre si contestar la llamada o no, segundos de distracción que resultaron ser cruciales, porque de un momento a otro Quinn sintió como alguien le profirió un brusco golpe en la nuca, el cual la llevo directo al suelo, la rubia intento mantenerse despierta pero fue inútil, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras escucha como su teléfono seguía repicando, y entonces la oscuridad invadió su subconsciente .

- **Entonces, corrí por la vereda y cuando llegue a la salida un auto me arrollo levemente, luego un par de hombres me levantaron** – Ashley le relataba la historia de su pequeña aventura a su tía Charlotte quien permanecía sentada en la cama escuchando atentamente sin perder detalle alguno de dicha historia – **me introdujeron al interior del auto y cuando desperté, estaba de regreso en el internado**

- **Vaya, es una historia algo increíble** – Charlotte dijo asombrada por la historia relatada por la adolescente – **casi poco creíble, podría decirse**

- **Lo se… yo por un momento pensé que me secuestrarían para venderme como esclava sexual** – Ashley dijo acercándose a su tía y esta sin dudarlo la atrapo entre sus brazos

- **Gracias a Dios no ocurrió eso, porque eres demasiado tierna y bella para acabar así** – Charlotte le dijo antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su frente

- Ashley sonrió ante los halagos recibidos – **sabes, me alegro mucho que estés aquí **– levanto su mirada para ver a la rubia – **siempre me ha gustado estar contigo **

- Charlotte sonrió casi inmediatamente al escuchar aquella palabras – **a mi también me gusta compartir contigo **

Desde siempre ambas rubias habían tenido una relación muy especial, que otros quizás no lograrían entender, porque era como un nexo único que las mantenía unidas de una manera ciertamente inexplicable.

Escucharon como la puerta se abrió de repente y una encarada Rachel pasaba a través de esta

- **¿Por qué esa cara?** – Charlotte pregunto al ver el semblante serio que la morena tenia

- **Quinn no responde mis llamadas** – Rachel respondió con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos – **le dije que la llamaría y ahora ella no contesta mis llamadas**, **¿pueden creerlo?**

- **El mundo no siempre se va a mover a tu conveniencia cariño** – Charlotte le advirtió intentando sonar como una persona sabia

- **Oh mira quien lo dice, la mujer que utiliza su apellido para conseguir lo que quiere** – Rachel ataco sin piedad a su tía, quien lejos de molestarse sonrió orgullosa por lo dicho – **y veo que** **no sientes ni el mas mínimo remordimiento por eso**

- **Ashley terminaste de desempacar** – Shelby pregunto ingresando en la habitación de la adolescente – **¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?** – pregunto al ver que tanto Rachel como Charlotte estaban en la habitación

- **Ayudábamos a Ashley a desempacar** – Rachel explico

- **Y Rachel llorando porque su novia no responde sus llamadas** – Ashley informo con un tono burlón

- Rachel frunció su ceño – **no estoy llorando** – dijo negando la acusación hecha por su hermana – **solo digo que si prometo llamar, Quinn debería tener la decencia de atender mis llamadas**

- **Entonces podemos decir que no estas llorando, solo te quejas como una niña pequeña** – esta vez fue el turno de Charlotte para molestar a la morena

- **Saben, ustedes dos son muy crueles cuando están juntas** – Rachel acuso a su hermana y su tía – **aun no entiendo como pueden parecerse tanto**

- **Bien, ya es tarde** – Shelby dijo interviniendo en la discusión que se estaba llevando acabo – **lo mejor será ir a descansar**

- **Pero teníamos planeado ver una película de terror** – Ashley le recordó a su progenitora, quien suspiro con cansancio ante dicho recordatorio – **por favor mama, será divertido** – suplico con un tono infantil

- **Si Shelby, será divertido** – Charlotte dijo mirando a su cuñada con una pequeña sonrisa – **oh tienes miedo de que un loco salga de debajo de la cama y te ataque con un cuchillo**

- **No tiene que se necesariamente un hombre **– dijo Rachel interviniendo en la discusión – **podría ser una mujer, con unos ojos parecidos a los de Angelina Jolie, lo cual haría interesante el encuentro** – sonrió divertidamente mientras dejaba volar su imaginación – **por favor mama deja que veamos la película **– le suplico a Shelby, colocando a esta entre la espada y la pared

- **De acuerdo** – Shelby finalmente acepto – **pero después iremos a dormir, sin ningún tipo de quejas** – les advirtió con ese tono maternal que era tan propio de ella

- **Buscare la película** – anuncio Ashley incorporándose de un brinco para dirigirse hacia la puerta

- **Iré por bocadillos** – dijo Rachel siguiendo los pasos de su hermana

- **Yo iré por vodka** – Charlotte dijo tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada seria por parte de Shelby – **¿Qué? Solo beberé yo** – aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la expresión de la morena no cambio – **de acuerdo, nada de alcohol** – se rindió finalmente en su intento por introducir alcohol en aquella pequeña velada

Los ojos de Quinn se fueron abriendo lentamente, podía sentir la frialdad del piso de madera sobre el cual se encontraba, dio una mira a su alrededor y noto de inmediato que estaba en un oscuro y frio sótano, no sabia como había llego hasta ahí, aunque una leve punzada dentro de su cabeza le dio una clara idea de lo que sucedido.

Comenzó a incorporarse, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sin energía y sus piernas estaban temblorosas, se tambaleo un poco sobre su eje y estuvo a punto de volver a caer contra el suelo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logro mantenerse de pie.

De pronto escucho como algo se movía entre las sombras, busco rápidamente con su mirada el origen de dicho ruido, pero todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, e intentar ver algo ahí era casi igual que intentar encontrar una aguja en medio del mar.

- **Se que hay alguien ahí** – Quinn dijo mirando hacia las oscuras sombras que estaban frente a ella – **vamos se valiente y da la cara** – exigió – **¿o prefieres que vaya a buscarte? **

- **La oscuridad es la guarida de las almas vengativas y solitarias** – exclamo una persona mientras aparecía de las oscuras sombras – **recuerdo haberte enseñado eso**

- La boca de Quinn se abrió considerablemente al reconocer aquella persona – **maestro Sasaki** – susurro casi sin aliento mientras veía a Kaito acercarse - **_私はあなたの存在によって光栄です_** – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- **Aunque mas bien, debí haberte enseñado a mirar a tu alrededor** – Kaito dijo pasando de largo e ignorando la reverencia hecha por su aprendiz – **de esa forma, no estarías cometiendo tantos errores**

- **¿Errores? **

- **Las cosas se te están saliendo de control mi joven estudiante… estas dejando huellas sobre el camino que estas recorriendo **– el asiático advirtió tomando esa postura recta y seria que lo caracterizaba – **huellas que pueden ser tu perdición **

- **No maestro, he tenido mucho cuidado, cada paso que he dado, cada decisión que he tomado, ha sido pensada, y calculada de manera fría** – Quinn le aseguro sin comprender aun lo que Sasaki intentaba decirle

- Kaito soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica – **si eso fuera cierto, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación** – le hizo saber posando su mirada sobre ella – **he seguido tus movimientos desde el momento que te deje ir, tengo pleno conocimiento de cada paso que has dado, cada decisión que has tomado, cada persona que has involucrado en tu venganza**…** ¿Por qué crees que tu amante esta viva? **

- **Sara… **

- **Russell ordeno su asesinato porque creyó que trabaja para la competencia, así que me vi en la obligación de intervenir** – Kaito informo girándose y dándole la espalda a Quinn – **asesine al sicario contratado, luego secuestre a tu amante, la lleve hasta un lugar recóndito a las afuera de la ciudad e incruste dos disparos en su pecho, cave destacar que antes le había colocado un chaleco anti balas, tome una fotografía y se le envía a Russell desde el teléfono del sicario asesinado y luego abandone a la chica en las adyacencias de un pequeño hospital a las afuera de la ciudad**

- **Pero el cuerpo que encontramos… **

- **Remplace el cuerpo de Sara con el de una callejera moribunda que coincidía en tamaño y color, también coloque el anillo de esmeralda que le habías regalado y deje el celular, para que así pudieras localizar el cuerpo… **

- **Como una señal de advertencia** – Quinn exclamo comenzando a entender que las acciones de Kaito eran una advertencia para ella, porque sabía que había cometido un error y ese error no fue el involucrar aliados en su venganza, sino el involucrarse sentimentalmente con una persona que no estaba a su alcance – **maestro se que puede parecer que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien, pero tengo todo bajo control **

- **Lo que aseguras me resulta difícil de creer, sobretodo porque te has involucrado sentimentalmente con la hija de tu enemigo **

- **No es su hija… **

Lo siguiente que sintió Quinn fue como el codo derecho de Sasaki golpeaba su rostro con bastante fuerza y la hacia retroceder un par de pasos, segundos después una pata en su pecho la tiro al suelo, cuando quiso incorporarse Kaito se lo impidió colocando su pie sobre su cuello e inmovilizándola

- **Te advertí sobre el amor **– Kaito dijo presionando duramente su pie contra la garganta de la rubia, quien hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse – **este signo de debilidad, dudad y muerte**

- **No puedo respirar** – Quinn susurro con dificultad cuando sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle

- Kaito no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por liberarla, sino todo lo contrario, presiono con más fuerza la garganta de su joven aprendiz – **si quieres que tu venganza sea un éxito, entonces debes alejar a esa chica de ti **– le ordeno finalmente liberándola de su tortura momentánea

- Quinn rodo sobre su espalda mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, sentía su cara roja y su pecho le dolía – **estas demente Sasaki** – le recrimino a su maestro al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba torpemente

Kaito sonrió complacido por las palabras utilizadas en su contra, estaba más que claro para el, que su joven estudiante aun llegaba a sorprenderse de los métodos rudos y sorpresivos que utilizaba para conseguir lo que deseaba.

- **Sara** – Noah susurro asomando su cabeza en el interior de la habitación – **oye Sara** – volvió a llamar a la castaña pero estaba entrando por completo – **CARAJOS **– grito tirándose al suelo cuando vio que un florero volaba en su dirección – **¿Cuál es tu problema mujer? **– pregunto furioso incorporándose para enfrentar a Sara que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

- **Te diré lo que me pasa, estoy furiosa** – exclamo Sara acercándose al moreno – **¿tienes algún problema con eso?**

- **Pues si, porque no me gusta que me arrojen floreros a la cabeza **

- **Es mejor que dos balas en el pecho **

- **Sara… **

- **¿Dónde está Quinn?** – la castaña exigió saber sobre el paradero de su ex amante – **quiero hablar con ella**

- **Tendrás que esperar, porque Quinn salió averiguar que fue lo que pasó contigo **

- Sara soltó un bufido sarcástico – **yo te diré lo que paso, Russell casi me mata **– le recordó con un tono lleno de rabia e impotencia

- **Has dicho la palabra clave "casi" y mientras no sepamos que factor influyo para evitar tu muerte, permanecerás aquí, a salvo **

- **Por favor Noah, estoy más a salvo allá fuer que al lado de ustedes** – Sara ataco sin piedad al joven arquitecto

- **Si no fuera por Quinn aun estarías en Europa vendiendo tu cuerpo** – Noah contraataco a la castaña y sintió como la mano de esta se estrello duramente contra su mejilla izquierda – **no puedes juzgarnos tan duramente Sara, en especial a Quinn **– dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la cual había recibido la bofetada – **porque, cuando creímos que estabas muerta, ella quedo destrozada, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido**

En su mente Sara acepto el hecho de que Noah tenía razón en lo que decía, era cierto que Quinn tenia cierta culpa en lo sucedido pero tampoco no podía juzgarla sin ni siquiera permitirle que se explicara

- **¿Cómo es?** – Noah pregunto suavemente sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos

- **¿Cómo es que? **

- **¿Estar tan cerca de la muerte? **

- **Todo sucedió tan rápido que no se como sentirme **

- **Quizás debas sentirte afortunada **

- **Quizás Noah **

Charlotte observaba detenidamente como Shelby terminaba de arropar a Ashley para lego dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente de esta, durante unos segundos admiro lo tierna que lucia su sobrina mientras dormía, sin duda alguna parecía un angelito, tan indefenso y carismático

- **Es hermosa** – Charlotte dijo sin apartar su mirada de la adolescente – **muy hermosa **

- **Es perfecta, mi angelito es perfecto** – Shelby aseguro mientras sonreía orgullosamente – **la extrañe tanto, y por eso fue que decidí traerla de regreso, porque no podía seguir manteniéndola lejos de mi**

- **Si, me puedo imaginar como te sentías… el tener lejos lo mas perfecto y bello que ha salido de ti, puede convertirse en una sensación horrible**

- **Sé porque estás aquí Charlotte, lo supe desde el primero momento que te vi, y la respuesta es no **– Shelby miro una vez mas a su hija asegurándose de que esta seguía dormida –** tomaste una decisión hace 15 años atrás y ahora debes vivir con eso, así la culpa te este matando** – le recordó a su cuñada intentando no sonar tan cruel ni despiadada

- **Shelby yo…**

- **y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de parecer **–la morena sentencio con mucha seguridad antes de abandonar la habitación

- Charlotte observo a la morena irse, luego poso su mirada en Ashley que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente – **ya veremos si no cambias de parecer** – susurro sin dejar de ver a su sobrina

Quinn cerró la puerta de su casa mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado, miro su reloj notando que era casi la media noche, después de su reunión con Kaito había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad intentando organizar sus ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos, aunque no tuvo éxito con eso, porque su cabeza seguía siendo un verdadero lio.

- **Que bueno que llegas, ya comenzaba a preocuparme** – Noah dijo al descubrir que su mejor amiga había regresado – **¿todo bien?** – pregunto notando el semblante rígido y pálido que esta tenia – **me vas a decir porque estas tan pálida **

- **Russell ordeno el asesinato de Sara**

- **Eso ya lo sabíamos Quinn** – el moreno le recordó sarcásticamente – **lo que tenias que averiguar porque Sara sigue viva **

- Quinn tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **Kaito se encargo de mantenerla viva **– le informo a su amigo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras

- **¿Kaito?** – Noah le pregunto yendo tras ella – **tu Jackie Chan personal**

- **Si Noah** – Quinn acepto deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras, miro hacia la parte superior de la casa y luego volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo – **ha seguido mis pasos desde hace 5 años, sabe todo lo que he hecho y lo que no** **también **

- **¿Eso es malo para nosotros?**

- **Tal vez… Kaito esta furioso por ciertas cosas que el considera errores de mi parte… lo de Sara fue una advertencia de su parte **

- **Estoy confundido **

- **Te lo explicare todo luego, ahora necesito hablar con Sara **

Quinn miraba la puerta de su habitación, llevaba casi dos minutos ahí parada, observando la fina madera que estaba delante de ella, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y tomo un poco de aire al mismo tiempo que giraba la manilla de la puerta.

- **Aquí vamos** – susurro antes de ingresar a su habitación

Sara estaba parada frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo, escucha la puerta abrirse y supuso que Quinn ya había regresado de su búsqueda, no se tomo la molestia de girarse para ver a su ex amante, porque no sabia que decir o como actuar, no después de haberla apuntado con un arma. Cosa de la cual no se arrepentía, porque aun seguía teniendo ganas de meterle un tiro en el pecho.

- **Sara **– llamo suavemente a la castaña deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia – **tenemos que hablar**

- **He de suponer que encontraste la respuesta a todo lo que ha sucedido** – Sara pregunto sin apartar su mirada del oscuro cielo – **tengo miedo de preguntar que sucedido** – se giro para ver a Quinn – **tengo miedo de saber**

- **Fue Kaito, el te salvo **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Russell ordeno tu asesinato cuando supuso que trabajabas para la competencia**

- **Eso ya lo se, Sebastián Smythe me delato**

- **¿Qué descubrió Smythe de ti? **

- **Que estuve robando información de privada de Fabray Corporaction, pensó que iba a vender esa información a la competencia, entonces me ofreció un trato, pero que resulto ser una trampa para luego venderme con Russell **

- **Infeliz bastardo **– Quinn susurro apretando su mandíbula con fuerza –** te juro que pagara lo que te hizo **

- **Genial, mas venganza **– dijo con sarcasmo – **no quiero seguir con eso Quinn **

- **Sebastián tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, así como Russell debe pagar por lo que me hizo a mi **

- **¿Y al final que Quinn? ¿con que nos quedamos? **

- **Con la satisfacción de saber que le dimos su merecido a quien lo merecía **

- Sara bufo de forma sarcástica comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de Quinn – **casi fui asesina Quinn, y fue gracias a tu venganza **– le recordó con enfado –** todo lo que hice fue porque te amo, tanto que puse mi propia vida en riesgo solo por ayudarte a ti **

- **Lo siento Sara, en verdad lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así **

- **¿En verdad lo sientes Quinn? o solo lo dices por pura formalidad **

- **Sara **

- **Si Quinn, ya se que me lloraste y te sentiste culpable cuando creíste que estaba muerta, pero sabes porque te sentiste así, porque eres culpable de lo que sucedió **

- Quinn pudo ver cierto rencor en la mirada de Sara, rencor que la hacia sentirse mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía – **se que soy culpable, cuando estábamos en Italia, prometí que cuidaría de ti y falle a esa promesa **– sintió como un grueso nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta – **estoy feliz de que estés viva y cuando digo que lo lamento, es porque en verdad lo siento **– tomo la mano de la castaña y la acerco a su cuerpo con delicadeza – **te saque de un mundo oscuro, para meterte en uno peor, tu solo querías ser libre y yo te ofrecí libertad con limitaciones y consecuencias, una libertad a medias no es libertad** – acaricio delicadamente el rostro de su ex amante – **pero ahora te ofrezco libertad sin limitaciones ni consecuencias**

- **¿lo dices en serio? **

- **Muy en serio Sara… ya es hora de que te retire del juego **

Al igual que en las guerras en la vida también hay "bajas", personas que no pueden seguir defendiendo el frente de batalla al cual fueron enviados y es necesario ordenar su retirada, para luego buscar la siguiente estrategia que permita recuperar el poco terreno que se ha perdido. Quinn era consciente de eso y por esa misma razón dejaría ir a Sara.

_Lo revelado es lo dicho o lo dado a entender_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**

* * *

**Nota:** hola mi gente bonita, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero mi vida ha sido un completo caos las ultimas semanas por lo que mi tiempo para escribir ha sido realmente escaso. Bien sin mas nada que decir, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, hasta la próxima…


	12. Chapter 11 - Secrets

**Seven Devils**

**Chapter 11**

**Secrets**

_Los secretos buscan sitios recónditos para esconderse en lo más profundo de nuestra mente, pero los secretos también crecen y cuando el escondite ya no les he suficiente luchan por escapar, buscan salir en una mirada, en un gesto o en una palabra dicha inoportunamente_

- **No has dicho nada desde que salimos de la casa **

Quinn exclamo mediamente preocupada por el silencio optado por cierta castaña que se encontraba sentada a su lado mirando por la ventana de la limosina que en esos momentos las transportaba a.

- **No quiero hablar contigo Quinn** – Sara respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana de la limosina

- **¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás enojada? **

- **El tiempo que sea necesario**

La limosina aparco en la pista privada que Quinn había reservado para esa mañana. Sara sonrió con amargura cuando vio el gran avión que la esperaba. Suele decirse que el destino es la suma de todas las decisiones que se toman, por más insignificantes que sean. El destino de Sara quedo sellado cuando Quinn la rescato de la vida mundana que llevaba en Italia, para utilizarla como una ficha de ajedrez en su perversa venganza.

- **Así llega el final de mi recorrido** – la castaña susurro entre dientes mientras salía del vehículo

- **¿Lista? **

- **¿Para huir como una fugitiva?**, **si **– pregunto y respondió de forma sarcástica

- **Bien, Paul arreglo todo, en el avión encontraras un sobre con tu nueva identidad y pasaporte** – dijo Quinn guiando a su ex amante hacia la aeronave – **cuando llegues a Roma encontraras una cuenta bancaria donde he depositado un fidecomiso para que no tengas nada de preocupaciones **

- **No necesito tu dinero Quinn, puedo trabajar** – Sara aseguro rehusándose a la idea de ser una mantenida durante lo que le restaba de vida – **y antes de que lo preguntes, no volver a ejercer la profesión más antigua del mundo **

- **Quiero ayudarte Sara**

- **No, quieres limpiar tu consciencia Quinn **

- **Sara… **

- **Puedes engañarte a ti misma si lo deseas Quinn, pero ambas sabemos la verdad. Estas tirando tu vida a un pozo sin fondo y lo peor de todo es que no te importa o simplemente te niegas a verlo **

- **Srta. Stevens** – una azafata interrumpió la conversación – **el capitán dice que el todo está listo** – vio que Quinn q no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo entonces miro a Sara – **si necesitan más tiempo, puedo avisarle al capitán**

- **No** – Sara detuvo la marcha de la azafata – **subiré a ese avión en este mismo instante** – anuncio sin apartar su mirada de Quinn – **adiós Quinn, disfruta tu camino al infierno** – se despidió de la rubia con un tono seco y sin darle tiempo a esta de hablar se puso en marcha hacia la puerta de embarque

Quinn observo a su ex amante subir al avión que la mandaría lejos, y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar que esta tenía razón cuando dijo que estaba tirando su vida a un pozo sin fondo, y no es que se negara a verlo o no le importaba, era solo que ella había forjado su vida al fuego de la venganza, fue Russell quien la obligo hacerlo hace 15 años atrás cuando la juventud ardía en sus ojos, el asesinato de su madre la forzó a convertirse en mujer, hace 15 años su venganza comenzó, como todas las demás venganzas del mundo, con resentimiento.

- **De acuerdo, esto es muy raro** – Rachel susurro mirando con curiosidad a Noah, que dormía tranquilamente sobre en el sofá de la sala – **muy raro** –era consciente de que el moreno siempre llegaba temprano a casa de Quinn, pero nunca pensó que también durmiera ahí y si lo hacía, imagino que por lo menos ocuparía la habitación de huésped y no el incómodo sofá de la sala – **Noah **– lo llamo suavemente – **Noah, despierta** – pidió moviéndolo levemente

- **Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela** – magullo Noah mientras se removía inquietamente – **quiero que me dejes ayudarte en la cocina**

- Rachel hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse por lo que acababa de escuchar – **NOAH** – grito con fuerzas despertando así al moreno

- **No Jackie Chan, no me mataras** – Noah dijo incorporándose de un brinco e intento adoptar una postura amenazante, pero lo único que consiguió fue enredarse con sus propios pies y caer al suelo estrepitosamente – **diablos **– se quejó cuando sintió el fuerte dolor en su espalda – **¿Rachel? **– susurro notando la presencia de la morena

- **Que linda forma de despertar**– se burló del chico – **por cierto, no sabía que te gustara cocinar **

- **No me gusta** – Noah negó de inmediato – **y lamento mi reacción, pero es que por un momento pensé que eras una Jackie Chan demente que venía hacerme daño**

- **¿Has estado consumiendo drogas?... porque tu actitud deja mucho que pensar **

- **Fume marihuana mi época universitaria, pero nunca me volví adicto **

- **¿Quinn también fumo marihuana cuando estaba en la universidad? **

- **Ah no, Quinn estaba muy ocupada planeando su venganza como para distraerse con esas tonterías **– dijo despistadamente y segundos después fue consciente de lo dicho – **no debí decir eso**

- **¿Venganza? **

- **Si, venganza… es que unos chicos de la fraternidad le hicieron una broma pesada y ella quería desquitarse** – intento arreglar su gran error – **pero luego no lo hizo**

- **Dejas las drogas **

- **Que no tomo drogas **

- **Pues actúas como si lo hicieras **

- **No tengo defensa contra eso **

- **Subiré a ver a Quinn **

- **NO **– Noah grito horrorizado interponiéndose en el camino de la morena – **no puedes hacer eso **

- **¿Alguna razón de peso?**

- **Quinn está dormida**– dijo como si eso fuera a ser excusa suficiente para que Rachel no subiera a ver a la rubia – **muy dormida**

- **Soy consciente de eso Noah, y mi intención es darle un hermoso despertar… ahora apártate de mi camino **

- **No, no **– Noah se negó a la exigencia hecha por la morena y se sintió nervioso cuando esta lo miro de forma amenazante – **veras Rachel, lo que sucede es que estuvimos trabajando hasta muy tarde y pienso que lo mejor sería dejar que Quinn descanse **

- **Que considerado de tu parte… dile a Quinn que me llame, por favor **

- **Seguro **

Inquieta, confundida y un poco molesta eran los sentimientos que albergaban a Rachel, quien no tenía ni un solo cabello de tonta, y sabía que algo no andaba bien, la actitud de Noah dejaba mucho que pensar, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y que sus preguntas fueran respondidas por Quinn en otro momento.

- **Buenos días** – Shelby dijo entrando a la sala comedor donde ya se encontraba Charlotte desayunando – **¿Dónde están los demás?** – pregunto al notar la ausencia tanto de su esposo como la de sus hijas

- **Mi flamante hermanito se fue porque tenía una reunión a primera hora, Rachel dijo que desayunaría con su novia y Ashley sigue dormida**– Charlotte explico – **así que solo quedamos nosotras dos, como siempre, ¿no te parece eso curioso?**

- **Tú siempre quedas sola Charlotte**– dijo con todas la intenciones de hacer sentir mal a su cuñada – **¿deberías preguntarte porque?**

- **Oye está hiriendo mis sentimientos**– intento sonar herida, pero su actuación no convenció en lo más mínimo a Shelby

- **Tú no tienes sentimientos Charlotte **

- **¿Quién dice que no los tengo? **

- **Oh en serio; dime una sola cosa que hayas hecho para beneficiar a alguien **

- **Done 5 mil dólares a caridad el año pasado **

- **Buen intento**

- **Está bien, no he hecho muchas obras buenas los últimos años** – acepto al ver que Shelby no le había creído ni media palabra – **pero ya que tú eres una mujer tan bondadosa y que le gusta ayudar, porque no me permites trabajar a tu lado y de ese modo podre contribuir un poco con esta sociedad que tanta ayuda necesita **

- **¿Quieres trabajar en la fundación? **

- **Solo si tú me lo permites **

- **¿Qué estas tramando Charlotte? **

- **¿Por qué siempre piensas que todo lo que hago tiene un doble propósito?**

- **Porque contigo todo tiene un doble propósito** – Shelby dijo mientras revisaba el mensaje que acababa de entrar en su celular, y casi por inercia sonrió al leer lo que este decía – **debo irme**

- **¿No desayunaras?**

- **Tengo una reunión **

- **Esa parece ser la moda últimamente** – susurro la rubia siguiendo a Shelby con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció del comedor por completo, entonces de repente su celular repico pidiendo ser atendido – **¿sí?** – Pregunto contestando la llamada – **perfecto, nos vemos en una hora** – acordó antes de cerrar la llamada

Charlotte sonrió orgullosamente, sin duda alguna amaba llevar el apellido Fabray, le daba tanta ventaja sobre los demás, e incluso sobre su propio hermano, ese mismo que se sentía tan omnipotente e intocable, ni siquiera sospechaba que si quería, ella podía mandarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

- **¿Cómo te fue?** – fue lo primero que Noah le pregunto a Quinn cuando la vio entrar a la cocina, su mejor amiga simplemente soltó un pequeño suspiro nostálgico mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los banquillos de la isla – **¿tan mal así?**

- **Hubieras visto su mirada, estaba tan llena enojo **– se lamentó al recordar la amarga despedida – **Sara me odia y no puedo culparla por hacerlo**

- **Paso por una situación muy difícil Quinn, es normal que en estos momentos no quiera saber nada de ti, pero eso no significa que te odie… **

- **Tus palabras no me hacen sentirme mejor **

- **No intento hacerte sentir mejor… oye, es un mal momento para preguntarte que paso en tu encuentro con Jackie Chan **

- **Quieres dejar de llamarlo así**– exigió poniéndose a la defensiva – **se llama Kaito Sasaki**

- **¿Qué sucede Quinn?, porque aunque lo disimulas muy bien, puedo ver que estas preocupada **

- Quinn suspiro cansadamente – **Kaito me exigió que dejara a Rachel **– dijo con un tono melancólico

- **Espera, Jackie Chan sabe de tu relación con Rachel **

- **Kaito todo lo sabe, todo lo ve y todo lo escucha **

- **¿Eso es un sí?**

- **Ni siquiera se para que lo intento **

- **De acuerdo lo siento, no hare más broma… ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar? **

- **Honestamente no lo sé Noah, hay muchas cosas que pensar **

- **Quizás deberías acatar las órdenes de Jackie Chan**– le sugirió a su amiga intentando no parecer estar de acuerdo con este

- Quinn miro a su mejor amigo y soltó un pequeño bufido – **eso te gustaría, ¿cierto? **– pregunto de forma sarcástica

- **Oye no lo tomes a mal, Rachel es una gran chica, lo digo en serio** – se defendió de las acusaciones en su contra – **pero ponte a pensar un poco, si Kaito fue capaz de hacerte creer que Sara estaba muerta solo para darte una advertencia, no me quiero ni imaginar que hará cuando te niegues a cumplir la orden que te ha dado **

- **No voy a terminar con Rachel **– se negó sin dejarse intimidar por las suposiciones que Noah estaba haciendo – **no me importa lo que Kaito quiera**

- **¿Por qué no?** – pregunto comenzando a desesperarse por lo necia que estaba resultando ser la rubia – **solo llevas conociéndola una semana y media Quinn, tampoco es que sea tan importante **

- **Estoy enamorada de ella… **

- **¿Dejaras tu venganza?**

- **Por supuesto que no**

- **A ver si logro entender, no dejaras a Rachel porque estas enamorada de ella, y tampoco suspenderás tu venganza porque tienes un compromiso moral que cumplir, eso suena bastante lógico **

- **Sé que suena absurdo, pero…**

- **Es absurdo** – dijo completamente desesperado e interrumpiéndola – **por el simple hecho de que no puedes tener a ambos Quinn**

- **Tú no entiendes Noah **

- **¿Qué no entiendo? **

- **Rachel es mi única esperanza** – grito perdiendo compostura – **ella es una luz muy pequeña, pero brillante que impide que mi corazón se oscurezca por completo, es la única que podría ser capaz de impedir que me convierta en ese ser perverso que no quiero ser cuando todo haya acabado **

"De seguro un terremoto arrasara con la costa este de Japón", pensó Noah, porque ahí estaba su mejor amiga, admitiendo abiertamente que necesitaba de Rachel para no ser es ser malvado que él pensaba que ya era. Un evento de tal magnitud como ese sin duda alguna ocasionaría un desastre natural al otro lado del mundo

- **Mmm** – un sutil gemido se dejó escuchar entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación que era el testigo número uno del apasionado reencuentro entre ambas mujeres

Las mantas de seda eran tan calientes alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos, los cuales estaban constantemente rodando sobre el colchón acomodándose a sus necesidades y deseos. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus manos vagaban sobre sus pieles expuestas, explorando cada curva e inmersiones en un intento por descubrir nuevos lugares para besar o tocar.

Sus pechos se presionaban imitando la unión de sus labios, sus piernas se entrelazaban al mismo tiempo que se movían de arriba abajo, mientras múltiples y cortos gemidos seguían invadían el espacio; aquella era una batalla que ambas estaban dispuestas a perder, porque perder en ese instante, era ganar, ganar el más intenso de los placeres.

- **Oh… rayos** – Amy se quejó al escuchar su teléfono repicar, e hizo un intento por tomarlo pero la mujer debajo de su cuerpo se lo impidió

- **¿No pensaras contestar? **– Shelby pregunto molesta por interrupción

- **Es del hospital **– dijo la doctora estando consciente de que esa excusa no calmaría la molestia de su amante – **tengo que contestar**

- **Dijiste que tenías la mañana libre **

- **Y es cierto… pero si hay una emergencia me pueden llamar **

- **Amy atrase mi reunión de primera hora para poder verte** – le recordó pero eso de nada sirvió ya que vio a la rubia presionar el botón verde y llevar el aparato a su oído

- **¿Diga? **– pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Shelby que seguía bajo su cuerpo –** iré enseguida** – acepto antes de cerrar la llamada – **tengo que irme** – anuncio lo que ya era obvio – **lo siento**

- **Claro que lo sientes** – Shelby se quejó empujando el cuerpo de la doctora fuera del suyo propio – **sabía que era una mala idea venir **– exclamo comenzando a recuperar su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo – **pero deseaba tanto esto que ignore esa vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que era una mala idea **

- **Podemos estar juntas a la hora del almuerzo **– Amy propuso sintiéndose mal por la situación – **¿Qué dices?**

- **No Amy, no podemos, porque la reunión que se supone que tenía a primera hora, la pase para la hora del almuerzo** – le hizo saber mientras terminaba de vestirse – **y ahora tú te vas**

- **Lo siento Shelby de verdad** – se disculpó nuevamente – **pero tengo un compromiso con mi carrera**

- **Eso ya me queda bien en claro** – Shelby dijo de manera fría dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación sin ni siquiera despedirse

Charlotte esperaba sentada en la barra de un elegante restaurante, paseaba su dedo índice por el borde de su vaso de whisky mientras esperaba a su cita. De pronto un sobre manila amarrillo cayó frente a ella, miro el sobre luego vio a su derecha encontrándose con un hombre alto, blanco, cabello negro, y ojos marrones, y que vestía un elegante traje negro.

- **¿Dime que en ese sobre hay algo que en verdad vale la pena? **

- **Por supuesto que si **– aseguro el hombre tomando asiento al lado de Charlotte – **en ese sobre encontrara fotografías muy gráficas, en las cuales se puede ver a la Sra. Corcoran en situaciones muy comprometedoras, por así decirlo**

- **Eres bueno Clan** – Charlotte dijo tomando el sobre que el investigador había puesto frente a ella – **ahora veo porque mi hermano te tiene trabajando para el**

- **El Sr. Fabray es un controlador de primera clase y yo seré un cadáver si este descubre que le he ocultado esta información para vendérsela a usted **

- **Te estoy pagando mucho dinero por estas fotos, ser asesinado es solo un pequeño precio a pagar **

- **¿Por qué le interesa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer la Sra. Corcoran a espaldas de su hermano?**

- **Digamos que necesito esta información para poder presionarla**– explico la rubia tomando un sorbo de su whisky – **y que me devuelva algo que hace mucho tiempo atrás le entregue**

Quinn miraba su celular debatiéndose entre sí llamar o no a Rachel, quería, deseaba hablar con su novia, pero temía hacerlo, porque estaba segura de que la morena le pediría verse y no estaba segura de querer hacer eso. Su mente era un completo caos, y mientras más meditaba la densa situación en la cual se encontraba, esta se reducía a dos simples opciones "terminar o no su relación con Rachel"

- **Quieres llamarla de una vez por todas** – Noah dijo observándola desde uno de los sofá pequeños, Quinn lo miro durante unos segundos para luego volver a poner su atención en su celular – **sino la llamas ella empezara a darse cuenta de que algo pasa, y tú no quieres eso, ¿cierto?**

La sola idea de que Rachel empezara a sospechar que algo sucedía, hizo a Quinn temblar de pavor, por lo que sin dudarlo tomo su celular y marco el número de su novia.

_Un repique, dos repique… _

- _Hola amor_ – dijo Rachel al otro lado de la línea – _¿has dormido bien?_

- **Hola cielo** – Quinn respondió sonriendo automáticamente al escuchar la voz de su novia – **he dormido muy bien** – mintió – **te llame porque Noah me dijo que habías pasado por aquí **

- _Sí, pero como estabas dormida Noah me pidió que no te interrumpiera_ – Quinn miro a su mejor amigo, quien articulo un "de nada" de manera silenciosa – _oye Ashley y yo vamos a ir de compras, y estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos almorzar las tres juntas cuando terminemos _

- **¿Almorzar contigo y Ashley?** – pregunto un poco insegura, y volvió a mirar a Noah, quien rápidamente asintió de forma afirmativa para que aceptara la invitación – **claro, solo avísame donde estarán y yo las encontrare ahí** – dijo con un tono forzado – **así tu hermana podrá contarme como estuvo su aventura **

- _Qué bien, pasaras a formar parte de la gran lista de personas a las cual le ha contado su aventura _

- **¿Gran lista? **

- _Ya hasta el guardia de seguridad lo sabe _

- **Vaya, sí que está orgullosa de lo que hizo **

- _Más que orgullosa, extasiada seria la palabra correcta… ¿Quinn sigues ahí?_ – pregunto al no escuchar ningún sonido al otro lado de la línea

- **Aquí estoy** – la rubia confirmo – **oye debo colgar, pero nos vemos luego**

- _Sí, nos vemos luego _

- Quinn cerro la llama y apretó sus ojos con fuerza – **no voy a poder hacerlo** – susurro dejando caer la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la parte superior del sofá – **estaré muerta antes del almuerzo**

- **Yo apuesto 100 dólares que estarás muerta antes de que acabe el día**

- **Eres un imbécil Noah **

- **Me han dicho cosas peores **– esquivo uno de los cojines del sofá que Quinn le arrojo rudamente – **oye, no me agredas solo porque estas de mal humor **

Nelly hacia la supervisión rutinaria de los empleados de la casa, asegurándose que cada uno de los empleados estuviera cumpliendo con la labor que le correspondía, dos pasos atrás de ella se encontraba Ashley, siguiéndola mientras le contaba por tercera vez la historia de su increíble fuga del internado y regreso al mismo. El ama de llaves asentía a cada cosa que decía la adolescente mientras le regalaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra sonrisa divertida.

- **¿No crees que sea un poco loco?** –pregunto Ashley cuando finalizo su relato

- **Algo** – Nelly dijo sin mirar a la adolescente – **aunque debemos dar gracias que no pasó nada grabe**

- **Si eso mismo dijo mi tía Charlotte… ¿por cierto dónde está?** – pregunto buscando a su tía con la mirada

- **Ashley no se supone que deberías estar arreglándote** – Rachel le dijo a su hermana al ver que esta no estaba lista

- **Iba hacer eso, pero primero pase aquí a preguntarle a Nelly si quería ir con nosotras** – argumento la adolescente como excusa, no quería tener que decir que una vez más le estaba contando al ama de llaves su historia – **¿Nelly nos acompañas?**

- **Me encantaría Srta., pero alguien tiene que mantener la casa en orden **

- **Oh Nelly debes aprender que no todo siempre es trabajo… deberíamos conseguirte un novio **

- **Ashley **– Rachel reprendió a su hermana con un tono rígido – **ya deja de decir tanta locuras y ve a prepararte si quieres que vayamos de compras**

- **Claro **– adolescente acepto de inmediato, pero antes de alejarse por completo se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Nelly – **no dejare de insistir Nelly, te aseguro que te encontrare al hombre perfecto**

- Rachel negó repetidamente viendo a su hermana alejarse – **hay días que deseo dejarla abandonada pleno desierto de Sahara **– le dijo a Nelly quien simplemente sonrió divertida

Visto desde afuera, cualquiera podría pensar que una fundación sin fines de lucros es algo sencillo de dirigir, pero solo las personas que están inmersas dentro de ese mundo pueden saber lo difícil que se pueden llegar a poner las cosas si no se hacen de forma debida. Y era exactamente por eso que Shelby se encontraba en su oficina reunida con Jerry, quien ejercía el cargo de relacionista público de la fundación, intentando ajustar las fechas de los próximos eventos que llevarían a cabo en el próximo mes.

Jerry era un chico inteligente, carismático, buena persona y un verdadero genio en su profesión, había comenzado a trabajar en la fundación poco tiempo después de que esta se fundara, cada evento que programaba era un éxito, cada benefactor que se proponía conseguir lo conseguía. Y por esas razones es que era el jugar estrella de Shelby en la fundación.

- **Podemos hacer más eventos paras reunir fondos** – propuso Jerry mientras revisaba su tabla – **total, las fiestas organizadas siempre dan buenos frutos**

- **No podemos depender solo de los eventos Jerry** – Shelby dijo de inmediato – **necesitamos mas**

- **¿Más qué? **

- **Benefactores **

- **Tenemos buenos benefactores Sra. Corcoran, que donan sumas bastante altas, las cuales son suficientes para cubrir todos los gastos que realizamos **

- **Eso lo sé, pero necesitamos más**

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque quiero ir un poco más allá con la fundación **

- **Está diciendo que quiere ocupar otros casos aparte de los que regularmente tratamos **

- **Sra. Corcoran la fundación se fundó bajo un criterio específico **

- **Jerry hay demasiada maldad fuera de estas cuatro paredes y se puede hacer tanto con los recursos adecuado… es cierto que la fundación se fundó bajo criterios muy específicos, pero podemos modificarlos **

- **Calculando a pulso levantado, diría que mínimo necesitaremos ingresar 20 nuevos nombres a la lista benefactores **

- **Si hay alguien que puede conseguirlos ese eres tu Jerry **

- _Sra. Corcoran la Sra. Fabray está aquí y quiere verla_ – su secretaria le hizo saber a través del intercomunicador

- Shelby frunció el ceño de inmediato, no le gustaba para nada que Charlotte quisiera verla, pero tampoco podía negarse recibirla ya que la rubia no aceptaría eso tan fácilmente – **que pase** – autorizo sin mucho ánimo – **continuaremos después** – le dijo a Jerry y este asintió afirmativamente aceptando la orden

- La imponente figura de Charlotte cruzo la puerta – **¿interrumpo?** – pregunto enarcando su ceja derecha mientras miraba de arriba a Jerry

- **No, yo, yo… ya me iba** – Jerry dijo visiblemente nervioso por la forma en que la rubia lo estaba mirando – **Sra. Corcoran, Sra. Fabray **

- **Dime Charlotte** – dijo guiñándole un ojo al joven – **lo de Sra. Me hace sentir vieja**

- **¿Qué haces aquí Charlotte?** – Shelby pregunto con no muy contenta una vez que Jerry se había retirado – **si es por tu propuesta, ya te dije que la pensaría **

- **No estoy aquí por la propuesta que te hice esta mañana** – le hizo saber acercándose hasta quedar frente al escritorio de la morena – **sino más bien para pedirte algo **

- **¿Pedirme algo? **

- **Ajam**

- **¿Qué quieres? **

- **Tu misma dijiste anoche que sabias porque había regresado **– respondió de manera contundente – **así que** **sabes perfectamente lo que quiero**

- **Bien, entonces tu perfectamente sabes cuál es mi respuesta, un absoluto y rotundo no **

- **Shelby… **

- **No puedes aparecerte 15 años después queriendo algo que hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser tuyo Charlotte… tomaste una decisión, así que no voy a darte lo que pides, no importa lo que digas, ni lo que hagas **

- **¿Segura?** – Charlotte le pregunto arrojando frente a ella las fotografías que el investigador le había dado – **porque yo que tú, consideraría mejor las cosas**

- Shelby miro las fotos y sintió como un grueso nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago – **¿de dónde sacaste estas fotos?**– inquirió con enfado al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla

- **Russell contrato un investigador privado para que te vigilara mientras el estaba de viaje** – Charlotte explico – **pero yo compre las fotos antes de que este se las entregara a mi hermano… se podría decir que te salve**

- **Me salvaste solo para luego chantajearme **

- **Chantajear es una palabra muy fea, digamos más bien que fue para presionar… tú me das lo que te pido y yo desaparezco esas fotos, ¿Qué dices? **

- Shelby miro una vez más las fotos – **no **– respondió con firmeza volviendo a posar su mirada en Charlotte

- **Shelby, creo que deberías considerar mejor tu respuesta **– le advirtió a la morena con sus dientes apretados por la rabia que estaba empezando a sentir – **porque no tienes muchas opciones en este momento**

- **No tengo nada que considerar… ¿Qué esperabas Charlotte? Que mirara las fotos, temblara de miedo y aceptara el trato que propones, pues he visto las fotos y mi respuesta sigue siendo no **

- **Entonces no me queda más que entregarle estas fotos a Russell **

- **Adelante, entrégaselas** – le dijo de manera desafiante – **pero no te daré lo que pides, porque hacerlo conllevaría abrir la caja de Pandora ¿y todo por qué?... porque tú has sufrido un repentino ataque de culpa **

- **No es un repentino ataque de culpa **

- **¿Entonces qué es?**

Charlotte guardo silencio al ver que no tenía el argumento necesario para replicar lo dicho por Shelby o quizás si lo tenía, pero sintió que no era el momento preciso ni indicado para darlo a conocer. Por lo que simplemente respiro profundamente, tomo las fotografías que permanecían sobre el escritorio de Shelby y abandono la oficina de esta sin mirar atrás

- **¿Nada?** – pregunto Russell revisando la información que Sr. Clan le había entregado

- **Nada** – reafirmo el investigador con un tono sereno –** su esposa no hizo nada fuera de lo normal durante su ausencia, solo ir a su oficina, un par de almuerzos con algunos benefactores de la fundación y nada más, como podrá ver en las fotos que le entregado **

- **Es bueno ver que ya entendió el mensaje** – el empresario dijo con una sonrisa complacida al pensar que tenía a Shelby bajo control – **bueno Sr. Clan, creo que ya no va ser necesario que continúe espiando a mi esposa **

- **Como usted diga Sr. Fabray** – dijo sintiéndose aliviado de que Russell se creyera lo información que le había dado, de despidió del empresario con un firme apretón de mano y abandono la oficina

- **Bien, creo que todo está en perfecto orden** – Russel dijo recostándose contra su silla – **nada de qué preocuparse** – miro hacia el sofá en el cual se encontraba Sebastián entretenido en su portátil – **¿puedo preguntar que miras? **

- El becario miro a su jefe – **reviso por enésima vez la estructura financiera que Stevens y Puckerman han propuesto para las inversiones con los musulmanes **– relato regresando su mirada a la pantalla – **es una estructura bastante sólida Sr. Fabray, por lo que no va ser sencillo alterar los contractos de inversiones… tendríamos que manipularlos con cláusulas muy pequeñas que nos favorezcan a nosotros **

- **Pues asegúrate de eso, que con cada contrato que Stevens y el inepto de Puckerman firmen nos entreguen un pedazo de Warren Corporation**

- **¿Cree que quitárselas de a poco es mejor?**

- **Quizás no mejor, pero definitivamente si más efectivo **

Russell estaba más que decidió a quitarle a Quinn lo que debió ser del desde un principio, así como también estaba decidió a destruir a la rubia durante dicho proceso, porque nadie se atrevía a desafiar a Russell Fabray y quedaba impune, y como en la guerra y en los negocios todo se vale con tal de establecer quien tiene el poder y quien no, entonces se podría decir que estaba cometiendo cultura poética no de un modo muy ético, pero sí bastante efectivo.

- **¿Podemos ordenar ya?** – Ashley suplico al sentir como su estómago exigía por alimentos sólidos – **estoy muriendo de hambre**

- **No ordenaremos hasta que Quinn llegue **– Rachel se negó a la petición de su hermana

- **Tiene una hora y media de retraso Rachel, creo que es más que evidente que no va a llegar **

- **Si va a llegar, le envié un mensaje diciéndole donde estamos**

- **Eso no te asegura que vendrá y yo muero de hambre… **

- **Ashley por favor** – dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia antes las insistencia de su hermana

- **¿Estas enojada? **

- **No, solo desconcertada, no entiendo porque Quinn acepto almorzar con nosotras para luego no aparecer **

- **Quizás tiene mucho trabajo y lo olvido **– dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a su hermana mayor – **o quizás ya no quiere estar contigo**

- **¿Qué? **

- **Ya sabes, quizás ya se aburrió del tiempo que tienen juntas **

- **Solo hemos salido una semana y medio Ashley **

- **Más a mi favor, tal vez tu novia se dio cuenta de que no le gustas tanto, pero no tiene la suficiente valentía para decírtelo, así que prefiere inventar excusas para evitar verte y de ese modo tú seas la que te canses y termines con ella **

- **Tu teoría es insulsa **

- **Bien teoría número 2, el F.B.I la persigue porque es una ladrona de joyas internacional, y como ella sabe que la persiguen está asustada y buscando las maneras de escapar hacia Canadá**

- **Esa teoría es más insulsa aun **

- **Teoría numero 3… **

- **Ya deja de lanzar teorías idiotas sobre Quinn **– pidió irritada – **ella no se ha cansado de verme y tampoco es una ladrona de Joyas internacional**

- **Pero tiene secretos **

- **Como todo el mundo, ¿no?**

- **Si es cierto, todo el mundo tiene secretos… pero resulta ser que los secretos que tiene Quinn, están haciendo que esta ponga distancia entre ustedes **

Rachel quiso replicar pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo, porque muy en el fondo sabía que su hermana tenía razón, algo estaba haciendo que Quinn no quisiera verla y eso comenzaba a preocuparla, estaba locamente enamorada de la rubia y la sola idea de que esta fuera alejarse la hacía temblar de miedo.

- **Ey, ¿A dónde vas? **– Ashley pregunto al ver como su hermana se incorporaba a toda prisa

- **A ver a Quinn** – Rachel respondió tomando sus cosas – **tengo que hablar con ella**

- **¿Y yo como regreso a casa? **

- **Toma un taxi **

Amy revisaba el historial médico del paciente que recién había ingresado al hospital, intentaba buscar algún detalle que pudiera decirle el porqué de la repentina recaída de este, suspiro con frustración por quinta vez, y dio una fugaz mirada a su alrededor, lo que le sirvió para notar como cierta morena se acercaba a ella.

- **Shelby **– Amy dijo incorporándose de la silla que ocupaba – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Necesitamos hablar** – Shelby miro a su alrededor con cautela – **a solas **– esto último lo dijo con un tono bastante bajo

Minutos después ambas mujeres se encontraban encerradas en uno de los cuarto de descanso que el personal médico utilizaba durante las largas horas de jornadas

- **Así que aquí duermes cuando estas de guardia** – Shelby dijo estudiando el lugar con su mirada – **es acogedor** – el sarcasmo era bastante evidente en su voz

- **No todos tienen el privilegio de tener una habitación tipo pent-house a su disposición las 24 horas al día Sra. Corcoran** – Amy respondió también de forma sarcástica – **creo que debería saber que algunos en este mundo vivimos como simples mortales**

- **Tenemos un problema**

- **¿Qué tan grande? **

- **Enorme… Russell contrato un investigador para que me tuviera vigilada mientras él estaba de viaje y debo decir que dicho investigador logro recopilar una buena cantidad de fotos de nosotras, ya sabes **

- **Diablos, eso sí que es malo **

- **Se ponen peor aun **

- **¿podría poner peor? **

- **Mi cuñada Charlotte logro convencer al investigador que le vendiera las fotos, y ahora ella está chantajeándome con entregarle las fotos a Russell sino le regreso algo que hace mucho tiempo me entrego **

- **¿Por qué no el das lo que pide? **

- **Porque no puedo**

- **A ver Shelby, creo que estamos de acuerdo con que sería muy malo si tu esposo sabe lo nuestro** – Amy dijo comenzado a ponerse nerviosa – **y si tienes una oportunidad para evitarlo, no entiendo porque no lo haces**

- **Porque simplemente no puedo Amy, y es precisamente por eso que he venido a verte, debes irte antes de que Russell vea esas fotos, no es seguro que te quedes **

- **¿Qué hay de ti? **

- **Russell no me hará nada, créeme **

- **Ah ya veo, entonces todo está bien, solo que yo tengo que salir huyendo como si fuera una delincuente** – dijo con un tono sarcástico – **el mundo está en perfecto orden **

- **Tu sabias perfectamente en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando empezamos esta, esta **– Shelby dijo al mismo tiempo que se señalaba a sí misma y la doctora con su dedo –** aventura, por así decirlo **

- **Shelby tienes una oportunidad para evitar que nuestra aventura termine mal, ¿Por qué no aceptas la oferta hecha por tu cuñada? **

- **Es una larga historia **

- **Pues empieza relatarla**

Shelby miro dudosamente a su amante, no estaba segura de querer revelarle el secreto de Charlotte a esta, aunque sabía que si no lo hacia Amy no entendería el porqué de su firme negativa a aceptar la propuesta ofrecida.

- **Todo empezó hace 15 años atrás** – dijo comenzado a relatar los acontecimientos

_Shelby llevaba más de cinco minutos observando cómo Charlotte caminaba de un lado a otro, la rubia estaba pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza, se podía ver claramente que estaba aterrada por algo. _

- _Me quieres decir de una buena vez que te tiene tan preocupada – Shelby pregunto de manera impaciente – Charlotte – exigió cuando vio que la rubia no le hacia el más mínimo caso – ¿Qué sucede? _

- _Charlotte tomo un bocado de aire y tomo asiento frente a la morena – Pascal quiere tener un hijo, pero yo no y entonces tuvimos una gran discusión – relato con amargura _

- _Esa es tu crisis existencial, que tu esposo quiere un hijo y tú no – cuestiono de forma sarcástica – simplemente recuérdale que firmaron un acuerdo en el cual estipularon que nunca tendrían un hijo y ya _

- _No es tan sencillo _

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Porque tengo dos semanas y media de embarazo _

- _Eso sí que te complica las cosas – susurro sin poder creérselo – oye – tomo las manos de Charlotte entre las suyas – quizás este embarazo no planificado sea lo que necesites para terminar de madurar como persona _

- _Por favor Shelby, soy una mujer cínica y egoísta por naturaleza – dijo con una sinceridad tan transparente que incluso logro sorprender a Shelby – nada buena podría salir de mi _

- _Eso no puedes saberlo, quizás si te das una oportunidad… _

- _No, definitivamente no – dijo interrumpiendo las palabra de la morena – no puedo tener este bebe_

- _Charlotte piensa muy bien las consecuencias de lo que vas hacer _

- _No puedo traer un bebe al mundo Shelby – sentencio con mucha seguridad – tienes que ayudarme – le pidió con una mirada suplicante _

**_Dos días después_**

_Shelby observaba el reloj que estaba en la pared, la aguja grande permanecía a solo dos centímetros del número doce, mientras que la aguja pequeña se encontraba en el número tres, a la morena le resultaba curioso ver como se movía el tiempo, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora y las acciones que se encontraban inmersas dentro de esos lapsos específicos de tiempo, porque cuando la manecilla grande cayera por completo en el número doce, un nuevo evento ocurriría, para bien o para mal, pero sucedería. _

- _Shelby Miro a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado hojeando una revista – ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? – le pregunto una vez más – porque aun estas a tiempo _

- _Pascal me pidió el divorcio – Charlotte anuncio sin apartar su mirada de la revista en sus manos – así que no tengo motivos para no querer hacerlo _

- _Charlotte… _

- _Es lo mejor – dijo molesta por los intentos de Shelby en hacerla dudar de la decisión que había tomado – es lo mejor – repitió una vez más pero esta vez intentando convencerse a sí misma _

- _Charlotte Fabray – llamo una enfermera desde la puerta del consultorio _

- _Shelby miro el reloj en la pared para comprobar una vez más las agujas de este – maldito tiempo – se lamentó en un susurro – bien, aquí vamos – exclamo incorporándose de su asiento _

- _Sera mejor que me esperes aquí – Charlotte le pidió amablemente – debo hacer esto sola _

- _¿Segura? _

- _Solo espérame aquí – dijo antes de alejarse hacia el consultorio _

_Shelby suspiro mientras veía a Charlotte perderse en el interior del consultorio, una vez que la puerta se cerró retomo nuevamente su asiento. Miro una vez más el reloj en la pared, y las agujas no se habían movido aun, en ese momento la morena deseo tener el poder de controlar el tiempo, para poder adelantarlo y no sufrir con la espera o simplemente para detenerlo y que no ocurriera lo estaba a punto de ocurrir. _

- _Al diablo con todo – Shelby exclamo con enfado y de un brinco se incorporó de su asiento. Con mucha determinación se dirigió hacia el consultorio. Y estaba a solo un paso de distancia de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente dándole paso a una muy apresura Charlotte_

- _No puedo hacerlo – dijo la rubia claramente arrepentida – simplemente no puedo _

- _Vámonos de aquí – Shelby le pidió tendiéndole su mano la cual Charlotte no dudo en tomar – ya pensaremos en algo – le susurro mientras se dirigían a la salida _

**_Nueve meses después_**

_Charlotte marcaba una respiración corta y pausada, una ligera capa de sudor empañaba su frente, mientras luchaba por no desmayarse al sentir las fuertes contracciones. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Shelby, que se encontraba a su lado, apoyándola en aquel duro proceso. _

- _Vamos Charlie, tu puedes – Shelby animaba a la rubia a seguir – ya falta muy poco_

- _Charlotte necesito que pujes con más fuerza – pidió la doctora que la asistía – él bebe viene al revés _

- _Una vez más Charlotte pujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se rindió a mitad de camino – no puedo – exclamo cayendo rendida sobre la cama – esto es demasiado para mi _

- _Nada es demasiado para ti, y lo sabes bien – Shelby le recordó mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa – así que puja con todas tus fuerzas, que tú puedes _

_Charlotte reunió todas las fuerzas necesarias para pujar nuevamente y durante el proceso apretó sus dientes y cerro sus ojos duramente. _

- _Aquí viene – exclamo la doctora recibiendo al pequeño bebe – y aquí esta – anuncio cuando finalmente tuvo al bebe entre sus manos – felicidades, es una niña_

_Charlotte cayo exhausta contra la cama, mientras el agudo llanto de su hija retumbaba en toda la sala. Busco a la pequeña con su mirada y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas cuando la vio en los brazos de la enfermera, tan pequeña e indefensa. _

**_Varias horas después _**

_Los ojos de Charlotte se fueron abriendo lentamente, sus oídos lograban escuchar un murmullo rítmico, busco con la mirada por la habitación la procedencia de dicha murmullo y se encontró con Shelby sentada a un lado de su cama con la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos, la morena mecía con delicadeza a la pequeña mientras le tarareaba una canción cuna. _

- _Ey, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Shelby le pregunto al verla despierta _

- _Cansada – confeso mientras se reacomodaba en la cama – muy cansada _

- _Es normal, tuviste 56 horas de parto… yo con Rachel tuve 72 horas de parto, pensé que moriría – noto como Charlotte miraba a la pequeña bebe – ¿quieres cargarla? _

- _No sé cómo hacerlo _

- _Es sencillo – dijo incorporándose para darle a la pequeña – solo tienes que sostenerla con firmeza, sin miedo alguno – vio como Charlotte conseguía llevar acabo la tarea de cargar correctamente a su pequeña hija – vez, no es nada difícil _

- _Es perfecta – Charlotte susurro sin poder creer lo bella que resulto ser su pequeña – simplemente perfecta _

- _Es un bello ángel – Shelby le dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Charlotte, deberías reconsiderar tu decisión de entregarla en adopción _

- _No puedo quedármela Shelby, la dañaría como he dañado todo en mi vida _

- _No deberías pensar así, quizás esta pequeña es lo que necesitas, sé que estas asustada, pero aprenderás a ser madre_

- _¿Qué tal sino aprendo?, entonces sería muy tarde para rectificar mi error – miro a su pequeña que se había quedado dormida – ella merece la mejor oportunidad – puso su mirada en Shelby – y tú debes asegurarte de que la tenga_

- _No crees que me estas pidiendo demasiado, durante nueve meses he mentido por ti, y ahora quieres encargarme esta responsabilidad tan grande_

- _No puedo confiar en más nadie Shelby, por favor _

- _Shelby miro a la bebe que seguía dormida entre los brazos de Charlotte, lucia tan pequeña e indefensa, no podía negarse a velar porque estuviera sana y salva – de acuerdo, lo hare – finalmente acepto _

- _Gracias – Charlotte agradeció aliviada, miro a su pequeña y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de esta – mami te ama, y porque te ama es que tiene que dejarte ir – susurro con su voz entre cortada mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas _

_Shelby tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, para luego dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de salir, se giró para darle una última mirada a Charlotte, quien había mantenía su mirada fija en la pared, evitando así verla. La morena quiso decir algo que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a la otra mujer, pero no encontró las palabras adecuas, así que hizo lo que le correspondía, abandono la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás. Charlotte rompió en un llanto agudo y silencioso, del cual solo fueron testigos las cuatro paredes de aquella fría e incolora habitación. _

- **Entonces eso es lo que tu cuñada quiere, a su hija **– Amy dijo después de escuchar la historia – **Shelby porque no le dices donde está, quizás ya está preparada para asumir su maternidad **

- **No puedo hacer eso Amy **

- **¿Por qué no? **

- **Porque ella ya tiene una vida, una buena vida, no puedo simplemente sacarla de su realidad para complacer los caprichos de Charlotte, eso sería tan injusto y cruel **

- **Entonces supongo que no tengo alternativa alguna** – paso una mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba de forma nostálgica – **jamás pensé que morirá tan joven **

- **No digas tonterías Amy, te iras de la ciudad ahora mismo **

- **No, no lo hare **

- **Russell te asesinara si no lo haces **

- **Lo se **

- **Amy **

- **Irme o morirme, es exactamente lo mismo Shelby, en ambas opciones estaremos separadas**… **no quiero morirme, pero no saldré huyendo como una delincuente, tu misma lo dijiste, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo contigo y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias de mi actos**

Shelby no podía creerlo, Amy prefería dejar que la mataran antes que salir huyendo, jamás había conocido a una persona que fuera tan valiente o estúpida, porque dejarse matar por una aventura sin futuro era muy estúpido, o tal vez no, todo dependía del punto de vista e interpretación que se le diera.

- **Estas demente **– Shelby dijo acercándose a la rubia – **espero que sepas eso**

- **Pensare en ti cuando mi momento llegue **– la doctora respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shelby y pegándola por completo a su cuerpo

- **Tienes que irte Amy… puedes fingir que no te importa que Russell te mate, pero a mi si, así que debes irte **

- **De acuerdo me iré** – finalmente acepto – **pero no será por siempre** – le hizo saber de inmediato – **ahora, si me voy a ir, creo que lo más correcto sería despedirnos con un beso **– susurro comenzando acercar su rostro al de la morena

- **Si sería lo más correcto** – Shelby susurro cerrando sus ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de la doctora sobre sus labios

No se dijeron nada más, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, simplemente unieron sus labios de manera apasionada, Shelby comenzó a tirar hacia arriba de la franela de Amy para así sacarla por completo de su cuerpo, deseaba estar con la rubia una última vez. Amy empujo de con suavidad a la morena sobre la pequeña cama de descanso para luego colocarse sobre ella.

- **¿Rachel**? – Quinn cuestiono sorprendía cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a la morena al otro lado

- **Si Rachel** – dijo empujando levemente a su novia para abrirse paso hacia el interior de la vivienda – **Rachel enojada, muy enojada**

- **¿Por qué estas enojada? **

- **¿Es en serio?, te atreves a preguntar eso después de haberme dejado plantada en almuerzo **– le recordó con un tono lleno de malestar

- Quinn de pronto recordó la cita a la cual debía haber asistido hacia casi dos horas – **oh cielo, lo siento tanto, lo olvide por completo **– se disculpó apenada por aquella incómoda situación

- **Quinn voy hacerte una pregunta y espero que me respondas con mucha sinceridad… ¿eres una ladrona de joyas internacional? **

- **Por supuesto que no **

- **¿Te has cansado de verme? **

- **Tampoco Rachel **

- **¿Entonces qué sucede? y no me digas que nada de acuerdo, porque esta mañana cuando vine a verte Noah se comportó de una manera muy rara, a decir verdad, fue más que rara, luego cuando me llamaste pude sentir que estabas tensa e incómoda y por ultimo te olvidas de nuestra cita o finges que la has olvidado **

- **No fingí Rachel, en verdad la olvide y lamento mucho haberlo hecho **

- **Necesito más que un simple lo lamento mucho… **

- **¿Qué quieres que te diga Rachel?... Todos tenemos días buenos y malos, y hoy para mi está siendo un día verdaderamente malo **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Asuntos de trabajo **

- **No creo que los asuntos de trabajo te hagan no querer verme… ¿Quinn que pasa? **

- **Es algo que no puedo decirte **

- **¿Vas a tener secretos conmigo?**

- **Todo el mundo tiene secretos Rachel**

- Ahí está la línea que Rachel no quería escuchar, dios en ese preciso momento en verdad odiaba a Ashley y sus estúpidas teorías – **si es verdad, todo el mundo tiene secretos, pero el asunto es que tus secretos están empezando alejarte de mí **– avanzo hasta quedar frente a su chica – **Quinn, yo nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, y necesito saber, aquí y ahora, si contigo estoy apuntando en la dirección correcta o no… ¿estoy apuntando en la dirección correcta Quinn? **–el silencio que mantenía la rubia estaba siendo eterno, su corazón palpitaba veloz mente mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por las ansias que sentía al no obtener una respuesta – **te hice una pregunta Quinn y creo que merezco una respuesta **

- **Rachel escucha, a veces suceden cosas que no esperamos que sucedan… yo no esperaba que tú me sucedieras, enamorarme no estaba dentro de mis planes ni en tiempo presente ni en futuro, pero sucedió y lo más importante es que deje que sucediera, y ahora debo cagar con esa decisión, decisión de la cual no me arrepiento, aunque en este momento parezca lo contrario **

- **A ver Quinn, básicamente me estás diciendo que has tenido una breve crisis de miedo por lo nuestro **

- **Por así decirlo** – tomo las manos de Rachel entre las suyas – **y con respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es sí, estas apuntando en la dirección correcta Rachel **– dijo y vio cómo su novia suspiraba aliviada – **sé que no me he comportado de una manera muy lógica y eso deja mucho que pensar, pero estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero alejarte **

- **¿En serio? **

Quinn tiro de la morena con delicadeza para pegarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla con una ternura tan única que podía derretir el corazón de esta como si de una barra chocolate expuesta al fuego se tratara. Rachel cerró sus ojos y suspiro entrecortadamente cuando sintió los labios de Quinn acariciar su cuello, tenía que confesar que aquellos suaves y carnosos labios lograban excitarla aun cuando de un simple roce se trataba.

Los labios de Quinn fueron dejando un camino de besos mientras ascendían hacia los suyos, hasta que sus bocas colisionaron con profundidad. Cada una de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, fueron desapareciendo a conforme iban avanzado hacia la habitación. El deseo que sentía la una por la otra hacia que su necesidad aumentara a conforme pasaban los segundos. Se dejaban llevar por las caricias mutuas que sus manos se regalaban mientras se besaban pasión, pasión que las ensordecía y cegaba hasta un punto en el cual ambas se volvían una sola y se olvidaban del mundo exterior. Pero esa pasión que brotaba entre ellas como las rosas en pleno verano, al mismo tiempo era peligrosa, porque no las dejaba traslucir sus dudas, ni mucho menos ser completamente transparente.

- **Llegas temprano** – Charlotte dijo sorprendida cuando vio a Shelby a punto de subir las escaleras – **¿no tienes un chequeo médico al cual asistir?**

- **No quería perderme el maravilloso momento en el cual le entregas a Russell las pruebas de mi infidelidad **

- **Si bueno eso es algo que no sucederá esta noche, porque mi hermano llamo para avisar que tiene una reunión y no regresara sino hasta muy, muy pasada la noche **

- **Bien **

- **¿Solo eso dirás? **

- **¿Qué quieres que diga? Que te suplique e implore porque no me delates con Russell, porque si eso es lo que esperas que haga, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo **– aseguro con mucha firmeza, antes de continuar su camino

- **No le entregare a Russell las fotos **– dijo y vio como la morena detuvo su marcha de manera inmediata – **así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte**

- Shelby giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a regresar sobre sus propios pasos – **¿Por qué no me delataras? **– pregunto extrañada por el repentino cambio de Charlotte

- **Porque aunque no lo creas, yo jamás haría algo que te pudiera dañar, preferiría primero cortarme una mano **

- **Pensé que dirías que te cortarías una oreja **

- **No me interesa ser una mala imitación de Van Gogh **– Shelby sin poder evitarlo rio por su pequeña broma – **además se firmemente que presionarte de manera poco ética no hará que me pongas frente a mi hija **

- **En eso tienes mucha razón**

- **Y también sé que te niegas hacerlo porque estas consciente de que no he sido una buena persona…nunca, por lo que técnicamente no sería una buena madre **

- **En eso también tienes razón **

- **Aun así quiero a mi hija **

- **Charlotte… **

- **Estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que puedo ser una buena persona, sé que es difícil que me creas, pero te aseguro que quiero ser una buena persona y de ese modo también ser una buena madre **

Shelby sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Charlotte estaba siendo sincera y transparente por completo, y tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Charlotte Fabray, pues eso era mucho.

- **De acuerdo Charlotte, si llegas a demostrarme que eres capaz de preocuparte por otro ser humano, sin algún interés de por medio, que el ser madre no es un repentino capricho, entonces yo misma te pondré frente a frente con tu hija **

- **¿Es una promesa? **

- **Es una promesa **

- **Gracias **

- **No me agradezcas aun, porque tienes mucho que avanzar para conseguir lo que quieres **

- **Entonces comenzare hacerlo justo ahora, entregándote esto **– dijo la rubia tendiéndole un sobre manila – **me lavo las manos de este asunto**

- Shelby supo de inmediato que en ese sobre se encontraban las fotos que la ponían en evidencia – **¿Porque me las das?**

- **Porque son como una droga, tentadora y peligrosa, sobretodo peligrosa**

- **Gracias **– Shelby le agradeció sintiéndose aliviada de que la situación estuviera finalmente bajo control – **te debo una muy grande**

- **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – Shelby asintió – **¿estas enamorada de esa chica con la cual te acuestas?**

- **¿Por qué quieres saber eso? **

- **Porque** **estas arriesgándote demasiado, y el verte arriesgarte de esa manera me da pensar que quizás estas enamorada **

- **¿Segura que es por eso que preguntas?**

- **¿Qué otro interés podría tener Shelby? **

- **No lo sé, dímelo tu… ¿Qué otro interés tienes en mí, aparte de querer que te regrese a tu hija? **

- Charlotte miro fijamente a la morena que esperaba una respuesta – **Shelby, yo... creo que deberías destruir esas fotos cuanto antes **– dijo finalmente mientras desviaba su mira al suelo

- **Descuida lo hare, después que realice una llamada **– Shelby le hizo saber con un tono sonaba a decepción o resinación – **nos vemos luego Charlotte **

- **Nos vemos luego Shelby **– susurro de forma melancólica mientras veía a la morena alejarse

Ahí estaban enredadas entre las sedosas sabanas, Quinn podía sentir la respiración calmada de su chica sobre su cuello, la cual hacia mucho que se había quedado rendida entre sus brazos, y hacia mucho que el sol se había ocultado dejándolas sumergidas en una oscuridad que de cierta forma era perfecta. La rubia teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Rachel, se apartó de está dejándola rendida sobre el colchón, luego cubrió su desnudez con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa holgada, miro su reloj notando que era algo tarde, le resultaba curioso como las horas se le pasaban volando cuando estaba con Rachel. Antes de abandonar la habitación miro brevemente a la morena que continuaba durmiendo como una recién nacida.

Quinn no recordaba haber ingerido algún alimento en las últimas 12 horas y su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle por ello, cruzo la puerta de la cocina y se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró a Kaito sentado en uno de los bancos de la isla esperándola, la expresión del asiático era neutral, como la de una persona a la cual no le perturba nada.

- **Veo que has tomado una decisión **– Kaito dijo sin moverse de su sitio

- **Maestro… **

- **Si sigues el camino que has elegido, puede que completes tu venganza, pero asegúrate primero de cavar dos tumbas, porque en una ira el cuerpo de tu enemigo y en la otra estará tú **

- **No quiero alejarla de mí, no puedo alejarla mí**

- Kaito se incorporó y comenzó acercarse a su joven aprendiz – **cuando viniste a mí, eras solo una niña, que buscaba las maneras de poder vengar la muerte de su madre, me imploraste porque te enseñara y lo hice… pero al mismo tiempo me cegué de forma involuntaria cuando vi el talento que poseías, estaba orgulloso de ti, tanto que no vi que en el fondo no eras más que una simple y asustada niña, juega a vengar la muerte de su madre... ahora que mi visión no está nublada, puedo decir con firmeza que estoy decepcionado de ti Lucy **

- **Maestro… **

- **Yo ya no soy tu maestro, y tú ya no eres mi estudiante, perdiste ese privilegio cuando decidiste meter a la hija de tu peor enemigo en tu corazón… **

- **Lo siento **

- **No, no lo sientes, aun **– Kaito sentencio con un tono severo que claramente dejaba ver su enfado

Al escuchar aquella amenaza, Quinn supo de inmediato, que de ahora en adelante para ella reinaría la incertidumbre, porque las enemistades silenciosas y ocultas son más terribles que las abiertas y declaradas. Las decisiones que para unos parecen erradas, pueden transformar a los aliados en enemigos jurados.

**_Yo necesito otra historia_****_  
Algo que sacar de mi pecho  
Mi vida se ha tornado algo aburrida  
Necesito algo que pueda confesar_**

Shelby sin ningún tipo de dudas arrojo las fotos en una papelera, luego las roció con alcohol, encendió un fosforo y lo dejo caer en el interior de la papelera, y sonrió complacida mientras veía como el fuego destruía las evidencias más firmes e irrefutables de su aventura. El fuego muchas veces sirve para purificar, siempre que se quema algo es porque se va a comenzar un nuevo ciclo, uno que puede ser de mentiras o verdades a medias, pero un nuevo ciclo al fin será.

**_Hasta que todas mis mangas se_****_  
Hayan tornado rojas  
De toda la verdad que he dicho  
Viene por honestidad, lo juro  
Pensé que habías visto un pestañazo, no  
Yo he dicho lo cierto, así que…_**

Ashley dormía apaciblemente en su cama mientras Charlotte se aseguraba de que estuviera correctamente cubierta contra el frio, posteriormente dejo un pequeño beso en la frente de la adolescente. Antes de abandonar la habitación Charlotte le dio una última mirada a su sobrina, y sonrió al ver lo perfecta que esta se veía mientras dormía.

**_Dime lo que quieres desde aquí_****_  
Algo como cuando eran aquellos años  
Enfermo de tanta falta de sinceridad  
Así que expondré todos mis secretos ante todos_**

Rachel giro sobre el colchón en un intento por refugiarse nuevamente en los brazos de su chica, pero lo único que encontró fue un espacio vacío, abrió sus ojos lentamente para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, Quinn no estaba a su lado ni mucho menos estaba en la habitación, sin perder el tiempo la morena salto de la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de baño que estaba cerca y fue en busca de su novia.

**_Esta vez, no necesito otra línea perfecta_****_  
No me importa si lo críticos nunca saltan en la línea  
Yo voy a exponer todos mis secretos_**

Desde el balcón de la terraza Quinn miraba las estrellas que estaban plasmadas en el oscuro cielo, se veían tan resplandecientes y hermosas, así como también irreales e inalcanzable, de pronto sintió como un par de brazos la rodearon desde su espalda y un pequeño beso fue depositado en su espalda, sonrió de inmediato al ser consciente de que se trataba de Rachel.

- **Ey **– susurro la rubia acariciando los brazos de su novia – **¿pensé que estabas dormida? **

- **Me desperté cuando busque tu calor y no lo encontré** – Rachel respondió de forma traviesa – **¿Qué haces aquí afuera? **

- **Necesitaba un poco de aire**

- **¿Todo bien Quinn? **

- **¿Crees en el destino Rachel?** – pregunto girándose para quedar frente a frente con su chica

- **¿Por qué esa pregunta? **

- **Me creerías si te digo, que mi destino es morir entre tu brazos **

- **Quinn comienzas asustarme **– dijo comenzando a sentirse agobiada por las palabras de la rubia

- **Es una expresión metafórica** – explico soltando una pequeña risita que logro calmar a su novia – **cuando digo que mi destino es morir entre tus brazos, me refiero a que eres lo más seguro y hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida **

- **¿en serio? **

- **Si** – tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos – **miro tu rostro y veo todo con lo que nunca antes había soñado, que yo este contigo para un tercero puede ser un error, pero para mí es un pedazo de cielo en la tierra… así que moriré entre tus brazos **

Su amistad así como alianza con Kaito se habían roto y todo por la decisión irrefutable de no alejar a la única persona que podría salvarla de convertirse en un verdadero monstruo ¿valdría la pena aquel sacrificio? Quinn dejaría que tanto el tiempo como su buen maestro decidieran.

- **Espera **– Rachel detuvo a su novia cuando esta intento besarla – **no quiero parecer fastidiosa, pero sigo inquieta por todo lo que ha pasado y las cosas que has dicho, por lo que necesito preguntar esto para poder quedarme tranquila, ¿Quinn estas ocultándome algo importante?**

- **No** – respondió de manera contundente y segura – **no te oculto nada Rachel**

_Los secretos pueden esconderse durante un tiempo, pero algo es seguro, no importa lo que se intente esconder, nunca se estará bien preparado para el momento en que la verdad se descubra._

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

**Los invito a pasar por ahí y darle un cariñoso me gusta**

* * *

**Canción: **Secrets – OneRepublic


End file.
